


Switch

by MooMischief



Series: Switch Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 159,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMischief/pseuds/MooMischief
Summary: "There are three main pillars for a healthy S&M relationship: Trust, Respect and Control.""Aren't they different depending on your position?""Nope, two heads of the same coin. Makes it easy when you're a switch, no new rules."
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Switch Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152098
Comments: 129
Kudos: 226





	1. Its not you, its me.

Tuesday. It was finally Tuesday. They were both off work and he had convinced her to have a night in and try their hand at baking bread. Another one of his, ‘it's just something to do together! An easy date but special none-the-less.’ Her eyes had rolled at his comment. Her hands began fiddling, hoping to let out some of the anxiety filling her small form.

After Kagome’s morning shift at the hospital, she sat on her couch, waiting for Hojo to arrive. Her normally lush and wavy hair, frizzing around her head after one too many pulls of her hand. Her large blue eyes looked to the left towards her kitchen, where yeast, bread flour and eggs sat on the counter. She whined in her throat, knowing that they wouldn’t be getting that far.

Kagome continued to wring her hands, stealing glances at the door repeatedly, waiting for what she was sure would be an emotional and taxing evening.

After 11 months and 17 days, she was done. She had tried to steer things differently, tried to suggest different activities or flowers or dates or anything, but there was nothing else to be done. It was time to break-up, and had been for over 4 months now. She realized it after noticing she wasn’t keeping track of months anymore, just grueling, fake-smile filled days. At 25 years old, she felt she had earned the right to a fun relationship where she couldn’t predict every step.

Hojo was kind, caring, compassionate, loving and she was about to destroy him. Break his heart into a million pieces and have to deal with him asking repeated questions about what went wrong. She wanted to like him, she truly truly did but after months of “unique” dates, too many unnecessary flower deliveries, odd medical remedies at the most awkward times, and the most boring predictable sex, Kagome was about to break poor Hojo’s heart.

She was a monster.

It wasn’t like Hojo had done anything **wrong** per say. It was more that he had done everything to a tee. Nothing was fun, everything predictable she wished for some sort of outlet for her pent up boredom. She had even found a list on Buzzfeed of all the different kinds of interesting dates to take the woman of your dreams and was appalled to see she had been on 27 out of 35 of them. When she had tried to suggest anything other than roses, he had simply smiled and said roses were the only thing grand enough to express his love for her. When they had a picnic outside and she had sneezed after smelling the fresh cut grass, he had sent her some strange balm to put under her nose that he was sure would block any unsightly smells from entering her nose, knowing she was nurse who could get medical advice from actual doctors. He loved her unconditionally, and she thought he was more boring than watching paint dry.

Her self loathing was interrupted by a buzz on her phone indicating someone was downstairs waiting to be let up. She took a deep breath and pressed the button, allowing him entry.

_You can do this Kagome. People break up with other people all the time! You’re not the first person to not feel romantically interested. It's only been a year, he’s young enough to fall in love again! He will find his perfect boring rice to go along with his white bread self. You can be direct, you can say no thank you, you can choose to end a relationship, you’re an independent lady. You’re strong willed. You’re -_

Her internal monologue was interrupted by a knock on her door and suddenly her pep talk was not helpful in the slightest. Standing from the couch, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from her yellow sundress, she made her way to the front entrance of her apartment, and tried to steady her hands as she opened the door. Hojo smiled brightly from the other end, mercifully holding no flowers. He stepped into her, leaning down to press a kiss against her cheek. Kagome smiled weakly up at him as she moved back to let him in. Hojo had already removed his jacket and was moving towards the living room and into the kitchen.

“Hojo, wait!” Kagome said, slamming the door behind her and turning to try to catch him before he start trying to bake bread, most likely intending to start some sort of flour war, and ending in gentle missionary sex only ever happening in her bedroom. He looked back at her surprised but with soft eyes, and suddenly she wasn’t sure if she could do this anymore. She stared back, trying to force the words to come out of her mouth, but ended up chewing on her bottom lip instead. Hojo’s eyes wandered to her lips and then back to her eyes with a concerned look.

_Now or never Kagome! You can do this!_

“Can we talk? It’s important.” She cast her eyes to the couch in invitation and Hojo walked over and sat, patting the seat next to him and smiling at her invitingly. Kagome felt the anxiety threaten to overwhelm her as she slowly made her way to the couch, being sure to leave a full cushion of space between them. She sat and stared at her hands for a moment, teeth locked onto her bottom lip, trying to decide how this conversation could possibly end in any positive way.

“What’s wrong Kagome? You look worried. You know you can tell me anything.” Hojo said, gently taking her hand in his.

“I... I don’t think this is working out Hojo. You’re such a lovely guy and you’re so loving and kind but I really don’t feel like I know where my head is. I can’t commit to you when I don’t know what I want from life. I honestly always believed I would love someone like you, but I can’t find it in my heart to want a relationship. Something about the commitment is scaring me and I feel like I can’t move forward” She turned to face the consequences of her actions head on and realized the tears she expected to see weren’t there. Instead, he was still smiling brightly at her.

“Kagome, it's okay to not want to date me.” He explained, rubbing the knuckles of her hand with the pad of his thumb. “You don’t need to make up excuses about why, it's okay just not to want to. I haven’t been feeling the spark for the last couple weeks either if I’m honest.”

_What the fuck is a spark? Is this a romance novel?!_

Kagome gaped at him like a fish trying to figure out what she wanted from this situation. Wasn’t this the best of a bad situation? He wasn’t upset, no tears and no begging. No snotty noses to comfort and not a stressor in sight. He almost looked relieved.

“No need to pull the ‘it's not you, it's me’ with me Kagome, I'd be just as happy to end this romantic relationship as it seems you are.” He said, pulling his hand away but continuing to smile at her while she tried desperately to wrap her head around the situation. Finally getting her bearings, Kagome looked around the room trying to find something to explain the situation. Was she in the Matrix? Had she been taken? Was she secretly in a Truman Show situation, waiting for Hojo to pull out something as an ad?

Finding nothing out of the sort on her bookshelves or towards the patio in front of her, she looked back to Hojo. “So, you are totally fine if we break up? You’re not upset?” She said, feeling suspicious of his seeming indifference to what she had assumed would be a catastrophic break up.

He released a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. “I honestly don’t think we would work together. I actually was thinking I would ask your co-worker out. What's her name? Ayuma?”

“It’s Ayumi.” Kagome said emotionlessly, turning to stare through the window in front of her. How did it somehow feel like she was getting dumped rather than dumping? “Do you have her number? I think she and I would work really well together! Would you mind?” Hojo finally looked down from the ceiling at her, smiling eagerly and reaching into his jean pants for his phone. “Uh, sure.” She said, still dazed and pulling her phone out to send Ayumi’s contact to Hojo. Hojo lit up at the ding on his phone and sighed happily. He looked over at her, suddenly seeming out of place on her couch. “I think I’ll head out now Kagome, but thank you for a wonderful year of romance. I will treasure our memories together.”

He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly before standing, heading towards the entrance of her apartment to grab his jacket and slipping it over his shoulders. As he opened the door to step out, he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome still staring off through her window. He turned back to her before the door closed and shouted to her “Don’t let this ruin your chance at love Kagome! You’re a great girl, you’ll find your perfect match!” letting the door close as he left her, still seemingly comatose, on the couch.

Kagome then sat, still staring into the window in front of her, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_Did I just get dumped?_

Her first reaction was to run after Hojo and confirm that she had in fact been the one to dump him. It somehow felt worse to think he had been the one to end what she considered the most boring year of her life. She quelled that instinct, feeling her dignity couldn’t remain if he confirmed her suspicion that he was also planning on breaking up with her and when she brought it up he jumped at the chance.

Her second reaction was that she needed to talk to Miroku. He had been dumped enough times to know the signs, he would definitely know who was at fault. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a frantic text to Miroku.

[To: **Pervert** _Please for the love of god, say you are not in rounds and can call me!!!!!_ ]

She threw the phone down next to her and stood. Pacing in front of her couch waiting for the tell tale sign of a call from Miroku, she started to over think every single aspect of her past relationship. The romantic gestures now seemed forced, the dates just a way for them to have a conversation that couldn’t end, and even the medicine he would give her seemed to be something that was overstocked at his store rather than something to actually help her.

Ass by Big Sean startled her out of her panic and she reached for her phone as the ring tone continued. Fumbling with the phone she was finally able to click the green answer button and promptly put the phone on speaker.

“Miroku! I think I just got dumped. I don’t know what happened, I said what you told me to say and he basically told me he didn’t need fake excuses and he didn’t want to date me either and then asked for Ayumi’s number and left! Did I just get dumped?! I feel like I just got dumped?!” Kagome said, ending her rant at a much higher pitch and volume than she had started.

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line. “We’re gonna wine and bitch tomorrow night. I can’t leave until 4AM and I know you work in the morning. After work, 7PM, I’ll bring the wine. Sounds good?” Miroku said softly, clearly having stepped away from rotation to answer his friend's panicked message.

Kagome took a deep breath in, wanting to continue her rant but knowing her friend had to actually learn how to become a doctor in order to become a doctor. “Fine, tomorrow night. Pick up multiple bottles, we’re going to need them.”

“Three bottles of red wine and popcorn will be waiting for you post shift, my lady” he said with a laugh. Someone called to his name in the background and the line beeped indicated the call had ended.


	2. Drunk Decisions are Sober Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a fast update, they most likely won't all be daily but i'll try to be prompt!

At 7:05PM on Wednesday evening, Kagome sat on the couch, freshly changed and ready to lay all of her anxieties on the table. Her hair, dark and wavy, was pulled away from her neck in a top knot rivaling a rats nest. Her shoulders, covered in a blue t-shirt, were tensed and legs clad only in short black cotton shorts kept jumping. 

Miroku walked over from the kitchen, balancing two glasses in one hand and a bottle of opened wine in another. As he sat next to her on the couch, he poured two generous glasses and handed Kagome her own, placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of them. He watched calmly as she chugged her first glass and immediately grabbed the bottle to pour herself another. 

“Tell me the whole story, from the beginning” Miroku said, sipping his own wine. 

Kagome drank half of her glass and launched into an explanation. How she had told Hojo it wasn’t working and she thought she was supposed to love him but clearly didn’t. How he was an amazing person and she didn’t want to hurt him. The shock of him telling her he had been feeling the same. How he had told her there wasn’t a spark with her, “What the actual fuck is a spark in a relationship, anyways!” and how as he’d left, he’d ask for her co-workers number and then told her she would find her love one day as he let himself out. With a huff she drained the rest of her glass and went to pour another. Realizing the bottle was empty after her 3rd fill, and realizing she definitely needed to slow down, she stood on wobbly legs and went to the kitchen to grab another bottle and open it for Miroku. 

Returning to the couch with a freshly opened bottle and feeling warmer than when she left, she plopped down on the couch and snuggling into the throw pillows on her side. He had finished his first glass during her tirade and took the offered opened bottle to pour himself another glass. 

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Miroku asked, pulled the pour back to set the bottle on the end table to look at her. 

Letting out a deep breath Kagome put her own glass down and looked at him directly “Hit me with everything you’ve got, I need to hear it from a third party to believe it's real”

“Honestly,” he said swirling the wine around his glass “there are two options. The first possibility is his actions were a defense mechanism. You wanted to break up and he wanted to be strong and respect your decision so he acted in grace and smiles and let himself out of your life before he showed his feelings on the situation. The second, which I think is what happened, is that he also wanted out but was scared you were so in love with him you wouldn’t be able to handle it. You gave him an easy out and he jumped at the chance. He didn’t necessarily dump you, just an amicable break up.” Miroku finished, taking a deep drink from the glass in his hand. 

Kagome looked stunned, “How did I get ‘amicably dumped’ by white bread? I’m fun, right? Actually, don’t answer that, I’m not sure I know anymore” she groaned and grabbed for her glass again, taking marginally smaller sips to ensure she didn’t throw up. Red wine tended to look like blood coming back up and she wasn’t sure her emotional state could handle also thinking she may be dying. 

“What did you not like about dating Hojo, Kagome?” Miroku asked, continuing to sip on his own half glass of wine. 

“Does it even matter now that it's over? Can’t I just say I hated all of it?” Kagome scoffed and bit her bottom lip. 

Miroku turned his glass in his hands, “It absolutely matters. This isn’t just about getting plastered, you need to work through the thoughts. Something was clearly wrong in the relationship considering I wasn’t even truly introduced but he seemed to always have something special planned for you. If you had to pick one thing, what would you say the biggest issue was?”

Kagome blushed hotly and looked anywhere but her best friend and roommate. When she finally plucked up the courage to look back at Miroku, he was staring at her, an eyebrow raised, waiting for her response. 

“The sex…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you speak louder?” Miroku prodded a smirk coming to his mouth.

“The sex was so  _ boring  _ Miroku.” Kagome exclaimed, finally feeling her mouth catch up with the drunkenness of her body, “I tried so many times to spice things up. I tried taking control, I tried starting in any other room besides the bedroom, I tried dirty talk, I tried insinuating using his tie in different ways and it always ended up the same. In the bed, under the blanket, missionary, with coo’s and cuddles and oh my god Miroku, I literally had to keep myself awake enough to fake an orgasm.” She threw her hands up and huffed, grabbing her glass once more.

Miroku let out a large laugh, clearly starting to feel the wine's effects. “Oh my sweet Kagome, if I had known it was sexual frustration I would have happily bought you a couple of toys or suggested a friend.” He winked at her, clearly implying he, himself would be the friend suggested.

Kagome looked over her shoulder with glazed eyes and simply shook her head “Not on your life, pervert.”

Miroku feigned despair, “You wound me Kagome! Our friendship is too deep to be sullied by sexual affairs. Although I would love to touch your bountiful body,” Kagome rolled her eyes so hard she was sure they would be stuck behind her brain, “I worry our relationship would end up irrevocably damaged. Alas, we must not partake in physical affections. You must understand.”

“Oh god!” She wailed, “Am I really being rejected by the man who trails after anything with any bumps resembling tits or an ass on their body?” Her eyes glazed over and it was clear that the wine wasn’t the only reason.

Miroku laughed away her distress and pushed the bottle to her after refilling his own once more. “You are perfectly desirable Kagome, I just found a good friend and would rather not have you dazzled by my dick and sneaking into my room for seconds once you’ve had a taste.”

That statement reminded her of the nature of their relationship. Friends since their freshman year of college at University of Massachusetts when they were lab partners for their biology course. Realizing they were both looking into the medical field, and deciding then that they would never cross that line after one sloppy and very drunk kiss that felt much too similar to how she assumed kissing her brother would feel. Seven years of friendship, nursing school for her and pre-med for him, rounded out with 3 years of living together solidified their ‘brother from another mother’ situation. 

Smirking once more, the glaze in her eyes returning to a drunk nature, she took a sip of her now full glass, “I’m much too worried about your wandering hands and punchable face to be interested in your average cock and probably average bed performance.”

“You wound me Kagome! I am above average in both aspects, I can assure you! Besides, what would you know? Spending the last year of your life living face up underneath a man. God, I can’t believe it! Not even doggy? Let me tell ya, you have too nice of an ass to not have it observed, especially when someone is -”

“Okay I definitely get it, no need to rub it in.” Kagome groaned and looked over to Miroku who still seemed too tickled to care.

Miroku looked between her and her glass before meeting her eyes, a wicked gleam reflected from his own. “How drunk are you?” 

Kagome looked back at him in disgust “Not enough to try out your average dick, thank you.” 

“No, no no, I was thinking something much better! How about we look up some kinks and send them to Hojo. Ya know, give him some inspiration for the next woman he chooses to torture with romance. Maybe he’s into something he just doesn't know about yet!” Miroku looked almost giddy with the prospect of shaming poor Hojo for his vanilla choices.

Kagome looked torn, knowing full well if she was sober, she would have hit Miroku for even suggesting something so cruel. However, Drunk Kagome definitely wasn’t above some pettiness and Drunk Kagome definitely wasn’t above trying to help poor Ayumi who would, no doubt, be subjected to tender kisses and gentle cuddles after faking an orgasm.

Finally she turned her entire body to face miroku and smiled. “You get the computer for research, and I’ll get the last bottle of wine.”

Miroku squealed and ran into her bedroom, nearly tripping over air and rushing into her room to grab her laptop from her desk. He ran back, realizing Kagome had already opened the third bottle and had refilled their empty glasses with wine.

Shoving the computer onto her lap, slipping into his spot on the couch and grabbing his wine he turned to face her directly. “Before we start, let us toast to this diabolical plan and the hilarity that will ensue from it” Miroku said, holding his glass up for her to click and cursing as some sloshed onto his joggers after their glasses had connected. After shrugging his shoulders at his now stained pants he looked to Kagome, “What do we look at first? Furries? Age Play? Maybe he’s a cuck who needs to watch someone else take what he has?”

Kagome blinked at the screen in front of her and then shook her head “How am I not surprised that you knew different kinks off the top of your head?” She shrugged as she opened a new search window and looked mischievously over to Miroku “Besides, I think it would be best to suggest what I had wanted in the first place and just... take it up a notch.” Quickly typing something into her search bar, she clicked on the first article to pop up.

“And what pray tell, does my little Kagome think is kinky?” Miroku said, looking over shoulder at the article open in front of them.

_ How To Pick in BDSM: Domination or Submission _

_ There are three pillars to a healthy BDSM scene: Trust, control, respect.  _

**_Trust_ **

_ You must entrust all of yourself into your role and trust those in your role with you. Completely immerse yourself with the play at hand and take every new action as it is given.  _

**_Control_ **

_ Control yourself or the submissive that you command, never strike in anger, never speak out in hate, only using safe words to continue or stop play.  _

**_Respect_ **

_ You must respect your partner enough to listen and communicate all feelings in a scene. Respect boundaries, respect rules and above all else, respect the gift given to you by your partner. _

_ Discovering who you are in a BDSM scene may take practice and experience but look below at our short description to see if you fit either well.  _

_ Domination: A Sadist. Someone who holds complete and total ownership of a submissive. Solely responsible for them, emotionally, psychologically and physically. Complete control of their pain, pleasure and the line in which they meet.  _

_ Submission: A Masochist. Someone who holds complete and implicit trust in your dominant. Completely willing to put their entire being into another’s care. A willingness to entrust their physical and mental state to another.  _

_ If you’re feeling ‘Green’ try our introductory group on Thursdays! _

“Who doesn’t like some rough sex and dirty talk, throw in a little bondage and you’ve got yourself a hell of an evening.” She said, continuing to look at the link at the bottom of the screen.

Seeing the shocked look on Miroku’s face, she decided to take stock of her evening. 

Here she sat, on her couch, laptop in hand, drunk as a skunk, next to her equally drunk best friend Miroku. Her cheeks were flushed and she was much too warm for a cool April evening, especially considering she only wore a pair of black cotton shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her blue eyes were glazed over and she was having some difficulty refocusing on the words in front of her. 

Miroku didn’t look much better at his post next to her. His black heather grey joggers sporting a red stain. His deep purple v-neck, rumpled and exposed some of his thin and toned frame. His hazel eyes looked clouded and unfocused and his hair had fallen from its normal rat tail to hang around his shoulders.

The ending of a year long relationship filled with expectable and fall-flat romance mixed with subpar, vanilla sex had left her unsatisfied, bored and looking for excitement. However, after too many glasses of wine and a bitch session with Miroku, here she sat, considering trying BDSM on a whim when the intention had been to send the link directly to Hojo.

Kagome was embarrassed to say that she was intrigued. The idea of being in complete control of another person sounded exhilarating. The possibility of simply tying someone up and deciding how they would take or give pleasure sent a tingle down her spine. The idea of letting someone else control her also seemed exciting. Move her as they wish, taking her as they saw fit, made her warm more than the wine. 

The pain part seemed intense, but as a nurse she knew that physiologically it could make sense and Miroku must know too as a resident. Didn’t people respond to different stimuli in a multitude of ways? She herself normally chose the rougher side of a relationship. If someone was into a whip on their body she wasn’t going to judge. She would happily take hold of the other end for them. Depending on the person, she may even let them try it out on her. 

“Kinda makes me wish a lovely young lady would tie me up and have her way with me, not sure how I would take pain though.” Miroku said in a slur, seemingly unaware of the excitement coming off his best friend in waves.

Kagome gave herself 30 seconds before she clicked the link at the bottom of the screen, pointedly ignoring Miroku’s eyebrows as they raised in disbelief. She saw a sign up page for general contact information and a location of what she had alway assumed was a dance club a few blocks away. It indicated casual wear was best, any topics were open to discuss and there would be multiple people there to answer questions. The link also gave a few rules;  _ open your mind to different possibilities, be willing to speak openly, and leave your assumptions at the door. _

She turned to Miroku with her eyes turned to him daringly. “No.” He shook his head violently, “We’re drunk, you just got out of a break up with white bread, I’m a delicate flower, I can’t take a hit. What would happen to my poor face, or my poor body. I bruise too easily, I would cry at the first hit and I’m not about to let a man hit me for kicks!” He sounded near hysterics towards the end of his rant and was about to fall over with the force his head was moving. 

“What about a woman hitting you for kicks?” She said with a hiccup, eyes shifting between her friend and the screen. “All I’m saying is, if the interest is there and there is information to help learn more about the interest, it would be best to research the topic before saying yes or no.”

Miroku looked torn. Ready to yank Kagome away from the computer and ready to push her to the side so he could fill the information out himself. “Are you saying you’d want to be the one tying in this situation?” His eyes showing his clear skepticism. “You, my sweet, nurturing, ‘can’t kill a spider because it’s a living thing’ Kagome, in all your 5”3’ 130-pounds-soaking-wet glory, would be tying a grown man to a wooden bench and hitting him with leather?” he said, running his hand through his hair mid length black hair and waving his hands.

“All I’m saying” she said with a glare, “is that I would like to research this a little more. Maybe I hate it, or maybe I love it. Maybe I like to hit or maybe I like to be hit. Either way, I won’t know until I learn more about it, right?” 

“You’re saying you'd want to be a dominatrix? As far as I’ve heard, if you’re human you’re the submissive” He said, trying to steer her away from the decision. 

“That’s not necessarily true, I don’t know what I would want in this kind of situation!” She exclaimed, rereading the rules again and hoping she wasn’t making things up.  _ ‘Leave your assumptions at the door’  _ stared back at her.“Also, that's a myth at worst and a social construct at best. Kind of like the concept of virginity or women not being able to have orgasms. Tell me Miroku, are you one of the men who thinks women can’t have orgasms?” She finished with her finger pointed directly into Miroku’s exposed clavicle in defiance. 

His wide eyes looked at her before a small grin took place on his face, “I’d be more inclined to think women aren’t able to  **not** orgasm from my experience.” Her face flushed a brilliant red and she sputtered incoherently.

She turned back to the computer and began to input her first and last name and email address. “One meeting isn’t going to ruin my life. It’s tomorrow night and no leather is required. It’s for research!” She sighed out at Miroku’s disbelieving look. 

“You sure are full of surprises when you’re drunk and sex deprived, aren’t ya my little scholar?” He said with mirth. After she was done inputting her information and received a confirmation email, he pulled the laptop to his own lap and began trying to put in his own information. He glanced to his left at her smirk, “If you’re going to try this, I will be accompanying you to ensure your safety.”

She snorted at his fake chivalry and leaned back into the couch. As she continued to watch Miroku try, and fail, repeatedly to fill in his email, she groaned. 

_ What if this was a terrible decision? Does this make me a sexual deviant? What if I’m too drunk and spiteful to make such a plunge? What if I turn up tomorrow and they are scary people? Dripping in leather and high, high heels? Swinging leather instruments around and making lewd innuendos at me? _

Miroku finally succeeded in correctly typing in his email and leaned back on the couch. “You’re not backing out of this tomorrow you know” he said as he stretched his legs in front of him and grabbed his wine glass from the end table. “I just signed up for this too. Tomorrow evening, when you’re trying to convince me you didn’t really want to and saying how it's a mistake, I’m going to make you go anyway. You know why?” He turned to look at her expectantly. 

She rolled her eyes but repeated the mantra he had said after their first and only kiss freshman year, “Every sloppy drunk action holds a clear-headed sober desire.” 

He nodded his head “Even if this is just a desire for something more exploratory in the bedroom, at least we got to check something off our bucket list, right?”

She took another sip from her own glasses and smirked at him with raised eyebrows “Going to an intro to BDSM is considered a bucket list item?”

“Without a doubt, especially if it leads to a lovely lady tying me up.” He smirked back and was met with a pillow to the face.

Leaning back and closing her eyes as the room began to spin she spoke out loud "What's the moral of this story?"

Miroku looked over to his best friend, plastered and smirked "Never fake an orgasm."

Kagome didn't even open her eyes to throw the other throw pillow at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are super welcome and appreciated!


	3. Hello, My Name Is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Miroku try out the intro group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my rule of thumb is, if I have a completed chapter and the next one is ready to be edited, I’ll post the finished chapter. There is no schedule, just know they’re coming as they finish!

“I don’t wanna go” She groaned, shrugging her green cardigan over her shoulders.

“You’re going even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you myself” She heard Miroku call from his room behind her.

“It’s just a meeting, It’s just a meeting.” she repeated, breathing deep through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to stave off a panic attack. True to his word, Miroku had refused to allow her to skip the meeting tonight. He had returned from his rounds about an hour ago, stated he needed to shower off the multiple bodily fluids that came with working in a hospital, and demanded she be ready to go as soon as he finished getting dressed. 

So here she stood, Thursday at 5:45PM, at the entrance to their two bedroom apartment, trying to not hyperventilate while Miroku calmly walked to her. 

“It's just a meeting” He repeated for her while shrugging on a light jacket with a rose pattern on the shoulders over a deep green t-shirt and bending down to tie his black converse. “Just be grateful your hangover is already gone. I heard once we hit 30 it's going to get a lot worse and last a lot longer.” Looking down at her floral print dress with black ballet flats on her feet, she ignored Miroku in favor of continuing her mantra.

As they began their journey down from their second floor apartment and the 5 blocks to the location, Kagome began to feel her heart rate calm. It was just a meeting. A meeting that she could potentially learn a lot from, if nothing else to know what she wasn’t interested in. When she thought back to her now ex-boyfriend, that was about the only good thing she could do too. 

Reminiscing about Hojo made her confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be missing her relationship or feeling some sort of loss? No matter how many times she turned it over in her head, she just didn’t seem to care that she was now single. It made her feel like she had truly wasted an entire year of her life, even though Miroku had found a really good moral for her.

_ Never fake an orgasm. _

Maybe if she hadn’t pretended to enjoy that aspect of their relationship it could have changed. Or maybe she would have enjoy all the other over the top yet sweet gesture’s he’d made if she wasn’t so hung up on the sex. She thought about the excessive flowers and unique, but over thought, dates and remembered with a cringe. Okay, so the sex wasn’t all that had made her unhappy. She’d prefer a single flower on a special date to a dozen twice a week. The flowers had initially made people think she was in some sort of toxic relationship that made him send flowers and it took months before people realized she wasn’t being apologized to, just smothered. She would rather a night of eating junk food and watching trash tv than hiking to the top of a mountain at 5:00AM to watch a sunrise and get pictures to post on social media. 

Realizing Miroku had been talking, she looked over to him and tried to tune in the last of his thoughts. “I don’t know, maybe it would be fun, ya know? Like stimuli is stimuli isn’t it? Anything could be fun if done with the right person. Like anal, ya know? It's something to work up to not somet-”

“God Miroku! I get it! You wanna be hit! No need for the anal talk, I promise I understand you!” Kagome squealed, hoping no one else on the street had noticed her friend's perverse one-sided conversation. 

Looking around to ensure they hadn’t been heard, she noticed where they were. So what had started as an amicable break up on Tuesday, had led to a night of extensive drinking with Miroku on Wednesday, which had led to a little more research than necessary for some pettiness, which had led to no petty text to her ex and instead had led them here, on a Thursday evening, standing outside the building Kagome had once assumed was a dance club, with her perverted best friend looking like an eager puppy. 

His hazel eyes slid from the door to her and he faced her head on and her breathing became erratic again. “Just a meeting.” He repeated for her again. At her nod, he opened the door for them and they stepped into the foyer of the club. The walls were a deep maroon with gold trim. The floors were a dark hardwood, assumingly good for cleaning up the messes of party goers. On the wall there was a bulletin board of different DJ’s playing the venue in the coming weeks and one loan flyer advertising the group Kagome and Miroku were meeting tonight. She continued to look around the space and realized that there were several double doors ahead of them, clearly leading into the dance floor area and a coat check to the right of the doors housing a petite woman. When their eyes met, she seemed to beam brighter and Kagome gravitated towards the small opening. 

“Hello! Are you here for our intro group?” The young woman smiled brightly at the couple. She was quite petite, maybe all of 5”1’, with wild, curly brown hair and caramel coloured eyes. Miroku smiled back just as brightly and nodded his head towards her. Kagome nodded as well, not nearly as enthusiastically as her partner. The girl smiled again and began rifling in a drawer for something. 

“Are you two here as a couple?” She asked in a chipper tone as she continued to rifle through her drawer. Kagome made a sound between a gasp and a snort and the young woman looked up. Noticing the man’s joking snicker at the woman’s obvious discomfort the woman smiled again, “Just friends then.” After taking another moment to take the duo in, she spoke again “What's your position?”

Kagome went pale and Miroku began to stutter through an explanation “Well, we don’t...that's to say - we’re not entirely…. things are up in the air, we’re not sure… I mean who’s to say, right?” he said with finality. The woman behind the desk continue to smile brightly.

“Don’t worry, no one here will judge and it's easier to decide what's for you and what's not after you’ve learned more about it, right?” She continued looking through her drawer and pulled out two red name badges and a pen. 

“The Red means you’re here to learn and don’t know where on the spectrum you land. Green normally indicates a Dominant and Yellow indicates a Submissive. ” She clearly explained. It was then that Kagome noticed a yellow name tag on her tye-dye t-shirt that showed ‘Rin’ in capital letters. 

They began filling out their name tags and Kagome turned back to Rin. “Thank you Rin. Can you tell me how you knew what you were?”

Rin looked up again and smiled brightly “I actually was like you at first, I was curious but wasn’t sure what it looked like in real life and what I would like. I came here for the first time when I was 20 and a junior in college. I met my partner here and he started teaching me the ins and outs of the scene. He knew right away that I was a submissive, and once you see it in action, it's pretty clear which side you’d rather be on.” She smiled warmly again and encouraged Kagome to pin her name tag to her shirt. 

“Get in there and mingle! I’ll be in once we start the meeting” She said as she shooed them through the one set of open doors in front of them. 

Miroku immediately began walking but Kagome felt glued to the floor. After a few steps Miroku looked back, smiled like the eager pervert he was, and held out his hand to her. She finally reached out, grabbing his hand and was pulled into the next room. 

Kagome’s first impression was that the room looked suspiciously like an AA meeting room she’d seen on TV.

_ Hello, My name is Kagome and I’m a sexual deviant.  _

There was a semicircle of chairs landing at 3 chairs set in a line, clearly for the presenters to sit. Three college aged girls sat in the chairs to the right of the circle, giggling and jokingly shoving each other. Next to what she assumed was the head of the circle was a black opaque box covered with a lid. There was a table on the left of the room with a few pitchers of water and small cookies and treats with 2 men and a woman standing around it. She noticed most the girls in the circle also donned red name tags.

_ At least I’m not the only one confused.  _

She started to look around the room, trying to see if she could see anything inappropriate about her surroundings, but she came up short. Everyone was wearing casual clothing, no leather in sight. Everyone seemed to be conversing in normal voices and volumes, no sexually charged tones or suggestive comments. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and realized she couldn’t see Miroku. As soon as the thought passed her mind she heard a scream of “PERVERT!” followed by a slap followed by a gasp of pain. In panic she jerked her head back to the refreshment table. There Miroku stood, with a handprint on his face and his arms held tightly up and behind his back in an uncomfortable angle.

Instead of a man holding him, there was a statuesque woman with her hair in a high ponytail and pink eyeliner, glowering deep brown eyes staring into the back of his head. Even at a few inches shorter than Miroku, the woman had his arms twisted in a knot behind his back, holding him by his wrists. Her tight magenta top stopped just above her midriff and exposed an inch of skin then left the way for long, slim-fit jean clad legs that ended with black Nikes on the floor. Kagome ran to the scene waving her hands. “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt him! He’s just a stupid pervert, but he’s really harmless I promise!”

The woman looked to her then back to the man she was holding and her glare intensified. “Are you really over here groping other women while your poor girlfriend waits at the entrance?” It seemed with the insult she pushed his arms higher and the angle made him hiss in pain. 

“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my roommate, we just wanted to see what this scene was. I promise we’re just here to learn. He’s just a dumbass, please let him go.” Kagome begged, seeing Miroku hiss in pain, but still avoiding saying anything to the woman. 

“If he’s not your boyfriend, why are you two matching?” The woman looked at her in confusion, loosening her hold on Miroku who let out a breath he’d been holding. 

“Matching?” Kagome questioned. Looking down at her outfit before looking back to Miroku. Green shirt, green cardigan. Floral dress, floral jacket. Black converse, black flats. 

“Dammit it Miroku! You saw me wearing this before we left the apartment! No wonder everyone thinks we’re dating, we look like a stepford family.” She shrieked, and glared at him. “Continue to hold him if you’d like, I feel like he deserves it.”

The woman released her hold on Miroku who took a shaky breath and smiled at Kagome. The woman looked between the two again before speaking “Sometimes brats just like to do things to get punished. Giving in just gives them what they want.” She winked at her and turned towards the circle of chairs. When Kagome looked over she was embarrassed to say most of the chairs were taken and everyone seemed to be looking at them from the previous interaction. Flushing bright red, she grabbed Miroku and pulled him to the circle as well, grabbing the last two chairs next to each other. Once they were seated, they looked over to see Rin had joined them as well, sitting to the right of the center in the middle. She smiled brightly at them and waved from across the circle. Kagome looked back to the head of the circle to see the woman previously holding Miroku had taken her place at the head. 

“Welcome to our introductory group for BDSM! Maybe you’re here out of boredom, maybe a shitty boyfriend” She glanced meaningfully at Kagome as she continued her speech “maybe just a morbid fascination. No matter the reason, I’m glad you’re all here! Please remember our 3 rules, be open minded, speak freely and don’t make any assumptions. We’ll start with a quick introduction of your presenters, some more background information about our club, and then we can talk and ask questions. Sounds good?” At a murmur of agreement she smiled again. 

“Great! I’ll start! My name is Sango, and I’m a Dominant. I am 27 and in my day to day life I like to dance and I coach boxing. I started these meetings when I realized the idea of something isn’t as scary when you get to look into it at your own pace. I don’t currently have my own submissive, but I do go to play rooms to scratch the itch. Alright Koga, you’re up!” 

Kagome finally looked up from the floor and looked to who Sango had given the floor to. All things considered, he was beautiful. She could tell he was tall, even from his seated position. He was bronzed with a long ponytail of thick dark hair, pointed ears and ice blue eyes.  _ A demon,  _ Kagome thought as she took in the man. He wore a white t-shirt and faded jeans. His boots looked like work boots, still covered in dried mud. He threw on a wolfish smile as he looked around the circle. 

“My name is Koga, I am a Dominant. I’m a construction lead, helps that I can lift the materials myself.” Everyone in the group gave a little chuckle, “I have a submissive, she’s also my Fiance. She offered to come too to give a demonstration but Sango said that would be overwhelming-OW! What was that for?” He yelled as Sango pinched his leg through his pants. 

“Let's not give anyone a heart attack today wolf.” Sango said glowering at him, he had the decency to look sheepish as he sat down. After confirming Koga would not go into any more detail, Sango turned to Rin on her left. “Alright Rinny, your turn!”

Rin smiled gratefully before turning to address the group. “Hello! My name is Rin. I am a submissive. I am 23 and have been with my boyfriend, who is also my dominant, for 2 years. I work in the Boston Public Gardens as a Botanist and my partner is in financial investing.” As she finished, she looked towards Sango. 

“There are a few main rules I want to go over before we start getting into the heavy stuff. Our specific play group has 3 main rules. You need to keep an open mind. That doesn’t mean pushing yourself to do anything traumatic. BDSM isn’t about forcing you into a situation you hate to make you suffer. It's more about pushing the envelope a little, getting uncomfortable, trying something new. Balancing the line of pleasure and pain but keep it enjoyable for every party. If someone hates their experience, you’re doing it wrong.” Sango held up two fingers before continuing.

“Second rule: Speak openly! Communication is key in any relationship and BDSM is no exception. You have to be open and honest. If you hate something, tell your partner. If you can’t handle something, there are safe words to end a scene immediately. If you need something, communicate it, if you’re scared or nervous, express it. Holding it in will end up creating a negative experience for every person in a scene.” 

_ Never fake an orgasm.  _ Rang loud and clear through Kagome’s head.

Sango held up a third finger and continued once more. “Finally, leave every assumption you have about this lifestyle and sometimes even your own sexual experiences at the door. You are not dirty for wanting to look into this. You are not weird if you got a little more turned on than expected when someone spanked you. There is nothing wrong with you, don’t let your mental walls keep you back. This also means leaving your assumptions of BDSM at the door, clearly” she said, gesturing to herself “dominants are not always demons or hanyou’s, they are not always male, and it's about a 50/50 split of females to males in our club and we have all kinds of people, will all kinds of backgrounds, in all kinds of positions. Being a Dominatrix doesn’t mean I hate men. Rin being a submissive doesn’t mean she holds no thoughts of her own. Koga being a demon and dominant doesn’t mean he’s an animal willing himself only to his instincts. All assumptions are left before you enter the door. Capeesh?” Sango said, staring hard down the group around her. Kagome could only nod along. 

_ Definitely can see why she’s a dom, I would literally do anything she told me to.  _

“Great! Let's talk BDSM!” Sango said happily, pulling the opaque box that had been next to her to the front and opening it to reveal all the leather and debauchery Kagome had been expecting to see when she entered the door. She could only identify a few items in the box and only those from what she had seen in raunchy porn or movies. A ball gag, ropes, and handcuffs. There were a few leather instruments she had never seen and something resembling a bullet vibrator.

_ Holy fuck, what did I get myself into? _

“Lets go over basics first,” She said, pulling the handcuffs, ball gag, and rope from the box. “These three tools are the most basic tools. They take up the bondage part in the B of BDSM. Of course there are other ways to bind someone, but these are the tried and true of tie ‘em down and shut ‘em up. I sometimes compare Dominants to the villain in a superhero who makes a long and drawn out speech on what they plan to do. The main difference is, submissives normally beg for more, not break out to save the day” Sango stroked the rope lovingly before looking back up to the group. “So, how many of you have some sort of experience being tied up or tying someone else up?” She questioned, looking around the circle. 

A few hands raised, including Miroku’s, while Kagome continued to stare, mouth agape at the box of opportunities in front of her.

_ A muscular man, tying her hands behind her back, ball gag in her mouth. His hand wound around her hair and pulled her neck back harshly. He licked a trail from her shoulder blade up to ear biting down hard and ignoring her whimpers behind the gag in her mou- _

“The D part of BDSM, stands for discipline, even though most assume it's for dominance.” Kagome immediately snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts and looked back at Sango. Sango had been speaking and didn’t seem to notice her pupils' distraction but Koga’s nose twitch and grin indicated that he definitely had. She flushed brightly before looking back to Sango. 

_ Demons have good noses! What are you doing! Calm down and listen! _

“How a person tends to discipline their sub normally depends on the type of play they enjoy. Some use orgasm denial as an outlet of discipline. Imagine someone telling you not to cum while doing everything in their power to make sure you do. And if you cum before explicitly told to, you then are not allowed to stop cuming until they decide or refused orgasms for weeks, sometimes a full month. Some use a crop or a nine-tails for a more physical experience of discipline. Story as old as time; talk shit, get hit” Sango said laughing. “Some use wax, some use feathers, but most of the time, it ends up with some sort of bondage and some sort of physical dominance over the other. It doesn’t always end in sex, but in a partnership thats to be expected”

_ What the fuck is the point of this if you don’t end up having sex?! _

Sango pulled the two leather contraptions out of the box. “These are normally used for discipline. This is a cat o nine tails, normally shortened to nine tails, and this is a riding crop and yes, it's the same kind used on horses.” Kagome stared at the two leather instruments in her hand. Looking first at what Sango had called a nine tails and noticing the multi strand knotted device. The thick handle looked a little worn but the leather strips with knots looked shiny and soft. She couldn’t see how something like that could hurt, it looked like it would run over her skin comfortably. 

The crop on the other hand seemed painful. How could something that was used to make a horse gallop at top speed somehow not hurt a human?  _ Definitely used to hurt, then.  _ It looked taunt and menacing and when Sango snapped her wrist and made it snapback, Kagome visibly flinched. Kagome continued studying the gadgets in Sango’s hands as she spoke on how to use them and Kagome’s mind again drifted to her muscular fantasy man.

_ “Please Ma’am. Please, I will do anything. Please” He begged. She dragged the nine tails across his naked chest, hitting ties wrapped around his body that wrapped up to his arms, holding them above his head. As she pulled back her hand to let the whip hit him, her-  _

Her eyes flashed open at a small, and very obvious fake cough. Looking back to Koga, sure she was running a fever from the deep blush on her face. She watched him jerk his head towards Sango. She snapped her head back and noticed Sango putting the two instruments back into the box and pulling out what Kagome had first assumed was a vibrator but it seemed too small and had straps on the sides. 

“Remember how I said that discipline could take different forms?” A murmur of agreement went through the group. “This is a vibrator, placed directly onto a woman’s clit inside her underwear and controlled by someone else remotely. It's amazing what technology can do these days!” She said, beaming at the group. “These are normally used in 24/7 couples rather than a couple who only partake in scenes. They are used alot when training a sub though, as that's normally the most important time to build trust in the relationship. If someone told you not the come but then strapped this to you during the day while you weren’t with them, turning it on at random, to remind you that your orgasms were only theirs, chances are by the time you saw them you’d be doing anything you could to keep it on as long as possible or in some experiences begging for forgiveness” Her wicked smile screamed that she had done this to someone before turning to Rin and laughing at her flustered look. 

“It was one time! Stop mentioning it!” Rin said in a hushed tone, still blushing. Sango let out a full belly laugh and then turned back to the group. “That's all I have for today, I know that was already a lot to take in and probably a little shocking for most of you. If you have any questions or are interested in coming to a play session, stay and ask us any questions. We’re happy to answer anything. If you’ve satisfied your interest, you are more than welcome to take your leave whenever you’d like!” She smiled brightly at the group before closing her box of toys and moving it to the side. 

Immediately to her right, the three previously giggling women jumped from their seats and sped out of the room. Sango looked after them and then turned to Rin. “What do you think it was this time? Something for a sorority, a dare, or a friend who liked spanking and thought she’d like a crop, too?”

Rin looked after the group pensively and said “Probably a drunken sign up after a night of dissapointing frat sex.” Kagome flushed once more at the comment, not wanting to disclose that her decision to come to this had also been driven by alcohol and disappointing sex.

When she looked back to Miroku to see when he wanted to head out, she wasn’t shocked to see him standing up and making his way over to Sango. She watched in horror as he took Koga’s now empty seat and spoke to her. “What do I have to do to become your submissive?”

Before Kagome could reign in her friend, or try to convince Sango that manslaughter wasn’t worth it, Koga sat next to her claiming her attention. She turned to him and their eyes locked. She suddenly couldn’t bring herself to concentrate on Miroku’s potential well being anymore. “Hi, I’m Koga.” He said with a smile. 

Kagome broke their gaze and noticed Sango had led Miroku away from their little semicircle. Hoping he wouldn’t get himself killed by the woman, she focused on Koga. “My name is Kagome, thanks so much for explaining all this stuff.” She realized she was thanking him like a guest lecturer in University.  _ Is it really any different? I mean he technically did provide insight that I didn’t have before. More information for research on my potentially kinky side.  _

His laugh interrupted her internal awkwardness. “I actually only came as a favor to Sango. She wanted a demon dominant, it helps make her point that everyone, humans, demons and a half demons, can all be in the scene. Normally she has Sesshomaru do it since he drops Rin off anyway, but he had some sort of meeting or something today.” He was looking towards Rin who was speaking softly with a huge half demon.  _ How did I literally not notice anyone else in this circle! I’ve been here for over an hour! _

He turned to face her head on again, their gaze locked “So Kagome, what's your position?”

Kagome sputtered, half because it felt very personal to ask and half because she had no idea. As she continued to try to form a coherent sentence she heard Koga chuckle again. “It's okay if you don’t know, ya know? It's not a test. Some people don’t figure it out until they’re doing a scene with someone. But, just my two cents, if I had to guess, I’d say you’re a switch.” 

“I’m sorry, you think I’m a what?” Kagome said, suddenly feeling like her intro had given her no actual information.  _ What is a switch? Is there a bulb too? Maybe a broom? How many levels is this?! _

“Stop panicking” Koga said calmly, “All it means is you can do both. Don’t mind tying up or doing the tying. Think of it as being bi-sexual. You can do both, you’re completely content with both even if you tend to learn to one side, and no matter which side you end up in a relationship with, you’d still be fine with either.”

“I’m uh, I’m not bi-sexual I don’t think. I mean, I’ve never tried doing, uh, anything with a woman. I guess I can appreciate it when they’re pretty and everything but I don’t think I -“ Koga let out a huff, interrupting her spiral “I’m not saying you are bi-sexual Kagome. However, with how ya smelled with the idea of being tied up and how ya smelled with the idea of using a crop, you definitely are sexual. It's a metaphor Kagome, keep up.”

Kagome took a breath and tried to wrap her head around it.  _ Both? _ That felt most right. She was interested in both sides of the arrangement. “That sounds right if i’m being honest, but I don’t even know how to start this. I don’t know what I’d like more, I don’t know anyone in the scene except you three and it seems like you’re all spoken for.” Gesturing over to where Miroku and Sango both had their phones out, talking in a low volume. Koga grunted at her and then reached into his pocket. 

“How do you feel about blind dates?” He asked suddenly, opening his contacts and opening a new one. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend literally 48 hours ago.” Kagome replied. “Clearly he wasn’t good if you’re sitting in a BDSM group then. Answer the question, how do you feel about blind dates?” Koga countered. 

Kagome thought for a moment. She had just been thinking how she felt no loss from her break up. What was the harm in being set up? “I’m not opposed if he’s smart and attractive.” Kagome finally settled on. 

Koga seemed to search his phone for a moment before pulling up a photo of him, a woman and another man on a beach somewhere. He zoomed in on the other man and handed her the phone. Said man was, in a word, perfection. His pale skin looked to be glowing with the sun and his jaw was so sharp Kagome was sure she could sharpen a knife with it. His hair was silver and long, pulled over his shoulder in a loose braid. He had a smirk on his face, showing a peak of fang over a full bottom lip. Atop his head sat two puppy ears, one flicked to the side of the photo, clearly hearing something in the distance. His golden eyes topped with thick dark brows, staring down the camera in defiance and challenge. All of that would have been enough, his face enough to keep her entertained and her thoughts in the gutter for at least a month. That was, until she moved down the screen and noticed the man wearing nothing on his body but a speedo.

His body was full, and covered in muscles. His arms looked strong enough to bench press her and they were covered in tattoos from the elbow up. His hands looked big, long fingers tipped with claws. His chest showed clearly defined muscles and as she moved down she saw a six pack, not accentuated by thinness, simply proud muscles dipping into a V at his hips and pointing directly to the speedo. His legs were thick with a double c and well defined. She realized too late she was very focused on the bulge in his speedo when Koga pulled the phone away laughing again. 

“He’s in finance and investing, most of the time I don’t understand what he’s talking about when he’s explaining what he does. I can literally smell ya, so I think he’s pretty enough. He’s in the scene and would absolutely be better at helping you navigate this than me.” Koga said, opening a new contact. 

“Why can you not help me navigate this?” Kagome asked, taking the phone handed to her and putting in her contact information without thinking. 

“I got myself a sub who also happens to be my lady and demons don’t exactly step out. Don’t get me wrong, training someone to be a sub  and a dom would be a hell of fun, but it’s not nearly as much fun when you can’t fuck out your frustrations.”

_ Guess being blunt is just how Koga ‘communicates’ _

Kagome felt exposed and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress. “So uh, what do I do now?”

Koga gave her a huge smile “You give me your phone, I put in Inuyasha’s number, you text him and then you learn all the fun of a BDSM lifestyle. I’ll make sure to send you the starter document of general Green, Yellows and Reds.” 

Kagome pulled her phone from the pocket of her cardigan, unlocking it and handing it to Koga. “Green, yellow and red?”

“Yes, Maybe’s and No’s. What you’re willing to do, what you’re willing to try and what is completely off limits.” Koga said, finishing his contact as well as Inuyasha’s and handing her phone back. He took his phone out again and pulled up a document on his phone and texted it to her. The ping of her phone somehow shocked her, even knowing who it had just come from. 

She looked down and stared at the message from Koga. “You don’t have to do it today, give yourself a day or two but just remember that no dom likes to be kept waiting, even if they only do it part time.”

_ Part-time? _

Another ding of a phone, this time from Koga’s phone, broke her thoughts again. He looked down at the phone, smirked and looked back to Kagome. “My lady is here to pick me up. I gotta run, but it was great talking to you Kagome! Maybe I’ll see you at a play night soon!” He said as he jumped out of his chair and strutted towards the open doors behind her. 

Kagome could only watch him go, still in shock. She looked back to her phone to the unopened text, noticing along with the document Koga had sent a message. 

[From:  **Koga Ookami:** _ His name is Inuyasha. I already told him to expect a text from you. Don’t keep him waiting. *One attachment*] _

Kagome continued to stare at the message preview on her home screen. Unsure if she should open the attachment or wait until she got home and open it on her laptop. She started feeling antsy, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and trying to make a decision. 

_ Open. Wait. Open. Wait. Open. Wait. JUST WAIT GODDAMNIT.  _

She locked her home screen and looked up, noticing she was the only one in the room except for Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a perverted grin on his face and Sango was looking at him with a challenge. She saw him bow before her, kiss her hand, and then straighten and walk towards Kagome. Seeing him head over, she stood and shoved her phone in her pocket like she was hiding a huge secret. 

Miroku reached her with a smile, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door with him without a glance backwards. Once they were outside, realizing it was darker outside and therefore chillier, Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began their trek home.

“So,” Miroku started “I think I may have just agreed to be a submissive.” 

Kagome hummed in response “I was told I was a switch and have been set up on a date that I somehow also have to coordinate.” 

“Did they also give you a list of yes, no’s and maybes?” He asked casually, as if they were talking about their dinner plans. 

“It’s sitting on my phone, I think I’m going to look over it once I get home. I figured I’d prefer to see it all open on my computer, you know?” She replied. 

Miroku nodded his head in understanding and they continued their walk in silence. Reaching their building, buzzing in, and climbing the two floors to their home, their silence continued until the door closed behind them and their shoes were left at the entrance. 

Kagome quickly ran into the middle of the room, turned around and stared at Miroku. 

“Holy fuck.” She said, throwing her hands in the air and storming to the center of theirs living room. Once again looking for something to indicate she was stuck in the Truman show, someone clearly trying to make a tv show out of her life. 

“So what’s your play in all this?” Kagome said, turning around again, staring him straight in the eyes despite their 8 inch height difference. “You’re what, gonna become a submissive? That’s a big change from being a pervert who tends to ‘brush’ against women a little too often in a bar.”

Miroku smiled back, almost dreamily “Would you believe me if I told you after one touch of Sango I never want to touch another woman again?”

“No, I absolutely would not.” Kagome stated, walking over to Miroku to look for any serious head injuries. “Did she hit you too hard when you slapped you? Do you have a concussion?” She said, trying to see if his pupils were different sizes. 

“I am in love and I will do anything my Mistress wants” Miroku said, a smile on his face. “Oh god, did you drink anything? Were you drugged?” Kagome said, going on her tip toes to try to get a better look at his eyes.

Miroku huffed and crossed his arms, finally getting Kagome out of his personal bubble. “She did nothing...yet. I have to go fill out my form for her and she said she’d be willing to train me if I could control myself.”

“Control yourself?” Kagome muttered. 

Miroku smiled before pushing past her towards his room. He glanced over his shoulder and called back to her. 

“You better text your guy his list. Sango said doms don’t like to be kept waiting.” Miroku said, turning back towards his room, clearly to complete his own list.

Kagome then stood, alone, in her living room, trying desperately to figure out what to do with her text from Koga. 

_ Don’t keep him waiting _ . She stared at her locked phone screen for a few more moments before turning her phone face down and shoving it back into her cardigan pocket. She turned back into the apartment and made her way to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving this guys. Please keep reviewing and leaving comments!


	4. Wear Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome fills out her form and texts her not-so-blind date a photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get some stuff out because tomorrow starts another work week. Hopefully I'll be able to update during the week!

Sunday at 7:45PM brought a night of Netflix and pizza after a full shift, alone on her couch. Miroku had left her about an hour ago for his evening shift, already having filled out his own Green, Yellow, Red form and returned it to Sango on Friday morning. He had told her he was supposed to wait for further instructions but was having trouble not texting Sango. Kagome tried to remind him of the slap situation from the night before, but that seemed to make him want to text her more. She once again worried that the slap had knocked something loose in his head. 

After he’d left, she’d put the computer on the coffee table and gone to apply a mud mask before returning to the couch. 

_ Can’t get stress zits if they’re already being smothered by mud _ she thought, returning to the couch and pulling her laptop back into her lap. Her computer was open and reflecting her phone messages. The message from Koga, still unopened, staring back at her from the app. 

A message from Ayumi above it from yesterday, asking if she would be okay if she went out with Hojo. Along with Kagome’s excited response, filled with one too many exclamation points pushing Ayumi to accept the date and wishing them happiness. 

_ He’s moving on  _ _ and _ _ with my coworker. I can definitely text this guy, right?  _

Her most recent text chain from Miroku sat at the top of her screen. Her telling him it didn’t show a lot of control to text the woman who literally told him to wait, and his response telling her maybe he wanted to be ‘punished’ sooner rather than later. 

Her messenger app dinged again, a new message from Miroku replacing the old one. Koga’s message sat, still mocking her, from the third line down. She looked at Miroku’s message, reading it over and wishing, not for the first time, she had a female best friend rather than a perverted male.

[From: **Pervert:** _Open the damn message, fill out your form and text him Kagome. You need to get dicked down. And if what Koga said means anything, this Inuyasha guy is a good option for that._ ]

Kagome huffed before replying with a quick  _ Fuck off, I’m doing it already,  _ and turning to her 3rd message down and moving her mouse to hover over the message. One deep breath, then another, and on the third her finger put pressure on the mouse and the message opened. 

_ Great, one step down, one to go.  _ She said, trying to hype herself up. Trying to think less and just do, she clicked the attachment and saw it download and open on her screen. 

She once again felt flushed; from discomfort or excitement she couldn’t tell. 

**Intro to Boston Sadist and Masochist Club; Green, Yellow, Red Questionnaire**

_ Please answer all questions to the best of your abilities to ensure a healthy and safe experience with BSMC. _

_ 1 is strongly disagree, 5 is strongly agree _

_ You are very comfortable in the BDSM Scene _

Kagome marked a 1.

_ You are confident in your position within a BDSM Scene _

Kagome again, marked a 1.

_ You are willing to try new things _

Kagome marked a 4

_ You have been to our intro group and would like to learn more about our club _

Kagome marked a 5

_ Please mark Green (Yes), Yellow (Maybe), or Red (No) to the following actions. If you do not know what something is, please put yellow and someone from BSMC will explain it to you. _

_ Dirty Talk:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Begging:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Kissing:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Licking:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Biting:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Choking:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_Gagging:_ Green - **Yellow** \- Red

_ Blindfold:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Wax Play:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Feather Play:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Blood Play:  _ Green - Yellow -  **Red**

_ Slave Play:  _ Green - Yellow -  **Red**

_ Hitting:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Hair pulling:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Spanking:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Orgasm Denial:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Multiple Partners:  _ Green - Yellow -  **Red**

_ Voyeurism:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Exhibitionism:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_Oral Sex:_ **Green** \- Yellow \- Red

_ Penetrative Sex:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Anal Sex:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Any Specific pet names you refuse to use?  _ **N/A**

_ Thank you, please return your form. _

Kagome blushed hotly looking at the form she had just completed. Was it weird that she seemed basically interested in everything? 

She saw enough blood in her day to day work, she knew she couldn’t find it as a sexy situation. She didn’t think she’d want to be someone’s slave or force someone else to be her own either. It didn’t turn her on to force someone to do her laundry. After an awkward, failed threesome in college with an old friend, she knew that sharing a partner was clearly marked on her ‘never try again’ list. 

Checking over the list once again she saved the document and put it as an attachment to Koga. Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves she started a message to him. 

[To:  **Koga Ookami:** _ I just finished this. What do I do now? *One attachment* _ ]

She was shocked to see a response not more than 30 seconds later.

[From:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Text him and set up a meeting. I’ll send him your form. _ ]

The act of texting someone to set up a meeting where they would decide if they were going to enter into a sexual encounter together seemed...strange. Kagome herself had never used any dating app, always having met her partners organically. What was she supposed to say? 

_ Hi, my name is Kagome. Can you fuck me within an inch of my life? _ Didn’t sound calm and collected. 

_ Hi, my name is Kagome. Can I tie you up and have my way with you to see if I like it?  _ Didn’t have a great ring to it either. 

Biting her lip, Kagome opened a new message on her phone, typing in  _ Inuyasha  _ into the search bar and selecting  **Inuyasha Takahashi** when it popped up.

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ Hi _ .]

Kagome hit send and just hoped to god he was busy and wouldn’t have time to reply. She stared at her screen and right as she was about to lock it she noticed three bubbles form under her message. Her heart raced as she waited for the beginning of her new life. One with whips and chains and leather. Biting and kissing and choking and pulling and - 

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ Who is this? _ ]

It felt like an ice bucket had just gotten dumped on her head. Kagome scrambled to reply, grateful not for the first time, autocorrect could save her some embarrassment. 

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ I’m so sorry! My name is Kagome, Koga gave me your number. Is that alright? _ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ When are you free this week? _ ]

Seemed like the direct communication Koga had shown her was simply how people operated in this scene. 

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ I’m off all day Wednesday _ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ Meet me at the Coffee shop off Warren and Leewood Street. 10:00AM. Don’t be late. _ ]

Don’t be late.  _ Don’t be late.  _ **_Don’t be late._ **

A strong shiver went down Kagome’s spine and she quickly replied in the affirmative to Inuyasha. Maybe direct communication was the absolute best way to communicate and maybe she should only speak like that from now on. 

Calming herself she sent a message to Koga letting him know. 

[To:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Okay, we’re set for Wednesday. What do I need to know? Am I supposed to wear something for him to know it’s me? _ ]

[From:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Take a look at the attachment, that’s his list. Wear something comfortable, send him a picture so he knows what you look like, and don’t expect any play on the first date. *One attachment* _ ]

Kagome's face rivaled a tomato’s. Didn’t play mean sex? Of course she didn’t  _ normally  _ expect sex on a first date but wasn’t that the point of this? Wasn’t she trying to figure out if this sex was what she liked, what she wanted?

Also, what kind of picture was she supposed to send? She definitely wasn’t ready to just send a selfie. It was her off day and she didn’t exactly look ready for a date. Her hair was wet around her shoulders from her shower and subsequently her shirt was soaked at the neck and back. Her face was still covered in the hardened clay mask she had put on in preparation for the anxiety of filling out her form and her soft Spider-Man sleep pants didn’t exactly ooze sex appeal. 

Before she could figure out how to respond to Koga she saw a new text from Miroku holding only a screenshot and a ton of exclamation points. 

Closing her computer and opening the screenshot from Miroku’s message on her phone, she saw a text chain from Sango. Reading through the conversation she rolled her eyes. All it said was ‘good job, Miroku. When are you free to meet.’ And his very enthusiastic response with his entire schedule for the week in response ‘Monday, meet me back at the club at 5.’ Was her only response. Replying back to him with a few question marks, she almost immediately heard Ass by Big Sean play indicating Miroku’s excitement had warranted a phone call. 

She answered her phone and held it to her face, “Yes my dear pervert, what can I do for you?” Almost immediately pulling it back and putting it on speaker. Clearly Miroku was too excited to control the volume of his voice. 

“Tomorrow Kagome! Can you believe it! You were right, I’m so glad I waited. I told her I would be excited to see her again and she said I didn’t know what excitement was yet. Oh wow, this is the story we’ll tell our children one day. The day that started our beautiful love affair. Can you hear the wedding bells? I can. Oh actually that’s one of the other residents' pagers. Okay, they said they don’t need me. I’ve never been this excited in my life. Everything good at home? Did you fill out your form and text your new booty call?” Miroku finally finished his word vomit long enough for Kagome to say anything. 

“Yes I sent Koga the form and me and Inuyasha are meeting on Wednesday. He sent me Inuyasha’s list too and apparently I’m supposed to look it over. I was also told no sex on the first date.” Kagome said bitterly. 

Miroku laughed at her through the phone, “Read his sheet Kagome! At least you’ll know what you’re walking into. Sango didn’t send me her own so I have no idea what to expect, just something amazing. Read it, text me and text him a selfie so he knows what you look like.

“No selfie Miroku, gonna need to send one where I look like a human and not a golem.” Kagome said, opening her photo app and searching for something that didn’t make her look like a monster. 

Miroku made some sort of hum on the other end of the line “What about that picture from last summer? Ya know, the one of you sitting on those lounge chairs by the pool.” 

“Trust you to remember a picture of me in a bikini.” Kagome huffed, scrolling back and locating the photo of her reclined by the pool. Kagome had to admit, it was a good picture. Miroku had taken it when she’d first disclosed her sexual frustration with her relationship and he’d said Hojo just needed to be too excited to wait to get to the bedroom. The red string bikini only covered her most basic bits and left her stomach and wide hips on display. Her breast, simple hand fulls, stayed upright against the reclining chair, but still gave a great view from the side. Her hair was shiny and laying over her right shoulder, held back by the sunglasses on her head and her eyes crinkled in the corners from her big smile. “I just don’t know, isn’t that a little presumptuous? It feels almost as if I’m sending him a nude tease. May as well just get naked and show him the whole thing.” 

“If you do decide to do that, make sure to send it to me first. Don’t want you sending anything that might be embarrassing, I’m sure you understand.” Miroku said teasingly. 

Kagome mock growled as she zoomed in on the picture making sure she wasn’t missing some glaring obvious issue with her body in the photo. “Weren’t you just telling me how you heard wedding bells with Sango? I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking for nudes.”

“Fair enough. And no offense, I’d much rather see Sango naked, preferably with me, and preferably with me touching, not just seeing.” Miroku replied before she heard the phone rustle against his shirt, a clear indicator that his break was coming to an end so their phone call would have to as well. 

When the rustling stopped and she heard Miroku return to the line she wasn’t surprised by his “Got to go, time to meet my night time charges. I’ll text you on my next break, okay?”

Kagome hummed in response before hanging up the line and returning to study the photo of herself. Sure she wasn’t as tan as she had been in the photo, due to the winter months they were exiting, but the rest of her looked the same as the photo. She sent a quick text to Koga, asking if a bikini photo was considered presumptuous considering the no play rule. 

Before she could be embarrassed by her bluntness she saw his reply. 

[From:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Since your first photo of him was in his tiniest swimsuit I think it’s perfect fair. Just remember to look over his list too. _ ]

Feeling empowered by Kogas response, she added the photo to a new message to Inuyasha and sent it to him. 

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ Here’s a photo of me so you know what to look for on Wednesday *One Photo* _ ]

Quickly locking her phone, she opened her laptop once more to look over Inuyasha list. Finding Koga’s thread, now second to the top of her app, she clicked it and quickly opened the attachment before she lost her nerve. 

The first thing she noticed was the attachment was different. There were no intro questions, simply a list with all the kinks 

_ Please mark Green, Yellow, or Red to the following actions. _

_ Dirty Talk:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Begging:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Kissing:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Licking:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Biting:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Choking:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Gagging:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Blindfold:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Wax Play:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Feather Play:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Blood Play:  _ Green - Yellow -  **Red**

_ Slave Play:  _ Green - Yellow -  **Red**

_ Hitting:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Hair pulling:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Spanking:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_Orgasm Denial:_ **Green** \- Yellow \- Red

_ Multiple Partners:  _ Green -  **Yellow** \- Red

_ Voyeurism:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_ Exhibitionism:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_Oral Sex:_ **Green** \- Yellow \- Red

_ Penetrative Sex:  _ **Green** \- Yellow - Red

_Anal Sex:_ **Green** \- Yellow \- Red

  
  


_ Any Specific pet names you refuse to use? _

**Puppy, dog related**

_ Any specific terms you prefer to be addressed by? _

**Sir, Daddy**

Kagome was flustered, her bottom lip once again being abused by her teeth. Clearly this guy was experienced. He seemed to be good to go with anything but luckily also seemed opposed to treating others like a slave or bleeding. She thought back to the puppy eared man she’d seen on Thursday and his statement of nothing dog related made sense. 

Her face flushed again with his  _ preferred  _ terms. 

**Daddy. Sir.**

She didn’t have daddy issues but when she thought of the man in the photo, ‘Daddy’ definitely did fit him. His body looked like an alabaster clone of Jason Mamoa with a different face. His hard jaw line and striking amber eyes. His tattooed arm and shoulder with images she couldn’t quite see through the zoomed in photo. 

Maybe the mainstream use of the word had made it more attractive, maybe she’d jokingly used it ironically one too many times with past flings, but she knew if she was going to say it directly to someone, he would definitely be that someone. 

Closing the list she looked back to Koga’s name, one final question lingered in her head. 

[To:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Why no sex on the first date?] _

Closing her computer once more and making her way to the shared bathroom in the apartment she ran warm water and began splashing her face to remove the mud mask. After 15 minutes and some hard scrubbing on the crackled and over dried points near her chin and ears, she finally finished and looked more like a human woman than a clay figurine. She grabbed her towel from the hook behind the door and began to pat her face dry. Applying some moisturizing to face and massaging it in, she nearly forgot about her upcoming date. Or was it a meeting? Returning to the couch, feeling calm and collected she grabbed her phone noticing an unopened message from Koga. 

[From:  **Koga Ookami:** _ Sorry, should have clarified. There can be sex, but probably no play. _ ]

Her face flushed and now her one question had opened a can of more.  _ Note to self: get Sango’s number. Need experienced female advice.  _

She sent a quick message to Miroku asking him to give Sango her number and ask her to text her. She needed help and had questions. 

She was happy to see a quick response from Miroku with a thumbs up. Noticing it was now 10:00PM, she sighed before beginning to clean up from her evening on the couch. She tossed the pizza box into her recycling bin and wandering back over the couch. She re-folded the blanket she’d been cocooning in and grabbed her computer. Finally turning off the lights in their living room, Kagome found her way to her room and dropped her laptop off on her desk. 

Snuggling into her bed and plugging in her phone she realized she’d missed a new message. 

[From:  **2 Unknown Numbers:** _ Hi Kagome! It’s Sango and Rin. What questions can we answer?] _

Sending a quick message asking if they would be free on Tuesday after her shift to grab dinner and answer some questions, she opened Instagram and noticed a new photo from Ayumi. She and Hojo were sitting in the park, a sunset in the background, his arm around her shoulder.  _ Would take forever and a day with you  _ the caption read. Kagome gagged before receiving a text, confirming from both Sango and Rin for dinner at an Italian restaurant nearby. A quick  _ Awesome  _ in response, she locked her phone and rolled over to sleep. 

Feeling a final buzz and assuming it was the girls confirming, she quickly opened the new message. Her jaw dropped, her face turned almost violet in color and her heart raced. 

  
[From: **Inuyasha Takahashi:** _Wear red._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it counts as slow burn when I put chapters out every couple days but let me know if I should add it to my tags! The story is more about self discovery than angst and drama so i'm not sure if it would be the right tag! I promise big things are coming but they aren't here yet.


	5. DTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets with Sango and Rin for to answer some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll I'm gonna start doing these on a weekly basis rather than as I'm ready. I finished writing the scene the entire story is based off so I wanna make sure the rest of it is complete flushed out and ready to go. I hope you enjoy this one! I promise we'll get to see Dom Inuyasha next chapter!

Tuesday had been average. She had woken up at 5:00AM and after a quick shower and brush of her teeth, she was out the door and on her way to the hospital. Did she love her job as a pediatric ER nurse? Absolutely. Did she hate the terrible hours of a pediatric ER nurse? Absolutely.

But her morning shifts were pretty calm, starting with a smaller boy with helicopter parents who had cut his knee and it hadn’t stopped bleeding so they came in in case he needed stitches. Followed by a little boy who’d run head first into a table and  **actually** needed a few stitches. A small girl who was showing flu-like symptoms with a high fever who needed fluids. It went on, nothing urgent or life threatening. Those calls were normally at night. 

Overnight shifts always seemed to hold the scariest situations. A baby who had stopped breathing in his sleep. A toddler who’d rolled off the couch and broke her leg. A little girl whose parents had kept her home from school with the flu who was now vomiting blood and couldn’t focus her eyes. Those nights needed all her focus and none of her emotions. They just needed her on top of her game. 

Yeah, she definitely preferred her morning shifts. And this week seemed to be the week from hell. 

Off on a Sunday, an early riser shift on Monday and Tuesday, followed up with an off day on Wednesday and ending in two overnight shifts on Thursday and Friday. An off day on Saturday didn’t really count if she was going to have to sleep until 3 in the afternoon to make up the loss of sleep from the previous days. 

She was hopeful for the day she could work in a family practice. It wouldn’t be nearly as exciting but as an early riser, knowing her schedule and being able to go to sleep at a normal time were important to her.  That had always been her and Miroku’s goal. He would become a pediatrician. She would be a nurse at his practice. They would get to help kids and give vaccines and boosters and deal with ear infections. 

But none of that mattered in this moment. Her dreams of a normal sleep schedule. Her goals of working at a family practice. Her easy morning didn’t make a damn bit of difference. 

What had started as an amicable break up, had led to a night of drunkenness, had led to an intro BDSM group, had led to confusing texts, had led her here, in front of an Italian restaurant waiting to meet with an experienced dom and an experienced sub to figure out what the fuck she was supposed to do. 

Pulling on the heavy oak door and walking into the warm restaurant, she was greeted with the delicious smells of garlic bread and mozzarella cheese. She looked around the classic restaurant. The red carpet at her feet was plush and bright, accentuated by the cream colored walls. The walls were littered with old family pictures and a mural of Italy painted the wall opposite the entrance. Large round tables were sporadically placed around the restaurant and a wall of booths lined the back. Each table had a long white table cloth with a vase holding tea lights in the center. 

Looking around the restaurant, Kagome finally noticed the two girls she was meeting sitting in the back of the restaurant in a small circular booth. They already had a bottle of wine open and both their glasses were half full as they laughed together. 

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip and walked towards them. Smoothing her hands over her trench jacket and jeans, trying to make sure she looked as presentable as possible. 

Arriving at the table, Rin looked up from the edge of the booth to notice her first. The same bright smile from Thursday directed towards her once more. Kagome returned it, but was worried her anxiety had shown through when Rin’s own seemed to dim somewhat. 

“Why are you just standing there! Come, sit. Sit! We’ve already started the party but I’m sure you can catch up.” Sango sang, patting the seat next to her and pouring some wine into the last empty glass on the table. 

Kagome took in the two women, and even only from the waist up, they both looked more put together than herself. Sango’s hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but a few wisps hunger around, framing her face. The pink eyeliner she’d seen at the meeting was still there but she wore mascara and deep brown lipstick. Her top half covered in a black, fitted, silk tank top with beading around the edge. Rin’s curly hair had been styled and was half up, half down, rolling over her shoulders. She wore make-up as well, a simple winged eyeliner and mascara made her caramel eyes shine. Her lips were painted in a pink tinted lip gloss. Over her shoulders was a white cardigan, covering a lavender sundress. 

Kagome shrugged out of her jacket revealing a plain long sleeved navy shirt, and slid into the booth, shoving her jacket under leg as she went. 

She grabbed the menu in front of her, grateful that it was small and had the predictable options for Italian. She grabbed her glass and took a small sip before setting down the menu and looked up at the girls. She was shocked to see both of them staring at her, clearly eager to hear what she needed from them. 

“So...” Sango began, clearly leading her to start on her reasons as to why she needed to meet with them. 

At that moment the waiter returned to check on them, breaking the focus of both women.  _ Saved by the bell.  _ Kagome thought, ordering her fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and waiting for Sango to order her chicken parmesan and Rin to order her mushroom ravioli. 

Once the waiter had taken in their menus and left, the girls immediately circled back. Kagome started biting her lip and thinking about how to start. 

“Okay, where do I start?” Kagome said, looking helplessly at the other women. 

Rin smiled again and picked up her glass of wine. “Start at what brought you to the group in the first place and go from there.”

Kagome picked up her own glass and glanced at the two women, both holding their own glasses and looking at her expectantly. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago, or I guess it was an amicable parting of ways.” Kagome started, “The night after, me and Miroku got pretty drunk and decided to send him a link for some kinks to suggest how he could, uh, you know, keep a woman for longer.”

“So the sex was bad?” Sango asked, setting her glass down to look more directly at Kagome. 

Kagome struggled for a moment before answering “Not  _ bad _ , just very  _ boring.  _ Always missionary, always in bed, and always very gentle. I don’t think I had an assisted orgasm the entire time we were together.” 

Rin looked horrified before whispering “Really bad.” Sango was trying to hold in a laugh so hard she’d actually snorted. Rin gave her an admonishing look before gesturing for Kagome to continue.

“Anyways, so we decided we’d send him recommendations for something I’d been interested in but then we saw the link to come to a meeting and so we ended up signing up and coming on Thursday instead.”

Sango nodded and Rin continued staring hard at her. 

“So which part exactly were you interested in? The bondage, or the discipline?” Rin asked. 

Kagome struggled to answer, trying to remember which side stood for what. 

“She’s asking if you were interested in being the one tying or the one being tied.” Sango clarified. 

“Oh” Kagome said, worried her look into this lifestyle would leave her face permanently red. “I uh, I’m interested in both? That’s what I told Koga at the meeting too. He called me a switch and then gave me this man’s, Inuyasha, number.”

Rin let out a laugh and Sango rolled her eyes. “So, what’s the question?” Sango said as Rin tried to stifle her giggles. 

“Well that’s where all my questions started!” Kagome huffed. “He said after I’d filled out the questionnaire I’d go on a blind date with Inuyasha. I texted Koga the list and then texted Inuyasha to meet up. Koga said there wouldn’t be play but there could be sex and I thought they were the same thing. Inuyasha is very direct but I have no idea if he’s just bad at texting or if he is just doing this as a favor. I may have sent him a picture of me in a bikini. Things have suddenly gotten out of hand and I’m supposed to meet him tomorrow and I don’t know what I’m meeting him for!” Kagome finally exclaimed and grabbed her glass for another big drink. Both women at the table held their laughter in, but as soon as Kagome had thrown back to drink, they burst out laughing.

Rin had hands in the air clasped together, her head thrown back into the seat as she laughed. Sango had her head tipped forward, her hand tapping on the table as she barked out laughter.

Once they had both calmed down they turned towards a glaring Kagome. 

Sango giggled again before looking Kagome straight in the eyes. “You need to DTI.” Before bursting into a laughing fit again. 

“What the fuck is DTI?!” Kagome exclaimed again. 

_ How many fucking acronyms and words are in this world!? _

“Calm down Kagome,” Rin said, a smile still across her face. “DTI means ‘Define the Interaction’. It's like ‘define the relationship’ but more specific for our club and especially important when dealing with Inuyasha.”

Sango finally straightened out and looked back to her, “Sounds like Koga was playing matchmaker for his boyfriend and you got stuck in the middle.”

Rin sighed again “Also, play almost never occurs on the first date of a relationship unless you meet for the first time at a play night. You gotta make sure when you’re not in a scene you’re still compatible, especially if you’re not looking for 24/7. Play if very different than sex.” 

“Most of the time if you’re playing in training, sex isn’t even on the table.” Sango chimed in. “I should know, Inuyasha trained me and we definitely didn’t have sex.” 

Rin made a noise of disagreement, “That’s not true Sango! When Sesshomaru was training me there was definitely sex involved.”

The room felt far away and Kagome felt like she’d been electrocuted. 

_ Does that mean Sango is his ex? _

_ Koga was talking a lot about bi-sexuality, and they did just call Inuyasha his boyfriend.  _

_ Training? What am I? A fucking dog?  _

_ So if I define the interaction, and he just wants to ‘train’ me, does that mean I get no sex? _

_ What the fuck is 24/7? Should I be doing that? Does that mean 24/7 sex cause if it’s with the perfect man I saw, I don’t think I’d be opposed.  _

Sango lifted her head from her debate with Rin and realized Kagome was short circuiting. She turned back to her and grabbed her hand “Kagome, stay with us. What’s going on in that head of yours.” 

Kagome turned stunned eyes back to Sango and her eyes widened “Am I trying to fuck your ex? And am I even going to get to fuck him? And Is he going to try to get me in a threesome with Koga? And another thing, what the fuck is training?!”

Rin stuttered at her outburst before looking back to Sango who was once again trying to hold back laughter. 

She smiled gently before pouring Kagome more wine and gesturing for her to take a sip. “Let me start at the beginning, okay?” Sango said, waiting for Kagome to pick up her wine glass, and sitting back into the chair before she began. 

“Inuyasha is definitely not my ex. Like I said, we have never had and never will have sex. Training means I was his submissive, and only his submissive, for about 3 months. When you’re a dominant, it’s suggested to train as a sub for a bit to understand what you’re doing to another person. Inuyasha basically beat the shit out of me” Rin huffed, but Sango continued uninterrupted. “for 3 months at play nights and I had to say thank you, there wasn’t anything sexual about it for us, okay? So breath, you’re not trying to fuck my ex.” Sango said, taking deep breaths in and out and locking eyes with Kagome to ensure she did the same. 

“He’s also definitely not going to suggest a threesome with Koga. Most important, they’re best friends. Boyfriends is a joke we have because whenever he and Koga are at a play night together they end up talking and ignoring the party. Ayame has had to remind Koga that he’s actually there with her. Secondly, demons don’t like sharing and even if they do, it’s normally with members of the opposite sex since they’re considered a non threat. A man at a club once suggested it to Sesshomaru and I and Sess broke his nose.” Rin supplied, reaching her hand across the table to grasp Kagome's hand. 

Kagome felt her heart rate calm a little but a big step to this was the sex and there was still no guarantee she would be getting that. Opening her mouth to ask if she could even expect it, she was interrupted by their waiter arriving with the food. Both girls pulled away from her to allow the food to be set on the table. 

Looking down at her fettuccini in front of her, she decided to eat before she asked any more questions. Noticing the table had gone silent, she looked up to see Rin and Sango digging in as well. Taking a few bites, she realized she couldn’t concentrate on her food with the biggest question still weighing heavy on her mind. 

“So,” she said, swallowing a bit of pasta. “Am I going to get to have sex with him or not?” She asked before shoving another bite in her mouth to distract herself from the blunt statement. 

What had caused such anxiety in her before seemed to have little reaction from the girls at the table. Rin shrugged without commitment and Sango grinned, pausing in her next bite. 

“There is only one real way to know,” she said candidly, taking another large bite of her chicken parmesan. “you’d have to ask him yourself.”

Kagome faltered in her next bite before slowly lowering her fork to her plate and looking up. Rin was looking at her and Sango had a smirk on her face.

“So, if I had his number, and I wanted to find out if sex was on the table, how would I ask that? Do I just come out and say it or do I have to ask in code?” Kagome said, taking another sip of wine. 

Sango's smirk grew wide and Rin had a wicked gleam in her eye as well. Sango held her hand out to Kagome “Phone, please” she said, making a grabbing motion with her hand. 

Kagome reached under her leg to her coat pocket and grabbed her phone. She opened her messages app, ignoring a message from Miroku and handing the phone to Sango. 

Sango grabbed it and Rin slid closer to her side and looked over her shoulder. Kagome saw her click something before giggling “Poor little Miroku, I’m gonna wreck him.” She said before clicking again. 

_ Probably should have tried to hide his messages before I showed her my phone.  _

Sango continued to tap on her phone before typing a message and showing it to Kagome without hitting send. 

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** :  _ Is tomorrow a date or a meeting? _ ]

Kagome leaned forward staring at the message for a second before hitting send and leaning back on the chair. 

Sango smiled before setting the phone on the table in front of her. “Now we wait. Also, what a dick telling you want to wear.”

Rin smiled dreamily before looking down at her own outfit. “I like it, it’s kind of sweet to know what someone wants you to wear.” 

Sango rolled her eyes before looking over to Kagome “Another clear indicator between a dom and a sub” Sango smirked as she looked back at Rins narrowed eyes “Are you sure you’re not 24/7? Sometimes I’m not so sure.”

Kagome opened her mouth to try to ask what 24/7 meant but was interrupted by a buzz from her phone still laying innocently on the table. She looked down at the phone before looking at the women sitting with her. They both looked ready to grab the phone themselves and forcibly use her thumb to unlock it. She snatched it off the table before unlocking it to look at the message. 

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Date. Who are you with? _ ]

She turned the phone to show Sango and Rin.  “So?” She asked, confused how this answered her question. 

Both looked mischievously at her “I would suggest wearing red on top and red underneath.” Sango said, a smile on her mouth. Kagome looked to Rin, wanting to confirm what Sango had just said. 

Rin looked back, her bright smile still on her face “Sex is definitely on the table.” 

Sango laughed again “Also, you can tell him you’re with us. Might make him less antsy tomorrow if he doesn’t feel like he needs to explain as much” 

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Sango and Rin are answering some questions. Looking forward to our date! _ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Good. Me too. _ ]

Kagome blushed again before locking her phone and sliding it back under her leg. “I’ve never worked with a Dom before! Hell, Sango was literally the first one I ever met.” 

Sango grunted “Inuyasha isn’t a dom, so no need to get so confused. You can text him more if you want but the responses you’re getting are pretty typical of him.” Kagome opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Rin. 

“Sesshomaru used to text like that too. I had to teach him how to use emojis a year ago. That’s the main problem with demons, they technically learn as time goes on but they don’t always pick up in the nuances.” Rin hummed in agreement. 

“Wait, if Inuyasha isn’t a dom how did he train you? I’m definitely not ready to do anything without a little guidance.” Kagome stuttered. Her breathing became erratic again and she looked around the room trying to ground herself. 

Sango grabbed her hand again and drew gaze in “You panic very easily, it’ll be hard to keep you in a subspace” she took deep breaths once more until Kagome's breathing matched her own. Once her breathing had evened out Sango released her hand. 

“Inuyasha is a switch too, and one of the most experienced ones I know. He did a year long stint as a sub about 50 years ago and has been pretty versatile about it since then. If you really end up switching he is by far the best person to help with it. Understand?” Sango said, never releasing her gaze. 

Kagome took one last shaky breath before nodding her head. They all turned back to finish their meals and Kagome switched to the water glass in front of her and took a deep swig. 

“You’re in good hands. And I’ll make sure Sesshomaru keeps him in line too. They’re brothers so he can correct him if he pushes you too far.” Rin suggested, trying to bring Kagome back to a carefree state. 

Sango snorted “Sesshomaru is a different breed of dom Rin, I’m sincerely shocked you’re not 24/7 and to mention it again, I really think you are.” 

Rin turned to glare at Sango but before Rin could retort Kagome spoke up “What does 24/7 mean?” She said cautiously. 

_ At this point I’m so shocked I don’t think anything else could surprise me.  _

Rin smiled warmly at Kagome before throwing one more shaded glare towards Sango. “24/7 is normally what you see in documentaries with people being led around Manhattan in collars and leashes. Basically it’s two people who live the lifestyle all day, every day. Someone is subservient to another and the other holds all the control. It’s fine for some people but it can take a toll and most of the time the sub tends to only do what they are commanded. Which is why it is  **rude** to  **insinuate** that about someone’s relationship.” 

Sango held her hands up in surrender “Listen, if you hadn’t told me about the butterfly after six months of subbing for him, maybe I wouldn’t make so many jokes.”

“I have told you a million times that he had never tried orgasm denial with a sub and wanted to see if it worked!” Rin exclaimed. 

And for the first time, Kagome remembered they were in a very public restaurant, having a very dirty conversation, and talking very loudly about orgasm denial. 

Kagome couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. She felt tears pool in her eyes and her stomach start to tighten from the force. Sango and Rin looked at her in disbelief and concern but she couldn’t stop. She threw her head back and tried taking a few deep breaths. Finally calming down enough to look back at them, she zeroed in on Sango who suddenly looked concerned. 

“Sango, have you ever tried orgasm denial with a sub? Should I be warning Miroku?” She said, barely stifling the laugh towards the end of her question. 

Sango looked shocked before blushing and looking away. “No, I have never tried orgasm denial with a sub. I’ve never collared someone so there hasn’t been a need.”

“Collared?” Once again, Kagome felt completely lost. 

Rin grabbed the thick silver chain from around her neck, holding it up so Kagome could see the small amber charm hanging in the middle. “It’s something a dom gives to their sub to show they’re taken.” She said, letting the necklace fall down to rest between her clavicle. “When playing it’s normally tightened to be closer to a choker. That’s how Sesshomaru normally tells me he wants to scene. He tightens it and walks away. If I’m interested in playing I’ll follow with it still tightened, if I loosen it and come to him it’s just an ‘us’ night, not a play night.”

Stifling her questions she turned back to Sango “So, theoretically, if you chose to collar Miroku, you may have to learn how to master orgasm denial too and theoretically it may be 6 months after collaring him. Would you be 24/7, too?” 

Rin met Kagome's eyes and smirked before the two women turned to a bright red Sango who was sputtering. “I said I’d train him, not that I’d be collaring him!” Sango said. “How did this turn into an inquisition on me!”

“Tell me Sango, was your interaction yesterday and meeting or a date?” Kagome said with smug satisfaction. Rin burst out laughing and Sango sat sputtering, red in the face. 

Rin squealed in delight “I love this! Kagome please come to dinner with us all the time, I feel like I’m in high school talking about the boys we like all over again.” 

Kagome and Rin continued laughing and after a few moments Sango joined in. Maybe it was the wine but Kagome suddenly felt like she’d just made two amazing friends. 

“Rin” a monotone voice said. Kagome turned to her head and saw a very tall man standing next to the table. 

_ He looks like Inuyasha.  _

The man was easily 6”4’. He looked like he could put his hand flat against the ceiling if he wanted to. His long silver hair was pushed behind one pointed ear and his skin looked ghost white, the magenta stripes on his cheeks and crescent moon on his forehead bright against his skin. His eyes directed at Rin, the same golden color of her date tomorrow but blank. He didn’t look nearly as muscular, but he was also not wearing a Speedo. He was dressed in a Heather gray suit and white button up that was undone at the top with some sort of fluff hanging over his shoulder and down almost to the floor, his feet covered in expensive looking leather dress shoes. 

“Sess! What are you doing here?” Rin exclaimed, jumping to her feet and holding her arms up. She truly looked like a child asking to be picked up, her small frame against his huge one. Kagome was shocked when instead of bending down, Sesshomaru did in fact pick her and gave her access to his face. She placed a kiss on both sides of his face, then the crescent moon at the center of his forehead and ended with a wet smack against his mouth.

Receiving his kisses he placed Rin back on her feet but she continued looking up at him. 

“You did not answer your phone” the man, Sesshomaru, stated. His voice gave off no emotion and his face remained blank. 

“Oh I’m sorry Sess! It’s been in my purse. We’ve been helping our new friend Kagome. She’s got a date with Inuyasha tomorrow!” Rin said, and for the first time Kagome noticed she seemed a little wobbly on her feet. 

_ Small girl, low tolerance.  _

Sesshomaru didn’t remove his eyes from Rin before speaking. “Good luck.” 

“Don’t be sassy Sesshomaru! Inuyasha will be great for her! It’s a date too, not just a meeting” Rin said and bounced on her toes and before returning to her seat and gathering her jacket and purse. 

Sesshomaru finally turned to Kagome and gave her a blank look. “What is your position?”

_ Welp, guess I’m just going to have to get used to that question.  _

“I’m a switch.” Kagome said, hoping she sounded confident. At Sesshomaru’s eyebrow raise she still couldn’t tell.

_ God damn does this man express any emotion or is it just a guessing game? _

Rin smiled back between them, jacket secured around her and purse flung over her shoulder. “He’s excited for you” Rin explained, Sesshomaru’s eyes flickering back down to her form. “Don’t worry about it, it takes a very long time to learn to read him.”

“Rin, I am not a child. She can clearly tell what I am insinuating.” Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out for her to take. 

_ I can clearly not. _ Kagome thought

Rin snorted at him but placed her hand in his anyway “Sure, she can Sesshomaru, and pigs can fly.”

“Hey Sesshomaru, don’t steal her away without paying her bill” Sango warned, wagging a finger at the demon before her. 

“The entire bill has been taken care of. Please stop getting her drunk, I prefer not having to hold her hair back” Sesshomaru replied, his hand releasing hers and pulling Rin close by the shoulder. 

Rin turned to slap him half heartedly on the chest “One time that happened and you never let me live it down.” He turned and began leading her towards the entrance. Turning around in his arms Rin gave an over exaggerated wave to Sango and Kagome as she was led away. “Have fun tomorrow Kagome! Text us your outfit before you go!” Rin turned back, snuggling under Sesshomaru’s arm as they walked through the door. 

Kagome turned to Sango “So, what are your intentions with my best friend?”

Sango flushed before pulling her own jacket on. “Look at the time! You should get home and get some sleep before your date tomorrow. Rin is right, text us your outfit before you go. Just because sex is on the table doesn’t mean it needs to happen the first time you meet.” She slid out of the booth and grabbed her purse from the hook on the side. 

Kagome shrugged and also climbed out, pulling her jacket to her shoulders and walking towards the door. “Hey Sango?” Kagome called as they reached the front door. 

“Yeah?” Sango said, looking over her shoulder, hand already on the door ready to brace for the chilly evening outside. 

“Thanks for your help, I feel way more confident about this whole thing and it’s way easier to talk to girls about it.” Kagome smiled shyly. Sango turned and grabbed her in a bear hug. Kagome returned it full force. 

They broke apart smiling. “One more thing then?” Kagome asked shyly. Sango smiled and gestured for her to continue. Kagome's smile turned mischievous “Should I tell Miroku to make sure it’s okay for him to wear necklaces in the ER?”

Sango flushed and turned to the door, not looking back as she pushed her way into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a good girlfriend! Let me know what you think!


	6. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finally meets Inuyasha and learns some interesting information about Miroku's training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is finally making his appearance! I promise there is smut in the next chapter. I hope the build up is worth it considering the next two chapters I've written are over 13 pages each and contain a lot of it. 
> 
> Also, I realized that i've been spelling Kouga's name wrong this entire story so far. SOOO it'll be fixed from now and going forward. Eventually I'll go back to fix the rest of the story too.

The flash from her camera hit the mirror in her bedroom, almost blinding her. 

Kagome stood, wearing red lingerie, looking down at the photo on her phone before sending it to Sango and Rin. 

She had initially only sent them the photo of her in her crimson red blouse and light wash distressed jeans. Red mesh covered her arms, leaving a gentle scoop at her neck. The silk second layer covered her stomach and chest, leaving her back and her bra visible through the mesh of her top. The blouse itself had never been worn, hidden in her closet for a romantic date. And although a cooking class or starlit hike were technically romantic, sheer sleeves and a see through back didn’t really fit either activity. Her jeans were her tried a true, high-waisted, moderately distressed, light wash, make-my-ass-look-like-a-back-up-dancer, pair. She thought she looked damn good. A pair of short black low-heeled booties adorned her feet.

All she’d received in response was a message saying “Underneath?” from Sango and Rin reacting with an exclamation point to the message. 

So she’d stripped, taken a photo and sent it. The red racy underwire bra held her assets high and gave her natural cleavage. The lace itself was in a floral pattern, two large roses covering her nipples with just mesh covering the rest of her breasts before ending with smaller vines of lace descending from the thin, dainty straps.

Her bottoms were matching but the roses covered all the material, leaving only two small open panels on each side of the boy shorts for a better view of the skins on the sides of her hips. 

Kagome smoothed her hands down her stomach, and for the first time in her life felt she should have some sort of diet or exercise routine. She wasn’t necessarily fat, but she wasn’t toned like Sango had been and now knowing that her date had seen Sango is much less clothing, whether sexual in nature or not, she felt wasn’t matching up with her soft pliable skin. 

[From:  **Sango:** _ From the back too my dear, dog demons tend to be ass men. _ ]

[From:  **Rin:** _ SANGO! _ ]

Kagome quickly turned around before snapping another photo of herself over her shoulder and sending in to the girls. Her back held a few rolls, whether from the angle or her level of fitness she didn’t want to know. Her cheeks perky, peeking through the bottom of her underwear. 

_ At least if I’m fat my ass got some of the extra weight.  _

Redressing, she sent the girls a picture of her dressed from the back as well.

[To:  **Sango & Rin: ** _ There is definitely enough skin showing either way, here’s to hoping you’re right when you said sex was on the table. _ ]

[From:  **Rin:** _ Trust me, I’m an expert in reading dog demons. Sex is on the table. _ ]

Kagome checked the time before turning back to her mirror, fluffing her hair, and turning to the door.

_ I have 25 minutes. Thats plenty of time to walk to the coffee shop, and I’ll even be early! _

______________

It had been too much time. She had already gone in and gotten a cup of coffee and she was still early. Now she felt awkward, sitting alone at a small two person table on the patio. She looked around again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the silver haired adonis she’d only seen a single photo of but she came up short. She slid her phone out of her pocket to look at the time.

_ 9:57AM. At least I haven’t been stood up yet.  _

She glared at her phone, willing the time to move faster. Huffing again at the phone in her hands, she slid it back into her pocket before looking up and locking eyes with molten gold.

“You should really be more aware of your surroundings. Someone could have just come up and swiped you.” The man said, a fangs smirk gracing his lips. 

Kagome suddenly forgot how to breath. Apparently the picture had been fuzzy or her memory had done no justice because the man in front of her was more than perfect. He had to be some kind of deity. His hair was down over his shoulders and back, not in a side braid, with bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were brighter than gold, and seemed to be raking over her frame. The ears she’d remembered from the picture were trained entirely on her. They stood straight up and looked to be softer than silk.Trailing her eyes down his body she was almost disappointed to notice that he was wearing more than a swimsuit. The tailored grey jacket he wore lay over a crisp light pink button up. 

His face looked almost too symmetrical, eyes too clear and golden, even with one half of his face pulled into a smirk. Wait, why was it a smirk?

“I haven’t been on a date in awhile but I’m pretty sure its supposed to be more than eye-fucking,” the man said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a fanged smirk still directed at her. 

_ Holy fuck, how does his body fit into a suit! It looks like the arms are about to tear off. _

Pulling her eyes away from the muscular arms in front of her and back to the beautiful man’s face, she held her hand out in front of her. “Hi, I’m Kagome.”

“Inuyasha.” The man replied, bringing her hand to his lips before releasing her hand.

_ So soft. I wonder how they would feel against my own lips, or my neck or my breasts or my -  _

“Have you gotten any coffee, yet? Inuyasha asked, interrupting her raunchy thoughts.

Kagome snapped back to gaze at the man in front of him, before looking down into the cup in front of her. 

Kagome lifted her cup in signal “Sorry, I got here a little early and didn’t know how long you would be.”

Inuyasha smiled more genuinely before standing and heading towards the door “Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” He said, before turning into the coffee shop door. Kagome set her cup down and prepared herself for another internal conflict. 

_ Get it together Kagome. Remember, demon nose. Can smell you wanting to fuck. Calm down, sex is on the table but it is the first date. Also, maybe they were wrong and it's not on the table? Should I ask him? Is that too direct? He seems like the kind of guy who prefers direct. Also, this is supposed to be something to learn more about BDSM. Maybe he doesn't want to fuck you but will train you. Then you can look at him while still learning. It’ll be a win-win either way. Well, except the no sex but maybe he’s not against hand and mouth stuff? I mean his list did say he was into all kinds of sex. You have to be willing to do those things to train right? Maybe he just didn’t want to fuck Sango? That doesn’t make sense, I’m straight and even I’d fuck Sango. Maybe he’s nervous. Oh poor Inuyasha! Didn’t Sango say he hadn’t been tied down in 50 years? And he just said he hadn’t been on a date in awhile. He’s probably a wreck and here I am thinking only of sex. God Kagome! What would your poor mother think! Well, probably not assuming her child was thinking of tying a sexy half demon to a bed and-  _

“Sorry about that, I would have bought yours too ya know, since this is a date.” Inuyasha said, placing his cup on the table in front of them and taking his seat once more. 

Kagome looked up and the word vomit hit. “It doesn’t have to be a date if that makes you uncomfortable. I’m fine if this is just a friendship or explanation or informational interview. I don’t know, I just don’t want you to feel pressured.” she finished with a huff, reaching for her cup on the table to stabilize herself.

Inuyasha looked her up and down, seeming to size her up, before deflating a little “How about you tell me what Kouga and the girls told you, and we can go from there.”

“He told me that you could help me navigate the lifestyle, that it would be easier when you can ‘fuck out your frustrations’” holding her hands up to indicate air quotes, “He thinks I’m a switch, and explained it with a metaphor on bi-sexuality. I honestly thought he was suggesting we have a threesome, but Sango and Rin told me that wasn’t the case. They told me the easiest way to know what to expect with you would be to ask if it was a date or a meeting.” Kagome said and lowered her hands, realizing she’d been gesturing wildly once her air quotes had been made. 

“Why did they tell you to ask that? Inuyasha asked, his ear twitching. 

Kagome flushed hotly and before lowering her head and mumbling something. 

Inuyasha laughed “Speak up Kagome, I didn’t catch that.”

_ Bullshit you didn’t hear me dog-boy.  _

“I  **said** I wanted to know if I would be having sex with you since Sango said she’d subbed for you and had never actually had fucked you.” Kagome mumbled again, just loud enough to know he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t heard her again. She raised her head and noticed he looked pensive.

She tried to give him a few minutes to think it over before she reached her breaking point. “So?” She said.

Inuyasha looked up and looked straight into her eyes. “I hate when he uses the fucking bi-sexual metaphor. Makes people think we fuck each other.”

He drew his hands through his hair and huffed again before speaking, “I mean it is technically a good metaphor and now a days most people know what you’re talking about and it’s way easier to explain switching but when he talks about it  **and** me it really looks like we fuck each other.” He finished, crossing his arms with a huff. 

“That’s all?” Kagome asked, feeling like they’d glossed over the real points in her explanations.

Inuyasha looked her dead in the eyes again and she felt like she was melting. All she wanted was to make the man in front of her happy. 

“I’m going to ask you a couple questions and you will tell me yes or no, okay? If you’re embarrassed, you can just nod.” Inuyasha said, never breaking eye contact.

Kagome felt glued to her seat and nodded slightly to indicate she was listening. 

“So Kouga thinks you’re a switch and you agree?” Inuyasha asked, and Kagome nodded. 

“You told the girls about this theory and they agreed you’d be a switch” Kagome nodded once more, unsure if her voice would even work at this point. 

“You want someone to train you in BDSM and you realize this means you would need to start as a submissive to someone” Kagome hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. 

“I didn’t actually know if I’d be subbing, I just knew that they told me you would be a good person to help me with this and that Sango had subbed for you.” Kagome whispered, still unable to tear her gaze from the man in front of her. 

He gave a curt nod but continued his questioning. 

“The girls told you I was a switch and could train you,” Inuyasha asked, and Kagome nodded. 

“You want me to be the person who trains you, but you also want to be able to fuck me.” He asked, a smirk once again plastered on her face. Kagome finally found her voice and whispered out a soft yes. 

“Well then Ms. Kagome, I have good news, bad news and an offer.” Inuyasha said, leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee, and looking down seemingly breaking the trance he’d put Kagome in. She leaned forward, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He swished the coffee in his cup before setting it down and meeting her gaze once more. “The bad news is, I think you’re a submissive, not a switch. You just went into a subspace much more quickly than any other switch I’ve ever met.” He leaned forward onto the table, his elbows propping up his head as he continued to stare into her eyes “The good news is I would be willing to train you, but I don’t fuck my submissives if I’m just training them.” 

Kagome felt all the blood drain from her face. So if she chose to believe Inuyasha, everything she’d been told so far had been incorrect. She wasn’t a switch, she was probably a submissive, and sex was definitely not on the table. She finished her coffee before turning to grab her purse but was stopped by a hand on her own. She looked at the hand, large and tipped with blunt claws, travelling back up a huge arm to meet the eyes of Inuyasha. 

“Don’t you want to hear my offer?” He asked, pulling her hand slightly to turn her back towards the table. 

Inuyasha took a breath before he continued “I could be wrong about you being a switch. Kouga’s been in the scene for a long time and Rin is pretty good at reading other people. So, I would be willing to train you as a submissive, and when you’re done, you can take a crack at being my dominant, but if you want sex, we’re going to go on dates and be romantically involved as well. There would need to be an understanding.” 

Kagome’s entire body tensed and she realized she was still holding hands with the handsome half demon in front of her. Looking to her hand and then back into the eyes in front of her, she saw nothing but honesty and maybe some insecurity. “Can I ask a few follow up questions?”

Inuyasha nodded and pulled his hand back. Kagome folded her hands into her lap, thinking of how to start.

“When … when I was with Sango, she told me it had been hard to get me to stay in a subspace, to calm me down, but you just said it was easy. I’m not entirely sure what a subspace is but how do you know you got me to one?”

Inuyasha smirked before crossing his arms again “Interesting. Knowing Sango had trouble getting you to a subspace is another tick towards the switch possibility.”

“Second question. What do you mean by romantically involved?” Kagome asked, biting her lower lip, unsure if she was about to get into another situation filled with dates she hated and too many flowers.

Inuyasha scoffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder, “I don’t know. Dates? Actually knowing each other outside the scene. The last person I trained with sex started similarly to this situation, but she was training to be a dominant and there was no relationship at the start. I was using sex in training but when we switched for her to learn being a dom she couldn’t figure it out. She liked me but she didn’t really understand that BDSM wasn’t just taking out her frustration on her boyfriend when they didn’t do exactly what you wanted. Punishment turned into beating. Play sessions turned into humiliation. Some people can get hit and say thank you, but most can’t. That’s an intrinsically submissive trait, and switches can do it but the headspace has to be right. She wanted me to stay and be with her as her sub but I said no and left. I won’t use sex in training with every person who wants to train. Ruins the friendship.” His eyes were hard and emotionless by the end of his explanation. 

Kagome tried to take all the information but was still coming up short for an explanation. “So you want a romantic aspect because….” she said leading him to an explanation. 

Inuyasha smiled softly and his eyes softened “BDSM is supposed to be fun. A pushing of boundaries with complete trust in the other person. I figure if we start out already trusting each other any discipline won’t be viewed as aggression. Maybe it’ll be easier when we switch for you to not view everything I did as a dom as something to be punished once it’s your turn to hold the crop.”

Kagome drew her lip between her teeth again. “I wouldn’t be opposed to dating. Even if I’m not interested in BDSM the way I think I am, I am definitely interested in you.” She flushed again but continued studying Inuyasha's face opposite of her. “So how would this work? Dating and then one random day just trying BDSM?”

“I figured we could have normal dates and training dates. We’ll start with normal dates, make sure the relationship aspect is fine so I can feel good about using sex in training. Then once that comfort is there we can move into the heavier stuff and then onto training.” Inuyasha responded, thinking out loud. He looked to Kagome for input to find a still red woman biting her lip.

“So, uh, no sex until training?” Kagome asked, every nerve in her body on high alert. Her lip held firmly in her teeth, hands wrung together in her lap, and face still looking like she’d been in the sun for hours.

Inuyasha let out a full belly laugh before leaning forward and brushing her bruised lip from her teeth. “Oh sweet Kagome, sex is allowed in vanilla relationships too, isn’t it? Yes, sex can happen any time and anywhere. Sex in training won’t happen until there is actual training, understand?”

_ Any time. Any where. _

She tried to bite her lip again but realized Inuyasha's thumb was petting it softly, trying to soothe the abused flesh. 

“Stop biting my lips Kagome, I don’t want them bleeding.” Inuyasha said, moving further over the table to brush his hand against her cheek. 

Kagome’s eyes went glassy and all should feel was Inuyasha's hand against her cheek, slowly stroking the skin he could reach with his thumb. Her entire body was focused solely on the hand rubbing her skin and the golden eyes staring deeply into her own. Inuyasha pulled his hand back, eyes never leaving her own and smirked. “Huh, interesting. You’re a tough cookie to crack, aren’t ya, Ms. Kagome?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Of course her voice cracked. Of course faced with a romantic, sexual, excitement filled experience, one that she had been waiting for for two weeks, she had to feel like a pubescent girl with raging hormones. 

Inuyasha smirked and finished off the last of his cup of coffee, “Any other questions or do we have ourselves a deal?” 

Kagome racked her brain knowing for sure she had forgotten something. Looking around at all of the average people mulling about the street she finally remembered. “I’m not interested in something 24/7. I just want to set that boundary. I’m fine with everything else I think, but I just don’t want the romantic part to become BDSM all the time.” She ended confidently, hoping she hadn’t just ruined her chances with the beautiful half demon filling her body with desire and her mind with dirty fantasies. She relaxed when he let out a deep chuckle. 

“My dear Kagome” Inuyasha said, grabbing her hands in his, her hands dwarfed by his larger ones, “This is gonna be the ride of your life.”

He flipped his hand over and looked at his watch before cursing slightly under her breath. “I have to get back, I told Sesshomaru I’d only be gone for an hour and I’m already late. Text me your schedule and we can plan a date, yeah?” He pulled his hands away and stood from the table, grabbing his cup to put into the outside bussing station. 

Kagome noticed for the first time that Inuyasha was tall. Shorter than Sesshomaru but not by much. His body was definitely the same from the photo, clearly filling out his clothing and pushing against the seams of his jacket. 

_ I am going to climb this man like a tree. _

He turned back to her and leaned down. Before Kagome could react he’d placed a kiss of her cheek and ghosted his mouth to her ear. He whispered into her ear, “You look good in red” before standing tall once more and turning to walk past her and off towards what she assumed was his office.

_ Do not turn around to stare at his ass.  _

Kagome got up slowly to put her own empty coffee cup in the bussing bin. Turning around and grabbing her purse from the back of the table, she pulled her phone from her pocket and noticed a new message. 

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ I like the back, wish I had time to see what was under it. _ ]

She turned around a few times, wondering if maybe he’d been hiding and she could grab him and pull him into an ally somewhere.

_ He did say any time, any where right? _

In a snap decision she typed a quick, teasing message before hitting send before she could back down.

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Maybe on our next date you’ll get to see what’s underneath too. _ ]

Sending another text saying she’d need to check her schedule for next week but she was free Saturday night for sure, she pocketed her phone before turning and beginning her trek home. 

_ So sex is definitely on the table. Did I want it today? Sure, but maybe it was chivalry? He didn’t even kiss my lips. Maybe he’s trying to take the romantic aspect of this slow? But how long before sex then? And how long before training if the romantic part of our relationship is going to take months? This whole situation may be making me insane. I don’t think I’ve ever been so inclined to talk to myself.  _

Reaching her building and pulling out her keychain, she buzzed in and climbed the two floors up to her shared unit. Peering in she saw Miroku in flannel pajamas pants and a grey sweatshirt sitting on the couch inhaling a bowl of cereal. Kagome removed her shoes and set her purse on the table before padding over to Miroku and plopping down on the couch beside him. 

His eyes appraised her outfit with a low whistle, “Damn Kagome, I thought they said not to expect sex? Were you trying to seduce him at noon in a public space?” Miroku joked, gesturing towards her outfit. 

Kagome let out a fake sigh and smiled towards her roommate “I was wrong. Play doesn’t always mean sex and sex doesn’t always mean play and in training sex may not happen at all, so don’t go expecting anything from Sango. He was great, I’m gonna try to see him again on Saturday. We’re gonna try dating before trying BDSM. You're working overnight, right?”

Miroku let out a snort before taking another bite of cereal, “Yes I’m working overnight Saturday, but don’t worry about me and Sango. We played on Monday but we also fucked. Does all your research tell me what that means?” 

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

Miroku laughed before a smirk graced his lips and a mischievous glint hit his eye. “What can I say? I was a very good student and I deserved a special reward.” 

“She said she’d never trained a submissive with sex before!” Kagome exclaimed, gesturing wildly to try to make some sort of explanation appear out of the air. 

Miroku just shrugged before getting up from the couch to put his bowl into the sink and rinsing it. “I’m pretty sure the sex wasn’t the training part, if that helps. I don’t think it would be allowed for me to be on top - well technically I was behind - but hey, what do I know?” He turned from her and headed towards the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna jump in the shower before my overnight. I’ll come say goodbye before I head out, okay?” He said, stripping out of his sweatshirt and leaving himself shirtless as he wandered into their shared bathroom. The door closed and locked behind her. 

One second. 

Two seconds. 

Kagome jumped from the couch and sprinted to her room. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and slid onto her bed, scrambling to sit up against the headboard behind her. She found Sango and Rin’s text thread and immediately tried to FaceTime them. 

_ You better answer this call Sango! You got a lot of explaining to do.  _

The screen came alive with Sango sitting in a McDonald's area, a burger hanging out of her mouth as she tried to balance her phone in front of her and not let it drop from her mouth. Rin answered a moment later, sitting at a table with a large window behind her and a small salad in front of her. 

The moment was still, both girls waiting on the line for Kagome to give them the bullet points to her date “So, when were you gonna tell us you’d fucked Miroku?” Kagome said, a wicked gleam in her eye. 

Three things happened at once. The burger hanging from Sango's mouth fell and her phone crashed onto the table, Rin threw her hands in front of her mouth to hold in a laugh and a noise from the background of Rin's phone sounded, something between a choke and a laugh. 

Kagome looked to Rin's side of the screen and smiled “Rin, is there someone else with you to possibly weigh in on this little situation?”

Rins face disappeared in a flourish and was replaced with Sesshomaru, golden eyes holding something akin to humor. The background noise now consisting of Rin’s belly laughs. 

“Inuyasha definitely didn’t include that in his lessons on collaring a sub.” Sesshomaru said before setting the phone down in front of Rin who had tried to calm her laughter. 

Sango’s camera returned to normal, the burger now sitting in front of her and headphones plugged in her ears. She pulled her hands down her face in exasperation before speaking in a Stage whisper. “He was listening so well! I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to send him home. I wanted to give him a reward. It was supposed to only be kissing but it got out of hand. I’ve never had such a responsive sub before.”

“Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G” Rin sang, taking another bite of her salad when she had finished. “It was the bathroom at the club, not a tree, you bitch” Sango said with a huff. 

Rin snorted in reply, returning the focus to Kagome. “We can make fun of Sango more after you tell us about your date Kagome! How was it? Did he fuck you in an alley or a bathroom? Sango and I were taking bets.”

Kagome smiled lazily “It was great actually. He explained some things to me and essentially agreed to train me as long as we had a romantic relationship to go along with it. No sex, but I think he was being chivalrous. He didn’t even kiss me before he left, just a kiss on the cheek.” 

Rin looked behind the camera, clearly listening to something Sesshomaru said before smirking and turning back to the camera. “According to Sess it wasn’t chivalry. Inuyasha had promised to cover for him since he was having lunch with me today and was already 30 minutes late by the time he got back.” She looked over the phone and nodded again before turning to the camera “Sess thinks it was a tease. Trying to make you want more.”

Kagome snorted, “If I wanted more I think I may actually combust.” 

Rin smiled and shrugged her shoulders, glancing over the phone to listen to something Sesshomaru was saying to her. 

_ Wait, I don’t hear him. Are they secretly telepathic or something? _

“Interesting that he wants something romantic, I haven’t seen him do that or agree to fuck a sub.” Sango said, having ensured that the conversation was completely focused on Kagome rather than herself. “Kouga says he hasn’t collared anyone in a long time. What’s the dynamic then? Vanilla during the day and spiced at night?”

“I'm not sure exactly, but that was his idea.” Kagome said, “I think romantically it’ll work but we can’t just ignore the whips and chains in the room until he decides to train me, I have way too many questions.” She looked back at the screen with two knowing smiles staring back at her. 

“DTI girl, better to ask questions first than be confused and let down later.” Sango said, once again picking up her burger and taking a huge bite. 

At that moment her door opened and Miroku came in donned in Mickey Mouse scrubs, his hair pulled back and low still wet from his shower. He gave Kagome a wave but stopped short at her small ‘come here’ gesture out of frame of the camera. 

Rin was once again looking over the screen to Sesshomaru who was apparently still invested in the conversation. She shook her head but smirked again, “So Sango, have you defined yours? Have you picked out his collar yet? Can he even wear one in the ER?”

Kagome smirked as well, staring at Sango who was sputtering on the screen. “At least tell us if it was any good, if it’s something you’re looking to keep.” She said, glancing up to Miroku who had his fingers crossed and eyes closed in prayer. 

“He told me the night of the meeting that his hands were cursed and it made him grope me but after Monday night I can assure you, it’s a blessing not a curse.” Sango said flippantly, taking the final bite of her burger. 

Kagome looked up to Miroku. His mouth opened in a silent whoop as he did a small dance in a circle. He pulled the phone from Kagome's grasp and held himself in frame. 

“My dear Sango, I am happy to tell you I am more than able to wear neck coverings in the ER as long as they don’t have anything lewd on them. Let me know if you need any help picking one out for me, I’d be happy to spend more time together.” He said staring at her through the phone. 

Sangos' line immediately disconnected and Rin let out a full belly laugh. Miroku smirked once more before handing the phone back to Kagome, with only a laughing Rin on the line. 

With a flourish and bow Miroku exited the room. She thought she heard him whistling as he left the apartment. 

Kagome turned back to the screen to notice Rin wiping tears from her eyes. “That was the best thing I’ve seen in a long time but unfortunately I have to go too. As much as he loves gossip, Sesshomaru doesn’t get to have lunch with me often and I want the attention.” Rin said, lovingly gazing over the phone again. 

Kagome smiled and said her goodbyes, hanging up the phone and reclining back in her bed. 

_ I wonder if I can convince him to come here on Saturday? Maybe we can eat cheap Ramen and watch some Netflix? _

Kagome smiled to herself before opening a new message and inviting the beautiful half demon over for a night of Netflix and chill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we really think Miroku wasn't gonna fuck? Come on now. Next chapter holds smuts and will be coming sometime next late next week!


	7. Two Heads Of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha comes over for some Netflix and Chill and Kagome adds an addendum to their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally wrote my first lemon with a quickie add in too. Hopefully you like it!

Kagome ran her hands down her legs one more time, making sure everything had the same smooth and silky texture. She turned back to the mirror in her bathroom, lifting both arms to ensure there was no residual stubble on her underarms either. She then took a deep breath before lowering her cotton shorts to her knees and checking her panty line as well. 

Maybe it was wishful thinking to have forgone both underwear and a bra for an evening of junk food and netflix but she was still young enough to know what inviting someone to Netflix and chill usually meant. It was definitely wishful thinking to have gotten tested just to make sure she hadn’t magically gotten a STD with Hojo. She just hoped Inuyasha had also gotten the memo or tonight may be the night she gave up wishful thinking and just ordered a highly rated vibrator from Adam and Eve. 

Even if he didn’t know what netflix and chill meant she was sure he would be quick with the uptake once he saw her. She wore only cotton black shorts and a fitted white ribbed tank top. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face in a loose bun at the top of her head and she’d done a face mask and moisturized so her face looked dewy and inviting. 

She also knew tonight might end it all. She was going to ask to make some addendums to his previous offer. She wasn’t opposed to waiting for training but she couldn’t take this relationship slowly. In her mind, even if they ended up dating long term, if he felt he couldn’t be open with her about this part of his life there was going to come a point where they wouldn’t be compatible anymore and she wouldn’t know if she didn’t have the freedom to ask him questions. 

She wanted the liberty to ask her questions to make sure that BDSM was something she was even interested in. Her research had so far only left her with more questions and if she was going to pursue a relationship with Inuyasha, she felt it was only fair to know if this was right for her in the first place. 

_ I’m just going to start the night asking him if that's okay. Then if he doesn’t want to stay for dinner he doesn’t have to but at least I know what I’m getting myself into.  _

Just as she’d stealed her nerves, a text pinged from her phone indicating someone was buzzing in to be let upstairs. Clicking the button to open the door, she strode from the bathroom and towards the entrance of her apartment. 

A few feet away she heard his loud knock and raced the last several steps to grab the door handle. Opening it carefully she looked out to see Inuyasha, holding a grocery bag filled with disposable noodle cups. 

“I figured if you were supplying the movie, the least I could do is supply the Ramen.” Inuyasha said with what Kagome had deemed his signature smirk plastered on his face.

She beamed at him before stepping back to allow him into her apartment. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt, His tattoos peeking through the sleeves. Kagome could just make out what looked like a sky scape with a giant dog in the cloud on his right biceps and some sort of ship at sea on his left. His hair held in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Nothing fancy and perfect for a relaxing and, Kagome hoped, very pornographic evening. She tried shaking out the thoughts before her excitement got the better of her. 

_ Let him get in and talk before you try to jump his bones Kagome! _

He stepped through the opening and toed off his shoes. He seemed to take a deep inhale before turning to her with an eyebrow raised, “Does your roommate have a boyfriend?” He questioned, sniffing once more before looking around her apartment.

Kagome closed the door before turning back to him and grabbing at the bag of Ramen he still held. He handed it over but looked at her again, his question still unanswered. 

“My roommate does not have a boyfriend, but my roommate is a boy. He’s the guy Sango is training, his name is Miroku.” she answered walking towards the kitchen to deposit the bag on the counter top. 

Moving back towards the living room, she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha wandered over, still taking in the sparsely decorated room before seating himself next to her. “See, this is why I wanted to date first, gotta make sure I know things about you. If I’d been training you and smelled another man in your home? Not a good look.” He said, taking one last look around the room before landing on her again.

She fidgeted under the scrutiny of his gaze but knew if she was going to make sure they were on the same page, she needed to do it now. “About your rules, I think I wanna make some changes.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed “I told you, I’m not gonna train you until we know each other better.”

“No, no!” Kagome shouted, turning her entire body to face him. “I actually think that’s a great rule and I’m definitely on board for it. I just want to change some of the dating rules.” She saw him visibly relax but he still held his arms crossed at his chest. Realizing she wouldn’t speak more until prompted inuyasha unfolded his arms and waved at her to continue.

Kagome took a deep breath, “I’m interested in you, regardless of the BDSM thing. The problem is, if I don’t ask my questions now about the lifestyle and then we start training and I hate it, I don’t want you to feel like you’ve wasted time with me. I want to be able to ask my questions. So instead of one vanilla and one not so vanilla date, why don’t we just do a hybrid? Like if we do 20 questions we have to do Kagome-asks-her-questions about BDSM too.”

Inuyasha's gaze softened before he reached out and held her now trembling hands. “That is very fair and I agree to it. If you have questions, you can always ask me. I’m sure once you start training you’ll want to ask Rin questions, too. Communication is key, right?”

Kagome squeezed his hand in return before smiling so brightly she was sure her cheeks would hurt if she kept it up too long. Inuyasha pulled his hand back but scooted next to her on the couch. “Can I ask my first question?” She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha laughed but threw an arm over her shoulder. “Ask whatever you want, just know when you’re done I’m going to ask ten times the questions I have about you.” 

Kagome felt empowered.  _ I can ask whatever questions I want. _

“Communication is key but it wasn’t one of the things that Sango went over in the intro class. Why?” She felt like a student again, asking her teacher for clarification on a medication dose but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Inuyasha sighed and his eyebrows furrowed, “I guess because communication is key to any relationship, not just BDSM. If you hate something, you’re supposed to say something. If you make it a pillar it’s almost like saying it doesn’t matter in the rest of the world, but that's not true.”

“So what are the three pillars then.” Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled away from her and she was almost sure she’d ruined the entire evening with her questions before he turned to face her and held a fist up.

"There are three main pillars for a healthy S&M relationship: Trust, Respect and Control." He said, counting them down on his fingers as he said them. 

"Aren't they different depending on your position?" Kagome asked, feeling like she needed to get a notebook out and take notes. 

"Nope, two heads of the same coin. Makes it easy when you're a switch, no new rules." Inuyasha said with a smirk, returning his arm around her shoulder. 

Kagome hummed in agreement. “Your turn.” She said, “You’ve been patient, I think you should get some of your own questions answered.”

Inuyasha pulled his arm from around her but turned to face her head on. She reacted in kind by turning her body to face him as well, their knees brushing on the couch. 

“I want to know everything. I want to know anything about you that you’re willing to tell.” Inuyasha said, looking like a small child about to watch their favorite movie for the 15th time. 

Kagome laughed before listing the general facts of her life. She was 25 years old and her birthday was in September. She was currently a pediatric ER nurse which is why her schedule was always changing. Her and Miroku had plans once he finished his residency to open a pediatricians office, he’d be the doctor and her the nurse. Her childhood in Winchester, in a 4 bedroom house and their fat old cat named Buyo. How her father had passed when she was 6 from cancer but had held out long enough to get to hold her baby brother before he passed. How her mother managed a restaurant and took care of her grandfather and her brother was in school getting a business administration degree with a soccer scholarship at Indiana University. 

How she’d gotten out of a boring relationship, which had led her to a drunken incident with Miroku and led them to the intro group. How Kouga had made her fill out the form and how she was so nervous about meeting him because of his cryptic texts that she’d gotten dinner with Sango and Rin and it’d just given her more questions 

Inuyasha nodded along. Apologizing when she’d mentioned her grandfather, smirking when she mentioned her terrible previous relationship and apologizing again for his terrible texting habit. 

“You’re making me talk too much, tell me about yourself!” She said, giggling and completely relaxed from her life story. He had leaned forward during her life story, looking eager and excited to hear more about her. 

“First things first, It’s not that I’m opposed to texting,” Inuyasha explained, “but if I haven’t filed down my claws or I hit too hard on the screen I’ve been known to scratch or shatter a screen. Just easier to call.”

He leaned back a little and shrugged his shoulders. “Not much else to tell, I’m about 300 so I'm considered young for a demon but definitely old to you. I work in financial investing with my brother. My dad retired about two decades ago and me and Sesshomaru took it over. That's basically how all my jobs have been, dad starts them, builds them, and then when he gets bored or mom demands more attention he gives them to us and leaves for a couple decades before starting the whole process over again in something else.” Kagome looked in awe before chuckling. 

“Talk about cradle robbing” She said, still chuckling. Inuyasha smirked “Don’t judge me, I’m pretty sure Rin is younger than you and Sesshomaru is at least 800 years old if not older.” He said, the smirk widening when Kagome’s giggles turned to full blown laughter. 

Kagome composed herself before smiling brightly back at him. “So how did you know you were into the scene? Was it a drunken night of moonshine in the 20’s, old man?”

Inuyasha scoffed but grinned back “A lot of demons are into the scene even if they don’t call it that. Demons tend to like it rough and demand dominance or submission so it just kinda fell into place. I started going to play nights about 70 years ago but it was much more under the radar then, and it was very divisive especially in demon clubs. Either you were a top or a bottom. Switching is actually super common for humans, for demons not so much. That’s why I like the Boston club, it’s a good mix of everyone.” He shrugged. Thinking about Inuyasha in a club, dominating someone, made her warm.  _ I wonder if he’d bring to the club and put me on display.  _

Trying to tamper down her arousal, Kagome felt a wicked grin slip over her face “So your dad is the demon in your family right?”

Inuyasha nodded, “Yup, he sired an heir when it was the thing to do, got Sesshomaru and then met my mom some 500 years later, they soul bonded and here I am.”

“So, if demons are into the scene, what do you think your dad is?” Kagome said slyly. 

Rather than the shock or disgust on Inuyasha’s face, he actually smirked at her again. “The joke is that dad is a submissive. Once when I was a kid I saw some silk ties on my parents bed but my mom has literally never had a scratch on her. She once tripped and scraped her knee, a tiny scrape covered in a smallish bruise. Dad took a full week off of work and carried her around the house like a princess. Sesshomaru thinks dad was also a switch who just stuck with sub with my mom, but was dominant with his own. I think he was sub to his mom too, mostly just to see Sesshomaru cringe.”

The shock she’d expected to see on Inuyasha’s face was now clearly evident on her own face. Inuyasha looked at her face before laughing “Do I get a question now, or are you going to try to embarrass me again?”

Kagome shook her head before patting his arm to continue.

Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek and pulled it up to her hair, “Would you mind if I took your hair down?” Her heart felt like it was about to explode but she nodded her head. She felt his hair reach into her the bun now sunk to the back of her head and grasp onto the tie holding her hair up. He pulled slightly and it slid through her hair. He pulled the hair tie back and set it in her lap before running his fingers through her hair till it lay flat against her shoulders. 

He took a deep breath as her hair fell and pulled his hands back. “Much better.” He said, a big smile on his face. 

Kagome smiled back and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to decide if she looked like she had a rats nest on her head and Inuyasha was just being kind. 

“Okay!” She said, clapping her hands together “One last question before we eat dinner, deal?” At Inuyasha nod, Kagome continued. 

“What did you think of my list? Anything I should know about more before I say yes to it?” She said, Inuyasha quickly glanced away from her, a slight dusting on the bridge of his nose. 

Kagome looked puzzled and gently pushed his chest to force his eye back to her own. The minute she touched his chest, she thought she’d burned her hand. He was so warm, and hard. Just enough give for her to know it was skin but hard enough for her to know that there was definitely a thick layer of muscle under the skin. 

He looked back to her, the blush still on his cheeks. “I, uh, maybe haven’t seen it yet.” He admitted sheepishly. He reached his hand behind his head and scratched at the nape of his neck. “Kouga has set me up a couple times and he tends to screen people for me. He told me it looked good so I just kinda agreed to meet you. Once I met you I was interested though! I just don’t exactly know what you like or don’t like, I just know you don’t like the same things that I don’t like.” He was waving his hands in front of his face trying to placate what he was sure was an angry tirade coming from the woman in front of him. 

Instead of the scolding or yelling he’d been expecting, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome laughing. Calming herself down enough to send him a reassuring grin, she turned back to the front of the couch. She stood and stretched, her arms flexed above her head thrown back, chest pushed out as a full vibration moved through her from her shoulders to her toes. Looking down at Inuyasha she noticed his pupils had blown wide and his mouth was in a tight line. “You have a very good boyfriend, Inuyasha.” she mocked before turning and making her way into the kitchen. 

She grabbed her electric kettle from next to the sink and turned on the tap to fill the pitcher. Putting the now filled kettle on its docking station and flipping the switch to turn it on she pulled out of her phone. Opening her music app, she clicked on her sixty’s mix and hit shuffle. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a hard body pushed flush against her back. Arms holding her close by the waist and ghosting along the sides of stomach and his head resting on top of her own. 

“Birds flying high, you know how I feel” Inuyasha sang, causing Kagome's back to vibrate and her head to tingle when his neck met it. “Sun in the sky, you know how I feel” he sang again, spinning her to press their fronts together. He settled his hands on her hips and began to sway her to the slow beat. She ran her hands along his arms and up to his neck, clasping them together underneath his hair. 

They began to sway to the slow deep melody of Nina Simone. Kagome pressed herself as close to him as possible feeling every deep ridge of his body flushed tightly to her own. He pulled away to twirl her under his arms and she went under his arm with a smile, her hair flying around her. 

“Rivers running free, you know how I feel.” She sang once she was pressed against him once more. They swayed a few more moments before Inuyasha removed his hands from her waist and gently held her face, tipping it back to look into her eyes. “And I’m feeling good.” He sang before his lips crashed down onto hers. 

Kagome had plenty of kisses in her life. In 9th grade, James had sang along to a song on the radio to tell her he liked her and then kissed her in the park. A smattering of exploits in college that ranged from too dry to too wet. Kisses from Hojo, always gentle presses except in the heat of the moment where the press became a bit more intense but never trying to push his tongue past her lips. She’d had kisses, both good and bad, and she knew how to identify all the kisses she’d received. None of them had prepared her for Inuyasha. 

She felt like she had exploded. His mouth moved expertly against her own. His lips were incredibly soft but the way they commanded her to move with him made her feel like jelly. He tried to pull away, giving her a moment to breath but she found herself scrambling to keep the contact as long as possible. She tightened her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, refusing to separate. He was now pulled at what she assumed was an uncomfortable angle but he seemed completely unaware, pushing his mouth against her own. 

She felt like she couldn’t get close enough trying to pull him in. She suddenly found herself hauled up against his hard body, his entire body flushed intimately against her own, before she was deposited on the counter behind her. She heard the noodle cups previously in her position clatter to the floor but couldn’t focus on the noise, much more concerned with the gentle probing of a tongue at her lips. 

She gently scraped her nails against his scalp and heard a rumbled purr come from the man in front of her. What had started as a gentle probe became more insistent and Kagome opened her mouth, her tongue coming out to meet his own. He groaned at the contact and brought his body between her thighs and pushed himself tight against her. Kagome moaned at the contact and began grinding against the length pushing against her shorts.

One hand grabbed her by the neck and angled her mouth to better allow his tongue, his other hand sneaking under her shirt to pet against bare flesh roaming all the way up her back and pulled his hand down to scrape her with his claws. She continued her own exploration of his mouth, using her tongue to get acclimated to the fangs in his mouth. 

Kagome felt empowered, this beautiful man was clearly interested if the pressure against her core was anything to go by and he seemed just as interested to explore. She pulled her hands from his hair and slid them down his chest, playing at the band of his sweat pants and trying to untie them for easier access. The minute she got the knot undone, he pulled his mouth from hers.

Inuyasha pulled his hands from her and reached behind her to stop  _ Love For Sale  _ currently playing in the background. 

He returned his hand beneath her shirt, ghosting his claws against the skin. “I don’t have a condom.” He whispered into her ear before nipping it lightly. “Think your roommate has an extra?”

“We don’t need a condom” She whimpered back, trying desperately to claim his lips again but he pulled back to give her an incredulous look. “I, uh, have an IUD and I got tested after my break up. If you’re good, I’m good” She said, sliding her hand through the top of his sweatpants and finding no underwear hiding her prize. 

_ Definitely knows what Netflix and Chill means. _

She wasn’t prepared for the growl to come from his lips, but before she could figure out what it meant, his mouth was once again pressed against her own. Her hands flew back to the counter to catch herself as his mouth fell on hers. She didn’t have time to adjust, he simply grabbed her head and tilted it to give him full access to her mouth. The hand previously ghosting her back had yanked her tank top up to her armpits and he was fondling to her chest. She gasped at the contact and Inuyasha took the opportunity to pull his tongue back and lick her lips. He kissed her cheek before trailing a path of kisses from her face to her shoulder and nibbling a path along her shoulder and neck.

Kagome whimpered and began tugging at his t-shirt. She heard a chuckle against her shoulder before he pulled away to pull the shirt away and drop his sweats to the floor. Kicking them off he pulled her flush against him once more before returning to her neck and peppering his previous bites with kisses. He moved back to her mouth and gave her a deep kiss before pulling her shirt over her head and placing his hands on either side of her hips. 

“May I?” He asked, his thumbs hooked on her shorts tugging slightly but not moving them any lower. Kagome lifted her hips in approval and he slid her shorts down to join his shirt on the floor. 

Inuyasha left out a rumble again before leaning in to whisper to her. “Do you know how hard its been to not throw you down and fuck you into the couch?” He said, nipping the pulse point at her neck, his hands travelling between her thighs. “I could smell you all night. The minute you saw me, how excited you got when you talked about the club, how fucking good you smelled with your hair down.” He ended with a groan, moving his mouth up to capture her mouth again in a searing kiss. His fingers probed the lips of her sex, just touching and rubbing. Kagome moaned and tried to thrust herself against his fingers but he held her hips down. 

Once he was sure she wouldn’t move again, he slowly parted her lips and started stroking her clit. At her gasp he moved his other hand up to grasp her breast, thumbing her hardened nippled before lowering his head and taking it in his mouth. As soon as he’d taken it in his mouth he moved his hand lower to her entrance teasing without entering. 

He left her chest with a hard suck and kissed a path back to her ear. “You should touch me too Kagome” he said, moving a kiss back down her shoulder and back up to her ear, ending with a nip at her earlobe. 

Finally realizing she’d been gripping the counter top in a death grip, she moved her hands and began running them over his chest and stomach. The thick muscles felt tensed under her hands, but she continued her exploration. Every dip, every curve, she tried to take note of every piece of his body. She noticed one small scar over his chest, but the rest of his skin felt flawless, she couldn’t feel any difference in his tattoo’d arms. Smooth and hard. 

Kagome reached around his stomach and trailing her fingers over his abs before ending at the V pointing towards his groin. She felt him take a quick gasp of air, but he quickly continued his own exploration, tongue running over one breast and the other held in his hand, nipple plucked between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand still playing between her legs, alternating between running through her patch of curls, pressing lightly against her clit and teasing her entrance.

She reached between his thighs and grasped his length as he slipped his finger into her entrance. Kagome let out a whimper as Inuyasha let out a grunt. He began moving first, slowly withdrawing his finger before pushing in once more, slowly bringing his thumb to start petting her clit more insesiently.

Kagome tried to breathe as she slowly moved her hand up and down the length in her hand. One thought ran through her head,  _ Big. _ Kagome had enough experience with men to know that ‘motion of the ocean’ was more accurate and a large dick didn’t necessarily equate to a better experience, but with his finger currently doing crazy things to her body and his mouth now nibbling on her nipple, she was pretty sure she was about to get the best of both worlds. 

She started trying to take an inventory of what Inuyasha seemed to like. He seemed to breathe deeper when he played with the head, and the faster she moved her own hand the faster he moved the now two fingers inside of her. She ran her fingers though the hair at the base to feel it was soft like fur, probably a gift from his demon heritage. She continued to pump his length faster, trying to encourage him to move his own fingers faster against her. He abruptly stopped and pulled his fingers away. 

Kagome whimpered and continued pumping his length, hopeful to get him to continue his own treatment of her body. He pulled back and smirked at her before removing her hands from his body and placing them behind her on the counter, making her recline slightly. He held her wrists in place and stared her straight in the eye “The first time I cum, it's going to be inside you.” He pulled his hands back and resumed his ministrations on her body. 

Kagome just sat basking in the attention. He seemed to be working towards a goal this time, rather than just exploring. His mouth attached her to nipple immediately sucking and nibbling and his hand immediately went to her core, thrusting two fingers in while rubbing her clit in fast harsh strokes. His other hand held her up so his mouth could easily switch between her breasts. His fingers kept thrusting, rubbing and finally Kagome felt she couldn’t hold out any longer. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as her orgasm coursed through her. She released her lip to gasp and he continued to slowly pump his finger into her clenching body, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

Inuyasha pulled his hand back and licked his fingers clean, licking his lips after as if he’d just had the best dessert of his life. She stared at him, flushed before looking down towards his cock and trying to lift her hands to grab it. He shot her a hard glance and she replaced her hands on the counter and waited for him. He stepped back into her space, one hand pushing his girth against her body, the other tangled in her hair.

“You’re never going to hold your noises in from me again, are you?” He said, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. She moaned and shook her head fiercely against the hold on her hair. He leaned down and whispered “Good girl.” in her ear as he slammed himself into her entrance. 

Kagome choked on her gasp before realizing Inuyasha had stilled to allow her to adjust to his size. It was thick and long and she had never felt more full in her entire life. She felt him tentatively pull and push, a shallow thrust, and moaned into the contact. He kissed her urgently and continued to saw in and out of her body at a languid pace. She tried to move her hips but realized she was not going to be able to be an active participant while leaned back slightly and hips held tightly in his hands. She reached up with one hand to grab the side of his hair and pulled him closer to her mouth, trying to communicate without words what she wanted from him. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he continued at his unhurried pace. 

“Good girls tell their partners what they want, don’t they Kagome?” He asked, continuing his pace while staring into her eyes. “If someone wanted it harder,” he thrust hard against her body, causing her eyes to roll back “they would need to ask for it.”

Kagome whimpered at him before lowering her eyes. She stared down his body, art filled arms flexed in their hold of her and chest defined and leading towards his abs. She continued towards his groin and saw him lazily pumping in and out of her, his cock glistening with her current excitement and past orgasm. She looked back up at his eyes and whimpered, “Please go faster and harder.”

He leaned forward and licked a strip from her shoulder to ear lobe and whispered “When you ask so nicely Ms. Kagome, how can I refuse.” He adjusted his grip on her hips before slamming home at a rapid pace. Kagome held onto his arms and moaned wantonly, begging for release again. He looked her in the eyes again and said “I want to see you touch yourself Kagome. Cum on my cock so I can cum inside you.” 

Scrambling to obey, and trusting Inuyasha wouldn’t let her fall back, she reached between them to rub herself. He turned his eyes downward and groaned, matching the pace of her touch with the speed of his thrusts. He released one of her hips to grab her neck and kiss her again.

His teeth biting her lip, her hand rubbing her clit and his almost violent pace sent Kagome over the edge. She pulled from his mouth with a moan of his name as her hand stilled and she clenched around him. He laid his head against her shoulder and thrust erratically, groaning her name at each thrust, before spending himself in a few final thrusts. Kagome wrapped her hands around his back, pulling his hair completely loose from the ponytail trying to keep the hair at bay. 

Inuyasha's head still lay on her shoulder, both of them gasping for air in the aftermath. 

“Hey Inuyasha?” Kagome said, still panting. He grunted in response, turning his head into her neck and nuzzling before softly kissing her pulse point. 

She smiled lazily, running her fingers through his ponytail, now loose and frayed. “Could you reheat the water and make the ramen? I’m not sure I can move my legs.” 

Inuyasha smiled against her skin before removing his head from her shoulder. His eyes looked glazed over as he leaned in to nuzzle his nose against her own. 

“I would be happy to.” He said, back away and pulling himself out of her. Noticing the mess on her counter he looked up sheepishly “You wouldn’t happen to have any paper towels, would ya? I can clean this up.” he said, gesturing towards the sticky and wet counter between then. She smiled and pointed towards the roll next to the fridge before gingerly hopping off the counter top. She stumbled a bit, steadying herself on Inuyasha’s arm, before pulling back slightly and walking towards the bathroom. 

After cleaning herself up she walked back into the kitchen to see Inuyasha with 4 cups of ramen heating up in front of him. He looked at her and stared. Kagome smirked back before wandering around the kitchen, finding her shirt thrown on top of the fridge and her shorts still laying on the floor in front of the counter. She grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head.

Inuyasha’s eye never left her body and Kagome felt a surge of confidence. She turned over her shoulder to spare him a glance before bending at the waist to grab her shorts off the floor. Just as her hand touched the cloth she felt a firm body pressed against her legs and hands steadying her hips. “You’re playing with fire Kagome.” Inuyasha said, pulling her hips back to press more firmly against him.

“What do I get if I play with fire?” She teased, standing straight and leaning back into him, shorts held in her hands.

He shifted her around and peered down into her eyes. Gold met blue and his mouth kept opening and closing, clearly trying to decide what to say. She raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge and he closed his mouth before settling on a smirk. 

“You get to go on dates, and have bad movie nights. You’ll have to tell me about your day, every day, and then you’ll have to share your bed with me at night. You’ll also get kitchen sex and any other sex whenever it’s asked. Do you think you can handle that?” He said, still smirking down at her, clearly ready to take her challenge on head first. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands clasped behind her back, holding her just far enough way to continue their eye contact. “Was it so good you’re trying to get me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Inuyasha?” A small blush dusted his cheeks and his smirk turned into a gentle smile. “Is that a yes, Ms. Kagome?”

She pulled away from him and slid her shorts onto her legs and up her body before stepping around him to look at the noodle cups now ready to be eaten. She looked over her shoulder at him before picking up the chicken flavored one on the end and grabbing two forks from her drawer. “If I say yes, can I eat this chicken one?” She asked, smiling up at him. He grabbed a beef flavored cup from the line on the counter and made his way over to the couch, holding his hand out for her to take. 

“Glad to be your boyfriend, Kagome.” 

**_________________**

Kagome felt warm and her blanket felt heavier than usual. She reached blindly for her phone and checked the time. 1:35PM stared back at her, before she huffed and tried to roll over and stretch.

She realized then that there was a leg and arm holding her down and what she’d assumed was a wall of pillows was a half demon laying behind her. Trying once more to wriggle out of his hold, she heard a grumble behind her and felt the arm and leg around her pull her deeper into his chest. 

“Inuyasha” she mumbled, stroking the arm around her waist. “As much as I would love to stay in bed, I need to get up and eat so I can get ready for my overnight.”

He huffed and instead of letting her leave, he turned her around to be facing him. He hiked her up so they could be eye level, laying down made their height disparity a nonissue, and Kagome felt like a doll that was being properly placed for its owner. His eyes were clearly still tired and trying to muster a glare from his unexpected wake up call. 

“It’s still early, didn’t you say you didn’t have to get up until 3?” He questioned, nudging her closer so he could lay kisses on her nose and face while rubbing her back, clearly trying to lull her back to sleep. 

Kagome snuggled into him, leaving a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and laying a hand on his cheek. “3 is when my alarm is set, but if my body wakes me up I try to get up. Helps not ruin my entire schedule. Especially after a late night.” She said. His ears flicked towards her and Kagome slowly moved her hands up to the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair to distract him from the fact she had almost reached her prize. 

“You can touch them if you want ya know, no need to try to go stealth mode.” He laughed, laying one last kiss on her cheek. Her hand stilled, just an inch away from his ears and she looked from his ears back to his eyes which were clearly humoring her. 

“How did you know?” She said, trying to pull her hands down and away from her now outed prize. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth.

Of course she’d noticed them before but after their kitchen experience when they’d settle back on the couch, she noticed they seemed to twitch and wiggle with every bite he took. When she’d sighed over the ridiculousness of the movie they were watching, his ears had swivelled to her before his eyes had caught up. When they’d given up on watching the movie and ended up making out on the couch instead, they were in direct eyesight as his kisses trailed down her neck before asking which room was her bedroom so he could have an encore performance. 

“Your heart rate sped up and I knew you were trying to do something you thought was bad.” he said, kissing the inside of the wrist in front of his face before placing her hands back to the top of his head. “Just don’t pull and we should be fine.”

Kagome let out a huge smile before starting to softly pet the ears in front of her. They twitched at the initial touch but calmed as her petting turned into a full blown rub. Still looking into his eyes to make sure she was doing it right, she noticed Inuyasha’s eye droop and his shoulders sag. A rumble purr came from his chest and Kagome almost pulled her hands away but was stopped by a hard glare from the man in front of her before his eyes closed again and he titled his head into her hand. 

Understanding that the grumble was clearly one of happiness, she continued her massage. Feeling him completely relax into the mattress she changed her rub to incorporate a scratch at the base, half expecting him to shake his leg. She was shocked when found herself flipped onto her back with lust filled eyes staring down at her. Inuyasha crashed onto her mouth, immediately pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to move her hands from his ear, but he reached out and placed her hand firm against it, moving her hand slightly to encourage her to repeat her scratching motion. 

Quick on the uptake, she continued her scratching making sure not to grip them too tightly. She had been scratching the base for a few moments before she felt her legs parted and Inuyasha settled between her thighs, grinding his erect cock against her.

She moved her arms around his back, and angled her head to push against him more comfortably. She was only given reprieve when he moved from her mouth to push his head into her shoulder, biting and sucking at her pulse point. Kagome moaned out, thrusting her hips up to meet his own.

“Rubbing puts you to sleep and scratching gets you horny, what happens if I bite them?” She whispered, while leaning up to try to nip the ears. He growled and pulled his head back and grabbed his length sliding into her. 

Her eyes rolled back and she let out a sigh of contentment as he started a slow pace, building more as she returned her fingers to his ears to scratch at the fleshy base. He pounding became more erratic, and he grunted at her before capturing her lips again.

Releasing her lips he leaned down and began licking her ear before nipping the lobe. She clenched around him and grabbed his shoulders, abandoning his ears to make sure she stayed grounded as he continued nibbling her ears. “I don’t know Kagome, you tell me what you want when I bite your ears.”

She moaned aloud before pulling his face from her ear to kiss him again. “Makes me want to be on top.” She whimpered as he gave a hard thrust against her. He stopped his pace before laying ontop of her and rolling so she now laid on his chest, still connected below. He lightly pushed her shoulders to make her sit more upright on top of him before smirking at her “Same for me.” he said before lifting her hips higher before dropping her onto his length. 

She moaned but got the message and began a slow pace on top of him. He grabbed her breasts and began pinching her nipples. She groaned and increased her pace, suddenly feeling much closer to orgasm when she was in control. Before she could lower herself again Inuyasha thrust up against her, causing their pelvis to collide from the impact. If it had hurt Kagome hadn’t noticed, she’d simply moaned at the contact. She continued in her pace, trying to emulate the feeling she’d just had from his well timed thrust. He spoke to her again, his lust filled eyes looking down towards where they were connected.

“Take anything you want from me Kagome, take anything you need to make yourself cum.” He groaned, his gripped tightening a fraction on her chest as he again thrust up against her downward motion.

She groaned at his thrust before opening her eyes to lock with his own. “Keep doing that.” she ordered, beginning her motions again. She moaned louder at every tilt of her hips down, now crashing against Inuyasha’s hips slamming up. She increased her pace again, moaning in abandon before slamming herself down on him and panting his name, gasping for air as her orgasm flowed through her. She felt Inuyasha grind against her for a few seconds before he flooded her body again and groaned out her name. 

She laid her head down on his chest and began tracing the tattoo’d patterns on his arms. Just as she was about to ask him what they were for, her alarm rang from her phone, reminding her that she definitely did have work tonight and it was overnight so it may very well be hell. She groaned as she rolled off of him, pulling on her shorts and tank top before stepping out the door and through the bathroom door to clean herself up and pee. 

Returning she was almost upset to see Inuyasha dressed and was throwing an extra towel she had into the laundry basket next to her door, clearly having grabbed a down to wipe himself off as well. She walked up to him and he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Can I stay for food or do you need to get in the zone for your shift?” He asked, returning to kiss her again for a bit longer.

She smiled against his mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the kitchen with her. Grabbing two bowls and spoons, she poured a liberal amount of cheerios into each bowl before grabbing milk from the fridge and covering the cereal. She turned with her now complete breakfast and handed him his own bowl. 

Inuyasha followed her to the couch and sat close enough to her for their legs to brush against each other as they dug into their breakfast. Just as they were finishing Miroku stumbled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom in the hall. Inuyasha appraised him from his place on the couch before turning to look at her. “Kinda scrawny isn’t he? You said Sango was training him?” he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the now closed door. 

Kagome finished drinking the sweet milk of her cereal before setting her bowl down on the table in front over. “He’s skinny but he’s strong. They’re training but he’s also completely in love with her. Please don’t ask him about it, I already get texts with him waxing poetic about her too often.”

He laughed as he stood and grabbed her bowl from the table, turning to bring them both to the sink and rinse them out. Inuyasha returned to the couch just as Miroku wandered out of the bathroom and towards them on the couch. “Hi, I’m Miroku. You must be Inuyasha if the moans I heard this morning were any indication” He said, sitting down on a side chair and grabbing the remote to flip through channels.

Kagome went bright red and Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter before quieting to snickers with a glare from Kagome. “I am Inuyasha and I actually should probably get going, Kagome’s got a shift and I should let her get ready.” He said, standing and pulling Kagome towards the door with him. She watched as he knelt down to put on his shoes, conflicted between asking him to stay until she left or pushing him out the door so she could beat up Miroku.

He straightened from putting his shoes on and leaned down to kiss her again. “Get ready for a million random texts asking questions about your life that I want to know.” He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

Kagome blushed before nodding and leaning up for another kiss. He leaned down to give her a deep kiss before stepping back and opening the door to let himself out. Kagome gave herself a couple moments to calm herself before walking to the couch, grabbing a pillow and throwing it directly at Miroku’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: don’t just trust someone if they tell you they’ve been tested. Be smart, use condoms. Fictional characters do not need condoms. Real life humans do in these situations.


	8. Note to Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome struggles with balancing a work and boyfriend she actually wants to see. Inuyasha overreacts but makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I have been BUSY! Chapter 15 is completed and I'm already half through 16 so there is definitely more coming and I'll release extra chapters when I'm confident I have enough to make sure each week is ready to go!

After three weeks, Kagome found herself hating her job. Well, maybe not her job but definitely her hours. Since her Netflix and chill night with Inuyasha she’d only seen him once for lunch at a deli around the corner from his office. They’d had to completely rely on texting, which he was terrible at, and FaceTiming whenever they had a free moment. 

The only good thing was their separation had forced them to get to know each other more than just physically. Kagome knew they had basically skipped a month of getting to know each other but Inuyasha seemed eager to fix that. 

He had taken to texting her whenever he had a random thought about her. The first had been a question about her favorite food, then her favorite kind of music, did she like sports, what kinds of movies she liked and everything in between. 

She moved towards the break room at the hospital, throwing away her gloves and mask before stepping into the room to get a needed cup of coffee. 

Today had been awful. A rare morning shift filled with dread and stress. A 4 year old boy had come in, his leg broken with the bone exposed, followed by a toddler with hemophilia who just kept bleeding. A girl had come in with a severe burn on her neck from trying to use her mother’s curling iron and another had come in when she’d pulled a dresser down on top of herself, giving herself broken ribs and a concussion. 

She was exhausted, having to work extra shifts when a coworker had the flu and her extra shifts had ended on the Friday from hell. She kept trying to force her exhaustion at bay before her evening of bliss. She was off tomorrow and Sunday so Inuyasha was coming over and spending the night with her. He’d promised take out so she didn’t have to cook and confirmed he was completely fine staying in her room the entire time so she didn’t have to share his focus with Miroku. 

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and opened the message, a tired smile across her face. 

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Favorite color? Red? _ ]

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Yellow. Favorite job? _ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Construction. Gave it to Kouga. _ ]

[To:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Nepotism? _ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi** : _ Happens with demons. _ ]

She smiled at his response and returned to her cup of coffee, trying to force all the caffeine from the beverage to give her enough energy to keep up with Inuyasha tonight. 

She sat down at the table, still gripping the plastic cup in her hands and fighting the heaviness in her eyes. Just as she’d finished her cup and stood to throw it away, she heard a code issued over the loudspeaker for pediatric in the ER. Tossing her cup and grabbing a new mask and gloves she raced out of the room. She missed the final message from Inuyasha making sure she was ready for tonight.

* * *

She was freshly showered and dressed in legging and a t-shirt. She’d all but thrown Miroku out of the apartment when she’d returned and seen him getting ready for his own overnight, trying to make herself presentable before Inuyasha came over at 6:00. Only twenty minutes and he would be here, cuddled under a blanket with her, eating take out and exchanging kisses. Leaning back she closed her eyes to wait for her phone to tell her he’d arrived. 

She opened her eyes, realizing she’d never heard her phone ping to let her know to open the door. She grabbed her phone and stared at the screen in front of her. The time stated back at her, mocking her. 9:32PM stared back at her from the screen as well as three missed buzzes from the door, 4 missed calls from Inuyasha and a text that said “If you didn’t want to do this, you could have just said. Didn’t need to ghost me.” All from over two hours ago. 

She scrambled to call him, standing to pace in front of her couch, listening to the rings continue before the automated message spoke through the phone, she felt the hysteria set in. She’d been waiting for this for weeks just to pass out on the couch waiting for him to arrive. She hung up and redialed, feeling the tears overwhelm her. She felt herself breathing too fast, the tearing flowing down her face but she was still staring at the phone in her hands waiting to hear something. His voicemail once again rang through the room and she almost threw her phone before hanging up and dialing again. 

She stopped pacing, placed her phone on speaker and staring at in her shaking hands as she prayed for him to just answer her call. She heard the ringing stop and a gruff “what do you want?!” Rang through her phone. She started sobbing and babbling. “I’m so sorry Inuyasha! It’s been such a bad day and an exhausting week - that’s not an excuse i just fell asleep - and you must have waited outside for an hour! Inuyasha, I swear I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry! Please talk to me I promise I -“

She heard the sounds of her face time ring and she answered quickly moving the phone to her face. Seeing her reflection clearly showed her exhaustion. The bags under her eyes were deep and almost purple. Her eyes now puffy and red from crying and spit dribbling down her mouth from trying to spit out an explanation for where she’d been. She wiped her mouth and her eyes, trying to make herself look presentable but seeing Inuyasha come into frame her eyes watered again. He was sitting on a bench outside, wrapped in a sweatshirt up and over his chin, his ears lowered and a glare directed towards her through the camera. 

“I promise I just fell asleep. I’ve been looking forward to this all week but I’ve been so tired. I do want to be your girlfriend! I’ve been feeling like we’re rushing but today my day was awful and all I wanted was to come home to you, cuddle under a blanket and watch great British bake off.” She finished with a sniffle, eyes once again overflowing but she didn’t have the energy to wipe her tears.

Inuyasha pulled his face out from his sweatshirt and his eyes were still hard but no longer were glaring through the phone at her. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, unable to read him look through the phone. 

“If I could be at your house in 7 minutes, would you be able to stay awake to let me in?” He asked, standing and grabbing something next to him and beginning to walk. 

Kagome frantically shook her head yes “I’ll meet you outside.” She said, already walking towards the door and slipping her flats on. She remembered to grab her keys right as her door shut and she ran down the stairs. She heard the phone beep indicating the call had ended as she pushed her way through the front of the building. 

Standing outside she felt the chill of the air not nearly as cold as it had been just a few short weeks ago indicating the final days of April were about to bring a warm May. She turned left to right a few times hoping to catch a view of Inuyasha coming in the distance. Seeing no one, she sat on the ground outside the front of her building and pulled her knees to her chest. 

Wrapping her arms around herself she felt the tears fall down her face and sobs wracked her form. This night was the end to a day from hell that had been a very long week.

_ How the hell does he think I would ghost him? I talk to him constantly, even when I’m working. Just my luck, he must be looking for an out and I clearly gave him one. _

She laughed humorlessly before pushing her head in between her knees and trying to calm her tears. That's how Inuyasha found her, wearing only a t-shirt, leggings and flats, head between her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her legs locking her into a tight ball as dry sobs made her shiver. He pushed his hood over his head and sat down next to her, pulling her into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered apologies to her. “I thought you were trying to ghost me, I overreacted, I’m sorry.” He whispered his apologies like a mantra until her sobs quieted to uneven breathing. He grabbed the duffle back to his left and stood, extending a hand to pull her up with him.

Kagome grabbed his hand and hauled herself up as well. She buzzed them into the building and they silently climbed the stairs to her apartment, still grasping each other's hands. She let them in, allowing him in after her she’d stepped through and she toed off her flats while he bent down to untie his shoes and followed her onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Inuyasha turned to her, his ear still lowered and eyes looking remorseful “I jumped to conclusions, I’m sorry. I know you’ve been tired and I know this week has been a lot for you.” He brushed his hand against her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear before returning his hand to her face and thumbing her cheek. 

She leaned into his hand, her eyes filling with tears again. “I wanna yell at you.” She said, taking in a deep breath. “I promise you I will blame you tomorrow morning and we can get in a fight about who did what but right now I am just so tired.” She removed his hand from her cheek before standing from the couch. She began walking towards her room and reached her hand back in a grabby motion but continued her path. She stepped into her room and just stared at her bed. Inuyasha entered the room behind her. 

She turned to look at him and she stripped out of her tank top and leggings, leaving herself in a sports bra and cotton panties. She climbed into bed and sat with her legs in front of her on the side of the bed pushed into the wall, patting the bed next to her in invitation. Inuyasha began climbing in but she pushed him back and gestured to his clothing.

He pulled off his sweatshirt showing he had no shirt on and tried to climb into the bed, but was once again stopped by Kagome. She gestured towards his pants as well but he shook his head and got onto the bed anyway. He laid her down and laid next to her propped on his elbow. 

“Why aren’t you yelling at me?” He questioned, petting her hair and trailing his fingers up and down her arm. 

Kagome just shrugged and turned her body to face him. “I figured we could figure it out tomorrow and have make-up sex now.” She said, trailing her fingers down his chest and trying to grab the waist of his pants but he pulled her hand away and placed it back on her side, and then began brushing her hair with his claws. 

“Has that happened to you before? Someone does something to you and then you have make-up sex before you actually resolve the fight?” He asked, moved his hand from her hair to brush his fingers against her finally dry cheeks.

She stalled before nodding. He looked back at her to continue and she glanced away. “In college I was with this guy. This kind of thing would happen a lot. I wouldn’t respond to a text or I would fall asleep and miss a call and he'd get so angry. It would always be a big fight. The fastest way to end the fight would be sex and then he would apologize and it would be over. We never even really dated, just a random fling sophomore year that lasted a couple months.”

She pushed him back on his back and gently grabbed his face, “I didn’t like him even a quarter of how much I like you, I’m not comparing you. That's just the easiest way to resolve these kinds of arguments.” She brushed his face with her fingers, trying to communicate how much he meant to her after a few short weeks. 

Inuyasha pushed her back and placed himself above her, she closed her eyes expecting a kiss but was booped in the nose. She opened her eyes and looked up at a concerned Inuyasha.

“I want nothing more than to take you, all night, every night. But I am definitely not going to do it when I was just a right ass to you and you thinking having sex will make me feel better.” He said, kissing her cheek lightly. “You know what would make me feel better?” He asked pulling himself from above her and laying next to her on the bed. 

She made a grunt of acknowledgement and he pulled himself up to his elbow again and she turned her head to look at his eyes. “I know you like me, we talk every day and I think I’ve used facetime more since meeting you than I’ve used since it came out. I want you to tell me what you’re really thinking, I want to know what you’re really feeling. Not what you think I want to hear.” He said, for the first time keeping his hands to himself.

Kagome pulled herself up and stared into his eyes, looking for some sort of tell that he was lying. That he wanted her to apologize again and then he’d kiss her. He looked at her encouragingly and she huffed. “I’m pissed you thought I forgot about you.” She said, poking him in the chest. He smiled encouragingly and nodded at her to continue. “I’m mad that you didn’t even think that I’d fallen asleep, even when you know I’ve been working extra shifts this week.” She spoke again, her voice rising to a higher volume. “I’m angry that I like you enough to pretend that you didn’t do anything wrong when you did. I hate that you thought I would ghost you after talking to you all day every day.” She said, sitting up in the bed and looking down at Inuyasha still lying in bed. He had his hands locked behind his head, clearly taking anything she was mad about. She huffed and crossed her arms, looking at him for a rebuttal. 

He unfolded his arms and sat up with her. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions. I actually thought you might have fallen asleep but I may have ignored logic and jumped to the worst conclusion.” At her glare he threw his hands up before correcting himself, “I definitely jumped to the worst conclusion.”

Inuyasha tentatively put an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into his arms. “Thats what good relationships look like Kagome, two people talking out the issue rather than one person having to use sex as a bargaining chip.” He said, rubbing her shoulder and she relaxed further into his arms. 

“I didn’t even realize I did that, how did you know?” She asked, nuzzling closer to his chest and taking a deep breath in.

Inuyasha sighed but continued rubbing her shoulder “Rin went through some shit and when Sesshomaru was training they had to address it. She would do things like that, not tell him when it was too much or just agree to anything he said to avoid a fight. He noticed her doing it whenever she thought he was angry even if he wasn’t. He talked to me a lot about it while it was going on. He’d never dealt with a human in the scene before, let alone someone with baggage, so he was confused.”

“You and him are close, huh?” She said, before removing his arm and returning to lay down on the bed, propped on her side to look at where he would land once he laid down too. He reclined and turned to face her, also propping himself up on his hand. “We are now. The first hundred years of my life he tried pretty valiantly to kill me.” At her shocked gasp he waved his hand in the air dismissal. “It was a long time ago and at the time I was one of the few half demons around. Even though there was coexistence that doesn’t mean it was exactly supported to procreate together. It was before they knew soul bonding worked on humans too so it was potentially setting dad up for heartbreak and the life of raising a kid on his own. Once more half demons started popping up he backed off and when dad made it clear we’d always be working together if we worked with him, he adjusted. Once he met Rin he became the softest mother fucker I’ve ever met.”

Kagome thought back to the demon she’d met at dinner almost a month ago and scoffed at the idea of calling him soft. Inuyasha chuckled beside her, clearly following her line of thought. “Trust me, he used to be a way bigger asshole. If you pissed him off he was definitely the type to physically show you how wrong you are.”

“And Rin changed that?” She asked, feeling her eyes getting heavy again but trying her hardest to keep them open. Inuyasha noticed her lucid state and continued his story with a softer tone. “That's what happens when you fall in love, it always ends up changing you.”

She smiled again before realizing her eyes were now closed. They jumped open and she saw a smirking Inuyasha at the bottom of the bed, pulling the blanket at the end up and over her. He pushed her shoulder slightly and made her lay back on the bed. “Sleep Kagome, I promise to divulge all of their secrets tomorrow.”

Kagome fought against sleep but allowed him to tuck the blanket over her body and situate himself next to her under the blanket too. She couldn’t keep her eyes open but she kept trying to speak “Not tired, wanna ask about tattoos.” She mumbled, unconsciously snuggling deeper into Inuyasha’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, just dragging the tips of his claws along her back. “Sleep now my Kagome, I promise to tell you everything about everything when you wake up in the morning.” She grunted in response, no longer able to form words and slipped into sleep. 

* * *

Kagome woke to her stomach making awkward noises. She turned to snuggle into Inuyasha’s chest, but he’d also heard her stomach growling and was currently stretching the sleep out of his body. She turned towards the wall, trying to put herself in back to sleep but she felt herself hauled backwards into a hard chest. 

“We need you to get you some food Kagome. I bet you skipped lunch and I know you didn’t get any dinner” he whispered into her ear pulling his hands across her stomach to make a point. 

Kagome groaned and tried to snuggle back to sleep before whining “5 more minutes and I promise I’ll get up.” She felt his chuckle against her back before the warmth was suddenly gone and she was left alone. 

Rolling to her back she stared at the ceiling. Her first fight with Inuyasha and it didn’t feel like she had to make something up to him. She’s tried to have make up sex and he’s refused. They’d talked about something, Kagome couldn’t quite remember what, and then he’d tucked her into bed and whispered sweet nothings to her as she slept. She’d had a full blown meltdown, yelled at him about overreacting and he’d still cuddled her to sleep and tried to feed her in the morning.

_ Note to self: Make sure you apologize too for falling asleep.  _

She stretched her arms above her head before rolling out of bed and grabbing a navy t shirt dress to pull over her head. She left her bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and prepare herself before walking to the kitchen to join her boyfriend. 

“I’m going to ask her to marry me, I’m absolutely sure of it. She’s going to be the mother of my children and we’re gonna live out our lives together.” She heard a male voice say and her heart stopped. She couldn’t breath and her feet felt glued to the floor. That statement definitely felt way too fast. 

She heard a deep laugh, “Sango may end up breaking your hand in childbirth but as her oldest friend you have my blessing. You’ll have to ask her brother too though.” Inuyasha replied and Kagome finally remembered to breathe. 

_ Miroku is home. Miroku is in love with Sango and wants to get her pregnant. Inuyasha is in the kitchen with Miroku giving him his blessing.  _

She continued walking towards the previously terrifying scene to see Inuyasha standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pan and Miroku starting a pot of coffee. Kagome smiled warmly at an exhausted looking Miroku. He forced a smile back before stepping up to her space. 

“I’m off today too but I need to sleep off last night. If you’re going to have sex can you do the ‘don’t make a noise or I’ll punish you’ kind? Don’t really wanna wake up to sex noises.” He joked, pinching Kagome's cheek. 

Kagome faked a laugh at him before slapping him upside the head. Inuyasha laughed, finishing his stirring and pouring what she now saw were scrambled eggs onto a plate. He turned to look at her with a small smile on his lips before turning to Miroku with a smirk “She's not in training and believe me when she is I will make sure it’s not happening here or at the very least when you’re home.” He said. 

_ Note to self: Find out if Inuyasha has roommates and make them brownies.  _

Kagome flushed before pushing past Miroku and coming to put her arms around Inuyasha’s waist. “Please say those eggs are for me.” She said, trying her best to flutter her eyelashes at him. 

He smirked down at her before pulling out of her grasp to hand her the plate. “You need more groceries in this house. I’m almost convinced you live exclusively on junk food and take out. You only had 3 eggs left and I don’t even know how old they were.” 

“We normally eat at the hospital or take out. No need to get groceries when you may not be home all week to eat them.” She said, taking the plate from him. He scoffed at her and shook his head in disagreement. 

She smiled before grabbing two forks from her cutlery drawer. She turned to see Miroku had left them in peace and made her way to the couch. Inuyasha followed and sat down next to her, his arm loosely draped around her shoulder. She tried to hand him one of the forks but he shook his head. “I made you miss dinner last night and I may have eaten both sandwiches I had brought over for us. I’m definitely good until lunch.” He leaned back, arm still casually around her as she ate her breakfast. 

Humming in contentment of her meal, she tried to remember what they’d talked about last night. All she could remember was that they’d had an argument, he’d made her tell him what she was feeling, and cuddling into his chest once he’d promised he wasn’t mad and admitted he’d overreacted. 

“What did we talk about last night after the fight?” She asked, taking the final bite of her eggs before putting the bow empty plate in front of her. 

He shrugged, “Nothing special. Told you about how Sesshomaru tried to kill me but ended up being all cuddly now that he’s with Rin. Before you fell asleep you said you wanted to ask about my tattoos but you passed out almost as soon I forced you under the blanket.”

Kagome groaned and let her head fall back over his arm to the couch. “Don’t remember a bit of that but I do wanna know about your tattoos, so at least I’m honest when I talk in my sleep.” She lifted her head to see Inuyasha smiling at her again. 

He pulled his arm from around her and picked up the plate on the coffee table. Standing, he made his way into the kitchen and dropped it in the sink. He came back to the couch and picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a small yip of surprise and gave him a hard smack on the butt. He laughed and walked them back to her bedroom and deposited her on the bed. He turned around to close and lock the door before stripping out of his sweatshirt once more. 

Kagome was struck with his beauty again. Hard and thick muscles covered his entire torso and arms. His hair was pulled into a loose bun on top of his head and his ears were flicking around, maybe hearing Miroku tossing and turning in his own bed. He held his arms out in front of himself, hands closed in fists, making the muscles on his biceps flex and accentuating the ink there. 

“Which side do you want me to start with?” He asked, moving to pull his left arm, then his right, in front of him. Kagome pointed towards his right, the arm covered in a dog before sitting back against the wall and patting the bed in front of her. 

He climbed into the bed and turned to show her the tattoo. It covered his entire bicep all the way around before fading towards his shoulder. A crescent moon hanging in the depiction of the sky and the dark background showing peaks of skin to imitate stars. There were rolling clouds at the base, swirling up and around the giant demonic dog in the center. The demon itself was huge, taking up the most space on his arm. It had a long snout and its mouth formed into a snarl. Red eyes with blue irises with two blue jagged stripes on its cheeks. It’s head was held low in challenge and the hackles up on its back. 

“It’s my dad,” Inuyasha said, letting her reach out to trace the dogs face. 

Kagome continued tracing the dogs form. “Your dad looks like this?” She asked, beginning to trace the clouds at the base. 

“Only when he’s fully transformed and only when he’s ready to fight. I don’t think I’ve seen him fully transform in over a 150 years. When people were over their issues with inter-mating there wasn’t really anyone to fight anymore. He’s technically a general in demon terms, first to lead the fight and first to end it.” He explained as she pulled her hands away from him. 

He turned his body to show off his other arm. This setting was at sea, large waves crashing against a huge, ancient, cargo ship fighting against the tides. Unlike the other side there was no moon in the sky, just a heavily shaded night sky. 

“This side is for my mom and her family. They were as accepting as was expected when my dad wanted to court my mom. They were aristocrats who made their way by trading and imports.” He explained, moving arm to show her the waves also travelled the entire way around his bicep. 

Kagome ran her fingers over the moonless sky of the tattoo before looking up at him. “Why is there a moon for your dad but not your mom?” She asked, pulling her hands away from his body. 

He turned to face her more head on and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Don’t tell him, but Sesshomarus mark is a crescent moon, so that parts kind of an ode to him. The new moon is my human night so it seemed best to put it on the human side of my arm.”

Kagome leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss. He followed her as she leaned back but was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“Any other tattoos I should know about?” She asked teasingly. To her surprise Inuyasha flushed but stood from his position on the bed and turned around, lowering his black sweats to reveal his left butt cheek. 

“Kouga and I got drunk about 30 years ago and thought this would be a good idea.Thought it would be hard core to needle and ink. Yes I know it looks awful and yes he does have a matching one.” 

Kagome tried to hold back her laugh but staring her in the face was Inuyasha butt cheek with a very poorly needled ‘BFF’ standing faded against his ass. She let out a full belly laugh and Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to smirk at her. 

_ Note to self: Confirm Bromance of Kouga and Inuyasha to girls.  _

Kagome felt the bed shift and cracked her eyes to see a very naked Inuyasha now prowling up the bed and towards her. She felt arousal flood her system again. 

“Inu….Yasha?” She asked, pulling herself out of her giggle fit. He reached her and grabbed the end of her dress and carefully pulled it over her head. Once it had been thrown to the floor he grabbed the end of her sports bra and looked at her with a single eyebrow raised.

“I missed you, and I’m opposed to fighting sex but I’m definitely not opposed to make up sex. Would you let me properly apologize for my bad behavior yesterday, Ms. Kagome?” He asked, tugging lightly at the band around her chest. 

She lifted her hands above her head and allowed him to peel the sports bra off her body and over her head. He pulled back and dragged Kagome to the center of the bed before laying her down. Moving to the end of the bed he began pulling her panties off her legs. Once they’d been discarded he parted her legs and settled his torso between them, his mouth right at the juncture of her legs. He went to descend but was stopped by a hand on his hair. 

He looked up and Kagome looked wrecked. Her cheek was flushed, her pupils blown wide and doing nothing to disguise the lust swirling in her eyes. Her lip was locked between her teeth before she opened her mouth to speak. “I haven’t showered since last night, I don’t know if you want to do that right now.” She said shakily, clearly conflicted on whether to pull him away or force him closer. 

He gave a fanged grin and began nuzzling her thighs. Leaving small red love bites covering the skin. He looked at her before lowering his mouth to her center and glancing up at her. “I missed breakfast Kagome, be a good girl and let me eat.” He swiped his tongue over and began to nuzzle her curls. 

Kagome gave a hesitant nod and Inuyasha gave her core another long lick causing her to shudder. He glanced up to meet her eyes again and whispered, “Try to be a good roommate and keep quiet.”

He reached his arms around her thighs to part her folds and immediately attacked her clit. Lashing his tongue against the small nub before running his tongue down to tease her entrance. He only gave her a few light licks before returning to her clit and sucking it between his lips hard. 

Kagome was biting her lip harder than she had before, trying to stifle her moans. She let out a small gasp when she felt him descend to her opening and slowly work his tongue into her.

_ Note to self: Extra long demon tongue = mind blowing head.  _

She let out a full blown whimper when he started moving his tongue in and out, moving one of his hands holding her open to rub and pinch her clit between his fingers. His ears flicked forward at the small noise and his efforts on her clit doubled down, rubbing in hard circles and his tongue retreated to tease her entrance, only entering her again once her soft whimpers turned back to gasps. 

Kagome blindly reached down to his head, and she grabbed onto his ears. Trying to control the pressure that she held them with, she used her nails to scratch the tips before running her nails up and down again. Inuyasha groaned between her things and removed the hand from around her thigh to bring to her entrance. She heard a quick double snap before the tongue inside her was replaced with two long fingers and his mouth was attached to her clit once more. 

While his fingers kept up an even pace his mouth seemed to be doing a million things at once, licking her clit in harsh strokes, sucking it into his mouth, and when he scraped his fang against it, Kagome’s entire body went taunt in a silent scream. She’d barely removed her hands from his ears in time to grasp the hair on his head in a death grip, her thighs were shaking and her back was arched, shoving her naked chest into the air. 

Inuyasha removed his fingers from her to shove his tongue back inside, and she felt his jaw muscles work as he swallowed her orgasm. Once her legs had stopped twitching and her back had relaxed back onto the bed, he pushed himself away from her to look up at her from his position between her thighs. 

“Apology accepted,” Kagome gasped. She looked lower on the bed to see his erection, still strong and proud standing between his thighs. She propped herself up on her elbows and pull him by the hair up her body to land a deep kiss on his mouth. Pulling away she laid down, and staring at Inuyasha, flushed cheeks sporting another smirk, above her. “I should apologize too don’t ya think? Wasn’t very nice of me to fall asleep before our date.” She reached down to grasp his manhood in her hand, sliding her hand lightly up and down and preparing to slide down the bed to return the favor before looking into his eyes and seeing him shake his head. 

“That’s not what I want in apology Kagome,” he said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He started kissing along her collar bone, leaving tiny licks on his path before settling at her ear, “I want you on your hands and knees.” He whispered hotly into her ear. 

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine but she nodded against his head. He pulled back onto his knees and she scrambled to flip onto her stomach and raise to her hands and knees. She felt him shift behind her before a hand came down gently between her shoulder blades pushing the front half of her body flush against the bed and leaving her arched and open. He groaned behind her before settling between her legs and spreading her thighs more, running his cock between her legs and against her pussy. 

She tried to push back against him, forcing him into her body, but he fastened his hands to her hips and just held her as he used her body for stimulation. “Fuck Kagome, don’t move baby girl.” He whispered behind her. “ You have no idea what I want to do to you,” he whispered again, his voice seemingly deeper, holding much more command. 

“I’m going to tie you to the bed one day. Bind your hands to the bed frame and make you come until you black out.” He spoke, releasing one side of her hips to grasp his length and rub it against her clit. She made a wanton noise in the back of her throat but stayed still, half from his command and half from the hand on her hip halting any motion. 

“You’re going to beg me to use you, your mouth or your pussy or any other part of you I want. All you’ll be wanting is me to take you. Control you.” He said, continuing to push himself against her, “I’m going to be the only thing you think about, every minute of every hour, waiting until you get the chance to fuck me again.” His voice was growling now, his hand aligning himself with her entrance. 

He leaned over her back to place his hand around the back of her neck and holding her down as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I’m going to fucking own you” he said before slamming himself home. 

She let out a deep moan, only barely muffled by the pillows as his rough pace began. He’d sat up from her back and held her hips and he thrust against her. She tried to keep her sounds muffled in the pillows, something about living with a roommate ringing in her ears, as she pushed back to try to match his pace. 

At her small motion Inuyasha growled and reached for her hands, placing them crossed on her lower back and holding them firm, pulling her back as he thrust forward. She moved her head out from the pillows and gasped his name. He grunted in response before speaking again, his tone not matching the violent thrusts against her thighs. “Tell me how much you like it.” He growled down at her, his hands tightening a fraction of an inch against her hands held on her back. 

“I love it” She panted, trying to breath through the intensity of her feelings. Her last orgasm had left her hypersensitive and the hard paced mixed with his forcefulness made her feel on the verge far sooner than normal. 

He growled again, “What do you want Kagome? Do you want to cum again?” His hips hit a deep spot inside her and she moaned a broken version of her name. He pulled her arms back further, forcing her chest off the bed and continued to thrust against her. “Say it,” he demanded. 

“God yes, I want to cum.” She whimpered out, her arms feeling stretched and the angle he’d placed her in causing him to hit the intense spot inside her in rapid succession. He lowered her back onto the bed and released her arms. Refastening his hands to her hips he slowed his pace and hunched over her back. It felt like every time he pushed back in lights would explode behind her eyes. She felt so close to nirvana if he would just  _ fucking move.  _

_ “ _ Beg” he said simply, leaning back from his position over her and continuing his slow pace, putting force behind his thrusts but no speed. 

Kagome began babbling, feeling tears come to her eyes in frustration, “Please god Inuyasha move! Go faster! I need to cum so bad, I’ll do anything please just let me cum.” She all but screamed. She heard a deep chuckle behind her and suddenly the pace was speeding back up. 

“Close enough.” His voice, deep and domineering said “now you’re going to be a good girl and cum all over my cock and take everything I have deep inside you, aren’t you Kagome? Aren’t you a good girl?” He spoke, his pace once again a high enough speed to push her towards orgasm once more. 

“Yes!” She cried, tears dripping down her face, “I’ll be a good girl! Be your good girl!” She babbled before clenching down on the still pistoning cock inside her and turning her head into the pillow to scream her orgasm. She felt Inuyasha continue his pumping and just as she felt her orgasm subside she felt him slam his hips to her own and hold her close. “Fuck!” She thought she heard, but there could have been a swat team breaking down the door and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

They held that position for a few more minutes, Inuyasha still lazily pumping against her, before he slipped out her body to move next to her and lay down. She slowly lowered her legs before turning from her stomach and laying on her back, feeling their joining clearly evident between her thighs. 

“Was that a scene?” She asked, still panting and wiping the residual tear tracks from her face. Inuyasha pulled her body against his and he shook his head into her shoulder. “Just make-up sex. I promise you’ll know when it’s a scene.” He said before snuggling deeper into her shoulder and leaving little kisses along her neck. 

Kagome felt a blissful smile come across her face before she turned to snuggle back into Inuyasha's open arms. 

_ Note to self: Pick more fights with Inuyasha _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate a healthy, consenting, communicative relationship?
> 
> Also, the more I write the more random side stories come to my mind. Would you guys like some side stories for this? Not all explicit but maybe looking at some side relationships? Miroku and Sango? Sess and Rin? little random life events for Kagome and Inuyasha that don't make it to the main story? More best friend stories of Miroku and Kagome in college? Let me know!


	9. Run-of-the-Mill Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha celebrate an end to crazy hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a very brief mention of sexual assault in this chapter. It's momentary but I wanted anyone who could be upset to know it's coming. 
> 
> Also! I told you I've got a lot of back up so I figured with all the cold weather it might nice to read a little double this week.

By the middle of June, Inuyasha and Kagome had settled into an unofficial, inconsistent, routine. Every day that Kagome was off work, they would meet for lunch or Inuyasha would come over and bring dinner. A few times he’d even brought groceries and made her dinner himself, chastising her for leaving her kitchen empty for too long. 

If Kagome’s off day coincided with a weekend, he would bring an overnight bag and they would spend their weekend laying in bed together, sharing kisses and caresses, while trying to find new things to tell each other about themselves. 

So far, Kagome had learned that Inuyasha had actually been the one to start training Kouga’s now fiancé Ayame, but as soon as they’d met each other, they’d both separately asked if Kouga could be the one to continue her training. She’d learned he couldn’t handle a whole bunch of flowers as they tended to make him sneeze and he loved the smell of curry but would avoid it at all costs because any level of spice higher than mild felt like he’d lit his mouth on fire. He liked red because it reminded him of the clothing he’s always worn growing up and he’d always wanted a big slobbery dog but had never had the patience to train one. 

Inuyasha had learned that Kagome had never actually been involved with a demon since they attended different kinds of colleges and there weren’t many in the suburb she’d grown up in, she always liked her eggs fried if she could, and when she used to have time she loved baking. She held Buyo on a weird pedestal in terms of pets, saying if she ever got a pet they would never measure up to her beloved, fat, old, grumpy tom cat. 

Tonight was going to be different though. Tonight marked an end to erratic schedules and an inconsistent routine. Miroku had returned from work two weeks ago and let Kagome know that since his residency was ending in a few months, he’d already applied to work in a pediatrician office and been hired contingent on his completion of his rotation. Once he’d been hired, he’d basically shoved the idea of Kagome at them and they’d asked to interview her. 

So last week saw her interviewing for a position at a pediatric office that was only open from 8:00AM to 6:00PM, Monday through Friday, and she would never be in the office past or before 7:00. Yesterday saw her accepting said position, and tonight marked a double date with Sango and Miroku to celebrate the end to her overnights and a future with Kagome and Miroku being able to carpool rather than live like ships passing in the night.

Over the past two month Sango and Miroku had solidified their relationship and he now wore a gold chain around his neck with a small gold ring with two vertical parallel lines running through the middle. She wasn’t shocked to see Sango wandering around her home in pajamas, also complaining about their lack of food in the kitchen. They’d both gotten each other earplugs as gifts but Miroku tended to be the only one using them, as Sango insisted on their training taking place at her own apartment. Inuyasha hadn’t brought up training Kagome, but Miroku still got plenty of use out of his own earplugs. 

Kagome still hadn’t been to Inuyasha’s house. She’d jokingly asked him if he was secretly homeless or living with his parents and he’d growled at her, informing her that he’d recently moved into a house and wanted to make sure it actually furnished before bringing someone in to see it. 

She took another look at herself in the mirror and applied a red liquid matte lipstick and pursed her lips together. She ran her hands down the red skate dress laying on her body. The short sleeves led to a sweetheart neckline that showed little cleavage but still accentuating the curve of her braless chest. It was tight against her torso before flaring at her hips and laying it undefined pleats down to a few inches above her knees. She’d put her hair half up, leaving more of her neck exposed, with a thin chain holding a small arrow laid decorating her neck. She’s put on a light shimmering eyeshadow and added full mascara to complete her look. 

“No more dawdling Kagome! We’re gonna miss our reservation.” Miroku yelled, stomping into her room. He’d pulled his hair back and wore a purple button up with top few buttons unbuttoned showing his new neckwear and light wash jeans. He tapped his watchless wrist in emphasis and Kagome rolled her eyes. 

“We’re going to a regular restaurant with no reservations.” She huffed, but followed Miroku out of the room and to the entrance of their apartment. She slid on her flats and Miroku leaned down to tie his faded converse onto his feet. “Call the Lyft Kagome, we’re gonna be late and you know what they say about doms” He said, standing up straight and pushing her phone towards her. 

“They don’t like to be kept waiting” she mocked, “I’d like to, once again, remind you that Inuyasha is just my boyfriend and not my dom.” She took the phone and opened the app to order their ride. Grabbing her purse from the table and following Miroku out the door, they made their way downstairs to wait for the car. Miroku was bouncing on his toes and kept looking at the time on his phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him before seeing their rideshare pull up in front of the building. Confirming the driver, they shuffled into the backseat together and sat in silence for a moment before Miroku turned to her.

“Why hasn’t he started training you?” Miroku questioned. Kagome shrugged in response. They’d talked about it a lot, and he was always willing to answer her questions, but he hadn’t brought up trying a scene together yet. 

“I’m not sure, but I’m liking what we have so far. There’s no pressure, it’s fun, and he makes me feel special. He even got a screen protector so he can text more than a few words.” She laughed remembering him pulling his phone out one night to show her a screen protector that was slightly cracked when she’d commented on his better texting skills. 

Miroku sighed and looked out the window, “I told Sango I was in love with her the other night. She blind panicked for a minute before fucking me within an inch of my life.” 

Kagome glanced in front of her to the driver. He looked like he had headphones in and was clearly ignoring their conversation. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked, not feeling like she’d gotten any information from him except he had gotten laid. 

Miroku smiled and glanced back at her from the window. “She loves me too, she’s just better at showing it. Come December we may not be able to be roommates anymore. I swear to god she’s the only one for me.” 

Kagome laughed but immediately began thinking through her options for moving, knowing she wouldn’t willingly room with someone other than Miroku. Except maybe a handsome half demon. 

_ Slow your fucking roll Higurashi, it’s not even been a full 3 months yet.  _

The driver slowed his car and yelled “Arrived” over his shoulder. They climbed out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. The burger restaurant wasn’t fancy but it had been her and Miroku’s go to since they started school together and they’d celebrated every professional moment there. It had cheap beer, deliciously greasy burgers and unlimited fries. When they had passed their finals, when she’d been accepted to nursing school and him to medical school, when they found out Miroku had matched at the same hospital Kagome had just gotten her first job. This was their celebration place and tonight they were celebrating continuing their path together at a new pediatrician office. 

Miroku held the door for her with a bow and Kagome fake curtsied and walked through. She immediately saw Sango and Inuyasha sitting at a booth on the right of the restaurant, leaning over the table and clearly in a debate about something. Inuyasha’s ears flickered to her first and he pulled away from Sango to send a smile her way. She walked over and slid next to him, pulling him from down to her level to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t be getting lipstick all over my face, woman!” Inuyasha grumbled, pawing at his cheek to make sure none of her lipstick had stuck to him. She laughed at him before showing him with her finger that the lipstick was securely on her lips and would not be left on his. He rolled his eyes but threw his arm over her shoulder and scooted his leg against her own. 

Miroku slid into his spot next to Sango and placed a kiss on her lips as well before sliding his hand under the table in her direction. She rolled her eyes but adjusted her own hand to seemingly hold his hand under the table as well. “What were you two talking about when we came over?” Miroku questioned, looking between Inuyasha and Sango. 

Sango turned to glare at Inuyasha over the table. “Inuyasha was insinuating that I’m reenacting trauma by being a dom and he thinks if I went to therapy I wouldn’t like it anymore.” Inuyasha returned her glare, “That is not what I said, you are just too damn sensitive.”

Kagome looked between the two, clearly deciding if she should hold her questions or just bluntly ask what the fuck they meant by reenacting trauma. Seeing that their glaring contest wasn’t going to end soon, she decided asking now may be the only way to start any more conversation at the table. “What do you mean by reenacting trauma?” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha broke from his staring contest with Sango to look down at her. “It's a pretty common thing in BDSM with humans. Demons rely on instinct which leads to a clear definition between the top and bottom. Half demons normally go with what their demon wants. In human circles sometimes people join the scene to reenact trauma like choosing to be a dom when you had to take care of a younger brother at 15 but once he left to go to college you chase the high of control by turning to dominating those in a scene with you.” Inuyasha finished, his stare now a glare again, directed towards Sango.

Before she could retort a server arrived to take their order. Inuyasha ordered a pitcher of beer for the table and then asked for a few more minutes for them. Once he’d left Miroku turned to a still fuming Sango.

“Do you think I reenact trauma?” Miroku said cautiously, looking toward Sango for some sort of clarification. She removed her glare from Inuyasha to face a concerned looking Miroku. Her gaze softened before she shook her head and patted his cheek, “No Miroku, you are simply a run-of-the-mill freak.” He nodded happily and sent her a huge smile. 

_ His smile is way too big for someone who was just called a freak. _

Kagome laughed to herself at the thought, confusing everyone at the table with her. She shook her head before gesturing the menus on the table. “You two should pick what you want to eat. Me and Miroku have gotten the same thing since we were 18 and I’m pretty sure it hasn’t changed?” She looked to Miroku for confirmation and he grinned at her, nodding in agreement. She directed her gaze back to Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had taken the advice and was looking over the burgers but Sango was clearly debating if she wanted to continue her fight with Inuyasha.

“Don’t make me go full on Diva and demand this night be solely focused on me Sango. I don’t think anyone wants that.” Kagome warned, pointing again at the menu in front of her. Sango sighed but picked up the menu. She turned back to Miroku and sent him a sneaky wink and he grinned back at her. 

The waiter returned with the pitcher and four glasses, setting them in front of the four sitting at the table before standing back with a pad ready to take their order. 

“I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger. Cheddar cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, add fried onions, an egg and extra pickles please.” Kagome said, ignoring the gaping half demon beside her. 

“Fries?” the waiter asked. At her agreement he wrote it down on the pad before turning to Sango. 

“Can you come back to me?” She asked, still looking over the menu.

The man turned next to Inuyasha who simply said “I’ll have what she’s having” followed quickly by a “Make it three” by Miroku. Sango threw down her menu before exclaiming “What the hell, make it four.”

The waiter nodded and laughed, “Easiest table I’ve had all night!” He collected the menus and left them in peace.

“So when are you starting your new job, Kagome?” Sango asked, clearly ready to leave the previous conversation behind them. She smiled at her before answering. “I put in my two weeks today and I gave myself an extra week of vacation before I start. I’ve got a bunch of plans for the week, I’m gonna start a work out regime, get a pedicure now that it’s warm enough to wear sandals, maybe even get a massage. ”

Inuyasha tightened his arm still resting on her shoulder, “I actually was going to offer to take that week off too. Catch up on some missed time, maybe actually get you some real groceries now that you can’t rely on take-out and hospital rations.”

Kagome snorted and reached up to pat his hand, “You're gonna have to give me more than that to let you intrude on my days of relaxation.” she turned slightly to look up to his face. He was rolling his eyes,”Maybe if I’m feeling generous I’ll even let you see my house. My new couches came a couple days ago.” 

“How generous of you to allow your girlfriend of what, 3 months, to see where you live” Sango snorted, Miroku grimaced a little before starting to laugh. “You’re really in the mood to fight tonight aren’t you my love?” He teased. 

She pulled her hand from under the table and slammed it on the table with a sneer. Miroku seemed unaffected, simply moving his own hand on to the table and grabbing her hand in view of the other occupants of the table. He laced their fingers and started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “Don’t worry dear, I will help you get all your frustrations out tonight.” He teased, still petting her hand as she sputtered and blushed. 

Before she could respond, the waiter returned with a tray filled with 4 towering burgers and a big basket of fries. He set each burger down in front of them and the basket of fries with a bottle of ketchup in the middle. 

“You guys good? Need anything else? Another pitcher?” At the shake of heads from around the table, the waiter turned and left them to their own devices. 

Inuyasha removed his arm from around Kagome to pick up his burger and take a bite. “Holy shit, this is good!” He said, his mouth still full of bun, meat and cheese. Kagome hummed in agreement and took a bite of her burger herself. 

The table settled its companionable silence, everyone taking big bites only broken up by grabbing for salty fries in the middle. The waiter returned with a fresh basket of fries and water glasses, but the only response from the table was grunting in thanks. 

Miroku finished first, throwing his arm around the back of the booth and loosely over Sango’s shoulders still hunched as she finished the final bites of her own burger. “That was absolutely perfect.” He lifted his glass as the others finished their own burgers, “To our dear Kagome, finally moving on from dreaded overnights and officially able to have dinner on the table for me when I get home or get ready for work.” Everyone laughed and lifted their own glasses to click with his. 

Sango sat back and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. He smiled gently and relaxed into the chair. "So when are you starting there Mr. Doctor?" Sango asked, moving her hand to hold his laying on the table. Miroku hummed in response, "I should be graduating the end of September so probably October. They told me I could take some time to myself before I start if I wanted. Get my brain out of school and ER mode." 

"Don't they want you in school mode? Like to help the kids?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing a few fries from the basket in the middle and moving his arm back around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shook her head next to him. "Some places do but when you're going from ER to regular practice sometimes it's nice to get your brain out of the panic mode of dealing with extreme situations all day and remember that sometimes a runny nose is just a runny nose." Kagome said, leaning her head back against the arm around her neck. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Is that why you want a week off? Get your brain out of panic mode?" 

Kagome gave an affirmative hum, "It's going to be really different doing this on a schedule rather than by emergency. Probably not nearly as exciting but god I can not wait to know exactly what my shift will be and always know it won't start when I would normally be ready for bed."

"You know what would be really relaxing and help get your mind off the stress?" Miroku said, a pervert grin spreading across his face. Kagome glowered at him but Inuyasha smirked at him. "You don't even need to say it, I completely agree with you Miroku. I am definitely taking that week off and I'll pamper you at my house make sure you get all your tension out." He said, his hand tickling her shoulder. 

Before Kagome could argue the waiter returned and Miroku pulled his card out and handed it to him, with loud protests from Sango. “You’re going to be married to a doctor my dear, get used to me spending too much money on you.” Sango sputtered while Inuyasha grabbed his own card. “Married!?” She half yelled as Inuyasha laughed and handed his own card to the waiter, gesturing that it was for Kagome and himself. 

Kagome simply sat back and patted her now slightly extended stomach. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged. “The night was about me, it wouldn’t be very celebratory if I had to pay for my own dinner.” She explained, reaching her hand under the table and to pat his thigh, still pressed against her own. 

Sango huffed but reclined into Miroku’s arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder. “I feel like you’ll need to roll me out of here.” She mumbled, also rubbing her stomach. “You guys do this for every celebration?” She questioned, turning to look at Kagome. 

She nodded brightly before looking off contemplatively, “We’ve never actually done it with anyone else but it normally ends in a food coma at home in bed so I can’t really speak to what you should be expecting tonight” she laughed. 

The waiter returned and handed the men back their cards in bill holders and wished them a good night. The men signed their names and the four of them made their way out of the restaurant. 

Sango hugged Kagome and Inuyasha before grabbing Miroku's hand. Miroku had pulled his phone out, clearly ready to order a ride for them, “Who’s going back to what house?” He asked. 

Sango laughed but pulled him alongside her, “You can come back with me, Miroku. My car is parked up the street.” She pulled him along with her and he threw a hand up in a wave over his shoulder. 

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her mouth. She smiled against his mouth and tried to pull him closer but he pushed himself back, still close enough to feel his breath against her lips without touching, “You look absolutely gorgeous tonight,” He whispered before leaving another peck of her mouth.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction from the other couple and down the street. He stopped in front of a cherry red Honda CR-V. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening the passenger door and securing her into the seat before jogging around to slide into the driver side himself. 

“I didn’t realize you had a car,” Kagome said, breathing in the still lingering new car smell and turning to Inuyasha who was executing the motions of pulling out of a tight parallel park job. 

“I recently upgraded but I’ve always had a car Kagome, how did you think I got to your house all the time?” He asked, finally pulling into the road and heading towards her apartment. 

She shrugged her shoulders in response and leaned against the window. The drive back to her apartment was short but they had luckily found street parking just a couple feet from her building. 

They both climbed out with Inuyasha chastising her for opening her own door. He grabbed an overnight back from the backseat before linking their hands and strolling to the front of her building where she buzzed them in. 

“Want to tell me what you and Sango were fighting about before we got there?” Kagome asked as they climbed the stairs. She opened the door for them and they shuffled through, Inuyasha toeing off his sneakers and Kagome sliding out of her flats. 

“I mean I can” he said once they were past the threshold of her apartment, “But it’s probably not so exciting for you.” 

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there she turned to give him access to the zipper on her back and once he’d peeled himself out of his shirt he got behind her to lower it to her back. 

They’d agreed a few weeks ago that they felt more free to talk while in bed. Things seemed less intense and they felt more connected, no one around to potentially be eavesdropping and no anxiety could permeate their little cocoon. The fact that they’d usually ended their nights there anyway made it feel safe, and the freedom to feel skin on skin made the whole situation feel much more intimate. 

Kagome shrugged out of her dress before grabbing Inuyasha’s discarded t-shirt from the floor and throwing it over her head instead. She climbed into the bed and laid close to the wall, feeling the bed shift when he’d finally discarded his pants and climbed into the bed as well wearing only his boxer briefs. 

He hauled her body against his own and held her close. She laughed into his chest before pushing back slightly and raising an eyebrow at him, “So?” He sighed before pulling her close again to start speaking.

“Sango really likes Miroku.” He started, ignoring Kagome’s whispered ‘no shit’ _. _ “No, you don’t understand. She’s having trouble training him because she prefers training with tools, and apparently Miroku likes them too, but she wants it to be different, I guess? I told her she could just use toys when they fuck, stop with all the dom bullshit, but she told me that its part of who she is. She’s always in control and that's who she will always be. I told her that sounded like some bullshit and she needed therapy if she couldn’t separate play and real life and that's when you found us.”

Kagome hummed, tracing patterns on his chest. “You sound like you have experience.” 

Inuyasha grunted at her but nodded. “Kikyo was like that, too. She had been sexually assaulted as a kid and forced to take on way too many responsibilities at a young age. When we started training she hated it, just like Sango did. Spoke back a lot, tried to rile me up to make a scene more physical than it had to be but when we just went out it was fun. We started dating towards the end of her training, right before we switched. She was really into the scene, tried to bring it into every aspect of our lives even in public spaces.” His arms tightened around her but he continued speaking, “Called me ‘puppy’ in public, which is theoretically fine as a pet name but it always felt so derogatory, like I was an animal or something. She would critique our dates in scenes even though they were supposed to be separate. She wanted to dominate my demon, tried to bring it out during play but my demon isn’t submissive, it’s very dominant. She tried to collar me with a literal dog collar and I ended it. We liked each other but she liked the submissive part towards the end and I liked the fun person she was at the beginning.” He ended his tirad with a hard tone.

Kagome pulled herself up his body to look at her eyes. They were still hard and his ears looked droopy on his head. She reached her hands up to cup his face and leaned in to kiss his nose. “You’re here now, with me. We started things right, we’ll be fine, that won’t happen to us.” She continued placing kisses around his face until it relaxed and then she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

He smiled at her before shifting her down against his chest again. She continued drawing patterns on him as he spoke again, “She was actually in a BDSM documentary about 40 years ago. Had some guy named Suikotsu on a literal leash in New York City. Called him her dog and made him do everything for her. Either she settled down or she didn’t but she’d be pushing 80 by now, probably wouldn’t even remember me if she saw me.” 

She shimmied up his body and looked into his eyes again. “Do you think I’m doing that? Trying to relive some sort of trauma by wanting this?” He looked conflicted for a moment before shaking his head. 

“I did at first, when we got into our first fight and you tried to apologize to me with sex.” At her worried look and quickly kept going, “But I don’t think that's what it is now! You weren’t aggressive when I told you that wasn’t right. Even now when we fight you don’t try to have to sex with me in the middle, you wait until its resolved.”

She nodded slowly and lowered her face to the pillow next to his head and continued looking into his eyes. “I don’t think I’d ever want to call you puppy, it definitely doesn’t fit your style.”

He gave her a smirk and lifted his hand to her hair, pulling the portion still contained by a tie loose and throwing it onto the floor behind him. “What name fits my style, Kagome?”

A light blush dusted her cheeks but she didn’t let her eyes leave Inuyasha’s “I, uh, I don’t have Daddy issues but when I saw that was your preferred name it definitely  _ fit  _ you.” His smirk grew wider, his fang clearly visible at her embarrassed face. 

“I’ve thought about what I’d want to call you, but if you don’t like ‘puppy’ then you won’t like mine.” He said, now drawing his fingers through her hair, scratching his claws against her scalp. She continued staring at him, waiting for him to give her more to work with. 

He sighed and his smirk turned feral, “I want to call you kitten. Your such a little minx, I felt like sex kitten would be a fitting term.” She let out a small smile at his admission before bringing her own hands up to hold his face. “I would be okay with being your kitten.”

His smirk morphed into a small smile and he once again pulled her down to wrap his arms around her back and cuddle her to her chest. 

“You are everything I never knew I wanted, Ms. Kagome.” he said as he cuddled her closer.

A muffled “How is that?” came from between his arms and his chuckle vibrated through him and into her body.

“You’re so smart, and you’ve got a good head on your shoulders.” He started, rubbing his against her back. “You know just how to push my buttons, and I know for a fact you sometimes pick fights just to make up. But, I would fight with you 100 times if it meant getting to make-up 100 times too.” He said, laughing when a hand softly hit his chest at his joke.

“Deny all you want woman, but we both know you definitely were looking for a fight when I put a bottle in the trash rather than recycling. The intensity of the fight did not exactly measure up to the level of making-up that we did.” He replied, pulling her up again to run his nose along her neck. 

Kagome hummed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tilted her head back further to give him more room. “I could drown in the way you smell, like coconut cream and lilies, spiced with ginger when you want me.” He whispered against her head. She sighed against him as he continued listing things. 

“You’ve got the perfect body, you’re so soft. I feel like I could melt into you if you held me for too long.” He said, patting her ass with a soft open hand before grabbing and squeezing. 

Kagome let out a soft eep before pulling her eyes open to stare at a feral grin now spread across his face. She narrowed her eyes into slits and stared at him as he continued to palm her ass and moved to kiss her neck. “You’re not going to sabotage my workout plans, are you?” She questioned, letting him push her to her back and sliding hands under the too-big shirt covering her. 

“Of course not,” he mocked, still kissing her neck and leaving small love bites along her shoulder. “I’ll just make some suggestions. Like, maybe just using sex as your exercise. I have a friend who’d be happy to help with that.” Inuyasha’s claws now ghosting against the sides of her stomach. 

Kagome laughed and began trying to push him off of her. “Stop! Tickles!” She breathed out and felt him smirk against her shoulder before he removed his hands from her stomach. She let out a sigh of relief before her breath hitched. His left travelled up and cupped her breast, slowly running his thumb over her nipple and the other went down to begin rubbing her through her underwear. 

“You’re not going to distract me,” Kagome breathed, “Don't try to keep me fat.” She said before moaning as his fingers slid into the top of her panties and his finger slid through her curls to press against her clit. 

“I would never keep you fat Kagome, I’m just trying to keep you perfect.” He whispered before lowering his mouth to hers. He gently moved his hand from under her shirt to cup her face as he angled her to deepen the kiss. His other hand had moved from rubbing her clit to slipping a finger into her. He pumped it lazily as his tongue explored her mouth. 

Kagome had finally wound her hands around his neck to keep him closer. She whimpered against his mouth in disappointment before gasping when she heard her panties rip followed by his moving his hands to his own hips to rip his own underwear from his body. 

She pulled his hair and felt him smirk against her mouth. He leaned back to whisper against her lips, “I’ll buy you more, promise.” Before he descended against her mouth again and slid himself into her. Her jaw went slack and her eyes shut as he moved within her. 

“You feel fucking perfect,” he growled, still pressed closely to her face. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. His pace was slow but hard, the shirt still covering her torso moving only slightly. He slowly moved within her but with every entry she felt the bed shift beneath them at the force. 

“You hold me so perfectly.” He grunted again, still keeping his pace unhurried and their eyes locked. Her legs moved up to wrap around his waist as he moved, but she made no move to hurry him along. He moved his hands down to grasp each of her ass cheeks in hand and pushing her shirt up, moving her in rhythm with his lazy thrusts and shifting her hips up just a bit. 

She moaned as the new angle hit a spot deep within her and he groaned against her, their eye contact interrupted by the motion. He continued to move, still hitting the spot within her, and moved his face to press their cheeks together. “You feel like you were made for me. Fast or slow, rough or not, I want to take you every day, all day.” He groaned into her ear, his speed increasing at her continued moans. 

Kagome somewhere in her mind remembered hating sex like this before. The slow motions, the words of endearment, an unhurried pace in boring old missionary, but with Inuyasha it didn’t feel boring at all. It felt like a long awaited tease, like it wasn’t the position that was the problem but the partner she did it with. She grasped the hair as the base of his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his own. “Maybe I was made for you.” She whimpered. 

He groaned in agreement and continued at a slightly faster pace, encouraged by Kagome's small noises. He released one cheek and moved his other to keep her in the same position before moving his hand to rub her clit in firm strokes. Her legs tighten against his back and she panted against his neck. He growled to her, “Cum whenever you want Kagome, show me how good it feels.”

Her breath hitched as she felt an orgasm rush through her and Inuyasha followed with a soft moan of his own. It wasn’t earth shattering, it didn’t feel like the entire bed would break from their force, and somehow Kagome felt like they had just had the best sex of her life.

Kagome tried to gently push him off of her, feeling a little suffocated from his huge frame. He kept her hips around him before rolling to his back and keeping her attached to him below. 

She tried to remove herself but felt his arms tighten around her waist. She almost lifted her head to ask Inuyasha what was wrong but he was already speaking. “I want to stay like this, is that okay?”

She flushed a little but nodded against his chest and snuggled down onto him. He began running his hands along her back and Kagome felt herself lulled to sleep by his gentle petting and deep breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little shorter but the rest of the story SO FAR is already over 200 pages and over 100K so don't worry, I'll be sure to make it up to you guys next week.


	10. Maybe It's Love or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha set some boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get into a BDSM side of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship!

“I swear you’re trying to sabotage all of my workout plans.” Kagome said, sitting at Inuyasha’s kitchen table and eating a bowl of mac and cheese. Her loose workout tank top was sweat free and her running shorts as dry as they had been when she’d taken them from the drier. Inuyasha sat next to her, wearing a pair of black joggers and a red t-shirt.

Inuyasha smirked at her as he ate his own bowl, “I’m not trying to thwart your workouts that you haven’t even started. Is it so hard to believe that I only had Mac and Cheese in my kitchen for lunch?” He shrugged. Kagome sent him an incredulous stare from over her bowl. “Yes.” She said simply. 

True to his word Inuyasha had taken the week off with her and brought her to his house. It was on the border of Boston proper and the suburbs. The house wasn’t necessarily a mansion, but it was definitely larger than her childhood home and much more updated. When Kagome had first looked it up after he’d sent her the address she was shocked. It had 5 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms and a fenced yard. It was completely updated with cream colored walls and new hardwood floors, the kitchen dripping in white cabinetry and marble countertops, decked with fancy appliances she’d only seen on HGTV. 

She’d also balked at the price and tried to gently tell Inuyasha that it was too big a house for just him but he’d just shrugged in a noncommittal way and didn’t give her a verbal response, continuing to walk her through the house. 

His bedroom was complete with a massive king size bed decked in a deep red duvet and wooden bed frame sporting intricate metal detail at the head board. His reclaimed wood dressers were half empty and offset the darker mocha colored walls. When Kagome had asked about the empty space he’d simply said “for your stuff” and had shown her his walk in closet that was also only half full. Three of the other rooms were currently empty but he’d turned the other into an office space for himself, complete with an entire wall of bookshelves and a huge L shaped desk in one of the corners looking over the backyard. The living room held a huge modular sectional in front of a tv that was bigger than her entire body. Perhaps her favorite room would have to be the bathroom en-suite, which had a multi head shower and a deep claw foot bathtub as well as a double vanity. His kitchen was completely stocked, pantry and fridge overflowing with everything from 50 cent ramen cups to fresh fruits and veggies, leading off to a dining room with a butcher block table fit for 10 with place settings showing each spot. 

“You’re trying to tell me in the 3 days since you showed me your fridge you magically no longer have any fruit or vegetables left?” She scoffed at him, finishing the final bite of her Mac and Cheese. He gave a wolffish smirk before once again shrugging and grabbing her bowl to put in the sink with his own. “We were at your place yesterday, I got hungry before you came here.” He stated simply, filling the sticky bowls with water to let them soak. 

Kagome laughed before sneaking into the kitchen behind him and trying to open the fridge door to confirm he was withholding healthy food from her. Just before her hand grasped the handle she felt arms wrap around her waist from the back and pull her a few inches away from the fridge. 

“You can’t sneak around a demon with superior hearing, kitten.” He grumbled into her ear. She huffed into his hold. “It would be easier if you just admitted it, then I wouldn’t have to sneak.” 

He laughed into her hair before shuffling them forward and opening the fridge. True to his word most of the fruit was gone and only about half the vegetables remained. “Maybe enough to make you lunch but not enough to make us both lunch. I wanted us to eat the same thing, is that a crime?” He questioned, nuzzling her hair. 

“How the hell did you eat that much?!” Kagome said, mouth gaping at the food that was gone. She was sure it could feed an army. She felt his chuckle vibrate against her back and he rested his head on top of her head. “A mix of demon maturity and trying to make sure my girlfriend still likes my ‘Jason Mamoa’ body” 

Kagome groaned and threw her head back into his chest, “Why did I even tell you that? I swear I can see your ego when you walk in a room now.” He shut the fridge door before turning her around and leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. Before she could deepen it her phone began ringing in her pocket. 

Stepping away with her tongue out she pulled it out and answered her FaceTime call. 

“Hi Mama!” She answered. Her mother’s face was only half in frame as she reclined on the couch behind her. 

“Hello dear! Just wanted to check in on you! How’s your relaxation week going? Did you start your exercise regime yet?” Kagome's mother asked, her half face showing a big smile. 

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha smirking behind her mouthing  _ Sex definitely counts as exercise! _ She shook her head with a scowl before turning back to her mother on the screen. “I haven’t started yet. I’m debating doing it at all. Inuyasha isn’t necessarily opposed but he keeps telling me I don’t need it.” She told her mother. 

She saw her mother’s eye light up and the phone refocus to show her entire face. “I like him already! When do I get to meet your mystery man Kagome. It’s been, what? 4 months? Let me meet him!” Kagome's eyes widened and she began sputtering. 

_ How do I explain to my mother that I’m dating a man so he can potentially become my dominant and so I can do the same to him. How do I explain that we were set up by a different dom when I went to a  _ **_sex_ ** _ group to learn about BDSM? How do I  _ -

Her panic was interrupted when the phone was swiped from her hands and Inuyasha began talking to her mother. “I keep telling her she’s got to introduce us, I think she’s worried we’ll gang up on her.” Inuyasha spoke into the phone. Kagome heard her mother’s voice start to fade as Inuyasha walked away with her phone, her hand still up as if the phone was still there. 

She tried to catch her mind up to her body but even as she lowered her hand, she couldn’t move her feet to follow Inuyasha to the living room. She could make out laughs on both ends of the call and full conversation. She even picked up her name from Inuyasha a few times but she couldn’t move. 

_ Holy fuck how am I supposed to explain this to my mother.  _

She stood frozen to the floor in the kitchen and tried to think of some sort of explanation. Some way to explain that she was in a relationship with an amazing man that she definitely had strong feelings for but also she was hoping for him to tie her up and torture her for fun. 

_ Turns out you raised a freak mama, isn’t that fun? _

She felt like she was spiraling. Her body felt glued to the floor, her eyes staring at the island in front of her, trying to refocus and stave off a panic attack. 

That’s how Inuyasha found her when he’d returned from his call with her mother. Still staring at his kitchen island, her mouth seeming to open and close at random times, trying to force words through her mouth. He stepped in front of her and grasped her chin to force her to look up into his face.

“Your mom likes me, told me she was excited to meet me in person and rub my ears.” He whispered, forcing her mouth closed. Her eyes were wet, her panic induced feelings leading her to almost tears.

“How are we going to tell her we met? I can’t exactly go into details.” She whimpered, her mouth turned into a deep frown. Inuyasha looked sympathetically down at her, running his fingers over her lips and swiping his thumb across her cheek. “You met me when Miroku started dating Sango and we hit it off. Nothing more nothing less.” He replied, still brushing his thumb against her cheek. “Do I ever have to tell her about-”

“No!” Inuyasha half yelled, his fingers stopping their motions against her face. “Your mother doesn’t need to know about your sex life and what it entails.” He said, resuming his tensed fingers brushing her face. He locked eyes with her and started deep breathing, Kagome slowly calming enough to match his breathing. Once she’d calmed her racing heart she turned her mouth to kiss his palm. 

“Thanks.” She whispered, kissing his palm again before kissing each finger. He smiled down at her and turned her face to plant a small kiss on her lips. “Kinda ruins the plans I had for today.” He groaned pulling back from her. 

Kagome smirked at her, all her previous anxieties melting away. “What did my big baby of a boyfriend have planned for today? Were we going to binge watch another season of chopped? Or maybe you are going to go on a run with me so I could actually work off the Mac and Cheese you made me eat.”

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her. “I was, uh, maybe thinking of talking about what a scene looks like with you today. Get more into detail, set some boundaries so maybe I could start training you soon.” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her, “Nothing ruins the mood more than your mom calling.” He smirked down at her. 

Kagome felt herself flush and heat pool in her belly. Her pupils blew wide and she bit her lip. 

_ Inuyasha wants to start training me.  _

Images of her tied to a bed with Inuyasha behind her flashed through her mind, followed by a hand against her neck while he pinned her to a bed. Holding a riding crop and slapping it against her thigh as he - 

Her fantasies were interrupted by a deep chuckle from the man in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. “It seems my freaky little Kagome doesn’t mind an interruption.” She rubbed her arms up his chest and brought her hands down, nails digging slightly into his chest. 

He pulled away from her to smirk down to her flushed face, “Calm down Ms. Kagome, we gotta set some boundaries and rules. There are things you gotta understand before we just jump into it.” 

She pulled herself against his body again, resuming her motions against his chest, “I’ll do anything you want,  _ Daddy. _ Just tell me how you want me and I’m putty in your hands.”

She felt a rumble against her before he pushed away again. “I will fuck you into the kitchen island but I will push off training for another month if you can’t wait for us to set the boundaries first.” She whimpered against him but stilled her hands and placed them against his hips. She placed her head against his chest and took a calming breath.

“I was never a freak before I met you, ya know? I was calm and collected and definitely didn’t have sex in random places and rub against my partners like a cat in heat.” She glowered, coming down for her lust and trying to remember he wasn’t rejecting her advances; he just wanted to reframe them. 

He rubbed her back comfortingly before turning out of the room and grabbing her hand. He led them upstairs to his bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed. He moved away from her and pulled a leather chest from his closet and set it on the floor in front of her. He leaned down and popped it open, taking items from the chest one at a time and laying them around her on the bed. 

Kagome tried to take in all the toys on the bed around her but felt herself get overwhelmed. A mix of intense lust mixed with intense confusion and sprinkled with a small sense of dread filled her. She knew what handcuffs were, she knew what some of the tools were from seeing them in Sango’s hands just a few months ago, but laid out, she suddenly realized that knowing what something was and knowing what it meant to use them were completely different. Inuyasha finished pulling silk ties from the chest and set them in her lap before closing the chest and standing in front of her. 

“Still think you’re ready to get into this without talking it out first, Kitten?” He mocked, a smirk on his face as he looked at Kagome’s widened eyes and her hands tightly gripping the ties in her hands. 

He grabbed her hands and massaged her wrists to loosen her hold on the ties. “We’re gonna talk about everything, agree on things, disagree on other things. Nothing is happening today but I know you don’t know everything about this and I’m going to walk you through this step by step, okay?” She nodded in confirmation, relaxing her death grip on the silk in her hands and instead running her fingers against it to feel the material between her fingers. 

“Have you used any of these things on other people? Do we need to disinfect or something?” She asked, still running her fingers across the silk in her lap. A light blush dusted his cheeks but he shook his head, “I bought all of these while we were dating. Whenever I thought of a scene I wanted to do, I bought a tool to use in it. May need to break in the nine-tails and crop so the leather is softer but it’s all for us.”

Kagome snorted, looking over the assortment of toys, ties, gags, leather and vibrators on the bed, and looked back at Inuyasha’s blush “At least I’m not the only one who’s been fantasizing.” She laughed and he shot her back a grateful look before smirking down at her. 

He stepped back from her and pulled her back off the bed, taking the ties from her hands and setting them on the bed where she’d been sitting. They stood side by side and stared at the bed in front of them. “I figured we’d start with toys, make a Green, Yellow and Red pile and then go from there.” He said, slightly pushing her toward the toy covered bed. 

She started her sorting with the silk ties, pulling them all the way to the end of the bed and setting them in a pile. She added handcuffs on top of them, followed by some sort of feather instrument, a bottle of edible lube, a bullet vibrator, what she’d learned from Sango was a butterfly vibrator and a wand vibrator into the pile. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and his eyes were bright, like a kid looking at a pile of candy. 

She turned around and jerked her hand over her shoulder at the pile behind her. “Green.” She said and he enthusiastically nodded at her. She smiled before turning back to the bed. She centered herself and began pulling things into the middle. She started with the nine-tails, stroking the braided leather before setting it on the bed, followed by a ball-gag, a bottle of wax, a crop, some thick looking rope, and a cock ring. 

She turned around again to look back at Inuyasha. His enthusiastic grin hasn’t diminished in the slightest and he asked, “Yellow?” She nodded and he smiled brightly before gesturing for her to finish her piles. She looked back at the bed and noticed there were only a few things left of the bed. A cane and a collar that looked like a prong collar used on a dog. She shuffled them into a pile, studying the cane before setting it on top of the collar. 

She stepped back in line with Inuyasha and looked at the two things at the final pile. “Red” she said confidently and pointed at the two items. He smiled and flung an arm around her shoulder. “This can change too. If we try something and you hate it, it doesn’t have to be used again.” He said, rubbing her shoulder lightly, his eyes still bright as he looked at the green and yellow piles. She nodded her head, staring intently at the yellow pile in front of her. 

He smiled before throwing the cane and collar to the corner of his room and stuffing the other two piles of toys back into the chest and leaving some room between them in the box. He closed the box before lifting it up and moving it back in his closet. 

Kagome climbed into his bed and pushed herself up against the headboard. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked up to Inuyasha strutting back over the bed and pulling himself up to sit in front of her. 

“Why did you put them away? I thought we were going to do the whole play thing?” She questioned, pulling her needs to the side of herself and leaning forward on her hands. He smiled at her before pushing some hair behind her ear. “Lots more to talk about, not everything in BDSM is just tools.” He pulled his hands away to begin counting things down. “How do you feel about dirty talk? How is your pain tolerance? What do you want your safeword to be? What about a non-verbal safeword? Have you ever done anal? Any hard no’s in a scene? What do you need for aftercare?” At the end of his speech he was holding most of his fingers up, looking intently at kagome and her eyes were once again wide. “Can you uh, start at the beginning and go slower?” She asked, trying to sort through his questions. 

He gently smiled at her and held up one finger. “How do you feel about dirty talk?” She looked at him quizzically and shook her head. “We already do dirty talk and I think I’ve shown how much I like it.” 

Inuyasha smirked at her and shook his head. “That’s baby dirty talk. Real dirty talk comes with some uh, hard messages. It’s not just begging and  _ harder faster _ .” He fake moaned at her “It’s degradation with a goal. I’m talking like calling you my whore, telling you you’re only good for pleasing me. You have to know that it's in play and not real life, do you think you can do that?” He asked, lowering his hands to place on her own and resting his hands on top of her own. 

She looked down at their hands before peering up into his eyes. He was looking at her so lovingly, in such a gentle way she was having a hard time believing he would ever degrade her. “Will you still be calling me Kagome? Is there some way for me to kinda ground myself from it?” She asked. He beamed at her and squeezed her hand before pulling himself back up.

“I can call you Kitten while it's happening, remind you that even if I’m saying something a little darker you know it's still just us playing.” He assured, and she nodded in agreement. “I can handle it as long as you still call me Kitten. Like acting in a play, kinda.” He nodded at her and lifted his hand two fingers now standing up. 

“How is your pain tolerance?” He asked, lowering his hands to the bed. She just shrugged, pain tolerance wasn’t something she knew much about. “Did you cry when you got your ears pierced?” Kagome absentmindedly pulled her hands up to push against the empty piercing holes in her lobes. She shook her head. “I like it when you spank me though, does that count?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

He let out a little laugh but shook his head. “Liking spanking isn’t the same as liking a crop on your back, and honestly the spanking I’ve given you before is at like maybe 10%.” He said. Her eyes widened a little and she felt a shiver go up her spine. “So if I don’t like toys then all leather things I just put in yellow are off the table?” He shook his head and continued, “You can use toys even at 10%, some people can’t even handle them on the table at all. That might be something we have to feel out as we go then.” he explained. Kagome nodded slowly, “I thought that was the whole point, I’m supposed to like the pain. That was the point of Masochism in the main acronym.”

Inuyasha stroked her cheek again, “It is if you're into the Sadist and Masochist part, but in demon circles it's more about the bondage and disciple, dominance and submission. It’s still pain Kagome, just because you’re asking for it and expecting it doesn’t make it not hurt. You have to breathe through it. The first time it happens, your subspace may not be able to stop the fear.” 

Kagome moved down the bed slightly and laid down, spreading her legs to allow Inuyasha to continue to sit uninterrupted in front of her. “What if I can’t handle the pain. What if I’m one of those people who can’t handle it all. Do we just give up? Does this all just end?” She said, feeling tears well in her eyes.

She was feeling very overwhelmed and it seemed like every step into this made her more confused. Kagome was second guessing everything and even worse, second guessing if Inuyasha would even be interested in her if she didn’t want to do this anymore. She felt the tears pool in her eyes at the idea of him just...disappearing if she couldn’t handle it. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly. “Nothing is ending whether we do this or not. Maybe it’s love or whatever, but I’m definitely not going to give you up if you decide you can’t deal with it. We’ll do baby steps, and maybe just add some spice to the vanilla like we’re doing now without going straight a different flavor.” He said, still kissing her on alternating cheeks. She stared up at him with wide eyes and a broad grin. 

“Maybe it’s love or whatever, for me too” she said, pulling his mouth to her own and leaving a light kiss against his lips. He rolled his eyes when she pulled her head back and hauled her up back into an upright position. “Enough of the sappy shit” He grumbled, placing his hands against her hips and rubbing small circles, “Can we please continue the conversation at hand?”

Kagome nodded, feeling less emotionally encumbered by the conversation. He gave her a small smile and continued on his list, but kept his hands securely on her hips. “What do you want your safeword to be? Verbal and non-verbal.” He asked, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought Red was the safeword?” She asked. He nodded but then stopped and shook his head. “Red is the universal safeword, but most submissives have their own that's more personal and they definitely have a non verbal one in case their mouths are...occupied. It’s a word that would never be said in play. So like your safeword wouldn’t be Kitten since I’d be saying it a lot” He had the decency to flush slightly but he continued looking at her. 

Kagome looked around the room, trying to think of something that would be outlandish to say during a sexual act. She turned back to look at him, “Is it creepy to make my safeword Buyo? I can’t think of any sexy encounter where I would be thinking about my cat or talking about him.” He smiled gently and moved his right hand up to cup her cheek. “Not creepy at all and actually a great idea. The big rule of thumb is, you use it to stop. No matter what I’m doing if you say the word I will immediately end the scene and we’ll address what happened that was too much.” He nodded and said Buyo once again in confirmation. 

He lowered his hand from her face and raised an eyebrow at her, “Non-verbal too Kagome. I have a lot of ideas for your mouth.” His signature smirk now firmly planted on his face. Kagome lifted her hands and did a quick clap. He shook his head at her and put one of her hands down. “Best to have one you can make if you only have one hand.”

Kagome held her hand up and made two quick snaps followed in a beat by an additional two snaps. He nodded at her to do it again. She once again hand up and made two quick snaps followed in a beat by an additional two snaps. He nodded and she repeated the motion a third time.

“How do you know you’re going to be able to focus on me enough to pull back?” She said, lowering her hands to rest them on his forearms. 

“Tops also have a head space, like a subspace, but basically opposite. Subspace is more of complete obedience, sometimes almost like being drunk and moveable. Doms are basically the opposite, hyper controlled, hyper focused. The trick is to fill that dominant and sometimes sadist kink without abuse. I need to be completely tuned into you because in that moment, everything about you is under my control.” Kagome felt his hands tighten on his hips slightly, pressing fingers against her hips. She felt a shiver move along her spine and she slowly rubbed her hands against his arms. 

“It’s playing, it's a scene. Especially the first few times I’m going to be checking in often. If you’re good you say green unless I tell you to do more. If it's too much or you’ve topped out you say yellow, if it's too much and you need to stop you’re going to yell Buyo and if you forget Buyo you’re going to yell Red.” He said, his fingers once again rubbing circles into her hips. She stopped his motions to bring his fingers away from her body and kissing his fingers. “I promise I will use my safeword when it gets to be too much.” Replacing his hands on her hips, she smiled brightly at him.

“Alright, whats next, hit me!” She said, feeling comforted by the conversation. He sent her back a gentle smile before it turned into a smirk again. “What are your feelings on anal?”

All the color drained from Kagome’s face and she sputtered, “I’ve never - I mean I haven’t ever done it, not that I’m against it, like I get its fun, I’ve just never - I don’t even know how to. I don’t know what to - I’m interested but I think we need to wait before - “

Inuyasha pushed his hand against her mouth, covering it and cutting off your rambling. “No anal during scenes. At all. That's my rule, hard stop, no fighting it and no begging for it once you do try it. Not during scenes.” Kagome's face was bright red behind his hand but she nodded into his hold. He pulled his hand back and she whispered “Maybe I’ll like it, it always looks like it's fun.”

He shook his head but put his hands back on her hips. “I promise, it looks good in porn where it’s faked but it will hurt you a lot, there will be blood and other bodily fluids if you’re not prepared for it first. If we’re doing anal you will be prepped and ready and we definitely aren’t doing it in a scene until you’ve done it enough to know if you actually like.” His tone left no room for conversation and she nodded in agreement. 

“Most important is what you want for aftercare.” He said, moving her back to lay on the bed and leaning over her. He kissed her gently and moved his hands from her hips to run his fingers up and down her arm, using the other to hold himself up over her shoulder.

“Aftercare?” She breathed, suddenly very focused on the kisses that had moved from peppering her face to leaving a trail against her shoulder. He pulled back and she let out a groan in protest, he held both hands over her shoulders to look into her eyes. “I’m not going to essentially torture you and then just leave the room unless thats what you want. These sessions get intense and they can be very emotional. What do you want after it's over to calm down? Maybe a bath, maybe just cuddles, maybe a full massage.”

Kagome looked up into his eyes and then her eyes drifted towards the twitching ears on top of his head. She lowered her eyes back to his and smiled. “A bath sounds nice, and cuddles while I rub your ears sound even better.” She said, sliding her hands up his head and rubbing the ears on his head. He went slack above her and fell to her side leaning his head into her. She giggled and moved her other hand up to continue her rub. She felt his grumble come through his chest and shifted to press against him.

“One more thing” He groaned, pulling her hands away from ears and becoming more cognisant of their surroundings. “Anything you definitely don’t want happening? Anything you want a hard ‘no’ on?” He asked, hugging her close again. 

She shook her head against him but he growled and pushed himself away from her. “It's okay to have things you’re not willing to do. I won’t use gag’s when I’m a submissive. It’s just something I don’t do.” He said, making sure she looked in his eyes. She wracked her brain still coming up with no answer to his question. She shrugged her shoulder and looked at him. 

“I would have to think about it, I don’t think I’ve got enough experience to say hard ‘no’ or hard ‘yes’ to anything.” She answered honestly. He shot her a grateful smile and snuggled close to her again. 

He began petting her back before speaking again, “This isn’t some weird 50 shades of gray shit, I’m not gonna make you sign a waiver or an agreement. I want you to think about it, I don’t want you agreeing to anything right now. I want you to see if you can talk to Rin, she’d probably be able to give you more guidance than I can about the pain thing. I want you to fully understand this before you agree to it.” Kagome groaned against him but nodded in agreement.

_ He better not hold out on me until I figure this out. _

“Does that mean no sex until we figure this out?” She mumbled. 

Inuyasha let out a full belly laugh before rolling them over and placing himself on top of her again. He smirked down at her and leaned down to lick her nose. “My poor sex deprived Kagome, have I been neglecting you so much that you think so little of me?” He said, leaning down to lay a fat, wet kiss against her cheek. She giggled against his onslaught before wrapping her hands around his neck, trying to pull him into a kiss.

He slid from under her arms and jumped off the bed. He turned around and slid Kagome over to him before hauling her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed in protest, half heartedly hitting his back as he kept walking out of the room.

“Where are you taking me, you psycho?!” she laughed, still hitting his back and landing a hard slap against his ass making him jump. He returned a hit on her thighs before continuing down the stairs. 

“Well my dear Kagome, I seem to remember saying I wanted to fuck you into my kitchen island and would you look at where we happen to be.” He said, setting her down on his kitchen island and settling between her thighs. 

She leaned up to kiss him, feeling his hands slide under her shirt and smiled.

_ Definitely, it’s love or whatever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave reviews cause I need validation lol 
> 
> Side note! I've started working on a side story for Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship based around the next chapter! Its going to be more of a one-shot collection but it will be a part of this universe!


	11. Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin talks to Kagome about what it really means to be in a BDSM relationship and Inuyasha gives Kagome a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I double post this week? probably.

“Come in, come in, come in!” Rin yelled, pulling Kagome through the open door almost making her neck snap back with the force she used. She stumbled into the foyer of Sesshomaru’s home and was shocked. Her sweats got caught on her heel and she hurried to fix them back on her hips, her long sleeve thermal bunched up to her elbows. Kagome looked around after righting her clothing to take in Sesshomaru and Rin’s home. Like Inuyasha’s it was very large, but it made slightly more sense since he lived with Rin. It was grand, and almost opposite to the comfortable and relaxed feeling that Inuyasha’s home provided.

The walls were a crisp white and rather than pictures of friends and family on the walls there were old paintings, ancient swords hung on the wall and all the furniture was at hard angles rather than being squishy and round. She looked around in awe and saw an embodiment of Sesshomaru, a bit emotionless and immaculate. Everything in order, everything reserved and not a single thing out of place. 

“Welcome to our home.” Sesshomaru said from his spot next to Rin, his hand resting on her lower back. Rin was wearing a sweatshirt that went to her knees and had the logo of a demon technical college decorating the front. Kagome couldn’t see if she was wearing any shorts under it but she had long fuzzy socks half way up her calves. Sesshomaru wore slim fit jeans and a t-shirt.  _ Figures he wouldn’t wear sweats in his own home.  _ Kagome looked around for Inuyasha to see his pajama clad body barely through the door frame before Rin was suddenly next to her. 

Rin was almost bouncing in her excitement, she grabbed Kagome’s hand and began pulling her through the foyer and into the kitchen, sitting her at the table as she slid on her socks around the floor, opening cupboards as she went. “I was so excited when you called! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever and I feel like Sango gets more time with you because she sees you when she’s with Miroku but Sess is only with Inuyasha at work and that place is more boring than watching paint dry. I know you have questions about being a submissive and I feel like I can teach you so much! It's hard to get the hang of but it's the best feeling in the world. Are we doing wine or tea? I’ll grab both. Actually forget it, let's just do wine. Do you want red or white? I’ll grab both then we can -” 

“Rin” was all she heard and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Rin stopped her running and looked to him. They had a strange silent communication before she huffed and put the wine bottles down and pulled a kettle out from next to the stove and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove before turning to Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised. He nodded and turned, brushing past Inuyasha and out of the room. 

_ Okay so like, maybe telepathic.  _ Kagome thought, still trying to understand the interaction she’d just observed. 

Inuyasha held in a laugh before turning to Kagome, “Enjoy your time, Sess and I are going to watch the game.” He said, jerking his hand behind his shoulder before walking out of the room. 

Rin huffed, but remained next to the stove, reaching to the left to grab a box of tea bags from the cupboard and pulling two large mugs down. She brought the box and mugs over to the table and set them in front of Kagome before sitting opposite her. Kagome picked a chamomile tea before sliding it to Rin. As Kagome observed Rin picking her own tea she couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Are you and Sesshomaru telepathic?” She blurted out. A moment passed before Rin burst out laughing just as the kettle whistled on the stove. She straightened out enough to go grab the kettle and bring it to the table, placing it on a coaster before she sat down and her giggled overwhelmed her again. She looked up to Kagome’s very serious face and laughed harder before shaking her head. 

She calmed down enough to look closer at her before she shook her head again. “Not telepathic, I just know how to read him. After being together for awhile I can tell what he means with just the inflection of his voice.” She explained, pouring the hot water in both of their mugs and ripping open her own tea bag to dip it into her cup.

Kagome blew on her cup before setting it in front of her, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but ...what inflection?” Kagome asked. Rin giggled again before blowing on her own cup and taking a sip before sticking her burnt tongue out. 

After she’d regained feeling in her tongue she smiled at Kagome, “Do you know what love languages are?” Rin asked, blowing on her cup but not taking another sip. Kagome hesitated but nodded. 

Rin smiled again, “Sesshomaru is really into Acts of Service with a little bit of Physical Touch. Once I figured out what his language was it was easier to read him, and since I’m on the receiving end I figured it out a little faster than most.” Kagome just stared at her, still feeling confused.

Rin hesitantly dipped her tongue into her cup before taking a small sip. “If it makes you feel better Inuyasha thinks I’m just really good at reading other people. His exact words were ‘If anyone can figure out what the ice prince is actually thinking, it’s gonna be you Rin’” She said, putting her cup down to accentuate her comment with air quotes.

Kagome nodded then, “Yeah, he mentioned that when we first met and I told him I thought I was a switch. Told me if you agreed it had a higher likelihood of being true.” Kagome explained, taking a tentative sip of her own cup. Rin smiled brightly behind her own cup.

“So what is Inuyasha’s love language?” Rin asked and Kagome flushed. There was a strong, fake cough from the other room and Rin huffed and looked towards the kitchen entrance but spoke at the same volume, “I told you both I wanted a girls night and you both insisted on being here. We’re going to be talking about emotions and I am going to be talking about  _ our  _ sex life and asking questions about  _ hers _ . If you want to leave you can, but if you’re going to eavesdrop you better just accept what you’re going to hear.” Her tone ended with authority and there was no more noise from the other room. 

Rin huffed and looked back to Kagome as a smile spread across her face again. “So? Inuyasha’s love language?” She asked, redirecting their conversation. 

Kagome thought back to her relationship with Inuyasha. There weren't any crazy acts of service, and words were definitely not his strong suit. He hated when she gave him presents and would normally then try to give her his own better one. He did however tend to always be touching her and whenever they separated for a couple hours, he would then try to make up the couple moment part with twice the amount together. 

“Definitely Physical Touch and maybe some Quality Time too? I’ve never really thought about it before if I’m being honest.” Kagome shrugged and sipped her tea again. 

Rin smirked at her, a mischievous glint in her eye, “Physical Touch is pretty common and especially in this family of dogs. Their dad is like that too, but he’s also very much a Words of Affirmation guy. He’s always telling Izzy how much he loves her and how perfect she is, but I swear I’ve seen him grab her ass more than Sess grabs mine.” A choke and snort could be heard from the other room and Rin let out another giggle. 

Kagome giggled with her and jerked her hand behind her shoulder towards the door, “Why bring their dad into this?” Kagome asked, pouring more water into her cup. 

Rin shrugged, “I told Sesshomaru I didn’t want him here and he refused. He was even planning on sitting with us at the table for our talk. Can you believe that? During a girls talk, my boyfriend, staring down at us! I told him to go over to Inuyasha’s and watch the game there, and that somehow turned into them both, sitting in the other room and clearly eavesdropping when I didn’t want them here in the first place.” She ended in a huff and refilled her own cup. Kagome heard a chuckle sounding suspiciously like Inuyasha before she heard a hard smack and then silence. 

Kagome leaned forward to whisper over the table to her “Should I try to say something embarrassing too?” She said, try to conspire with Rin but she just shook her head.

“You clearly don’t live with Inuyasha yet. They can hear literally everything. I have not had a private moment since I moved in with Sesshomaru over two years ago.” Rin said at a normal volume and leaned back. “But I will absolutely be talking, in depth, about my training and experience in the scene, and if you ask nicely I’ll even tell you how far down Sesshomaru’s markings go.”

Kagome giggled and decided to play along, “Do they wrap all the way around his dick or something?” She asked. Rin grinned but shook her head. “More like arrows screaming ‘It’s here! Touch me here!’” she laughed. Kagome felt herself succumb to giggles as well. 

They were interrupted by heavy footsteps followed by Sesshomaru stepping into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab two beers, and leaving without looking at either of them. Rin rolled her eyes and whispered diva under her breath before turning back to Kagome. “Alright lady wanna address the elephant in the room?” Kagome nodded and relaxed into her chair. 

Rin stood to grab the bottle of white wine and two glasses. She uncorked the bottle and returned to her chair, pouring them both a generous glass and raising her glass to clink with Kagome's. 

Kagome sat still, sipping from her glass. She felt embarrassed. The more she thought about it the more the only concern of hers was the pain. It felt like she was in the complete wrong vein of kinky-ness if she was scared to get hit, considering the entire prospect of BDSM was the S&M part. “I’m nervous about the uh, hitting part of a scene. Not even hitting necessarily, just the pain part in general.” Kagome said. 

Rin smiled gently at her, “The pain is always the scariest part, especially when you’re a human paired with a demon. They’re a lot stronger so you have to really trust them to know how to control their strength” She sympathized. Kagome nodded in agreement. “I trust Inuyasha, probably way too much for how long we’ve been together. I know he would never hurt me, but the fear of the pain is still a little overwhelming.”

Rin nodded in agreement. “The other half of BDSM is the bondage and discipline and honestly that seems to be more of the focus with demons. Ayame, is also a demon and she says that even when Kouga uses tools on her he never hits her for more than stimulation. For them, they slid into BDSM because of the dominance of it, not necessarily the sadist part.” She explained, taking another small sip of her too hot tea.

Kagome stilled and listened for the men in the other room but only heard the TV sound in low volumes. She took a shaky breath before continuing, “It's weird to me that I’m so scared of it. I mean, Inuyasha and I get rough from time to time but he told me he was only going at 10% when he was doing that. I don’t know if I could handle more than that. I don’t know if I even want to.” Kagome admitted, trying to listen for some sort of confirmation of her fears from the men in the living room but once again only hearing the low murmurings of the game. 

Rin shrugged, “Sesshomaru doesn’t use any physical discipline on me at all, if that makes you feel better. All of these situations look different depending on the couple. Miroku and Sango both like the pain aspect so that's pretty ingrained in their scene. Kouga and Ayame are really into exhibitionism, so they go to play nights so they’re on display. The only main rules are bondage and discipline but there isn’t some sort of correct formula for this.”

Kagome sputtered a little before thinking of how to ask her questions. “So uh, I have two follow up questions.” She said, once again feeling like she was in classes. Rin nodded in encouragement and gestured for her to ask. 

“What is a play night? I feel like it’s talked about al ot but I’ve never actually been and Inuyasha never brings it up.” Kagome asked, wringing her hands together on the table. Rin reached across and placed her hands on Kagome’s patting them gently. “Play nights are normally for unattached people or scene exhibitionists. If my experience is anything to go by, Inuyasha probably doesn’t want to bring you because he’s possessive and doesn’t want anyone looking at something he deems his. If Sesshomaru and I ever go it’s for us to get all the latest gossip, not to play. Does he have a whole trunk of toys at home? A hook on the wall, wrought iron headboard?” Kagome nodded, remembering all the toys laid out of his bed that did in fact have intricate metal work at the top. “He may make you go to one so he can hang out with Kouga on a random night, but he would most likely not bring you to play or watch.”

It made sense that he wouldn’t bring her to a play night if that was the case. They did like to fuck in places other than the bedroom but the idea of him enacting a scene with her in front of people didn’t exactly bring feelings of excitement. She thought about being set out on a table while Inuyasha ravished her and unknown faces watched. “So they’re like orgies?” Kagome asked, trying to confirm what her mind was creating. 

Rin’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Some might be but our club definitely isn’t. It's more for physical dominance exhibitionism or proving you have a well trained submissive. It's not expected or really viewed as a sex club” She explained. Kagome nodded slowly in understanding before taking another small sip of tea. 

“Can I ask my next question?” Kagome asked, trying to steer them away from play nights. Now the worry of having to have to have sex in front of a room full of random people was quelled she wanted to ask about her other question. Rin nodded at her and took another sip of her drink. 

“Did you say that Sesshomaru doesn’t use physical discipline at all on you?” Kagome asked at Rin’s nod, she continued. “How is that even possible? How does that work for you both?” Kagome asked, feeling dread build in her stomach.  _ What if I can never take the pain and Inuyasha decides to leave? _

“How about if I tell you my story and then we can go from there, hm?” Rin asked, clearly seeing her worries. Kagome raised her eyes and nodded at her to continue. 

Rin smiled and sat back before beginning, “I went to an intro class for the first time with a friend from college. Ume was sweet but she felt like she was missing out in her relationships. Nothing felt intense enough so she went on basically an ‘eat, pray, fuck’ journey and we ended up at the intro class. My first time it was Sango, Sesshomaru and a half demon named Shiori. I was only supposed to be there to support Ume but I was enthralled by it. I was excited by the idea of getting tied up, having someone control me, it felt very...safe. I felt like there would be safety in the submission. At the end of the meeting Ume had gone up to talk to Sango and Sesshomaru came over to me. He didn’t even ask me anything about the meeting, just asked me to get coffee with him.” Rin was smiling sweetly at the memory “He was very kind, not really in words but in actions. Our first coffee date he ordered my coffee before I got there and picked exactly what I wanted, pulled my chair out and moved the umbrella when I got too hot, we just talked and he asked me to be his submissive. I asked if we could maybe date first and he said he assumed we already were.” She finished with a laugh. She smirked a little before continuing.

“I knew I was interested in the scene, but I made him work for it a little. Didn’t let him kiss me until the 3rd date and we didn’t have sex the entire first month but I was still young and felt like I had to make him work for it. My dad’s a demon and he always told me that if I ended up dating a demon make them work for it and they’ll end up following you around like you hung the stars.” Kagome vaguely heard a snort and chuckle in the other room but she refocused on Rin. 

Kagome laughed a little at that, “Inuyasha must think I clean them because I almost jumped him the first time we had coffee.” Rin chuckled at that self deprecating dig and waved her arm dismissively. “Different demons look for different things in their partners. Insect demons tend to look for power and strength, elemental demons tend to look at control over their skill, amphibious demons look for breeding compatibility and canine demons look for a scent.”

Kagome flushed again, remembering Inuyasha telling her how much he loved how she smelled and showing her by trying to bury himself in her neck whenever they cuddled. Rin smiled in understanding and took a sip of her own wine. Kagome looked back at Rin and a thought crossed her mind, “Wait, did you say your dad is a demon?”

Rin smiled and set her glass down before nodding. “He adopted me when I was 10. Kind lends itself to this story. When I was a kid I was abused by my biological father. He abused me and mom and my younger brothers for years. If he didn’t have money for alcohol, if he had a bad day at work, if he wanted his chicken fried instead of baked, we’d get beaten. My mom tried to protect us but she was small like me, she couldn’t fight him off. One night it was really bad, I ran out of the house and tried to run away. I was 9 and panicked when I got 4 blocks away, I turned and walked home. When I came back there were police everywhere. My mom had shot him, then my brothers and then herself. She thought I’d gotten away.” Her voice was shaking by the end and Kagome tried to reach her hand out. Before she’d even gotten close Rin was wrapped up in Sesshomaru’s arms, his fluff surrounding her and he was rubbing her back. 

Inuyasha walked in after him and stood behind Kagome, her shoulders held by his grip, stilling her forward motion. Rin peaked out from Sesshomaru's arms and smiled at her with watery eyes, patting his fluff to be released. He let out a low growl and refused to let her go. She moved her hand from his fluff and held her hand to his cheek, she kissed the arms around her before whispering, “Toran says I need to talk about it. She says it’ll get easier if I don’t keep it bottled up.” He growled again but lowered her back to the floor and let her climb into her chair. 

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down “I will not leave, we will be silent.” He sent a cold stare at Inuyasha, who nodded before pulling the chair out next to Kagome and sitting down, his leg brushing against her own under the table. 

Rin took a deep breath, “So anyways, long story short, my dad met me at the park when I was 10 and apparently I wouldn’t leave him alone. I kept throwing flowers on his head and when he finally looked back to yell at me he decided to adopt me instead.” She finished with a shaky laugh. She took a deep drink of her wine finishing the glass and Sesshomaru was refilling it again before it hit the table. 

“I’m not telling you this for pity, Kagome. I’m telling you this because it specifically impacted my submissive style and how I can handle play.” She looked over to Sesshomaru and he nodded slightly before placing his hand on the table next to her, palm up. 

“The first time Sesshomaru and I played it was about 2 months into our relationship. We’d laid out ground rules, I had a safe word, he’d already given me my collar. I felt like I was ready and then the minute I felt the crop hit my stomach, just a swat, I completely shut down. He kept going but I had basically disassociated. It felt normal to be beaten. It felt normal to have someone exert their power over me. He went too hard because I just...didn’t have the voice to stop him. He started talking and paused the scene when I didn’t respond. When I realized what was going on I lost it. Started sobbing hysterically and hyperventilating. Sesshomaru immediately stopped and he refused to let me get out of his arms for almost 3 hours. He just held me. I kept apologizing, begging him to not be mad at me, crying that I wanted to do it. I explained my childhood and he told me we wouldn’t be playing again, ever. I completely panicked and begged him to play, that I would do better next time. He just said no. I thought we’d broken up and I was devastated.” Sesshomaru’s hand tensed on the table but Rin seemed ready for the response and immediately began stroking his hand with her own. 

“He called me 3 days later, after I thought we had broken up and had eaten probably 8 pints on ice cream. He told me he would be over in an hour and to be comfortable. I couldn’t get out of my sweats and when he got there he brought me to his car, put me in and brought me to a therapist. It was someone he knew from the scene and had experience with reenacting trauma. He’d spent our entire 3 days apart searching his contacts for someone who could help me.” She smiled loving up at him and he looked back at her, his gaze soft. 

Rin turned her attention back to Kagome and continued. “I was in therapy twice a week for almost 4 months until it let up a little. He was there to take me to every appointment, having coffee delivered to my apartment when I had an early class or bringing dinner himself when he could. I ended up staying with him most nights and by 6 months I had all but moved out of my apartment and in here. My therapist was worried about me playing at all, she said I would be reenacting trauma if he ever used what would be called physical training. I would revert and just kinda let him beat me. She said I could still play but physical pain would be a trigger for me for a while and I would need to be careful with it, avoiding it if at all possible. She said that hair pulling and choking were okay but I should avoid any physical hits if at all possible. I told Sesshomaru and he told me he didn’t need pain to discipline me. That’s when he started using orgasm denial, silent treatment, unbound stillness, things like that.” 

Kagome nodded, trying to take in this completely different side to who she’d considered was her perpetually happy friend. “That’s why you get so angry when Sango brings up 24/7 with your training.” She stated, putting together some pieces from her past conversations. 

Rin's eyes softened but she nodded, “Sango knows about my past but she’s very touchy about reenacting trauma because it affects her too and she’s not ready to deal with it. It is frustrating because what he does is the opposite of 24/7, he puts what I need above what he may want.” She said, grasping the hand she was previously tracing. 

Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb over her hand, “I don’t do anything I don’t want to, Rin” he said, pulling Kagome's empty glass over to himself and refilling it before pushing it back to her. 

Rin chuckled but brought his hand up to kiss it before putting it back on the table. “And after almost 3 years of therapy I can honestly say I almost believe you.” He grunted at her and she rolled her eyes. 

She turned back to Kagome, her eyes once again light and her cheeks slightly pink from her now two glasses of wine. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru did not make a move to refill it for her and instead had placed the wine bottle on the other end of the table away from them. “Part of my therapy was having to study Sesshomaru. He’s not a very talkative guy and my dad was the kind of person to tell me how much it annoyed him how much he loved me. I always thought he was angry at me, or that I was a disappointment and he would just disappear one day. I spent an entire week at his office with him studying the way he interacted with other people and I realized I was the only person he liked. Even if he got mad at me, he just sees me differently than them.” Inuyasha let out a choked laugh that only got harder with a glare from Sesshomaru. 

“You were told to be quiet.” Sesshomaru said with a sneer. Inuyasha scoffed in response but quieted down again. 

Kagome looked to her left and felt almost embarrassed to say she had barely noticed Inuyasha was even in the room. She was so accustomed to the slight warmth of his leg that she almost no longer noticed it. He smiled back at her gently and jerked his head back to Rin. 

“So that’s my story, I am a submissive, collared and committed, who literally doesn’t get hit and it’s worked for me. He spanked me for the first time about a month ago, and only after I literally begged and he stopped an entire scene to triple check, and I think that’s all I’ll ever be comfortable with. Being a submissive doesn’t have to mean you get the shit beat out of you and the right dom will never make you feel less for not wanting it. Just makes them get more creative.” She finished, winking at Kagome and jerking her shoulder towards Inuyasha. 

Kagome laughed, feeling the effects of her own two glasses of wine. Rin smiled back at her and pretended to whisper over the table, “Don’t take this the wrong way Kagome but you don’t exactly strike me as a true masochist. You can like being hit but I don’t exactly see you begging to be bruised.” Kagome threw her head back and laughed, reaching forward to try to drink her wine again and finding the glass empty. She turned puppy eyes to Inuyasha but he shook his head and stood, retrieving two water bottles from the fridge and handing her one while placing the other in front of Rin. 

Kagome frowned but opened the water bottle and took a swig, “My tolerance was definitely higher before we started spending so much time together.” Kagome accused, holding the water bottle to her lips as she appraised an eye rolling Inuyasha. 

Rin laughed from the other side of the table, “I was a college girl who partied 3-5 days a week. 4 months with Sesshomaru and I could barely handle two glasses of wine. I can’t decide if it’s because they keep us distracted or because we feel the need to drink more when we get a second alone.” She teased, pulling Sesshomaru's hair to bring his face to her own and planting a wet kiss on his face. Kagome swore she saw his eyes flash with love before they once again went blank. 

“How did you know Rin was the one for you?” Kagome asked, staring at Sesshomaru from her spot. She could almost feel Inuyasha wince next to her but Rin continued smiling brightly and nudged her hand against his side. 

Sesshomaru spared his brother a look before looking back at her. “For dog demons a scent will tell you.” He said, still expressing no emotion. 

_ Guess emotions are reserved for Rin.  _

She nodded in understanding and took another swig of water. “What does she smell like? Inuyasha says I smell like coconut and lilies, sometimes ginger” she said, now actively ignoring his jumping foot almost shaking the table. 

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and the soft gaze was back in his eyes. “She smells like fresh rain and honeysuckles. Sometimes earl grey tea. It was surprising.” He brought his hand up to gently pet her hair and Rin leaned into his touch, eyes drifting close. 

“Why a surprise?” Kagome asked, and Inuyasha stilled, relaxing slightly.  _ What’s got him so worked up? _

Sesshomaru continued stroking Rin’s hair and maneuvered her out of her chair to curl into his arms. “I had never had a human before.”

“Like as a submissive?” Kagome asked as Inuyasha threw his arm over her shoulder, rubbing his hand across her shoulder blade. 

Sesshomaru looked up at her before looking back at Rin in his arms. “I had never had a human before” he repeated, moving his hand to stroke her face. Rin looked calm and peaceful and Kagome noticed that she’d fallen asleep in his arms. 

_ When the fuck did she fall asleep? _

Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts before she could try to clarify again, “Sesshomaru had never had a human submissive or a human partner. I told you Rin made him a soft mother fucker.” Sesshomaru sent a heated glare at his brother before returning to brush Rin’s hair out of her face. 

Kagome nodded slowly, thinking over Sesshomaru's 800 ish years of life, and at least a couple hundred years of being a dominant, he had somehow never had a human partner. She opened her mouth to speak again but Inuyasha shook his head, pointing at an almost drooling Rin snuggling into Sesshomaru’s fluff. 

“Let the poor girl sleep, Kagome. We only have one night left together before you start your new job. Let’s spend it not staring at Rin drool on Sesshomaru’s momo.” He stood from his seat and held his hand out for her. Kagome looked back for a moment before grabbing his hand and standing with him. They made their way to the front door and let themselves out, trusting Sesshomaru to lock the door behind them. 

* * *

“Tell me your kinkiest fantasy” Kagome whispered, running her hand across Inuyasha’s scalp. Inuyasha leaned his head into her hands with a grumbled purr but didn’t reply.

Once they’d returned home from Rin and Sesshomaru’s they had stripped naked and climbed into bed to cuddle. Kagome was no longer feeling the effects of the wine and was grateful she had been stopped after two glasses and chugged a bottle of water in the car. She didn’t know how busy her new job would keep her and they potentially wouldn’t see each other again until the middle of the week. She didn’t want to spend the evening completely out of it with Inuyasha taking care of her like a mother hen.

“Please? I wanna know what I can expect for our first scene. It’ll make me feel more comfortable.” She said, moving her hands from his hair to rub his shoulders. He shook his head and peeked an eye open at her. 

“I’m not bringing out the big guns in the first scene anyways, Kagome. You have no idea how dirty my fantasies get.” He said, tightening his hold around her waist. She felt herself flush as lewd ideas and erotic positions flashed her mind and Inuyasha’s nose twitched before a smirk once again hit his face. 

“You tell me one of yours and I’ll tell you one of mine, does that sound fair?” He asked, loosening his hold to rub one hand along her back. 

Kagome shivered but nodded in agreement. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, now wide and trained on her. “I like the idea of you tying me to the bed in doggy style. Pulling my hair back while you spank me, telling me all the dirty things you can think of. I want to be gagged but not blindfolded. I want to try to tell you how good it feels but you don’t want to hear it. I want you to want me and just...take me.” She said, the heat from face coursing through her body and pooling in her stomach. She rubbed her thighs together and pushed her body against his. She felt him rising to the occasion against her. 

He moved his head down to her neck and took a deep breath before licking a strip up to her ear. “I want to practice dirty talk with you. Make sure you know what you’re getting into when I do it in a scene.” Kagome let out a shaky chuckle, continuing to push her body against his own. “That's not a fantasy.” She breathed out. 

He growled before pushing his hips against her, letting her feel every inch of him flush against her lower stomach. “You didn’t let me finish. I want to try to talk you to orgasm. Make you ride my thigh and beg me to cum without me ever touching your pretty little pussy.” He said, grinding against her stomach and pushing his leg between her thighs and pulling her down to be flush against her core. 

“You get so hot just talking about things, you’re so receptive and needy when you’re with me. I wanna see how far I can push you.” He growled against her neck, moving her hips to have her grind against his leg.

She continued moving against his thigh, trying to maintain some authority. “I think we should try that now. Make sure I’m okay with the dirty talk you have in mind.” She said, rolling them so she was straddling his thigh as he laid on his back. He moved his hands and laced them behind his head letting her have full control of her own movements. 

“I like the idea of that Kitten, just make sure to tell me how much you like it. Beg me when I say beg, touch me when I say touch. If you’re a good girl and you cum, I’ll give you a good hard fuck after. Do you want that Kitten? Do you want to be my good girl?” Kagome moaned and continued to grind against his slightly elevated thigh. 

Inuyasha abruptly lowered his leg, grabbing Kagome’s hips to still her elevated above him. She whimpered and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring hard at her. 

“I told you to speak Kitten. You will use your words. Do you understand?” She said, stealing her wiggling hips above his leg. She whimpered out a soft yes and tried to lower herself back down but found his hands still holding her hips up. 

A wicked smile spread across his face as he looked at her, legs spread to bring him closer, back arched in her flailing and cheek flushed with dilated pupils in the center of her big blue eyes. “Yes, what?” He encouraged, lowering her a bit so she could feel the warmth of his thigh but couldn’t rub against it. 

“Yes,  _ Daddy _ .” She whimpered again, and let out of a sigh of relief when her hips were released and his thigh was once again pressed against her. She began grinding against him, unsure at this point if she even needed him to speak to get her to orgasm. 

“God Kitten look at you go. Do you even need me to speak at all? Are you such a slut that just rubbing against me is enough to make you cum.” He whispered, his hands once again locked behind his head and his eyes completely focused on the motion of her hips. 

Kagome moaned again but remembered his warning. He wanted to hear her. “You feel so good against me, please keep talking, Daddy.” She said, still grinding against his thigh. 

Inuyasha’s eyes remained locked on her hips. “Work your hips faster. I know how bad you need me. How much you want to cum. Do you wanna cum all over my leg, Kitten?” A whimpered “Yes, Daddy” was heard from above but Inuyasha didn’t move his eyes. Kagome moved faster, grabbing her own chest to keep herself balanced. She was feeling so close to the edge if she could just keep going. 

“I want you to beg me. Beg me to let you cum.” He said with a growl. Kagome fell forward and felt her hands hit his chest. In an instant she was once again lifted from his legs and the edge she was on was fading away. 

“Daddy, please! Please let me cum! I’m so close.” She cried, closing her eyes and trying to push against his hands on her hips and get back to the friction. He growled and she moved her hazy eyes up to meet his own. 

“You will not touch me. I don’t care if you bruise yourself or pull out your own hair but you will not touch me unless I ask you to. Are we clear?” He growled, his pupils blown wide and his erection sticking straight up against the top of her thigh. 

Kagome pulled her hands back and grabbed her breasts again. “Yes Daddy, I’ll be good. Please let me cum.” She whimpered, pinching her own nipples to keep her close to her previous nearly orgasmic state. He didn’t lower her, instead raising his own leg and putting her at a different angle against his thigh. Where she hit now was directly against her clit and she felt his dick throb against her thigh.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She gasped, beginning to rock quickly against his thigh, grabbing her tits in both hands and squeezing the flesh together. 

“You’re lucky I like you, Kitten. Not even half way into a practice session and you’re already breaking rules. You better be grateful to me. You should thank me for letting you keep going.” He growled, his eyes switching between her hands and her thighs. 

Kagome moaned and slowed her hips to look down at him. He looked almost feral, a wild look in his eyes and his lips pulled back in a growl. His eyes flashing between her hand and thighs, hands clasped tightly behind his head. “Thank you, Daddy. I’m so close to cumming for you. I’ll be your good girl” She whimpered, resuming her faster pace against his thigh. 

“Your thank you now won’t save you later, Kitten. You’re going to get punished after this. Im going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk and you’re gonna keep your hands to yourself the entire time. I wanna feel you cum against me so I can flip you over and use that pussy to cum. I’m going to fuck you until I cum inside you, and you’re going take every drop. I’m going to use you until I cum and if you’re lucky enough to cum again you’re going to say thank you. Are we clear?” He growled, his eyes focused completely on her core grinding against him. 

She moaned in response and adjusted her hips so she was only hitting her clit against his thigh in hard strokes. She couldn’t contain her voice and began to babble to him, “Daddy please let me cum. I’ll do anything! I’m so close Daddy. I’ll be a good girl, I’ll keep my hands to myself. Please!” She cried out. 

A feral smirk hit his lips and he moved his eyes away from her grinding to meet her eyes. “You're soaking wet. I feel you dripping down my thigh. You’re close aren’t you? You wanna cum? You’re going to cum when I tell you and then you’re going to say thank you. Do you understand, Kitten?” He said, making sure their eyes never lost contact in her bouncing. Kagome whimpered back, “Yes Daddy, please.” Her hips still undulating on his thigh. 

He sat up slightly, pushing his hands to his sides to hold him up and force his leg harder against her core. “Cum for me, Kitten.” He whispered 

As if the command itself was all she was waiting for, Kagome felt her orgasm surge through her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands slammed against her chest, holding her breasts up and together. Her legs felt shaky and she wasn’t sure she could move. Inuyasha flipped them before removing her hands from her chest and moving them to the headboard. He closed them in fists through the iron frame before moving back to stare at her as her orgasm pulsed through her body. 

She adjusted to move her hands but a hard growl from above her stopped her motion. She held the frame and looked up to the demon above her. He had moved her thighs apart and had settled between them. Grabbing her right leg he hitched it up over his elbow before sliding it up his arm to his shoulder. He pushed his cock against her, pushing against her over sensitized clit and teasing her still clenching entrance. 

“My little whore, so eager to get filled up by your daddy’s cock. Aren’t you Kitten?” Inuyasha asked, holding her thighs against his chest so it didn’t fall and using his other hand to continue to tease her. 

Kagome took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. “I’m a whore for you Daddy, please use me.” A deep growl sounded from Inuyasha’s chest before he slammed into her. Her hands instinctively tightened against the headboard in her hands. She threw her head back as he began a brutal pace. 

“God, your pussy is so fucking tight, Kitten. I can’t wait to fuck you until it’s molded to my shape. You’ll never want another dick. I’m going to be all you ever think about, all you dream about. You’re going to be begging me to fuck you every chance you get and I’ll take you whenever I please.” He growled, pushing her leg back towards her stomach to lean over her. 

Kagome nodded mindlessly against him, her hands still holding the frame in a death grip. “Anything you want, anything for you. I’m only yours.” She cried out as his pace continued. 

Inuyasha growled again and his hips hit her harder. “I’m going to fill your pussy up. Cum so deep inside you everyone will fucking know who you belong to. I’m going to breed you. I’m going to fill you to the brim and make sure you know who owns you.” His declaration hitting with a hard thrust against her. 

“Fill me up and let me cum. Please Daddy!” Kagome wailed, trying to lift her hips slightly to get more. The hand holding him up in the best pushed off to grab her hip, his other arm wrapping around her leg against his chest. 

“My little Kitten is already going to cum again? You’ve been a good girl Kitten, cum all over my cock and say thank you.” He growled, his new position giving him the ability to move faster against her. 

Kagome moaned and came again, her body unable to control herself in the face of such intense stimulation after coming so quickly before. “Thank you, Daddy!” She yelled as her body convulsed. She felt the leg against the bed vibrate and the leg still held in Inuyasha’s arm shook against his hold. She removed her hands from the head board to grab her breasts again, rolling her nipples between her fingers and pulling them to prolong the feeling. 

Inuyasha continued to pound into her, his hand coming out to grab her throat. He didn’t choke her but it was a mark of ownership. He controlled her, he owned her, and he had just given her two amazing orgasms. “Please cum inside me, Daddy. Please use my pussy to cum.” Kagome said, removing her hands from her breasts to move them back to the headboard behind her, careful to not graze him as she moved. 

He growled and began hammering into her. His hand holding her leg tightly before he slammed into her and let his head fall back, a deep groan passing through his mouth as his hips stuttered against her own. He continued breathing through his mouth and lazily pumping against her before slowly lowering her leg from her shoulder and placing it on the bed around his hip. He pulled his head up and looked down at a blissed out Kagome. 

Her hair was a mess, her cheeks still flushed and a huge smile was spread across her lips. He returned the smile before slowly pulling out and groaned. He shifted on the bed and laid next to her, moving her body to throw the leg that had been on shoulder over his hip and beginning to massage it. 

“How was that? Think you can keep dirty talk separate in play?” He asked, continuing to massage her leg and shifting to press their chests closer together. 

Kagome nodded and smiled, moving her hands up to rub his ears. He snuggled into her neck, his hands slowing in their work on her thigh and pulling her to lay flush against him. Kagome smirked before whispering to him, “What if I want a repeat performance? Just to make sure?” She said slyly, scratching his ears at the base and grinding her hips against his own. She felt him chuckle but his body was reacting, his hands moving a little more sensually against her leg and his cock rising between them. 

“One scene at a time. If you want me to fuck you again it’s gonna be Inuyasha and Kagome, not Kitten and Daddy.” He replied, moving his hands to her back to scratch his claws down her back.

She shivered but nodded and stopped her scratching. “I don’t think I’ll be able to cum again, I think my soul left my body on the last one.” She admitted. Inuyasha chuckled and moved his head from her neck to look her in the eyes. 

“That’s my next fantasy.” He said, appraising the confused look in her eyes. “I’m going to tie you to the bed and see how many times I can make you cum before you beg me to stop.” He said with a smirk. 

Kagome shivered and snuggled into his shoulder. “Next time.” He chuckled in reply and held her close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a side story to explore Rin and Sesshomaru's dynamic! If you like it here and want to see it more head on, check out "Strong, Silent Type"


	12. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire week apart have some side effects on Inuyasha and Kagome experiences her first scene.

Kagome’s new job in the pediatricians office was amazing. After leaving Inuyasha’s house after lunch on Sunday, she had gone home to check her email no longer distracted by her boyfriend who seemed much more cuddly after their test run of dirty talk. She had a welcome email with her training schedule attached. She would be coming in at 10:00 every day and staying until 7:00 for the first half of the week and coming in at 7:00 and staying until 4:00 to learn both ends of the shift and what a normal day looked like. 

She’d gone to sleep early after a call from Inuyasha and her mother and texts from Sango, Rin and Miroku all wishing her luck. She’d woken up and made herself a real breakfast courtesy of the groceries left in her fridge by Inuyasha and donned her Elsa scrubs before taking an uber to work.

It was easy and mostly calm. Just as she’d expected the intensity of the cases were much less severe, even with a few kids coming in with chronic conditions. All the children she’d met had been there for boosters and even dealing with a screaming child getting a shot didn’t hold a candle to a screaming child with a broken bone. It wasn’t very exciting, almost monotonous compared to her experience in the ER, but she got to actually talk to the kids. Pretend to sneak them a sucker while their parents shot her a grateful smile after they’d gotten a shot. It was lovely.

She’d made friends with a very cute and very loud little fox demon. His dad was a big jolly man and his mother was quiet but looked lovingly down at him. Shippo had clearly gotten the talkative end of the stick and told her all about his fox magic his daddy was teaching him. He told her to come over to his house one day and he would show her his top and his horsey and his fox fire and many of things that were so exciting to a 5 year old. His mother had explained that they hadn’t ever had kids before and Shippo was their miracle baby. After 400 years together they just assumed it wouldn’t be happening and then one day Shippo had decided to grace them with his presence and because of that, his father gave him everything he asked for. 

She’d agreed to be Shippo’s new best friend after she’d given him his sucker for being such a good boy. After he’d left one of the other nurses had explained since he was a miracle baby they tended to be in often, just to make sure he was healthy and he would probably now only ask for her since he had never been so excited for a nurse before. Kagome knew at that moment she was in the right place. 

The only bad thing was her and Inuyasha’s schedules hadn’t lined up all week. After he’d taken the week off he'd come back to a mess of his employee’s and had to deal with clean up and late nights. Three of the days she’d called him and he’d shown her he was still in his office, with several stacks of papers on his desk. He also seemed to be testing out “I love you”’s. He would never say it directly but always say something he loved about her; her commitment to kids, her kindness, her sass. Anything he liked about her told her he loved. 

Kagome was eager to see him again and see how deep his “I love you’s” would go but between her navigating a new schedule and trying to fix her sleep patterns, and Inuyasha trying desperately to clean up after his week away, they hadn’t seen each other since Sunday besides Facetime calls.

Kagome glanced to the phone in her hand, standing out on the sidewalk with a backpack hung over her shoulders. Her jean shorts left her thighs bear and the early August heat made her tank top stick slightly to her stomach. She saw the red CR-V pull up and almost tripped over her sandals in her attempt to run to the car. 

She threw open the door and chucked her backpack to the floor before climbing in and relaxing against the leather, letting the air conditioning cool her skin. She looked over to see Inuyasha had put the car in park and was clearly waiting for something. “Well?” he said, gesturing to himself. Kagome pretended to think about it, tapping her finger against her cheek and glancing around the car. Faking a moment of clarity she leaned over and grabbed his face in her hands and leaned over the center console to give him a deep kiss. He moved his hands from the steering wheel to try to pull her closer and Kagome laughed against his mouth before pulling back. 

“You got me all weekend babe! Don’t tire yourself out from a single kiss.” She admonished, sliding back into her seat and redirecting the vents to blow more directly on her. He chuckled next to her before putting the car in park and driving down the road. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, side eyeing her from the driver seat. 

* * *

The door had barely shut behind them before Inuyasha had her pressed against the wall. Her backpack lay on the floor at her feet and her hands were pinned above her head. She didn’t even have time to speak before Inuyasha’s mouth descended on her own. He was persistent, running his tongue against her bottom lip and moving away to kiss the rest of her face before returning again and pushing his tongue inside. Kagome moaned against the kiss and fought against the hand still pinning her.

He finally released her hands when she’d opened her mouth, moving down to grab her ass and hauling her up against the wall. She jumped up and moved her legs to wrap around his hips. He thrust against her and continued expertly moving his mouth against her own, his hands kneading the flesh of her ass. She whimpered into the kiss and began moving against him. He pulled away from her mouth and held his face against her own. “I missed you so fucking much. Too long.” He groaned, continuing to grind against her core. 

She nodded in response before reaching down to unbutton her shorts and trying to shift away from him to pull them down. Inuyasha groaned at her movements before stopping his grinding and moving his head to rest on her shoulder. She groaned and tried to continue their push and pull but he held still before releasing her ass to slide her back down the wall. He left a kiss on her shoulder before stepping back to grab her backpack from the floor. He slung it over his shoulder before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room. 

“I can walk, ya know” She said with a laugh, reaching up to pat his face. He looked down at her with a smirk before shaking his head and dropping her in his bedroom. She turned to remove her shorts trying to also remove her underwear but was stopped with a hand on her wrist. She looked up the arm to see Inuyasha shaking his head again and handing her the pajama pants she’d packed. 

She looked at him in confusion but put on the pants as he’d requested before turning back to him and performing an over the top twirl. He shot her a smile before throwing her backpack on the bed and picking her up once more, bringing her downstairs. 

He set her gently on the couch before grabbing the remote and a blanket from behind her. “Dinner?” He asked, waiving his phone at her. She shrugged her shoulders, “Sushi?” She asked, he nodded in agreement and quickly put in an order before settling down next to her and curling them together on the couch. She put on a baking competition on netflix and they watched in silence until the door rang. Inuyasha got up to retrieve their order and brought it back to the couch. 

They ate and Kagome told him little extra tidbits about her day, explaining her schedule for the coming week and telling him more about Shippo, who had apparently asked to call the doctor's office to make sure she would be there when he came in in two weeks for his flu shot. Inuyasha grunted and hummed in reply but seemed content to just listen. He continued touching her, pushing himself as close to her on the couch as possible, reaching out to brush her hair back, but never really speaking. 

When they’d finally finished eating, Inuyasha pulled their take out containers away and set them back in the bag before bringing it to the kitchen. He returned hurriedly before pushing Kagome to lay down on the couch as he settled slightly on top of her, his head against her chest, sometimes travelling up to nuzzle her neck and tensing before returning to lay against her chest and watch the TV. 

Something was wrong. He was being extra quiet, and very clingy. He didn’t release her once. When she’s told him she had to pee she’d swore she heard a whine before he reluctantly let her get up and stayed snuggled into the blanket she’d previously had draped over them. As soon as she’d returned he’d cornered her back onto the couch and had taken up his spot on her chest. 

After almost 30 minutes of just cuddling, she was starting to get concerned. His nibbles on her neck were making her excited but as soon as she was ready to start something more he’d tense and pull his head back down. 

“Is something wrong Inuyasha?” She asked, pulling his head up to make him look at her. He simply shook his head and tried to move back to her neck. She kept her hands firmly planted before moving her hands to stroke his cheek. “You can tell me if somethings wrong.” she said smiling gently at him. 

He flushed a little before looking away from her. “I missed you, that’s all. I had a whole week with you and then you just weren’t there. And then I saw you and -“ He immediately shut his mouth and his eyes shot back to her own. “It’s a demon thing.” He said, again trying to move back to her neck. Kagome gently shook her head and did not release his face. 

“I’m dating a demon, I should know what the demon thing is.” She said quietly, moving her hands from his face to wrap around his neck. He groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He stayed there for a moment before slowly bringing his head back to look at her eyes again. 

“You didn’t smell like me anymore. I could barely smell myself at all on you and it made me anxious. So I needed to, uh, fix it.” He said, a light blush staining his cheeks. Kagome's smile widened and she threw her body forward and began grinding against him, running her hands down his body with firm strokes. He fumbled a bit and pushed her back, staring at her. 

“You said I didn’t smell like you, so you must not have smelled like me either. I want to fix that too” she said, still rubbing her arms against him and wiggling against him. He laughed before grabbing her hands to pin above her head and nuzzling her neck again. “You don’t have to hump me to do it, unless you have ulterior motives.” He said, leaving a sharp nip on her shoulder. 

She moaned in response and moved one let go wrap around his thigh, “and if I do have ulterior motives?” She said, grinding them together through their clothing. He whined against her and began moving his hips against her own. “We don’t have to just have sex Kagome, I’m fine just spending time together.” He whimpered, moving one hand to move her leg higher up his hip and giving himself easier access to her. 

Kagome reached her hands down to his jeans and unbuttoned them before reaching into his boxer briefs to stroke his member. He gasped against her and began lightly thrusting against her hand. “Won’t I smell more like you if you fuck me though?” She whispered, palming his cock. 

“Yes, you’ll smell so fucking good.” He whined, still thrusting against her before shifting his own hand from her leg to travel into her pajama pants and pressing his fingers against her covered core. She moaned in response. “Make me smell like you inside and out Inuyasha. Fuck me.” She said gasping when his fingers pushed her panties to the side and slid inside her. “So fucking wet.” He murmured before removing his hands from her pants and moving her hands away from him. She groaned and went to argue with him but he’d moved both hands to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt him pull her up against him and he stood off the couch with her wrapped tightly around his torso. 

Quick to notice the change, she moved her mouth to his neck and began kissing and nibbling the skin. She bit a little too hard and noticed his footing stumbled and the hands holding her up by the ass squeezed in response. “Let me get to a bed woman.” He growled at her and pushed her closer to himself as he raced to his room. 

He slid her down his body before spinning her around and pressing her chest to the bed, leaving her legs hanging over the edge. He stood back, palming her ass before speaking again, “Such a vixen.” he growled, spanking her. She moaned at the hit and wiggled her ass at him in a clear invitation to continue. He yanked her pants and underwear off her legs before pulling her up slightly to take her tank top off. 

He growled again when he saw she was wearing no bra and laid his body over hers on the bed, nipping her ear and pulling her hair to the other side. “Here I am trying to be a gentleman and all you can think about is seducing me.” He growled, nipping her ear again and trailing his hands down her sides.

Kagome whimpered in response and pushed her hips back again, coming into contact with his still jean clad legs. “Take your clothes off too.” She whispered, trying to grind against him and beginning to move her hands off the bed. His hands immediately snatched her hands back and placed them back on the bed above her. 

“You wanted to tempt me, we get to do this how I want to.” He growled at her, removing his hands and stepping back from her. She stayed laying down hands unmoving above her head as she heard clothing rustling behind her. She felt him step back flush against her, grinding his cock against the cleft of her ass 

He pushed back and leaned over her again and nipped her ear. “I’m going to wreck you.” He whispered, causing a shiver to run down her spine and a whine to leave her throat. 

He chuckled slightly before pulling back to continue grinding against her. She felt him grab her right leg and slide it up onto the bed, leaving her other leg hanging off the bed and exposing her to the room. He slid his hand off her leg before trailing his fingers to her pussy and teased her clit before sliding a finger into her pussy and groaning. “How long have you been thinking about jumping me?”

Kagome moaned against the gentle pumping of his fingers but whispered back, “Since I woke up this morning.” He grunted his understanding, continuing to pump his finger inside of her. He slid his fingers out to rub her clit in hard slow strokes, before returning to slide two fingers in, groaning when she once again tried to grind against his hand. 

She whined as he removed his fingers but gasped when she felt his tip push against her entrance. He entered her slowly, one hand gripping himself to guide him in and the other ensuring her leg did not drop. He held still for a minute before he began a slow pace. Kagome whimpered and pushed back. “Please, Inuyasha.”

He smacked her ass and she whimpered again, “I want to take you slowly. I want to savor this.” He growled, continuing his slow pace. She whined again, trying to move her hips back again but was stilled by a hand pressing firmly against her lower back. 

“Let me do what I want. You’ll still get what you want.” He said through clenched teeth, his slow pace continuing but with harder entry. The first hard stroke had Kagome gasping and his hand abandoning her leg on the bed to reach under her hip and push firmly against her clit. 

Kagome noises began increasing in volume as he worked himself slowly inside of her, his fingers playing on her clit. She felt her orgasm beginning to build, and she grabbed the sheets in her hands and held tightly. 

“Fuck Kagome, why was I avoiding this? Your fucking pussy was made for me.” Inuyasha groaned behind her, his pace increasing just enough to get Kagome closer to the edge. “Please, Inuyasha. So close” she whined, pulling the sheets tighter in her hands. 

The hand holding her back travelled down to leave a harsh smack against her bottom before he raked his claws up her spine to land at the hair and pull her head back. “You can cum whenever you want Kagome, and once you’ve cum all over my cock I’ll give you what you want.” He whispered, gasping when her hips pushed back against his own, no longer being held down by his strength. 

She nodded against his hold before shifting her leg up the bed further and tucking it under her stomach. The new angel made him go deeper and once he realized, he removed his hands from her head to go down and hold her hips in that position. 

Her moans increased in volume as the fingers against her clit pushed harder, his speed not increasing but the force of entry getting rougher as he pushed in to hit something deep inside her. She whimpered when his next few thrusts continued to hit her g-spot before his pace increased just a bit and she lost herself to orgasm. 

She threw her head back and felt herself clenching around Inuyasha who had completely stilled inside her. His hands still fastened to her hip and clit as she thrashed in bliss in front of him. When her arms had finally stopped shaking she felt Inuyasha pull out. She pulled both legs on the bed and pushed herself up before turning to look at him in confusion. 

“You didn’t cum.” She said, a statement not a question. He shook his head but a smirk was once again on his face. He gently pushed her back on the bed before climbing on to join her and laying on top of her. 

He kissed her lightly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Think you can cum again?” He asked teasingly, a wicked glint in his eye. Kagome's own eyes widened but she nodded in agreement and slid her head to the pillows at the headboard and laid there. 

He chuckled before coming in front of her. Instead of parting her legs, he grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs up to stomach, settling behind them and thrusting himself against her again, his dick smashing against her clit and eliciting a small gasp from Kagome. 

He moved to hold both of her legs in one hand before grabbing his cock to slide into her again. He moved to grab her legs again, pushing them back slightly and began a rapid pace. 

Kagome couldn’t move. With her legs pushed all the way back to her stomach, and his violent pace in her pussy, she was immediately on edge again. She threw her head back in ecstasy “I missed your cock.” She said, her statement littered with gasps and moans. She reached her hands out to grab the pillow behind her head and simply held on. 

She saw him smirk to himself before he thrust hard against her and she felt him hit the spot inside her again. “I wanna make you cum again, I wanna feel you cum all over my cock and I wanna fill you up.” He growled out the end and his pace continued. “Every demon with a nose will know who you belong to.” He said with a snarl, his hips now punishing against the back of her thighs. Kagome moaned in agreement and closed her eyes in bliss. 

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a harsh nip on her ankle. She opened her eyes to see a feral Inuyasha still continuing his brutal pace but his eyes were locked on her face. “Look at me.” He growled and Kagome nodded with her jaw slack in a silent scream. He soothed the bite he’d left with a small lick before pushing her legs even further against her body and leaning over her. “You begged to be fucked Kagome, is this what you meant?” He asked mockingly, his hips still pistoning in and out of her. 

She let out a loud moan at the angle but nodded in agreement. “I always want to be fucked by you!” She gasped out, feeling like she hadn’t had any air since they’d moved to the bed. 

Inuyasha grunted something before he moved all his attention to her core. He pushed his forearm up to hold her legs back and used his other hand to deliver harsh strokes against her clit. Kagome whimpered and felt herself fall closer to the edge. As soon as he pinched her clit and pulled lightly she fell, her mouth open in a loud moan, legs shaking in his hold and hands still grabbing the pillow. 

Feeling her clench around him, Inuyasha groaned along with her and held his hips close as he came inside her. He continued to pump into her, shallow and slow, until her orgasm faded from her body. He parted her legs and set them around his hips before rolling them to settle Kagome on his chest, still seated in her body. 

Kagome was still catching her breath as Inuyasha began petting her hair. She snuggled in deeper before propping her head up to look at his face. His eyes were closed and relaxed and his hand was absentmindedly petting her hair. 

“Inuyasha?” He grunted in response before opening an eye to peer at her. “Why didn’t you want to have sex with me? Did I do something wrong?” She asked, gnawing on her bottom lip. She felt a chuckle bubble up in Inuyasha's chest before it burst forward, pushing up and down with its movements. She turned her eyes to see Inuyasha now looking down at her fully and smirking. She continued gnawing on her lip and his smirk faded. 

He pulled her back to his chest and cuddled her close. “I’m not mad at all. I just know we haven’t really talked about the whole submissive thing and what your rules are and I didn’t want to push you. It feels like a gray area and I wanted you to be comfortable. I really did just plan on hanging out on the couch but when I smelled you and you didn’t smell like me my instincts panicked.” He said, rubbing her back. “Our relationship is more than just sex Kagome. Not that I don’t love the sex,” He ammended, causing a shaky laugh from Kagome, “But I’m also fine just hanging out and not doing that. I just didn’t realize how bad a week apart would affect me.” He said, leaning his head down to kiss the top of her head. 

Kagome took a deep breath but nodded in understanding. “I don’t think like that, I promise. I actually wanted to talk about rules with you tomorrow after we’d had a night of normal but then I saw you and my brain went all monkey man. I guess a week apart was hard for me too.” She said, trying to quell his fears and maybe trying to calm herself as well. 

Inuyasha pulled her up and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss before releasing and resting her on the pillow next to him. “We can talk about it whenever you’re ready. I’m not in a rush.” He said. He kissed her lightly again before looking into her eyes. His golden orbs were filled with trepidation. He continued looking at her, clearly fighting an unspoken anxiety. His eyes turned soft, a finality meeting them before he kissed her gently again. “I love you, Kagome.” He said softly. Kagome leaned in to kiss him gently and whispered “I love you too, Inuyasha.” He smiled brightly before hugging her close leaving gentle kisses along her shoulders and whispering his love again and again. Kagome giggled and let herself be lulled to sleep by his words of love and soft kisses. 

_______________________

  
  


“You haven’t called me all week young lady! I birthed you and this is the thanks I get?” Kagome rolled her eyes at the phone in her hand, her mother yelling at her while Inuyasha looked on with eggs shovelled into his mouth. 

“I’m sorry mama, but I did give you an update it was just in message form! I told you I was tired. I promise to call you once a week from now on.” Kagome said, taking a bite of her own eggs. There was a snort heard from the other line, “That's what all the kids say. You know your brother didn’t answer when I was calling to tell him our thanksgiving plans until I threatened to cut off his phone? What was his excuse? ‘Sorry mom, I’ve been seeing this girl’” Her mother mocked from the other end of the phone. 

Kagome let out a little giggle, “Well you have me on the phone, what are we doing for thanksgiving?” She asked, taking a sip of the orange juice in front of her. The phone went silent for a moment before her mother continued, “Honey, we didn’t think you’d be able to come since you’ve only been able to come down for the night before. We’ve booked a holiday cruise for the week and a half your brother is off from school. They told me I didn’t need to be at the restaurant but we didn’t know you’d have a new job when we booked it.” She said, an apology clear in her tone. 

Kagome frowned deeply, trying to think of what to say. She was upset her family was going away for the holidays but it wasn’t like she could fault them. When she’d worked in the hospital it was a miracle that she’d have thanksgiving day off at all and she didn’t really feel comfortable asking for a full week and a half off from a brand new job. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from in front of her before holding it up to his face. “Don’t worry mama, I’ll keep her company. She can spend the holiday with me and my family. It's my sister-in-laws birthday too so if you stole her away she’d probably throw a fit.”

Kagome’s mother giggled into the phone with a quick, “I don’t doubt that! Your whole family gets together?” She asked, and Inuyasha confirmed before listing off his parents, brother and Rin and a handful of other people. “Ma has been chomping at the bit to meet her so it's a good excuse to get her off my back.” He joked, sending a wink at Kagome.

She sent back a sad smile before continuing to eat her breakfast. Inuyasha’s ears lowered a little before he turned back to the phone in his hand. “I’m sorry mama, what was that?” He asked, missing the last piece of the conversation. “When do I get to meet  **you** Inuyasha? Seems like you guys aren’t making time for any parents!” She joked. 

Inuyasha laughed along before looking back up to see Kagome pushing the food around her plate. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t we come visit you guys for a weekend at the beginning of November? As long as she hasn’t gotten rid of me yet, we can have a fake thanksgiving together before you leave.” He gave a small smile to Kagome who looked up at him with wide eyes and a big smile. 

“You sure know how to sweet talk don’t you Inuyasha! Sounds like a great idea, I can get us food from the restaurant and we can have a special dinner. You won’t get to meet Souta but we can call him in. Oh, what should I order for us?” Mama said, now excited, listing things for their pseudo thanksgiving together. Inuyasha pushed the phone back to Kagome. 

Mrs. Higurashi kept listing things for their meal and Kagome cleared her throat to distract her. “Alright mama, I need to finish my breakfast. I promise to call you again during the week, okay?” She said, interrupting what had turned into a 20 item long list of food items. 

“Sure, sure. I have to go plan! I’ll call you later this week! Love you bunches!” Her mother replied before ending the call. 

Kagome looked next to her at Inuyasha who was once again eating his eggs. She reached over to give his ear a quick rub before returning to finish her plate. Inuyasha swallowed a bite and shoved another bite into his mouth before looking over at her. She had a silly smile plastered on her face and kept glancing at him before smiling brighter and returning to her plate. 

“Wha-” He started before swallowing the bite in his mouth. “What's with all the smiles? It's only fair right? If you have to be subjected to my mother then I have to be subjected to yours.” He said with a shrug finishing his plate of eggs and leaning back to give her a hard stare. She simply giggled before standing and grabbing his plate, leaning down to kiss his cheek and then bringing both plates to the sink and rinsing them. 

She returned to the table and pulled his hands to make him follow her to the living room. He trotted after her before he reached the couch. She pushed him down and climbed into his lap, planting kisses all along his face and reaching her hands up to rub his ears. “You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you. Thank you. You’re the best.” She continued to whisper as she lay kiss after kiss all over his face. She finished with a soft kiss against his lips before laying her head on his shoulder and holding him in a tight hug. Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around her to return the hug and let out a soft chuckle. 

“All I have to do is offer to meet your family? If I knew it was that easy I would have done it months ago.” He said, holding her closer before relaxing his head against the couch. She laughed before pushing back against him and looking at his closed eyes and relaxed face. “I’ve been thinking about my rules and I think I’m ready.” His eyes snapped open and he stared into her own. “Did talking to your mama break something in your head? Those two conversations shouldn’t exactly follow each other.” He explained, searching her eyes for some sort of misunderstanding. 

Kagome laughed but moved her hands to pet his face. “I just realized how much I love you, and I already know I trust you. Feels like a good time to show you how much.” She said, studying his face and petting his cheek. He nuzzled her hand and laid a kiss on her palm before looking back to her. “We don’t have to rush it. We can take more time if you need.” He said, and Kagome faltered slightly. 

“Do you not want to anymore?” She hesitantly asked, trying to study his face. Inuyasha locked eyes with her before shaking his head so hard her hands flew off and landed back at her sides. “I definitely want to, I just don’t want you to feel rushed. What's that saying? ‘Consent is queen’?” He said with air quotes. Kagome laughed at him before running her hands on his arms. “I’m ready, I’ve thought a lot about my rules and what I can do and what I want to do.” She said, leaning in to place another kiss against his lips. When she pulled back he followed, grabbing her neck to keep her close for just a moment longer before releasing her lips but his grip on her head remained. 

Kagome smiled before pulling off of him and turning to look at him. “Alright you ready to hear my rules?” She asked, turning to face him. He turned to her and nodded eagerly, his eyes bright and shining. 

“Before my rules, I have a request.” She said, trying to steal her nerves and portray confidence. Inuyasha still grabbed her hands and nodded for her to continue. “Could you possibly tell me what I should expect in a scene? At least the first few times? I want to be prepared.” Inuyasha nodded in agreement and continued petting her hands. “I’ll tell you the tools I’m using and whatever mood I’m going for. If I have something specific I’ll let you know until you get used to it.” He promised, sending her a gentle smile. 

Kagome smiled back before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, “Okay. Dirty talk is always green as long as you call me Kitten.” Inuyasha’s gentle smile turned into a smirk as he observed her fidgeting, “You really liked last weekend huh?” He asked teasingly. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in response but took another deep breath. 

“I think I’m interested in going a little harder with tools and spankings as long as I get a fair warning. Do you know what I mean?” Kagome asked, suddenly feeling like her well prepared rules didn’t make sense. Surprisingly Inuyasha nodded at her and brought her hands up to kiss her knuckles. “I won’t go harder than you tell me is okay. I won’t go over my normal level unless I warn you and I will check in with you to make sure it's not out too much.” He promised lowering her hands back to her lap. 

Kagome nodded in relief.  _ Working with someone who’s done this before definitely has its perks. _

She suddenly felt much calmer about the whole conversation. “I don’t want every sense gone at once. I think I’m fine with them all individually, maybe some combinations, but not all together.” Inuyasha nodded again and spoke for her, “So you’re fine with a combination of bondage, blinded and gagging but not all at once?” He asked. Kagome nodded in confirmation and he smiled brightly at her. 

“You promise not to just...stick it in right? Like you won’t just shove -” Inuyasha interrupted her with a hand against her mouth and a soft smile. “You’ll be prepped and if you’re not there will be lube. I’m not gonna hurt you Kagome. Not more than you want, anyways.” He ended, a smirk on his face. 

Kagome blushed but nodded against his hand. He pulled his hand back and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before putting his hands back on her own. “I don’t want 24/7 but I don’t know what the line is. I don’t want us to look for fights or be aggressive and punishing but maybe I like the idea of real world things affecting it. I think it would be kinda fun, like a secret way to communicate.” she finished, scanning the room for an answer to her question. Inuyasha pulled her face back to look at his own. “That's not 24/7 Kagome, that's just teasing. If we get in a real fight we won’t scene, but if you’re acting like a brat to get a rise out of me I am happy to punish you in play. And if we can’t tell, we can always ask each other too. You’ll be able to tell me when you’re acting out versus actually angry?” He questioned, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha leaned back slightly to appraise her. “Give me an example of a real fight and a teasing one?” He asked, taking in her entire form. Kagome tensed slightly before looking at him. “Our first fight was a real fight, but when Rin mentioned Sesshomaru’s stripes that was, uh, acting up to get a rise out of him.” Inuyasha snorted, but continued evaluating her before nodding slightly in agreement and returning to her hands. “As long as you can tell me which is which if I can’t tell then we should be fine to do that.” He said after what Kagome felt was an excessive amount of time.

She nodded in agreement and then sat in silence. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. “Nothing else?” He asked, and she shook her head in the negative. “Have you thought about your aftercare?” He asked again, removing his hands from her own and putting his hands to his side against the couch.

“Afterwards I want to lay and cuddle. I wanna be able to rub your ears and I want you to do what you did last night.” Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. “I liked having you tell me how much you loved me and I liked the gentle kisses.” Kagome explained. Inuyasha blushed slightly but nodded in understanding, “I’ll also massage you if you're sore from anything. You’ll probably end up with pretty sore shoulders the first couple times being bound.” He explained. 

Kagome nodded in agreement and looked blankly up at him. “That's all?” He asked, waiting for more. Kagome nodded and he pushed against the couch to stand, holding his hand out for her.

She took his hand and he moved to lead them up the stairs. “Our first scene I’m going to bind you and make you cum until you beg me to stop. I’ll be using some of your green toys.” He said bluntly, pulling her along up the stairs. Kagome flushed bright red but giggled behind him. “Are we having our first scene right now?” She asked in jest, and he turned to her on the stairs, stopping on the step above her and turning around to step back next to her. “I was planning on it. Do you want to wait until later?” He asked, still holding her hand. Kagome sputtered for a minute before shaking her head. 

_ You can do this Kagome! You were super confident when you were telling him your rules. He literally just told you exactly what he plans to do to you and with what. You trust him. You can do this.  _

She moved first, making her way up the stairs again before Inuyasha quickly got in front of her and pulled her into his bedroom. He released her hand and told her to stay before going into his closet and getting a small jewelry box. He returned to stand before her and opened it to let her peak. Inside the box there was a beautiful necklace. It had a thick braided silver chain and had a pink luminescent pearl at the center. She gently picked it up in her hands and noticed it had two clasps, one that would make it hang gently between her clavicle and one that would keep it flush against her neck. 

Inuyasha took the necklace from her and turned to hold it in his hands in front of her. “Are you ready to be my submissive, Kagome?” He asked quietly, holding the necklace in front of her. Kagome nodded slowly, feeling hypnotized by the pearl staring back at her. He smirked slightly before moving to stand behind her and pulling her hair over her left shoulder. He pulled the necklace around her neck and fastened it on the shorter hook and Kagome felt it flush against her neck, the rest of the unbound chain dangling down the back of her neck. He rested his hands on her shoulders before leaning forward to kiss on the back of her shoulder. “Finally mine,” she heard him whisper. 

“Safeword?” He asked, now rubbing the back of her shoulders. 

She stuttered for a second before answering, “Buyo.” He stopped his rubbing, “What if you forget Buyo.” He responded. “Red” She answered immediately and his rubbing continued. 

“Show me your non-verbal” He said, clearly a demand and not a question. She raised her hands and snapped twice before waiting a beat and snapping twice again.

“Good girl, now strip and get on the bed. Centered on your back, eyes closed.” He said, kissing her shoulder slightly before stepping back from her. 

Kagome removed her clothing before laying on the bed. She looked back to see Inuyasha hadn’t moved before slowly closing her eyes. She heard quiet movement around the room but held her eyes shut.

She suddenly felt her arms being moved above her head and soft silk tied in an intricate knot around her hands before they were pulled up against the headboard and secured there. A moment passed and she felt her legs spread and bound, leaving her spread eagle on the bed. Just as she was about to open her eyes a blindfold was placed over them.

“Show me you can still do your nonverbal Kitten.” She heard to her left and she did her snaps as commanded. She felt his hand run over her hair and down to hold her throat. 

“I’m going to make you cum until you're begging me to stop or you black out, whichever comes first. Are you ready to train, Kitten?” Inuyasha said in a deep voice from beside her. Kagome felt herself slipping down into her submissive state, listening to the command in his voice, completely at his mercy and knowing in that moment everything she did would be only because he allowed it. “Yes, Daddy.”

Inuyasha stroked her neck before stepping back from her side. He returned a moment later and climbed beside her on the bed. His hands began stroking her arms, moving down to her shoulders and travelling lower to her breasts. Giving each a tight squeeze, Kagome gasped in pain. “Remember to breathe through it Kitten, not all fun things come for free.” He said released her breasts to travel lower down her body to rub her stomach and hips before coming to rest at the apex of her thigh. He slid his finger through her lips and let out a growl. “So needy Kitten. We haven’t even started and you’re ready for me to fuck you.” 

Kagome moaned as his fingers continued circling her clit and whimpered as he pulled his hands away. She heard a buzzing and gasped before pulling against her restraints to buck against the wand now flush against her clit. 

“Relax Kitten, we haven’t even gotten to one yet. Don’t tire yourself out so early.” Inuyasha tutted at her, pushing the vibrator harder against her clit. Kagome whimpered against the feeling. Inuyasha’s other hand began moving along her body, dragging his claws against her skin, making gooseflesh appear, pinching her nipple, grabbing her breast. “What do you need, Kitten? Speak.” He commanded.

Kagome swallowed her noises but turned her head to speak towards where she assumed Inuyasha was sitting. “Talk to me, Daddy” She said, ending on a moan when he once again pushed the vibrator harder against her before pulling it back slightly. 

He chuckled slightly and began moving the vibrator up and down her slit, teasing her entrance before pushing it back up and hard against her clit. “Making demands already? I need you to show me you’re a good girl. Can you do that Kitten? Can you be my good girl?” Inuyasha cooed at her, continuing to manipulate her with the vibrator. 

Kagome moaned in response and closed her eyes behind the blindfold. She focused entirely on his hands roaming her body, his fingers ghosting against her arms, sliding over her clavicle and neck before pushing down to tweak her nipples and running his claws up and down her stomach. The vibrations against her core made her feel tight and she was beginning to pant. Something told her she shouldn’t cum without permission but she was feeling so close.

“So fucking wet. God I can’t wait to fuck you.” Inuyasha growled from her side, moving his hand to grab her chest hard again and pulling off with a twist against her nipple. She felt him move down to leave a long lick from her chin to pubic bone, moving the vibrator back to suck her clit into his mouth pulled a squeal from Kagome. 

He replaced the vibrator and began to roam over her body again. Every pinch of her nipple or grip on her skin made her feel so much closer and it seemed Inuyasha was noticing, the vibrator pushing against her hard when she gasped and teasing her entrance to draw low moans from her throat. 

“Can I please cum, Daddy?” She whimpered as his fingers pulled one nipple before immediately going to the other and just twisting it. Inuyasha retracted his hands from her body but the vibrator pushed harder against her and she bucked her hips to try to keep the pressure going. 

“My smart little Kitten is asking permission. You can cum whenever you want this time.” He cooed, keeping the vibrator hard against her as she thrashed on the bed. She threw her head back as she came, his permission releasing the mental block she’d placed on herself. As soon as her orgasm took over she felt the vibrator pull away but Inuyasha’s hands took its place, rubbing against her clit to lengthen her orgasm. 

Kagome felt like she’d been floating for hours before he finally pulled his hand away and she was breathing heavily. “I don’t know if I can go for another, Daddy” she gasped out looking over to where she assumed Inuyasha was still sitting. He laughed a little before he pet her hair. “You can cum more, I promise. If you really can’t, you know what to say right?” He asked, his petting on her hair never ceasing. Kagome tried to catch her breath before nodding her head. 

“My good girl, Kitten. You were such a good girl. Do you want me to talk to you now?” Inuyasha cooed, moving from his spot next to her and moving down to untie her bound legs. Kagome whimpered and nodded her head, jerking back when she felt a swat on her inner thigh. “If I’m going to speak you’re going to speak, do you understand?” He said, the authority back in his voice, commanding her obedience. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She whimpered as she felt him settle between her thighs. He gave her thigh a kiss and a nip before whispering “Good girl.”

“You’re fucking soaked Kitten, it’s all over your thighs. It’s like your pussy is crying it wants me so bad.” He said, his tongue coming out to lick the juices that had come to her thighs. She let out a whimper and tried to shift her hips away from more stimulation but was stopped by hands hard on her hips. “Don’t be bad, Kitten or I won’t even fuck you. You haven’t earned my words.” He growled out, pushing her hips back to their position and holding her down. 

“My mouth is going to be full, but you’re going to tell me how good it feels, won’t you Kitten?” He cooed again, giving her a long lick against her pussy. Kagome whimpered but replied with a yes and he moved away from her pussy to nibble along her thighs. 

“I’m going to mark every inch of you.” He growled, sucking hard at the skin on top of her thigh, tongue laving the abused skin as it turned bright red. He moved to her other thigh and repeated the process before settling himself between her legs and attacking her clit with his tongue. 

Kagome threw her head back and fought against her restraints, trying to pull her hands down to force his head closer. “Oh god, daddy. It feels so good!” She moaned out. He growled against her before pulling back slightly. Kagome whimpered in response. “Please keep going! I’ll be good! I promise!” She begged, feeling the bed shift as he left her. 

He laughed from somewhere in the room and she felt the bed shift again as he crawled between her legs. “Don’t worry Kitten, I just wanted to be able to focus my attention.” he cooed, before Kagome heard the noise of a vibrator once again being turned on. She felt her legs being manipulated and something pulled up onto her before what she assumed was the butterfly sat tightly over her hips and snuggly against her clit. 

She let out a gasp as the vibrations began at a high speed and directly pushed against her. Inuyasha chuckled darkly before moving down to lick her again. “You’re going to scream this time Kagome, and then we’re going to go again.” He promised before he moved the g-string of the butterfly aside and stuck his tongue flat against her opening. 

She bucked against his face and was immediately pushed down by his hand, his tongue exploring her pussy without limitation. Kagome moaned and babbled her praises from above. The vibrator was on a high speed and continuously pushing against her, Inuyasha had shoved his tongue inside and was massaging her walls, slurping her juice as they ran down her legs. 

“I’m so close Daddy, it's too much! I can’t take it.” she cried out, trying to twist out of his grasp and either push him closer or rip the vibrator away, she couldn’t tell. Her arms were pulled and tensed against the ties holding her back. Her back was arched as Inuyasha pulled his tongue out of her and shifted slightly before the buzzing against her clit increased once more. 

“Cum on my tongue Kitten. Give me another one.” He said before he descended onto her core once more. He teased her entrance slightly before again shoving his tongue inside, mimicking thrusting with his motions and pulling back slightly to scrape his fangs against the lips of sex before thrusting his tongue back inside to massage the walls of sex. 

Kagome let out a scream as she finally came undone. Her legs locked around Inuyasha’s head as he continued to pull her orgasm from her. She felt the vibrations from the butterfly slow slightly and she gasped for breath, body still over-sensitized and singing. Inuyasha retracted his mouth from her before securing the vibrator back against her clit. Even at the low setting she was feeling herself on the verge once more. Her body so overstimulated and unable to calm down, she couldn’t think straight. 

“I don’t know if I can keep going.” She whimpered, her body feeling electrified. Inuyasha let out a chuckle above her before stilling and turning off the vibrator for a moment. 

“What is your safeword Kagome? If you really need to stop, what do you say?” She heard him say from her right. She took a deep breath and whispered ‘Red’ before he grunted in acknowledgment and the vibrator was turned on once more. She felt the blindfold removed from her eyes and found herself staring down Inuyasha’s cock. He was stroking it calmly and staring down into her eyes, his body straddling her waist but keeping his weight fully off her. 

“You will keep cumming until I say you’re done. Do you understand Kitten?” He said, his hand still moving her his length. Kagome whimpered out a ‘yes’ her eyes glued to the motion of his hand. He settled himself between right below her chest. “I’m going to use these for now. Once you cum again I’ll fuck your pussy, but for now I’m going to fuck your tits.” He said, moving to his phone and clicking a button, the vibrator pulsed against her at a higher rhythm and she moaned. 

Inuyasha smirked above her before settling again and pressing her breasts together around his cock. He groaned at the contact beginning to move himself. “God Kitten, look at you. Every single part of your body was fucking made for me. What do you want Kitten, what do you want me to do to you?” Inuyasha asked, his dominant tone resonating through the room. 

Kagome whimpered and licked her lips at the erotic sight of Inuyasha moving against her chest. The pulsing against her clit was making it hard to think and her eyes felt very unfocused. She looked half-lidded at the cock still moving between her breasts before looking up to Inuyasha’s face. “Can I please use my mouth, Daddy?” She whimpered, licking her lips again before tentatively sticking her tongue out to brush against his tip as it poked through. 

He grunted at the contact before smirking down at her. “What a good girl. You can use your mouth if you want Kitten, but I won’t be cumming until I deep in your pussy.” He said, moving his hand away again to turn up the level of the vibrator. Kagome moaned and tried to buck her hips but was trapped under the weight of her boyfriend. She instead focused on the cock peeking through at her through her breasts. 

At first she would simply lick it as it came through, the precum salty in her mouth as she tried to get a taste. She pulled against the binding on her hands but couldn’t move at all. She heard Inuyasha laugh above her, “If you want a taste Kitten, you will take what you’re given. You’re not getting out of those ties.” He said, still pumping between her tits. His hands moved to brush against her nipples as he held them tightly together. 

Kagome threw her head back and moaned at the stimulation on her chest intensified the feelings against her clit. She was feeling so over stimulated she wasn’t sure her last orgasm had even ended but Inuyasha seemed sure she hadn’t cum again so she decided to change tactics. She pushed her head forward and at Inuyasha’s next thrust forward she was able to suck the first inch of his cock into her mouth, her tongue twirling around it as he held his hips in position a little longer. 

“Good girl Kitten, you’re learning. I know you’re hungry for my cock. Cum for me one more time and I’ll let you have it. I’ll fuck you like I know you need me to.” He said, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward again. Kagome was moaning just as his cock reentered her mouth and she heard him growl above her. She continued trying to bring him deeper into her mouth as he spoke above her. 

“Don’t worry Kitten, I’ll let you suck me off soon. You’ll be deep throating me like a pro, I’ll claim every part of you. Your pussy, your mouth, your tits, your face, your ass. Every single inch of you will be mine. I will fucking own you. Every orgasm you have will be mine. Every fucking time you breath it will be with the knowledge that I’m the one who allows it. I own you, not just your person, I own your entire fucking soul.” He said with a growl, pushing his hips further against her chest and allowing more of himself to enter her mouth. He gripped her nipples between his thumb and index finger and pinched them in a twisting motion.

Kagome wasn’t sure when it happened. It could have been his words, or getting to suck more of his length, the twist of her nipples paired with the vibrations against her clit, but she felt like she had left her body. She pulled her head off his cock with a pop and her jaw went slack in a silent scream. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her legs shook uncontrollably, an orgasm so strong she wasn’t sure if she was still on earth wracked her body. Her back arched and she felt Inuyasha pull himself off of her before the vibrations against her clit were suddenly gone. She tried to take a gasping breath but her breath hitched as Inuyasha slammed himself inside her still spasming core. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good when you cum Kitten. Give me one more. Cum all over my cock.” He said with a groan his pace immediately hard and fast against her. She let out a scream at his violent pace. 

“Daddy I can’t do it. It feels so good, I need - I can’t” She whimpered and whined, her body still shaking from her orgasm, now in the middle of falling down and being built back up at the same time. 

Inuyasha growled above her and moved both of legs from his side to rest on his elbows as he pushed harder against her. “You can and you will. Say it Kitten. Tell me you’re my bitch and you’ll take it. Say you’ll cum for me.” He demanded above her, his hips thrusting wildly against her. 

Kagome shook her head as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. “Say it Kitten and I’ll let you cum. I’ll let you cum and then I’ll take good care of you. Say it.” He demanded again, his pace continuing as his hands pushed against the bed pushing her legs higher and making him reach deeper within her. 

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, “You own me Daddy, I’ll take anything you give me. Please let me cum for you! I’ll be your good girl, please just let me cum!” She yelled, thrashing against her bonds to try to grab him. 

He growled his approval before he leaned down to lick her chest, stopping to leave harsh bites against each nippled before travelling up and licking against her neck ending at her ear and biting the lobe, the pain making her cry out again. “Cum all over my cock Kitten. Cum and then take every drop of my cum inside you.” He whispered harshly into her ear, his pace quickening even more and shaking the bed they were on. 

Kagome whimpered in response but closed her eyes and let the feelings overwhelm her. The pounding of his public bone as he slammed into her over sensitized clit with every stroke. The slight pain on her nipples and ear lobe from where he’d bitten her enough that she may have bruises. The deep hard strokes of his cock inside her, her body still fluttering around him deciding if it wanted to clench down again or not. He bit her ear once more and Kagome thrust her hips up and let out a gasp of his name. 

She felt herself clench hard around his still pistoning member as she gasped out his title in a mantra, her hands clasping the metal of the headboard in her hands to ground herself as she almost blacked out from the pressure. Inuyasha growled above her before shoving himself into her hard and stilling, releasing her legs before reaching up to release the ties still holding her hands above her head. 

He pumped his hips a few more times before pulling out and pulling her arms down from above her head. He rolled her gently onto her back before beginning to massage her shoulders. “Holy shit you did so good Kagome, I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” He whispered against her shoulders, leaning down to kiss them as he continued to restart the blood flow to her arms. 

Kagome moaned in response, still coming back to earth from her orgasm. Inuyasha chuckled slightly from behind her before he leaned down to whisper to her again “I’m gonna go grab a towel to clean up okay?” Kagome whimpered in response and he pulled her face to the side to leave a kiss on her cheek. “Two second, I'll be right back.” He said before he was gone, returning moments later and gently rubbing a damp cloth against her throbbing flesh. 

Kagome hissed at the contact and Inuyasha let out a small apology before rolling her back over and laying her down before settling himself against her chest and moving her hands up to put on his ears. Kagome began rubbing as her breathing finally returned to normal. He grumbled a purr in his chest as he leaned into her more firm touch. 

“How did you like your first scene?” He asked in a whisper, rubbing his arms lightly against her sides, lingering on her shoulders to give a deeper rub. 

Kagome smiled blissful and sighed, “I think I love being trained.” She said back, her hands continuing to rub over his ears. 

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and moved his head up to look her in the eyes, maintaining her contact against his ears. “I love you so much. You’re literally everything I’ve ever wanted and I want to keep you forever. I love you so much.” He continued, peppering kisses over her face and moving down to kiss her arms and wrists as well. 

Kagome smiled again and let herself be calmed by Inuyasha’s soft kisses and words of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna double post!
> 
> Also, I'm almost completely finished writing this story! Once I've finished it completely I'll be posted every other day until it's all up!


	13. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome celebrates her birthday with a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop posting.....Big thanks to the people commenting. I literally read my favorites to my husband and best friend because they make me feel so happy.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday my Kagome, Happy birthday to you!” Kagome opened her bleary eyes to see Inuyasha standing next to his bed, a tray of pancakes, bacon, fruit and two glasses of mimosas balanced in his hands. She pulled herself up rubbing her eyes as Inuyasha set the tray in her lap before racing around the bed and gingerly climbing in beside her. 

He planted a sweet kiss on her temple before picking up the two forks on the tray and holding one out for her. She continued rubbing her eyes and held her hand out to grab blindly for the fork. He stabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth before looking back over to her “Too early for ya? It's already almost 11:30” He teased, moving the tray from her lap to sit between them instead. Kagome yawned in response before climbing off the bed and meandering to the bathroom. Inuyasha chuckled behind her but picked up his mimosa glass to sip. 

Kagome wandered back to bed about 15 minutes later looking much more awake. She climbed back into bed and grabbed her fork before taking a big bite of pancakes. “Holy shit,” she said, her mouth almost overflowing, “How did you learn how to make pancakes? These are amazing!” She enthused before reaching for another bite. Inuyasha stabbed a piece of melon with his fork and smirked at her. “If I couldn’t cook after over 300 years on this earth I’m pretty sure my mother would kick my ass.” He said, shoving the fruit into his mouth. 

They continued their idle chatter and munching until the entire tray was empty sans dishes and Kagome laid back on the bed, patting her stomach. “I’m ready to go back to bed, maybe get some birthday sex from my pretty boyfriend.” She said, faking a sexy pout look while continuing to pat her full stomach. He chuckled but shook his head. “No back to bed, and no birthday sex. Everyone got the weekend off for your birthday miss thing, so it's time to get up and get dressed for our weekend away. Sesshomaru and Rin will be here soon to pick us up.” 

She groaned but threw her legs over the bed. “The only person who actually had to take off work was Sango and I don't think it counts if she makes her own schedule.” She grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. “And my birthday isn’t until tomorrow so it could just be normal run of the mill shower sex if you joined me.” She said, faking a model pose. He laughed again before shaking his head and pointing towards the door of the bathroom again.

Inuyasha had asked if she wanted to do anything special for her birthday and she’d asked for a weekend with friends away from everyone. Kagome had meant a hotel and maybe spa but Inuyasha pulled her into his garage and showed her an entire cabinet filled with camping gear and told her he would get it all set up for her. She wasn’t really excited but the more she talked to the girls about it the more fun it was sounding. Apparently camping with demons was different than camping with humans. They hunted their meat, they would jump into the trees and stargaze and their normal spot even had a stream for swimming. 

So she’d packed a bag and brought it to Inuyasha’s the weekend before and he’d come over on Wednesday to switch out things he thought she wouldn’t need and put her red bikini to the bag rather than the black one she’d already packed. 

She quickly showered off before stepping out into the bedroom. Inuyasha wasn’t there and he’d set her clothes out on the bed for her. She changed into the black athletic top and running shorts before pulling her ankle length socks on. She walked out of the room and down the stairs and heard Inuyasha speaking into his phone at the entrance. 

“Yeah, she just got down. We’ll be ready in 3… Yes I will warn her...Tell Rin I promise to give them girl time.... Yes I got the Araki. Okay.” He hung up the phone and turned to face her with a huge smile on his face. 

“Rin is excited to celebrate with you. She had plans to send everyone away and steal you to herself.  _ Maybe _ share you with Sango and Ayame.” He said, pulling her into his chest and leaving a kiss on her head.

She pulled back slightly to pull him down and kiss his lips. “The warning?” She asked before kissing him again. He smiled against her lips before pulling back, “Rin is very excited. Demon’s don’t celebrate birthdays so it's normally just her’s and Sango’s. She’s gonna make a big deal of it.” He explained, pulling away to lean down and tie his shoes. Kagome followed suit and put on her own tennis shoes before reaching to grab her duffle bag. 

Inuyasha tutted and swatted her hand away before picking up both their duffle bags, 3 other huge bags filled with camping gear and another bag filled with bottles that clunked together when it swung. Kagome took a look at her boyfriend in gray running shorts, black tank top and covered in bags and held in a laugh, only half succeeding. He gave her a questioning look before she laughed and held the door open for him. “You look like a pack mule, dear.” She said, gesturing for him to go through the door. 

He grumbled as he walked through and down the end of the driveway right as a black Jeep Gladiator showed up. Sesshomaru stepped out to open the trunk and Kagome was suddenly tackled in a fierce hug. “Happy Birthday Kagome! I’m so excited! This is going to be so much fun!” Rin squealed, still holding tightly to Kagome and almost cutting off her oxygen. Kagome chuckled but returned the hug before pushing away to close and lock the door behind her. 

Rin was still bouncing in front of her, smiling eagerly. She grabbed Kagome’s hand before pulling her to the Jeep and all but shoving her into the backseat before running around to slide in on the other side. “Oi!” was heard from the back but Rin just huffed and spoke in a loud tone “You’re sharing a tent with her you can give me the drive with her.” She slammed her door shut and gestured for Kagome to do the same. Kagome closed her own door and turned to put on her seatbelt. 

Once she was fastened in and turned her head to see Rin looked excitedly at her. She heard Sesshomaru mutter a quiet, “I told you so.” before the back shut and both men joined them in at the front of the car. 

Inuyasha turned around in the seat to look back at Rin who was already staring him down. “Do I get any time with my girlfriend this weekend or are you going to keep her to yourself the entire time?” He asked, returning her hard glare. Rin rolled her eyes and turned her nose up at him before huffing, “Depends on how good you are at letting me have the car ride with her.” She retorted with an eyebrow raised. Inuyasha huffed but turned in his seat and buckled himself and Sesshomaru turned and began their drive.

Rin’s glare turned into a huge smile and she turned back to Kagome. “I’ve missed you! Are you looking forward to the weekend? You know everyone except Ayame and she’ll definitely fix that quick.” She said, slightly bouncing in her seat. 

Kagome returned the smile and relaxed into her seat. “I’m definitely excited, I wasn’t expecting camping but you and Sango have definitely talked it up enough for me to be ready. What do I need to know about Ayame? Anything I should avoid talking about with her?” Sesshomaru snorted in the front seat and Rin giggled. 

“The opposite actually, Ayame is like Sango with how direct she is but she tends to dig a little. She likes to know everything about everyone and she will ask you very, uh, intimate questions. The important thing is to show no fear.” Rin explained. Kagome cocked her head to the side a bit, “What do you mean by intimate?” Kagome asked.

Rin giggled a little and Kagome swore she heard Sesshomaru growl in the front seat. Rin lightly hit her knee against the back of his chair and the growling stopped but was replaced by a snort of laughter from Inuyasha. Rin smiled back to Kagome, “For example the first time she met me she asked what Sesshomaru’s title was and how I felt about being choked with a belt.” She said, before erupting in giggles and Sesshomaru’s growl returned. “She was teasing you Sesshomaru, you know she’d seen you scene before.” Rin said. 

“Then why does she call me my title at dinner tables.” Sesshomaru growled out as Inuyasha’s chuckles turned into a full blown belly laugh. Sesshomaru hit the brakes hard at a red light and Inuyasha jerked forward before glaring to his left. “Don’t laugh Daddy Issues.” Sesshomaru stated before continuing forward once the light turned green. 

Kagome choked on air and her face turned bright red. Her head swiveled to Rin but she was simply smiling brightly at her. She reached her hand out consolingly and placed in Kagome’s arm, “Like I said before, demons aren’t really quiet about this. For them it's just a part of life so many people know many things. Ayame does it teasingly for humans, she doesn’t really get the interest without the instinct. She was shocked when Sango told her she was a dominant.” Rin explained before pulling her hand back and leaning into the chair. 

Kagome only slightly relaxed, trying to see if Inuyasha was upset in the front seat but he looked calm. Any embarrassment from his brother's statement clearly not bothering him anymore. Rin patted her shoulder and brought her attention back to herself. 

“Tell me all about your new job! Inuyasha said you’ve been claimed by a fox demon?” Rin asked, clearly moving on from the previous conversation. Kagome fully relaxed into the chair before launching into an explanation of her new job with Rin. 

* * *

“Took you lot long enough!” Kouga yelled once they’d exited the car. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started pulling things from the trunk as Inuyasha yelled back, “We had to tote two humans here! Couldn’t just run with all the shit and them on our backs!”

“Excuses Excuses,” a wolf demoness, who Kagome assumed was Ayame, tutted at them. “Miroku and Sango were here first and they are  _ both _ humans.” She yelled over to them as she pushed Kouga to the car to help them unload. Kouga grumbled but stood from his chair to head towards the car.

Kagome looked across the clearing to see a half circle of chairs around a fire pit. Miroku and Sango sat in separate chairs, their hands held between them, next to Sango was Ayame sitting in a double chair, now empty as Kouga stood behind the trunk, taking bags of camping gear from the brothers. 

Sango smiled brightly at her and pulled her hand up in a wave. Miroku jumped from his chair and rushed to her before picking her up and swinging her in a circle. “Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday!” He chanted as he swung around with her. Kagome couldn’t stop her laughing and she heard Rin next to her clapping her hands and joining in the chant. He finally released her, holding her steady by the shoulder. Her head spun but she clearly saw Rin jumping up and down and clapping next to her. 

“Finally someone in the right spirit! Way to go Miroku!” Rin sang, grabbing Kagome’s hand to swing her arm and bring them to the circle.

“Oi! I made her breakfast in bed and sang her happy birthday!” Inuyasha yelled, moving to the empty side of the circle and putting down a double chair next to Kouga and Ayame. Sesshomaru was next to him setting up his own double chair to fill the gap, leaving space to allow for easy movement in and out of the circle. 

Miroku pulled her from Rin to give her another huge hug before ruffling her hair and turning back to retake his seat next to Sango. Kagome took her own seat before looking back to Miroku. He pulled Sango’s hand up to kiss her knuckles as he relaxed into the chair. Sango playful swatted him but didn’t release his hand. “Why are we the only ones without a double chair?” Miroku whined, scooting his chair closer to Sango's, willing the arm rests between them to disappear. 

Sango laughed before patting their still held hands. “Last time I came I didn’t have anyone to share a seat with. Next time we come we can get a double one.” She promised, continuing to pet his head. Seemingly content with that answer he stopped trying to mash their chairs together into one. 

Kagome watched the interaction with wide eyes.  _ Since when did they become so domestic? Have I really not been home that much? _

“Her birthday is not until tomorrow.” She heard Sesshomaru say. She looked to her left to see Rin sending a glare towards Sesshomaru. They had their, now expected, moment of telepathic communication before Rin huffed and reclined back into the chair, pointedly scooting away from Sesshomaru's side. 

Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her body into his and she unconsciously cuddled closer before looking around the circle. Her eyes finally landed on Kouga and Ayame and it was clear she was waiting for her gaze. She was a beautiful girl. Her burnt orange hair braided in pigtails over her shoulders and a loose brown crop hanging over her frame with loose shorts hiking up her legs on the chair. Kouga shot her a huge grin and Ayame was looking at her with a wicked gleam in her bright green eyes. 

“Glad to finally meet you Kagome! Kouga’s been talking about you for months. Said you’re the only girl he’d ever consider a threesome with.” Ayame said, throwing her hand around Kouga's waist and peering at her. She suddenly felt her chair and body shaking and realized Inuyasha was very close to a full blown snarl with the intensity of his growl.

Kouga just laughed before clapping Inuyasha hard on the back, “It was a joke from the first time I met her. Calm down, we know you’ve got a claim.” Inuyasha’s growls subsided enough to stop the mini earthquake surrounding her but she could still feel them deep in his chest. 

Ayame huffed before pushing Kouga back to flick her own finger at Inuyasha’s forehead. “Stop going demon, it was a joke. You don’t see Sess throwing a fit every time I call him Lord Sesshomaru, do you?” She quipped, ignoring the pointed glare and the giggle from Rin as she moved closer to Sesshomaru on the chair to comfort him. 

Kagome couldn’t help it. She started laughing. Between Sesshomaru and Rin having silent battles next to her, Kouga and Ayame teasing a violent Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku acting like an old married couple, the entire scenario felt like she’d somehow entered the twilight zone. She doubled over in the chair, laughing hysterically and clutching her sides. Once she’d calmed her laughter she looked up to see everyone in the circle staring at her in confusion. She giggled once more before turning to Ayame, “Kouga saw my sheet and he knows I don’t do threesomes. And I’m pretty sure it would be incestuous for him to join us. Too many bad BFF tattoos at the party.” She said, continuing to giggle. 

Ayame threw her head back and howled. She looked back to her and smiled brightly, “Damn I’m gonna like you little Kagome.” She said, still giggled while Kouga and Inuyasha flushed. 

Rin leaned over the side of her chair to whisper to Kagome, “BFF tattoos?” Kagome nodded sagely and looked to see a questioning glance on Sango’s face and she nodded in confirmation again. Both girls began giggle while Kouga looked accusingly at Inuyasha. 

“How the fuck did she see it?! Is she already pegging you?!” Kouga whimpered in horror. Inuyasha’s flush deepened but he shook his head in the negative. 

Kagome looked in confusion between the two before looking to her most loyal and perverted friend for advice. “What’s pegging?” She asked Miroku and saw his perverted smile grace his face. “My dear Kagome, pegging is when - “ he was stopped by a hand smacked on his mouth by Sango who was shooting him a death glare. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you. Pegging - “ Ayame’s mouth was covered by Kougas hand and he glared down at her. “Let him tell her stuff in her own time. They may not even be at anal yet. Stop pushing them.” He said, tugging slightly on her braided hair. 

Inuyasha fell back against the chair with a groan and pulled his hands down his face in exasperation. “Why didn’t I just take you to a hotel somewhere alone? Why did I think this would be fun?” He moaned, turning his body to cover her own. “Don’t listen to these dirty people Kagome. Keep your mind pure. Don’t let them corrupt you.” He fake whispered into her ear, pulling her into his arms. 

Kagome laughed and looked over his shoulder at the group. “Should I be pegging once I learn what it is?” She asked. Her response was a resounding yes by every person in the circle. Inuyasha groaned again and pushed her head down. “Bad idea. This was a bad idea.” He whimpered. 

Kagome pushed him away with a pat on his cheek and looked back at the group. Everyone laughed at Inuyasha’s stress so she put a comforting hand on his thigh and squeezed. “You can explain it to me in your own time. I’m in no rush. I’m still only 25” she said with a smile. 

“Until tonight at midnight! You better not go to bed before. I will come into that tent even if he’s balls deep in you!” Rin yelled, now held under Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome could almost feel his eye roll but his face remained impassive. 

Kouga jumped up at that, “That reminds me, we need to go over ground rules since we have some newbies in the group!” He announced, looking between Miroku and Kagome. 

“First rule is humans don’t drink demon liquor. If you can’t tell which is which don’t just drink the first thing you grab.” He said, his eyes narrowed at Sango. She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. 

“Second rule,” he said, once again addressing the group, “don’t play in your tents. If you wanna fuck, keep it quiet but don’t scene. This isn’t a play night and it’s also not an orgy.” He said, looking around the circle lingering for just a second longer on Sesshomaru. 

Rin huffed at him, “We weren’t playing. We were just drunk and loud.” She argued. Ayame snorted before looking over at her, “He doesn’t have a pet name for you when you scene, it’s not like we can tell.” Ayame argued back, setting her hand on Kouga's leg. Rin rolled her eyes but flung her hand out for Kouga to continue. 

“Third and final rule, let’s get fucked up and have fun.” Kouga said, clapping his hands together. Sango snorted and mumbled something under her breath. Inuyasha laughed and turned to whisper to Kagome “Sango said he sounds like a drunk camp counsellor.” Kagome laughed with him and looked up to an annoyed looking Kouga. 

Kouga sighed before turning to Ayame, “I told you it was okay to only have two rules. Now they’re laughing at me.” He whined. Ayame pulled him down and rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re a great counsellor honey, don’t let them get to you.”

Sesshomaru stood abruptly and looked between Kouga and Inuyasha. They nodded before standing as Sesshomaru left the circle to grab something from the car. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome’s confused face and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek. “We gotta go hunt for dinner. We need the sun out so we can clean it before we cook.” He explained. 

Sango nudged Miroku and he shook his head. She jerked her head up and nodded at him and he shook his head more violently and pushed himself further into the chair. She sighed before looking up at the standing men, “Hey, you think you could handle bringing Miroku along? He can’t hunt but I think it would be a bad idea to leave him here with four women.” Miroku groaned and threw his head back, almost knocking over his chair in the process. 

Kouga shrugged, “I could take him with me in the chase. Sesshomaru normally tracks, I corner, and Inuyasha kills. He could come with me if he doesn’t mind riding on my back.” He said. Miroku finally spoke up, “That sounds like such a bother Kouga, you really don’t have to - “ 

“He would love that! Thanks Kouga!” Sango interjected before pulling Miroku up and pushing him towards the boys. 

“What should I be ready to cook?” Rin asked, looking up at Sesshomaru. “Venison probably, I smelled a herd of deer a while ago.” Ayame supplied. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and Rin gave his hand a squeeze before the men left the clearing. 

Once they’d been gone for a beat Ayame immediately turned on Kagome, “So Kagome, what are your thoughts on anal?” Kagome choked for a moment before remembering Rin's warning 

_ Show no fear.  _

Kagome coughed a little but answered, “We haven’t tried it yet. I’ve never done it before and he’s been focusing on training me so we haven’t gotten the chance to try it out.” She answered truthfully. Ayame appraised her slightly before nodding, “You should definitely do pegging with Daddy when you switch. I’ve never had any complaints and it’s definitely nicer to see what it feels like before you do it yourself.”

Kagome couldn’t hide her choke that time.  _ So obviously everyone definitely knows Inuyasha’s title, everyone knows we’re planning on switching, and pegging is apparently fucking a man up his ass.  _

Rin stepped in during Kagome's coughing fit to speak, “You also don’t have to peg in a scene. I’m always submissive in a scene but sometimes it's just nice to do something a little different during regular life, ya know?” Sango nodded in agreement and Kagome sputtered again. “With Miroku?” She squeaked, looking at Sango. Sango let out a quick bark of laughter before a smirk spread across her face. “He’s not the only one who likes ass.” She quipped back. 

Kagome didn’t know if her eyes could get wider but her jaw had officially gone slack and she couldn’t seem to grasp the situation at hand. “So, when Inuyasha trained you guys, he also went by Daddy?” She asked, somehow feeling like her special moments with Inuyasha were really just a blip in his radar. Both women shook their heads and Kagome let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

“When he trained me he was Sir and same with Sango,” Ayame explained “I don’t think he goes by Daddy unless he’s also fucking.” Sango nodded in agreement and Rin had left the circle to find something to drink. Rin returned holding two bottles of liquor and held them out to Ayame. Ayame studied the labels before taking one and giving Rin a thumbs up for the other. Rin pulled the top off of the bottle and Ayame did the same.

“So what is his name for you?” Ayame asked, expertly opening her own bottle and taking a sip from the bottle. Kagome felt confused and shook her head, “His name for me?” She took a big swig of the bottle offered to her by Rin and cringed.

_ Definitely going hard, that's tequila.  _

“She’s asking what he calls you in a scene, like Rin is just Rin but Ayame goes by princess and I call Miroku my pervert.” Sango explained, taking the bottle from her to get her own drink hissing through her teeth from the drink. “He calls me Kitten,” she said with a smile, “I’m shocked you can go by just your name Rin. From my experience with dirty talk it can get pretty intense.” Kagome said, looking over at Rin for confirmation.

Rin just shrugged, “It was a suggestion from my therapist, helps keep me grounded. I like knowing that in play he’s still completely focused on me.” She replied, taking the bottle back from Sango to take a sip, seemingly unbothered by the taste. 

Kagome turned back to Ayame, who was in the middle of a second sip. “So Ayame, tell me about yourself. All I know if you're engaged to Kouga and Inuyasha was training you first.” Ayame laughed and set her bottle down in the cup holder on her arm rest. 

“Well, I’m about 150. I’m a leather and woodworker. I actually made my own collar, which I’m pretty sure is against the rules, but Kouga commissioned it so we say it's fine.” She said, pointing to the thin leather braided choker on her neck, “Me and Kouga have been together for about 40 years and engaged for 20. I can’t decide what kind of wedding I want and since it's not like time is moving super fast we’re not in a rush to get it done.” She said, leaning back in her chair but leaving the bottle next to her. 

“Couldn’t you just get married and then keep having weddings whenever you decide you want something else? Wolves are definitely flamboyant enough to want extra parties.” Sango said, handing the bottle back to Rin who set it down in her own cup holder. 

Ayame laughed and nodded, “Technically yes but when you put everyone who would need to come on a guest list entertaining our packs plus all our friends, it's a hell of a lot of people to try to get them together more than once. I can almost guarantee there will definitely be a brawl once Alpha isn’t there to keep them in line.” She continued, leaning forward in her chair.

“How did you know he was the one for you? You seem young for a demon to already be settled down.” Kagome asked, remembering Inuyasha saying he was young for a demon and being 300 years old. 

Ayame cocked her head. “It's all about scent for Canine demons. When you smell the person you're supposed to be with, age doesn’t matter. You just kinda stick with that person. Sometimes it happens after 800 years” She said, looking at Rin who had a shy smile on her face, “And sometimes it happens at 150. The point is, when you find it you don’t let it go and you go fast. Kouga met me when I was subbing for Inuyasha, I had literally just started training maybe 3 days earlier. Kouga had actually met me when I was about 8 and he told me he would marry me one day, I was just excited a big kid liked me.” She giggled

Kagome nodded in disbelief.  _ I guess age really means nothing if you end up living forever. _

“Honestly Kagome, I’m shocked Inuyasha hasn’t mentioned it to you yet.” Ayame continued, glancing to the side at her.

Rin stood up and clapped loudly before going to grab Kagome’s hand. “Okay! Do you wanna come collect firewood with me? The boys should be back in about an hour so we should at least have the fire going when they get back.” She explained. Kagome nodded and stood with her. They began walking towards the tree line before Rin turned back to glare at the other girls. “You guys better come help too!” She yelled and with a huff from both girls still seated they all began looking for twigs and logs to start the fire. 

* * *

Ayame and Sango were stoking the fire while Kagome helped Rin prep the tinfoil with spices, oil and potatoes. There was idle chatter as they all worked and that's how the boys found them. Sesshomaru came carrying a cooler, Inuyasha was laughing and Kouga laughed along with him with a very green looking Miroku on his back. 

“What did you two do to Miroku!” Sango yelled, taking it clearly rattled Miroku as Kouga let him down and fell into his chair, face still green.

“We didn’t do jack shit! We figured he knew what hunting meant. He saw the blood from the kill and threw up everywhere. He passed out when we started cleaning and cutting the kill. I put him on my back to bring him back here, didn’t even realize he was awake.” Kouga defended, taking his own seat next to Ayame. 

Miroku was breathing heavily and Sango had moved back from the fire to rub his back. “I thought he was supposed to be a doctor, don’t they see blood all the time?” Ayame asked, watching Sango try to soothe a still shaking Miroku. 

Miroku’s eyes flashed to hers, “There is a reason I’m not a surgeon.” He whispered, turning his head to lean on Sango’s shoulder. 

Kagome observed the interaction from next to Rin before turning to Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised. He held his hands up in defense, “I did what I always do! Cut the jugular, let it bleed out and then we cut it up to eat. No matter how I did it there was gonna be blood.” Kagome shook her head but turned back to Rin to finish preparing the foils. 

Sesshomaru had set the cooler in front of them and Rin had it opened and was pulling out steaks of meat. “How did you get them to look like real steaks?” Kagome asked, placing a steak in her prepared foil before looking around the circle. Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru who just looked blankly back at her. Inuyasha huffed before continuing, “Sesshomaru prefers vegetarian. When he eats meat he likes it to look pretty so he cuts it.” Inuyasha explained, while glaring at a still silent Sesshomaru. 

Kouga snorted before grabbing the neglected bottle in the cup holder, “Don’t worry, we’ll get him nice and drunk and then he won’t shut up. Remember what happened last time?” Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru snorted but Inuyasha let out a laugh and put on a fake stoic face, “I am glad I failed in killing you, you are a good brother. We should also get tattoos.” Inuyasha mocked before a rock flew to hit him in the face. Kagome looked to see where it had come from but didn’t see Sesshomaru moving at all. She looked over to Rin and saw her looking very interested in the foil crimping in her lap.

Kouga laughed even at the impact and continued teasing, “And that's not even close to what he said about Rin. Never thought he’d be the one to get all sappy.” He said, continuing to laugh and Inuyasha joined in as well. 

Sango interrupted the laughter by standing with Miroku and pulling him to their tent, she left him outside before going in and before returning with a toiletry bag and water bottle. She led Miroku away by the waist into the tree line. 

Kagome shot Inuyasha a confused look and he just mimed brushing teeth at her. Kagome sent a sympathetic glance towards the retreating pair before taking the now wrapped foils from Rin and setting them in a circle on the fire. “So what do we do while these cook?” She asked, standing up to look around the circle. Inuyasha stood and grabbed her hand, pulling them towards an empty spot in the clearing and kicking one of the bags still on the ground. “Do you know how to set up a tent?” He asked, releasing her hand and beginning to pull rods and a tarp out of the bag. Kagome shook her head and he shot her a small smile, “Just hold what I tell you to hold and I’ll do the rest.” He assured before handing her a dowel and pulling her down to lean on the ground with it. 

He moved quickly around her, sliding the tarp over the dowels and clicking things into place. He’d all but pushed Kagome out of the way to finish getting it standing before grabbing one of their bags and entering the tent, waving his hand for Kagome to follow. She crouched down and crawled into the tent. It was larger than she’d expected with a panel at the back that looked out without allowing anyone to look in. Inuyasha was puttering around her, laying down a wide pad and laying two blankets over it. 

“It's bigger than I thought it’d be. Where are the sleeping bags?” Kagome asked, looking at the ragtag bed Inuyasha had assembled. He looked back at her with a smirk. “It's a four person tent. Now that I have you with me we don’t need sleeping bags. I promise to hold you close and keep you warm.” He finished with a wink. Kagome rolled her eyes. “Really, you think we’re going to have sex when all our friends and your  _ brother _ , who has crazy good hearing, can tell what we’re doing.” Kagome questioned, gesturing towards the entrance of their tent.

Inuyasha just shrugged, “I’ve been here alone all the other times and they never stay quiet for me and I can promise you, you are more quiet than Ayame. If Sess gets drunk even your puny hearing will hear things you never wanted to hear before.” Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, “And hearing all these people fucking around you never bothers you because…” She asked leadingly. 

Inuyasha just shrugged again before turning to Kagome, finished assembling the blankets on the pad, “A demon thing I think? Sex is just another instinct, it's just another fact of life for us. If it's happening it's happening and if it's not, it's not. Just another part of life for us.” He answered. Kagome shrugged, still confused but unsure if any deeper answer would actually explain it for her. 

He pulled her onto the pad with him and laid down, “So tell me what you guys talked about while we were hunting.” He asked, petting her hair. Kagome snorted but curled into his side. “I found out you normally prefer Sir unless you’re having sex with someone, they all know you call me Kitten, I found out what pegging was and was told we should try it before we did anal and not in a scene, and apparently as a canine you’d know if I was your soul mate as soon as you sniffed me.” She finished, drawing patterns on his chest. His arms tensed around her but he took a moment to speak. 

“Does that bother you?” He asked quietly. Kagome cuddled closer and chuckled. “Fucking you in the ass? Not really. That's where the male g-spot is isn’t it?” She asked teasingly. He growled at her before moving her onto her back and leaning over her, and making her look at his eyes. His eyes narrowed at her, “Don’t be a smart ass.” He grumbled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She said softly, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. He hesitated before giving a small nod. “Did you think that when you first met me? That I’m your soulmate? Do you think you want to be with me forever?” She asked quietly. He nodded again between her arms and seemed to be bracing for a fight.

Kagome leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “It doesn’t bother me. I actually like it. Feels like destiny. Makes me feel less crazy that we’re moving so fast.” She answered before pushing up to kiss him. He kissed her back before settling more firmly against her, and moving from her mouth to pepper kisses all over her face. “Holy fuck, I love you.” He whispered against her skin, beginning to trace a pattern down her neck, his hands travelling up her tank top. 

“Oi! Can you at least wait until dark to fuck! We haven’t even eaten dinner yet!” Sango yelled  from outside the tent and the rest of the group erupted in laughter. Inuyasha growled but moved off her to yell back. “Didn’t you give Miroku a blowjob when you took him to brush his teeth?” The group outside erupted in laughter again and Kagome joined them, giggling in the tent before righting her shirt and sitting up. She crawled to the front of the tent and looked back to see Inuyasha had not moved.

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked. He growled back and shook his head. “I need a second, I’ll be there. Grab my food for me, will ya?” He asked, adjusting his shorts. Kagome smiled brightly before continuing through the opening and heading back to their circle of friends. 

She stepped out to everyone in the circle looking at her with lecherous grins. “He’ll, uh, be out in a minute.” She said, looking down at the ground. The group once again erupted in laughter and Inuyasha growled from inside the tent. 

* * *

Once they’d all eaten dinner, the drinks started flowing and Kagome was noticing what they’d meant by a drunk Sesshomaru. His eyes looked a little unfocused and she had noticed his mouth actually moving several times, both to speak out loud and to make faces at the situation around her. Everyone else also looked a little worse for wear. 

Rin was being very...direct. She’d started out simply sitting next to Sesshomaru but as the night had progressed she seemed to be aiming at straddling him. She’d started calmly enough just pushed against him, then her legs had ended up in his lap, and now she was sitting in his lap curled back with her arms thrown back around his neck. 

Sango had stripped out of her shirt and was sitting in just her sports bra and shorts. Her and Miroku had abandoned their chairs after they realized they couldn’t cuddle closely in them and were laying on the ground, staring at the stars above and trying to draw patterns in them with their fingers and holding hands. 

Kouga was definitely living up to what Sango said about ‘flamboyant wolves’. He’d done a couple backflips just to prove he could and had wrestled Inuyasha to the ground over a marshmallow. Ayame was very loud. She’d whooped and hollered at Kouga and kept flirtatiously calling him Alpha whenever he spoke to her, rubbing her hands on his thighs and back. 

Inuyasha was once again acting very clingy. After his third shot he had pulled Kagome into his own lap and had refused to let her go. Several more had gone down and he’d become even more physical. He seemed unaware that they were in front of people; Rubbing her hips and stomach, randomly whispering “so soft” to himself before giggling and nuzzling into her neck for a second before pulling back to repeat the process.

But Kagome was the worst off. She’d been roped into taking additional birthday shots after she’d already had 4 and at this point she’d lost count of how many she’d had. She’d vaguely remembered telling Sango she wished she had her body and maybe insinuating she’d like to ride her. She was trying to make sense of the foreplay that seemed to be going on between Kouga and Ayame. She was seeing if she could actually read Sesshomaru but his smiles didn’t seem to be lining up with events. But best of all she was completely surrounded by warm Inuyasha and fighting to not succumb to the arousal floating through her body. 

“She’s a good bitch Inuyasha.” She heard from the other end of the circle and her eyes snapped over to glare at Sesshomaru. 

“Listen here Mr. I-somehow-speak-without-speaking, I know you don’t like me but you don’t just call people bitches.” Kagome said, trying to glare through the alcohol clouding her vision. She felt Inuyasha whimper and push his head further into her neck. Rin giggled in Sesshomaru's lap and shook her head. Sesshomaru himself looked confused. “Why is she angry?” Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the giggling girl in his lap. 

Rin turned in his lap to sit across him with her leg in the empty half of the chair before pulling him down to kiss his nose. “I don’t think Inuyasha has explained the terminology to her yet, she just doesn’t know.” Rin explained, stroking the markings on his face. Sesshomaru's eyes lightened and he turned back to Kagome. 

“It is a compliment. Bitch is the highest honor to a male dog demon.” He said, pulling his arm away from Rin's waist to wave dismissively at her. “He is trying to comfort you because you got upset.” He said, pointing directly at Inuyasha currently whining against her neck and kissing her chin. 

Kouga laughed next to her and she tried to turn her head but was stopped by Inuyasha’s head still blocking her path, she pulled on his hair gently to pull him up and kissed his ears. His whimpering stopped and he returned to petting her hips and stomach. “Sesshomaru does like you Kagome, if he doesn’t like you he won’t even speak in your presence. Ayame once pissed him off and he literally didn’t speak in front of her for almost a year.” Kouga said, rubbing Ayame's head which was in lap. She snorted from his lap before turning her head and locking eyes with Sesshomaru “It was worth it and you forgave me after awhile.” She said in a sing-song voice. 

“I only speak now because Rin and father specifically request it.” Sesshomaru growled while Rin peppered his markings with kisses. 

“I was just teasing you!” Ayame exclaimed, sitting up slightly in Kouga's lap before being pulled back by him. “Calling me my title in front of my father and Izayoi is not a tease.” He growled, before turning his face to let Rin continue kissing him. She pulled her head to his ear and whispered something causing Kouga and Ayame to giggle as she moved and returned to kiss his face markings. 

Inuyasha had stopped his rubbing and seemed to realize they were still sitting in a circle. “I thought everyone went to bed, why are you still here?” He grumbled, holding Kagome tightly to his chest. 

Sango then sat up and pulled Miroku up with her. “We’ve been here the whole time watching you pet Kagome and tell her how soft she is. We get it, your monkey man brain thinks she’ll make good babies. We don’t need to watch it happen.” 

“Pups” Sesshomaru immediately interjected and Kouga followed it with “he’s a dog not a monkey.” Inuyasha looked confused. “I saw everyone leave…” he said, still unbelieving that they hadn’t come back after going to sleep. 

“You started cuddling Kagome when Ayame and Rin went to pee and you literally have not removed yourself from her neck since before they got back about 30 minutes ago.” Kouga replied, now waving Ayame's pigtails over her face. 

Inuyasha grunted in reply before grabbing the bottle and taking another huge gulp. “So what did I miss?” He asked, clearly back into the group now that he realized they were not alone. 

Rin turned slightly from Sesshomaru to squint her eyes at him. “Kagome told Sango she wanted to fuck her, Ayame has been calling Kouga Alpha even though they’re the ones that say no playing, Sango and Miroku are planning their future in the literal stars, Kagome thought Sesshomaru was calling her a nasty name since you didn’t explain terminology, and I’ve had to promise a hands free blowjob to stop Sesshomaru from attacking Ayame.” She explained before turning back to Sesshomaru and snuggling into his fluff. 

“What time is it, did we already sing her happy birthday?” Inuyasha asked, once again rubbing his hands against her stomach and hips. Rin looked horrified before jumping out of Sesshomaru’s lap to run to their tent and grab her phone. When she’d re-emerged she looked on the verge of tears. 

Sesshomaru was on her in an instant, rubbing her back before looking over the phone in her hand. He snorted before grabbing the phone to gently toss back into the tent and leading a sniffling Rin back to their chair. Rin took a deep, shaky breath before turning to Kagome and almost bursting into tears “I’m so sorry Kagome, I missed midnight!” She wailed, big fat drunk tears falling down her face as Sesshomaru pulled her into her lap again and nuzzled her neck and cheek, whining softly. 

Kagome tried to hold in her laughter as a clearly distressed Rin began crying. She extracted herself from Inuyasha who gave a whimper of protest before stumbling over to kneel in front of Rin. Rin looked up at her, eyes still watery. “My birthday isn’t just a midnight Rin, it’s all day long. And think of it this way, you didn’t have to walk in on Inuyasha balls deep in me AND you now have a goal to sing to me at midnight next year.” Kagome said, gently patting her knee. 

Rin's tears suddenly disappeared and she pulled herself away from Sesshomaru to lean down and hug the woman kneeling in front of her. “You’re the best. I love you. You’re the best switch of a friend I’ve ever had” Inuyasha let out an indignant shout, “That I’m not related to.” She amended and sent a bright smile at Inuyasha as well. 

Kagome laughed and stood back up, walking to Inuyasha and snuggling back into his open arms. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Miroku began, standing on shaky legs and swinging around. “Happy birthday to you” Rin and Kouga joined in, also standing and dancing around the fire, “Happy birthday dear Kagome!” Sango and Ayame joined in loudly and off key, “Happy birthday to you!” They finished with Sesshomaru speaking the last line and Inuyasha whispering it in her ear. Kagome clapped in appreciation and giggled when the three people standing took over exaggerated bows.

Miroku plopped down and pulled Sango's hand into his own before laying back and pointing at the stars again, “We’re going to have a boy after our twins. He’s gonna be kinda a shit but I have a feeling he’s gonna fall in love with one of Rin's kids.” He said and Sango giggled before pulling his face closer to lay a kiss on his cheek. “At least someone from my bloodline will get to live forever. Definitely got the short end of a stick falling in love with a human.” She teased pulling his face to hers to lay a kiss on his lips. 

“Live forever?” Kagome asked, turning to Inuyasha for clarification. Inuyasha shook his head and took his finger to boop her nose, closing one eye to make sure he didn’t hit her eye. “You already heard you’re my soul mate. No more information and not when we’re fucked.” 

Kagome nodded, feeling too drunk to argue. She stumbled out of Inuyasha’s arms before looking out towards the trees. “Rin will you come with me? I have to pee.” She asked looking at Rin who was straddling Sesshomaru and whispering things to him. Rin whipped her head around and nodded enthusiastically before removing herself from Sesshomaru’s lap and jumping up to follow her past the tree line, grabbing some biodegradable toilet paper on the way. 

Kagome squatted behind the tree and Rin turned her back to give her some privacy. “Are you gonna tell me why we somehow get to live forever?” Kagome asked, tapping Rins leg for the toilet paper. 

Rin handed her the paper but shook her head, “He’ll tell you when he’s ready. He’s trying to take his time and not rush you.” Rin said. 

Kagome pushed the toilet paper in the ground before standing up and sliding her shorts up, “Did Sesshomaru do that for you?” Kagome asked as they began their walk back. Rin shook her head but shot Kagome a smile, “He told me after I’d started therapy but we had a very different situation than you. He’s still waiting to propose so I can be at least 24 once we do get married.” Rin explained right as they stepped into the clearing. 

Rin dropped the toilet paper back at her tent before returning to Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome then realized the other two couples had left the circle and Inuyasha had stood and made his way to her. “Ready for bed, birthday girl? I think I promised you some birthday sex.” He said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled in return but took his hand and they made their way to their tent.

Kagome stripped out of her clothing and crawled onto the sleeping pad and Inuyasha did the same before slipping in beside her. “So my dog demon boyfriend, who happens to be my soul mate, thinks I have the body for pregnancy and therefore won’t support my workout endeavors?” Kagome asked teasingly, crawling up his body and straddling him. 

“Not the body for pregnancy,” he corrected, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, “I think you’d look good with my pups inside you.” He said leaning his head up to kiss her. Kagome returned the kiss, feeling empowered by the alcohol flowing through her system. 

“You can give me a baby as long as you marry me first.” She whispered to him, reaching her hand up to scratch his ear. He groaned against her and grounded up against her core. He removed his hands from her tits to flip her to her back and slid his fingers down her body, trying to get her ready to take him. 

“I’ve got plans for you Kagome.” He said, leaning down to kiss her neck as he gently rubbed her clit. “I’m going to date you until you tell me you wanna marry me,” he said, increasing the rhythm of his hand, “then I’ll give you the ring,” he whispered, slipping his finger inside her and moving his other hand to hold the sounds in on her mouth, “then I’ll marry you,” he pulled his hand from her mouth to press his lips against her own, moving his fingers out of her and grabbing his length with his now wet hand, “then I will fuck you every single day for the rest of our lives.” He said, groaning when he slid in. 

Kagome gasped against him and pulled her nails down his back. He continued moving slowly against her, “Were going to have a ton of pups. At least two every 20 years cause I know you love them.” He said with a groan, continuing to thrust into her. Kagome was somehow more turned on by the talk of their future together than she’d been during any of their training sessions. She could feel herself climbing in ecstasy the more he spoke. He’d been quiet for a few moments and Kagome moved her hands to his face making him look her in the eyes, “Tell me more” she whimpered, lifting her wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting against him. 

He growled before jamming himself into her hard. “Everyone 100 years will feel like one, we’ll be together, fight together, love together. Nothing else will matter because we’ll be together. Us and all our pups.” He finished with a moan, his hips moving faster and she brought her own hips up to meet his thrusts. 

Kagome nodded at him and he continued, “We’ll see the whole world together. A few decades here, another there, it doesn’t matter where we are because I’ll always have you.” Kagome whimpered in response and felt herself close to the edge. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pushed it between their bodies forcing her hand to her clit. 

“Cum Kagome, cum for me and I’ll fill you up. Practice for when I’m pupping you.” He groaned, his thrusts moving faster as her hands worked against her clit. Kagome felt herself hit climax and she bit into Inuyasha’s shoulder to stifle her moans. Inuyasha groaned at her bite and fell against her with a couple more thrusts. He rolled off her and grabbed one of the blankets to wipe them off before pulling the other over them, situating her to throw her leg over his stomach. 

Kagome snuggled into his chest and mumbled to him, “That was the sexiest dirty talk of my life.” He let out a laugh before burrowing his face into her hair and whispering to her, “Just you wait until we’re married and I’m telling you about the water bill because of all your baths.” Kagome laughed against him and playfully hit his chest before falling asleep. 

* * *

“Please turn the light off” Kagome groaned trying to burrow into the naked chest of her boyfriend. He grumbled back before pushing her off himself and sitting up in the tent. 

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him and noticed Inuyasha glaring at the one way panel in their tent that was letting in the sun. He moved his gaze from the offending opening back to her face and leaned down to kiss her temple. “I, unfortunately, can not control the sun.” He said in a whisper before crawling over her to slide his pants on. Kagome groaned before throwing herself back into the make-shift bed. She turned to look at him again but was met with a face full of shorts and tank top. 

“Get dressed, everyone else is awake and have been trying to keep quiet.” He said, pulling his own shirt over his head. As soon as he said that Kagome heard the volume in the circle go up and sighed before quickly dressing herself and following him out of the tent.

The offending brightness was worse out in the open and Kagome squinted at the people in the circle as she walked over. Sango stood and walked over to her, placing two pain killers in her hand and a water bottle in the cup holder of her chair before patting her arm sympathetically, “Welcome to the downside of your twenties.” She said before moving back over to her chair next to Miroku.

Kagome quickly swallowed the pills with some water before looking around the circle. Everyone seemed to be in much better shape than she was. All the demons looked completely unaffected, Rin was bouncing around the fire poking at a few foil packs sitting on the fire, and Sango and Miroku looked a little rough but no one seemed as dead on their feet as Kagome felt. 

“You had more to drink than any of the other humans. You’ll feel better with some food in your stomach and a couple of bottles of water.” Inuyasha said, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. Kagome nodded but continued glaring jealously at Rin, still flitting around the fire like they hadn’t consumed almost two bottles of tequila between the four of them the night before.

Rin finally noticed her glare and rushed over to her to give her a huge hug, “Happy birthday Kagome! I know the hangover is annoying but I promise the food I’m making will help. It already made Sango and Miroku feel better” she said in an excited whisper. Kagome felt guilty for her previous jealousy before returning her hug and whispering her thanks back. 

Rin moved away before poking the foils and looking back over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. He gave a slight nod and she stepped back to allow him to pull the foils from the fire and placed them on paper plates before handing both to Inuyasha before returning to his seat. 

Inuyasha unravelled one foil, dumping a lump of scrambled eggs and roasted potatoes on the plate before opening the other foil and dumping a dozen strips of bacon as well. Kagome tentatively grabbed a strip of bacon, dropping it back to the plate and hissing in pain.

Inuyasha gave her an admonishing look, “You literally just saw it pulled from the fire. It’s too hot for you right now.” He said, tutting at her. “Don’t be mean to her, it's her birthday!” Ayame shouted from next to him, causing kagome to wince in pain before grabbing her water bottle and chugging half its contents. 

“Today will be a good day to go swimming! Once we get back we get packed up and head home. I’ll even bring the booze for those not driving home.” Kouga said, a big smile plastered on his face. “No!” Miroku and Sango shouted in unison and even through her wince Kagome nodded in agreement of their yell. Kouga laughed slightly but held his hands up in defeat and turned to Inuyasha. 

“You had a good night last night, huh?” Kouga said, wiggling his eyebrows and clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha huffed and shrugged off his hand. “Would have been better if I didn’t listen to Princess beg her Alpha to punish her.”

“Aha!” Rin yelled in standing up from her seat, “I told Sesshomaru I thought you guys were picking on us to throw us off your own trail.” Rin said, pointing and Ayame and Kouga. Neither seemed to look at all concerned by her yell and Ayame even scoffed while shrugging her shoulders. “I’m sure you would have been louder if your mouth hadn’t been occupied.” She retorted. Rin sputtered before turning to Sesshomaru. He gave her a blank face and she scowled before sitting down again, flicking him on the thigh and turning slightly to face Kagome. 

She gave her a small smile before pointing to the plate still sitting on Inuyasha’s lap, “It should be cool enough now. Try to eat something, I promise it’ll make you feel better.” She said, her voice back to a softer tone. Kagome smiled before picking up the bacon and taking a tentative bite. Realizing she wouldn’t be burning her mouth she began eating and after a few moments she felt her stomach settle with the food. She ate more before turning to Inuyasha, a bite of potato still in her mouth, “You wan’ some too ‘oney?” She asked, mouth full. He laughed at her before shaking his head. “I already ate some, you eat until you feel better.”

Once she’d eaten her fill everyone returned to their tents and changed to their swimsuits before walking through the brush and coming to a clearing with a small stream. Once they’d arrived everyone divested their cover ups and sneakers. Kagome walked towards the end of the stream and dipped her toes in to test the temperature. Just as she’d decided it would be best for a slow entry to acclimate to the cold she felt herself be picked up around the waist and pushed into the water with a splash. 

“Inuyasha! What the fuck?!” She yelled, spitting out water and turning around to glare at who she assumed had pushed her into the water. Instead she found a smirking Miroku. “If I do it to my own lady I get hit so why not do it to my sweet little work wife.” He said with a smile before he rushed into the water up to his waist, splashing her on his entry. 

Kagome grumbled before pushing a wave of her own at him. “Not your work wife yet!” She exclaimed, intent on splashing him. He laughed but side stepped her attacks. “My graduation is next week and I start working with you in two weeks. You gonna bring me my lunch every day?” He said teasingly, before getting hit straight in the face with a wave. Kagome laughed and hit her hands against the water. 

A cough from behind them reminded Kagome they were not alone. She turned around to see everyone laughing except Inuyasha. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were tensed and crossed at his chest. Miroku came up next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder, “Relax man, you steal her away from the apartment so much I barely see her anymore. You’ve seen my future wife in leather lingerie. I think me being Kagome's work husband is an even trade.” He said, keeping his arm around Kagome’s shoulder and gesturing with his other. 

“Miroku!” Sango yelled before rushing the water to tackle him. Inuyasha laughed at that before he relaxed slightly and began making his way into the water too. 

Everyone else joined in and soon they were splashing and wrestling in the water. “I’m glad this pool is deep enough. The one from our old spot was basically only deep enough to sit in.” Ayame commented, jumping on Kouga’s shoulders to dunk him under the water. 

Sesshomaru hummed in response from his seated position at the edge of the water, the water ending at his waist. Rin was trying to sneak up to splash him but just as she reared her hand back, Sesshomaru’s eyes flicked to hers with a hard glint. “Don’t” He said sternly and Rin pretended to throw her hands up in exasperation before turning around and immediately sending a tidal wave of water over his body. He sat, now soaking wet before slowly standing and standing over her. “Run.” He said, and Rin took off around the water, Sesshomaru just watching her, she hid behind Sango and peaked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru was no longer there.

“Where did he-”

“Boo” was all Sesshomaru said before hauling her up and his arms and returning to his previous spot and sitting down, still holding a giggle trashing Rin in his arms. 

Inuyasha held Kagome up and was threatening to dunk her under. She turned fruitlessly in his arms before squeaking as he faked another dunk, “If you really love me, you wouldn’t dunk me.” She whimpered still trying to escape his grip. Inuyasha laughed behind her and fake dunked her again. “The thing is Kagome,” he said, pulling her higher out of the water, “I can definitely do both.” He said, finally dunking them both under the water. 

Kagome sputtered as she pulled herself from the water. Miroku and Sango had given up their playful wrestling to sit at the edge of the water near Sesshomaru now holding a calm Rin. Ayame was still trying to push Kouga under the water but every time the water got to his shoulders he would flip her over him and push her under. 

Inuyasha surfaced next to her and made his way to sit on the opposite edge of the water, patting the stream in invitation to Kagome. She stuck her tongue out before moving to sit between Sesshomaru and Sango and turning her nose up at him.

“Oh someone is in trouble.” Sango sang at Inuyasha. He growled and rolled his eyes, “She’s just being a brat.” He retorted, sticking his own tongue out at Kagome. 

Rin squealed and turned in Sesshomaru’s arms to face Kagome. “I can’t believe I didn’t ask! How’s your training going? Is the pain as bad as you thought it would be?” She asked, her eyes bright and shining. 

Kagome coughed a little before glancing towards a smirking Inuyasha. “He hasn’t used any new pain in training yet. It's been really fun so far.” She answered, rolling her eyes as Inuyasha smirk widened and he relaxed against the edge. 

Ayame yelped as she was flipped once more. She came up for air and moved to sit next to Inuyasha, patting his shoulder. “He’s really good with boundaries on his toys, you’re in good hands.” She said, settling into Kouga’s arm as he joined them on their edge. 

“He had the best dominant teacher around.” Kouga said, seeming to brag. Kagome’s eyes flashed to Kouga. “Did you train him?” She asked, her eyes flickering between Kouga and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha coughed and Kouga let out a huge laugh before shaking his head. “I definitely did not. I introduced him to a really good dominatrix when he first started in the scene. Unless you swing that way, normally pairings are hetero.” Inuyasha grumbled something about stupid bi-sexual metaphors again before Rin’s sneer cut him off. 

“Stupid fucking Sara.” Rin said, trying to push herself away from Sesshomaru. His arms around her tightened and Kagome swore she could feel his eyes rolling but his face still held no emotions. 

_ Is the telepathy rubbing off on me? _

“Over 200 hundred years ago.” Sesshomaru said, still holding Rin tightly against him. She huffed and turned to give him a hard glare. He sighed lightly before releasing her and she moved to sit next to Inuyasha. 

“Sara tried switching to be with Sesshomaru but they were both very dominant. They dated for I think all of 2 weeks. She was the only relationship he’d had before Rin and she’s a little defensive about it.” Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded along to see a very clearly angry Rin grumbling something to Inuyasha who snickered but gave her a high five. She turned her attention back to Sango, “Why so defensive?” Kagome asked. Sango laughed but whispered back, “Rin always says Sess is her one true love. Whenever Sara is mentioned she feels like she’s second in his heart.”

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl next to her and followed his eyesight to see Inuyasha tickling Rin under her arms to try to get her to laugh. Kagome sighed before getting up to move towards the duo. Rin looked up and smiled brightly at her and Inuyasha was smirking at her. Kagome looked at Rin before jerking her head back towards Sesshomaru, “Go calm your man before he starts an earthquake.” Kagome said jokingly. Rin huffed and looked over her shoulder to look at Sesshomaru. She sighed before moving away from Inuyasha to rejoin her boyfriend and Kagome took her own spot next to Inuyasha. 

Rin shuffled over before sitting next to Sesshomaru and manipulating her arm around her shoulder before coming up to nuzzle under his chin. His growling stopped and he leaned his own head down to kiss the crown of her head. 

“She’s apologizing on an instinctual level, she knows she overreacted. Happens a lot when Sara is ever mentioned and sometimes just when she thinks about her.” Inuyasha whispered with a little laugh. 

Kagome nodded in response and laid into his shoulder, “What did she say that made you laugh so much?” She asked in a whisper, knowing it didn’t matter with all the demons surrounding her but trying to stay polite. 

Inuyasha chuckled again before leaning into her ear, “Said last night was the last night anything of his would be entering anything of hers for awhile.” Kagome turned to raise an eyebrow at him in question, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, “I used different terms than she did but when Rin’s mad she curses like an absolute sailor.” He replied, pulling her closer by the shoulder. 

Kagome laughed and relaxed into his hold and looked around the group in the water. 

“This was a really great birthday.” She announced and Rin squealed in Sesshomaru’s hold before trying to dive across the water to pull her into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm 3 and a half chapters away from finishing this story (don't worry, still much more to post) but the Switch-verse is alive and well. Already working on side one-shots for missing moments and more in depth look at the other couples relationships. One-shots coming soon to a theater near you: Toga and Izayoi's relationship beginnings, Miroku falling fast and hard and being the most loving pervert, Kouga and Ayame being comedic relief, and Sess and Rin already have an entire side story, "Strong, Silent Type."


	14. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome pushes boundaries and Inuyasha fails at handling tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaddyDom Inuyasha is just a gift that I want to share.

Kagome was dancing in the car on their drive home from her childhood home with Inuyasha. The initial meeting with her mother and grandpa had been perfect. Her mother had been completely smitten with Inuyasha’s ears and Buyo had even climbed into his lap after dinner to sleep in his lap. Her grandfather had some concerns about his heritage but once Inuyasha started telling him stories about past wars including first hand accounts on life during World War II, her grandfather had warmed right up and had been eager to speak with him. 

Souta had Facetimed in when they were eating dinner and had pretended to size Inuyasha up over the phone but it was ruined when someone in the back yelled, “Honey buns, who are you on the phone with?!” The entire table had laughed and they’d met Souta’s ‘kinda girlfriend’, Hitomi for the first time as well. Kagome had some good cuddles with Buyo, telling him all about how mean Inuyasha was planning on getting a dog to replace him but no one would replace her grumpy old Buyo in her heart. 

She had also been testing out her teasing on Inuyasha. She’d grabbed his butt behind her mothers back causing him to yelp and a concerned mother to look back at them, Inuyasha blushing furiously before continuing to the living room. She insinuated that her brother was having more fun at college than she was having spending all her time with Inuyasha. She also kept touching him inappropriately, scratching his ears before walking away with a sway, kissing his neck before following her mother to do the dishes. She wanted him wild. 

“Grab on my waist and put that body on me” Kagome sang, still dancing slightly in her seat while Inuyasha glared out the windshield. “Come on Inuyasha didn’t you have a good time meeting my family?” She teased, continuing to hum along to song on the radio. 

Inuyasha grunted in reply before glancing over at her before returning to the road. “Were you trying to start a fight or were you teasing me?” He asked in a nonchalant tone. Kagome giggled a little but continued her humming along to the song. 

They came to a red light and Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. “Answer the question Kagome, were trying to get a rise out of me at dinner with your family?” He asked, returning his gaze to the road when the light turned green. 

Kagome looked over at his focused face before giggling. “ _ Maybe _ I wanted to try some things on my yellow pile tonight and  _ maybe _ I wanted to see if I could get you to punish me.” She said dancing in her seat to The Weeknd now playing on the radio. He smirked as he rounded the corners of his neighborhood.

“You know you could just ask, you don’t have to try to get punished to use tools.” He said, making another turn onto his street. “But if you want to be punished I can do that. When we get home, you’re going to tighten your collar before you get out of the car. You’re going to go inside, strip and get on the bed on your hands and knees. Am I understood?” He said, his voice getting deep and low, commanding her. 

Kagome gulped a little and her dancing stopped as they pulled into his garage. She reached her hands behind her neck to undo the clasp holding her collar loose before tightening it to lay against her neck. “Yes, Daddy.” She said, opening the door and making her way inside and up stairs. 

She quickly climbed the stairs and stripped out of her clothing before positioning herself on her hands and knees horizontal on the bed. She kept her head down and heard him enter the room, make his way to the closet and return to the bed, stopping in front of her head on the bed.

“You were a very bad girl tonight, weren’t you Kitten?” He said in a condescending tone. Kagome nodded but didn’t move from her position. He growled and grabbed her chin forcing her face up. “Look at me Kitten, I need to show you what your actions cause.” He said forcing her back to bend as her head was jerked up. Kagome nodded and her eyes took him in. 

He had removed his shirt but his jeans were still on and hanging low on his hips. She could see his length concealed through the material, clearly pushing against the bonds of his pants. In his hand he held the nine tails, the ends looking a little more worn in than when she’d initially seen it. 

“You were teasing me all night. Trying to get a rise out of me, pushing boundaries. Did you want me to throw you down and fuck you in front of your family Kitten? Or did you want to get punished.” He said, swishing the ninetails in his grip causing Kagome to whimper. She looked wide eyed at the tool in his hand and he grabbed her chin again to force her eyes back to his. “I asked you a question, Kitten.”

  
  


“I’m sorry for misbehaving Daddy.” She said, her eyes continuing to flicker between the ninetails in his hand and his face. He laughed at her and flipped the ninetails over his hand before grabbing it again. “'I’m sorry' won't save you here.” He said in a deep voice. 

He moved behind her and she felt him climb on the bed. She took a deep breath as the leather first touched her skin. “What’s your safeword?” She heard. She felt the leather continue to touch lightly against her backside and tracing up the small of her back. “Buyo.” She whispered. He reached out to pet her skin with fingertips. “Non-verbal?” He asked, still moving lightly against her. 

Kagome jerked her head back and looked over her shoulder at him. His face held a wicked smirk and his hands had stilled on her body. She raised an eyebrow at him but dutifully did her snaps before turning around as his hands and the leather continued to caress her. 

“I think you deserve 10 hits for your bad behavior. I want you to count them down for me. If you can take it harder you're going to beg for it. If you’ve capped out you’re going to tell me you’ll be good and I’ll keep the same level. Am I understood?” Inuyasha said as the leather left her skin.

She gasped in shock when the first hit touched her body. It was more of surprise than pain and she tried to do an inventory of her pain but found nothing even uncomfortable about the swat. “One. Please punish me more.” She said, wiggling her hips a little for effect. 

She heard a deep laugh behind her before the leather hit her backside again. There was definitely more of a sting but still not even as bad as when he spanked her normally. She thrust her hips back and whined out. “Two. Harder. Please.”

The leather hit her again and she felt a deeper sting, lasting longer while the leather rested against her. She felt tears prick her eyes but she knew she could take more. She  _ wanted _ more. "Three. I deserve more, I was very naughty.” She felt the leather leave her skin and swing back against her. 

It hurt. 

There was a harsh sting against her that didn’t seem to ebb and flow away on her skin. The tears in her eyes began dripping down her face but she didn’t want it to stop. She wanted more, she wanted to please her Daddy. She wanted to apologize the right way. “4. Please give me more.” She whimpered out, the tears hitting her lips as she talked. Inuyasha didn’t move again. 

“You don’t have to go harder for me Kagome, if it's too much I can pull it back or we can just use spanking instead.” His tone had lost the dominant edge and he was stroking her hips lovingly. Kagome shook her head in front of him before turning to look over her shoulder at him, eyes soft but full of tears. “Please.” she whispered and she saw his eyes harden as he nodded in understanding. She turned her head around right as another hit came down on her. 

The pain was at the top of her scale. She hissed through her teeth but felt a smile come over her face. She could take it, she  _ liked _ it. Next time she would push it farther, but this time she felt like she’d hit a new height and she was damn proud of herself. The tears still fell from her face as she whimpered out, “5. I’ll be good, Daddy. I promise” She said. 

The next 5 strokes came in hard succession, barely giving her time to count in between the hits. The tears were flowing freely down her face but once she’d gasped out 10 she felt the soothing palm of Inuyasha petting her welted cheeks. “You took that so well, Kitten. You did so good.” He praised as he sat behind her. When he didn’t make a move back to the head of the bed Kagome whimpered. 

“Are we done?” She asked, her voice unsteady and sounding very far away in her own ears. Inuyasha laughed behind her but climbed off the bed. “Lay on your back.” He commanded. Kagome moved on shaky limbs to obey, laying tenderly on her back, grateful for the fleece blanket that didn’t chafe against her beaten backside. 

She lay staring at the ceiling for a moment before she saw Inuyasha move closer to her head and stop in front of her head. “Show me your non-verbal again.” Inuyasha commanded and Kagome looked up to snap her fingers for him. He nodded before shifting her body up the bed until her head lay over the edge of the bed. 

“You need to apologize more. You teased me and got me ready and then left me to myself for an entire hour ride home.” He stated, stroking his hard cock in front of her eyes. She looked up at him and saw him smirk at her. “You’re going to take my cock all the way down that pretty little throat. Have you ever had your throat fucked, Kitten?” He asked, continuing to teasingly pull himself in her eyes. She shook her head in the negative and his smirk got wider. 

“You’re going to deep throat me. I can get all the way down and I intend to. You're going to choke on my cock and I’m going to cum down your throat. You have your non-verbal if you need to stop.” He said, the end of his tirad ending on a softer note. 

Kagome didn’t answer, just opened her mouth and let her tongue hang down below her low lip in invitation. Inuyasha mumbled “Good girl” before patting his tip against her tongue before rubbing it around her lips. He slipped the head into her mouth and just moved his hips back and forth, forcing more into her mouth at each push and pull of his hips.

Once half of his length was down her throat he felt her gag but he held himself in her mouth holding her face and shuddering for a moment. “Relax your throat and breath through your nose.” He commanded before pulling out and pushing back into the back of her throat, groaning when she listened and her throat relaxed to allow him deeper into her throat. He groaned and held there for a moment, still not completely in her mouth. 

He began a slow pace, pushing deeper with each thrust until he was seated fully in her mouth and deep down her throat. He pulled a hand from her face to place a hand against her throat and gripped it, choking her more than the cock down her throat. Kagome moaned at his hold and Inuyasha groaned in response before pulling out and pushing back down again. 

His pace was increased and Kagome once again felt tears pouring from her eyes, a mixture of choking and intensity of the emotions coursing through her body. She moved her own hand up and hold his hand against her throat, pushing his hand harder against her. She moaned again and Inuyasha pulled back and began thrusting harder against her throat. 

“Fuck your throat is so amazing. I can’t wait to cum. I’m so close, Kitten. Are you gonna swallow it? You're going to swallow every drop, right?” He taunted, his hips flexing against her face, pushing her hand away and pulling his own hand back to cup her cheek. Kagome moaned in response, unable to speak or nod and Inuyasha let out a growl as he continued pushing against her face. 

“I’m gonna cum. Swallow every fucking drop, Kitten. Swallow it all and then I’ll fuck you into the bed.” He growled and Kagome tried to move her tongue against his cock as he thrust in. Her added motions seemed to push him over the edge as he thrust in a final time before holding her head to keep her still as he groaned out his release. 

Kagome swallowed against his release and he slowly withdrew, a final drip of his cum dripping down her chin. He moved his thumb to push the wayward drops back into her mouth and she sucked his finger into his mouth and drank his seed from his fingers. "Don't you ever waste a drop of me." He growled and she nodded through her gasps. 

“Am I forgiven, Daddy?” She rasped out, her voice raw from deep throating for so long. Inuyasha nodded down at her before pushing her head back onto the bed and leaning over to give her an upside down kiss. 

“Forgiven. And you took that so well Kitten, I’ll even give you a present. You can pick what position I take you in. Are you ready for me to fuck you?” He asked, stroking her tear stained cheek. Kagome pulled herself up and turned around, placing her head near the headboard and lowering her face to the bed, raising her knees behind her. 

She turned her head and relaxed against the pillows. Inuyasha gave her a fanged smirk before climbing onto the bed and settling behind her, rubbing the red welts still littering her bottom before trailing his fingers to her core. “Fuck Kitten, you're so fucking wet. I’m gonna make you cum all over my cock.” He groaned, removing his finger and grinding his hips against her backside.

Kagome moaned and moved against him, the residual pain on her ass stinging slightly as he moved against her. “Don’t make a fucking sound.” He growled against her before pulling back and entering her slowly. Kagome gasped at the sensation. She didn’t realize how close she already felt, her body having minimal stimulation during most of their session, but when she felt him held inside her she could feel herself on the edge of orgasm much closer than anticipated.

“God your pussy is like a fucking chokehold. I can tell how fucking close you are. You can come as many times as you want Kitten, but don’t say a fucking word.” He growled out as he withdrew his hips and slammed back in. Kagome saw stars and moaned, feeling an orgasm course through her almost immediately. Her legs shook slightly and she turned her face into the pillow to hide her gasps and moans. Her back arched further and Inuyasha groaned behind her, holding her hips closer and making shallow motions. 

“Such a slut, coming after I hit you and fucked your throat raw. Did getting hit turn you on Kitten? Did you like choking on my dick?” He whispered, his hips moving more as her core relaxed slightly around him. Kagome moaned and turned her head to answer him but was stopped when he leaned over and clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“I told you not to make a fucking sound. Don’t make me punish you again.” He growled out, holding his hand tightly against her mouth until she nodded in his hold. He pulled his hands back, beginning a quick and hard pace against her. 

Every slam of his hips hit against the welts on her ass and she moaned at the contact, feeling on the edge of extreme pleasure and extreme discomfort. He growled behind you and gripped her hips tightly, pounding into her with a wild abandon. “You’re gonna be filled with my seed when we’re done. In your pussy and in your tummy, you won’t think of anything but me all week. Isn’t that right, Kitten?” He asked, pushing harder against her. 

Kagome moaned into the pillow but nodded her head, keeping her mouth closed in a hard line. “Such a smart girl aren’t you Kitten? I’ve got the best bitch around.” He growled from behind her, still thrusting hard against her. She felt him loosen his hold on her hips and his hands landed around her shoulders. 

His thrusts were now short and shallow and he hunched over her, growling in her ear. “Your pussy is all mine. Your ass is mine. Your throat is mine. Everything fucking inch of you belongs to me. I am in control of you. I fucking  _ own _ you and the next time you cum you will scream my name. Won't you?” He growled at her, grinding his hips against her ass and sparking that line of pain and pleasure deep inside her. 

She nodded in his hold as she opened her mouth in a slack jawed scream and he latched onto her back, the teeth holding the back of her neck. She screamed at the intense pain and felt herself cum around his cock once more. “Daddy! Oh god, Daddy!” She wailed her entire body shaking from her orgasm. She felt the teeth in the back of neck vibrate as a growl rushed through Inuyasha behind her. He slammed his hips into her ass and let a couple erratic thrusts hit before he stilled for a few moments and pulled out. 

He retracted his teeth from her neck and gave the bite marks a lick before pulling himself off her and jumping off the bed. He ran from her side and she whimpered before turning her head to open her eyes and saw Inuyasha had returned with a wet washcloth. He laid her down fully on her stomach before running the cloth against the back of her neck, moving down to run over her ass before ending at her core and giving a quick wipe before he threw it over his shoulder. 

He climbed into bed and hauled her close to him, leaving light and loving kisses all over her face as she looked up at him with bleary eyes. He gave her a gentle smile before picking up one of her hands and placing it on his ears.

She let out a tired smile before running her fingers over the fleshy appendage. “How did I do on the pain scale?” She asked, her eyes coming back into focus with the soft rumbles coming from his chest. He let out a little chuckle before he answered, “You hit about 45%. I’m really impressed, that’s a pretty high tolerance. Didn’t much like the tears though.” He said, rubbing his fingers over the smeared mascara on her cheeks. 

She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss before leaning back, “What did you expect? I was being beaten and choking, kind of a perfect combination for crying.” She teased but Inuyasha tensed slightly. His ears had lowered a little and he wasn’t looking in her eyes. Kagome patted his cheek and he looked at her. He gave a big sigh before speaking, “It feels like I’m going against my instincts when I make you cry. I liked it but I didn’t, does that make sense?”

Kagome gave a small giggle before snuggling into his chest. “I was literally begging to cry, I promise. If I ever cry and I didn’t ask for it you have my full permission to be upset about it.” She said, snuggling into his chest. He sighed again but continued to gently rub her back, whispering quiet I love you’s every couple of minutes. Kagome snuggled into his chest. “I wish I could just stay here forever. No work, no life, just you and me and being together.” She whispered. 

Inuyasha hugged her closer, his gently rubbing stopping for a moment. “You could just stay here this week. I wouldn’t mind and I could bring you to work.” He suggested. Kagome giggled a little but shook her head in his hold. “I work early this week and I don’t want you to have to get up early for me. Afternoon shifts start on Thursday so I’ll stay over then.” She said. 

He grumbled but nodded in understanding. “But you’re going to stay with me until after dinner tomorrow, right?” He asked, his petting against her back again and leaving little kisses on the crown of her head. 

She pulled herself up to put them face to face and placed a deep kiss against her lips. “I promise to stay with you all day tomorrow and I’ll make us lunch or we can even go out on a date.” She gave him another light kiss and he pushed back against her to deepen it as she pulled back. He pulled her closer and buried himself in her chest.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna just stay here this week?” Inuyasha moaned, nuzzling her neck. Kagome laughed in his hold but shook her head. “I promise I will come over on Thursday but I have really early mornings until Wednesday and I need to order ride shares and buffer time for them. I’d be waking you up too early.”

Inuyasha groaned but removed his head from her neck. “You promise it won’t be a whole week again?” He whined and Kagome leaned up to kiss him lightly before nodding. 

* * *

Kagome shuffled in front of Inuyasha door, kicking her feet around before finally ringing the doorbell. She heard him yell something behind the door before it swung open and shocked Inuyasha looked back at her. She tightened her arm on the backpack on her shoulders and just looked back at him. 

“Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn’t come over until Thursday?” He asked, corralling her inside and giving her a hug before pulling back to look her over for some sort of clue as to what she was doing on his doorstep on a Tuesday after work. 

Kagome opened her mouth to speak right as Kouga walked through from the living room. “Hey Kagome! Are you here to watch the game with us?” He asked, chomping on some chips from a bowl in his hands. 

Kagome gasped before looking back to Inuyasha, “Oh my god the game! I totally forgot. I’m so sorry Inuyasha. I just had a terrible day at work and I wanted to talk to you about it and I didn’t want to call and worry you so I thought it’d be better to just come and tell you but I interrupted your boys' night. I’m so sor-” Inuyasha cut her off with a hand on her mouth. “Is it bad enough that you want Kouga to leave or can he stay?” Inuyasha asked, jerking his head back to Kouga who was smiling gently at her. 

Kagome pulled his hand off her mouth and shook her head, “He can stay, I just really wanted to be with you.” she said with a whimper. Inuyasha nodded in understanding before pulling her backpack off her shoulders and throwing it towards his staircase and pulling her gently under his arm to lead her back to the living room. 

He set her down on the couch before lowering the volume on the tv to be just audible and sitting next to her. Koga took his place on the other side of Kagome and continued eating his chips, clearly focused on the game and ignoring the couple next to him. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and rubbed her arm. 

“You can tell me all about it whenever you’re ready okay?” Inuyasha said, pulling another snack bowl into his lap and offering Kagome some. She took some of the popcorn in the bowl before settling back and watching the game play out on the screen. 

Kouga and Inuyasha shared excitement or anger over a fumble or a touchdown but Kagome was in her own world. She’d intruded on his night with Kouga after he’d begged her to come over earlier and now she was second guessing just showing up. She tried to focus on the friendliness in a room, the soft comments from the men around her but they couldn’t distract her from her terrible day and she finally let loose a huge gasp before her sobs wracked her frame.

She couldn’t hear anything around her clearly. She heard a concerned statement followed by a whine from Inuyasha and felt the couch shift when Kouga left the room but she couldn’t hear anything past her own sobs. Inuyasha had pulled her into his lap and he was rubbing her back in circles and she faintly heard the front door open and close but she couldn’t concentrate. She burrowed deeply into Inuyasha’s shoulder and just let her sadness from the day consume her. 

Inuyasha continued rubbing her back, telling her he loved her, telling her she could tell him anything, he would protect her until her sobs had subsided to deep breathing and shaking breaths. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” He said quietly, never stopping the motions against her back and nuzzling the top of her head with his own, a small whine in his throat. 

Kagome took a deep shaky breath before opening her mouth to speak, “I was late to work this morning. The Uber was late and he almost got in 3 accidents before he finally got me to work. I think I may actually need to buy a car.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. 

Inuyasha pulled her back slightly to brush the tears from his face. His eyes were filled with anguish and his ears were drooped low on his head. “I’ll buy you a car, we can fix that. Don’t let that ruin your whole day.” He said, trying to force her tears to stop. 

She shook her head and looked back at him, “That was just the beginning.” She said before trying to steady her voice. She leaned back against his shoulder and Inuyasha gave her a tight hug, rubbing her sides while whines continued to push through his throat.

“When I finally got to work everyone was so sad and I didn’t know what was going on. Apparently there was a bad fire last night. Shippo was home with his parents when it started. His dad got him out and ran back in to try to get his mom too, but the building collapsed when he was inside trying to get her. Shippo was the only one who survived.” Kagome said, tears now falling freely from her eyes and into Inuyasha’s shirt.

He was still holding her tightly. “After I heard about that I couldn’t do anything right all day. I missed a vein when trying to draw blood, I couldn’t give out suckers to these little kids because all I could think about was Shippo being alone. His parents told me he was their miracle baby, their own families had passed a long time ago and he was their first and only baby. Now he’s all alone.” She said, her body now shaking again with the force of her crying. 

Inuyasha pulled her back from himself to try desperately to wipe her tears away. “What do you want to do? We could adopt him. I have enough room and he knows you.” He said urgently, still wiping her face with his thumbs and trying to say anything to stop her tears. 

Kagome laughed and his ears perked a little, “I don’t think 7 months into a relationship we should be adopting a child. Even if I did, we’re not married, I know nothing about raising fox demons. We wouldn’t be approved for it.” She said, her sniffling calmly a little as Inuyasha kept searching her face for clues of what to do.

“I’ll talk to my parents then. They’ve taken in enough strays over the years, they’ll know what to do or maybe a family that could take him.” Inuyasha said, running his fingers through her wild hair before pulling her close again. “I will do anything if you please stop crying Kagome.” He whined, nuzzling his head under her chin and leaving small kisses against neck and chin. 

Kagome let out a shaky breath before leaning in to him. “I just want to help Shippo. I want to be able to get to work without being scared for my life. I want it to be sunshine and rainbows so I can take care of everyone.” She said, her crying subsiding to just leave tear tracks down her as she leaned heavily on Inuyasha’s shoulder. 

“It’s not all sunshine and rainbows Kagome, that's not life. But I promise I will be here to take care of you forever. Even on days when you come in crying.” He said, rubbing her back. She leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. 

“What can I do now that will make you feel better?” He whispered against her lips. Kagome smiled lightly before looking back at him. “Can you take it all away? Can you just take control from me and just take care of me?” She asked. Inuyasha nodded before reaching behind her neck to tighten her collar. Kagome felt herself slipping into a subspace as Inuyasha whispered words of love and care into her ear.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and Inuyasha moved himself back, grabbing her phone from her pocket and handing it to her. ‘Mama’ flashed on the screen in front of her and Inuyasha gestured for her to answer.

Kagome answered the phone with a shaky hello and her eyes popped wide when she heard her mothers own shaky voice answer back. 

“What wrong?” Kagome asked, panic rising in her voice even as Inuyasha continued trying to rub her back. Kagome pulled back from him to put her phone on speaker, staring at the phone in concern. Eyes flickering between the phone screen and a concerned looking Inuyasha. 

“It’s…it’s Buyo. He got out the night after you left and we couldn’t find him. Grandpa was doing chores around the house the other day and he found him curled in a ball under a bush outside just not moving. The vet said his organs were failing, there was nothing else we could do so we had to put him down.” Her mother said, voice trembling and breaking over the phone. 

Kagome couldn’t breath. Her eyes were once again overflowing with tears and Inuyasha had pulled her back into her lap to try to hold her together as her breathing became uneven and shaky. “That's not fair.” She whispered into the phone. 

“He was 15 Kagome, the vet said he was such a good cat and he must have been holding out to see you again. Me and grandpa held him until he was gone. He knows how much he was loved.” Her mother replied, clearly crying as well on the other end of the line. 

Kagome felt the gates open as she once again sobbed into Inuyasha’s shoulder. She felt him move around her and loosen her collar before simply holding her as she cried, whining deep in his throat. 

“We’re going to get bracelets with his ashes. Did you know you can do that now? I’m getting one for all of us. He’ll always be with us.” Her mother said after they’d both sat crying on the phone together. 

Kagome whimpered through her tears with a muffled “Thank you mama” making its way through her phone. Kagome’s mother hummed on the other end of the phone. “I know it's been a bad day, but if you called Inuyasha I’m sure he could make you feel a little better.” her mother said. 

Kagome let out a humorless laugh before turning to the man in front of him. He looked absolutely distraught. His ears were laying flat and back against his head, his eyes were wide and he kept trying to pet her back or face to stop her tears. He was searching her eyes for any sort of happiness and he was whining at her like a beaten puppy. Her teary eyes looked back at him before turning her attention back to the phone. “I’m not sure he knows how to deal with crying but he seems eager to learn how to try.”

“He’s a good man Kagome. I’m sure if you ended up getting a puppy with him, Buyo would want you to be happy with the puppy and him too.” Her mother said, a smile returning to her voice. Kagome felt humor bubble up in her chest at the wild idea that Buyo would ever approve of a dog. “I think Buyo would only approve of a dog if it was also named Buyo and it somehow got him more treats.” She said, looking to Inuyasha to see his ears perking slightly at her smile.

Kagome’s mother laughed on the other end of the line. “I’ll call you when the bracelets come in, okay? I love you and we will talk again soon.” Kagome agreed and hung up the phone before turning back into Inuyasha’s arms. 

Inuyasha held her tightly before whining deep in his throat and nuzzling into her neck. Kagome patted his head and clung tightly to him. 

“I’m going to get you a car, I’m going to figure out how to help Shippo, I’m going to get you a puppy and I’m going to name him Buyo 2. I will literally figure out how to go to the moon and bring you your own star if you please stop crying.” He whimpered against her neck. Kagome let out a little laugh and pulled back slightly. 

“I don’t need you to do anything but stay with me.” She whispered before kissing him on each ear. Inuyasha whined before picking her up and bringing her up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just posting when I get the urge now. I'm basically done writing and I like the validation so they're just gonna come when my heart wants it.


	15. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finally meets Inuyasha's family as they celebrate thanksgiving, Rin's 24th birthday and a double proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters! Do I love Inu/Kag? Absolutely. Is Rin my favorite character of the entire series and do I want her to live her best life forever and always? 100%
> 
> Also, Shakey Graves was played on repeat while writing this (enough that I made a note of it in my draft) and if you haven't listened to him I highly recommend it.

“You’re completely sure that I’m not over dressed?” Kagome asked as they sat in the car in front of Sesshomaru and Rin’s house. Her hands running over the turtleneck burnt orange sweat dress and travelling up to the ornate updo she’d tried from a youtube tutorial. She opened the visor mirror to look over her made up face. Golden eye shadow followed by winged eyeliner and full lashes, traveling to bronzed cheeks and bright red lipstick. 

Inuyasha patted her thigh bringing her attention back to him. He was wearing a red button down and khaki slacks, brown leather dress shoes on his feet and his hair cleanly braided over his shoulder. “Her exact words were ‘Don’t bring me presents but come dressed like it's a fancy dinner party.’ I think she’d be more upset if we’d brought her a brand new car but were wearing sweats.” He said, opening his door and stepping out before rushing to her side of the car and opening the door for her. Kagome stepped out in her chunky heeled boots and took his offered hand. 

“Who’s coming again?” She asked as they began walking towards the door, hands held. “Most people you know, Rin told Sango she had to come and Miroku is attached to her hip so they’ll both be here. Kouga and Ayame are here, the packs apparently went to the mountains this year and once they realized her birthday was the same day as Thanksgiving they stayed back. My mom and dad and their special guest, and Jaken, Rin’s dad.” Inuyasha listed off. 

“Miroku only has his uncle back home. I bet when he told him his girlfriend wanted to take him with her to Thanksgiving dinner he sent him a bottle of whiskey to celebrate.” Kagome snorted as they reached the door. Inuyasha didn’t knock and just walked through the door yelling “We’re here!”

Kagome noticed the entire house looked different than what she’d seen last time she was here. There were pumpkin and orange decorations everywhere. Orange throw pillows decorating the hard corners of the couch and small pumpkins on every end table. Crispy white walls had fake leaves hung on them, poinsettias were sitting on either side of the door and the entire place smelled heavenly. 

Kagome took a deep breath in, inhaling in the delicious smells of Thanksgiving before being semi-tackled by a flying Rin. “You made it!” She heard from the woman holding her in a death grip. Rin stepped back and Kagome got a look at her. Rin was dressed in a fit and flared deep purple velvet dress. It had billowing sleeves and a very slight v-neck and the edges flowed around above her knees. Rin had her hair half up and curled at the bottoms and her eyes were smoky with a nude lip. 

“Sess is just finishing up some sides. Come in! See what we are making!” She said, pulling a stunned Kagome further into the house and entered the kitchen which had food covering almost every surface. Sesshomaru was standing in front of the stove in a cream colored sweater and black slacks, his hair pulled into a high ponytail. 

“Wow.” Kagome said, taking in all the food in front of her. “We made mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, candied yams, stuffing in the bird and homemade on the side, maple cinnamon butternut squash, roasted brussel sprouts, garlic green beans, glazed carrots, dinner rolls, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, corn salad, regular salad, sweet potato pie, pecan pie, chocolate mousse pie, apple pie, peanut butter blondies and of course some Turkey and extra gravy.” Rin listed off, pointing at all the food in front of her. 

Inuyasha walked in and went to grab a peanut butter blondie before he was slapped on the hand by Sesshomaru. “You will wait like I have to.” He said with a huff, before turning back to the stove and removing something from the oven. Inuyasha huffed and gave Rin his puppy eyes but she just shook her head at him. 

Kagome continued to stare in wonder at all the food in front of her. “How did you cook all this? Is there a second stove in here? Did you do this all today?!” Kagome sputtered trying to figure out how they could have possibly made all of these things. 

Rin laughed and shook her head before pointing at Sesshomaru. “He’s very strategic and we used every single appliance in the kitchen. He made all the vegetarian stuff, I basically just had to make the turkey and pies.” Rin explained. 

Sesshomaru grunted in response but had closed the oven and turned to address Kagome. “Happy Thanksgiving.” He said and although his face was blank Kagome could almost feel his smile. 

She smiled and wished him one in return before turning to Rin at her side. “Happy birthday to you! 24 and on Thanksgiving! I feel like it's gonna be a lucky year for you!” Rin laughed and nodded at her, before glancing out of the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru.

“It doesn’t happen often but I love it when it does. Thanksgiving has always been my favorite holiday. Dad had never celebrated before I came along and since then it's been our special day. You’ll get to meet him tonight! I should warn you he can be a little…” she said trailing off and looking to Sesshomaru for guidance. 

He gave a small shrug before saying, “loud.” 

“I was going to say over enthusiastic but it can come out as loud. He also doesn’t look human.” Rin continued. Kagome looked at her in confusion but they were interrupted by a yell of “Let me get some of those peanut butter blondies!” From the front of the house and Rin ran out of the room. 

Kagome followed her out of the room to see Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku giving Rin hugs and wishing her a happy birthday. Everyone else was also dressed up for the evening. 

Kouga was wearing a black button up and light wash jeans, his hair in a pony tail but without a headband. Ayame wore a single sleeve gold body con dress with stilettos and her hair was pulled over her bare shoulder with curls cascading down. Sango wore a magenta colored wrap dress with long sleeves and kitten heels with her hair in a loose bun on her head, two strands pulled down to frame her face and Miroku wore a light lavender button up and black jeans. 

Kagome stood back to watch everyone giving Rin hugs before feeling an arm thrown over her shoulder, “We should go say hi too.” Inuyasha said, leading her to the front of the house as well. Everyone exchanged hugs and removed their shoes before Rin ushered them into the living room before leaving and dragging Sesshomaru back by the arm. 

Sango turned to Kagome and shoved her slightly on the shoulder, “You haven’t been texting me at all! Has Inuyasha just kept you tied and gagged for a month or are you avoiding me?” She teased and Kagome flushed before laughing. “We’ve been looking at different kinds of training so I guess I’ve been a little too occupied. Between moving basically between two homes, training, and just like normal work and life I’ve just been very tired and sore.” 

Sango appraised her slightly before pulling her arm to her and pushing the sleeve up to study her skin. Kagome looked at her curiously before she felt a growl sounding behind her. “She’s not a bruised up mess Sango, you know that's not how you train someone.” Inuyasha growled out from his spot not to her. Sango released Kagome’s arm before holding her hands up in defense. 

“Listen I just wanted to check! When you trained me you beat the shit out of me and I wasn’t even getting sex out of it. Just wanted to check on her.” Sango said, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. 

Kouga laughed from the other couch and turned to stare at Sango, “Do you honestly think Inuyasha just like, beat you to beat you? You know that's not how being a dominant works.” Kouga asked her, an eyebrow raised at her. 

Sango scoffed but turned to glare at him, “I know that's not how it's  _ supposed _ to work but Inuyasha was a really hard dominant. No matter what I did he was always ready to punish me!” She defended before turning back when Inuyasha started laughing. 

Inuyasha calmed his laughs before looking at her, “You’re joking right? I never just beat you for fun Sango! You kept speaking out of turn, pushing buttons, trying to get me to yell at you like a friend. You asked me to train you and then got mad when I actually did it.” He said, pulling his arm around Kagome to pull her closer. 

“I didn’t even mean that kind of sore.” Kagome mumbled in his hold and Ayame burst out laughing and shook her head. “Relax all your claws people. Kagome is fine, Sango is being a diva and every beating that is going on here is consensual.” Ayame said, pointing at each person respectively before gesturing towards the whole group at the end. 

Miroku turned his face to Sango and cocked his head to the side. “You’ve left bruises on me before and I’ve never had a problem with it and neither have you. What if Kagome was asking for bruises. You know, how you sometimes ask for hickies?” Miroku asked and was promptly hit over the head by a bright red Sango. 

Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to share a moment before turning from her spot on Sesshomaru’s lap to look at Sango, “How’s your 24/7 relationship going, Sango? It's good to know you have no problem punishing your submissive in public.” Rin said slyly, leaning back into Sesshomaru’s chest. Everyone was staring at her wide eyed. Kagome had clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter and both Kouga and Inuyasha were coughing to try to cover their snickers. Ayame was staring with a wicked smile at a wide eyed Sango and a confused looking Miroku. 

A quiet chuckle travelled through the room and Kagome was looking around to see who it came from. She finally looked up to see Sesshomaru, a small smirk on his own face and a chuckle escaping his mouth. Her jaw went slack and she stared mouth agape as Sesshomaru seemed to laugh like it was a normal occurrence. 

Rin smiled brightly back at him before turning back to plant a kiss on his cheek and rubbing his face to remove any lipstick leftover before leaning back against his chest and smiling brightly at the room. 

A timer went off in the kitchen and Rin stood to allow Sesshomaru to leave the room, “Everyone get their kinky talk out of the way now, you know Izzy doesn’t like it and I don’t particularly want dad to think about me in any precarious positions.” Rin said with authority before following Sesshomaru to the kitchen. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion “Did he just laugh? Out loud? Am I seeing things?” She asked. Inuyasha laughed and rubbed her shoulder, “Rin can make him laugh and it's normally when she gets a little catty.”

Kagome nodded in understanding before looking back at the other people in the room, “I’m really glad I met you guys. I feel like I’m not weird for being like this. It feels totally normal.” Ayame smiled but Sango looked a little concerned. 

“You can always talk about this stuff with us but just remember that we’re different. This isn’t something that's really understood or supported in day to day human life. Demons are really open about sex in general but humans tend to be judgey. You know how people view Miroku?” Sango asked, placing a hand on his leg and petting slightly. Kagome nodded and Sango continued, “They don’t even know the whole story. If you just go into the world and scream ‘I’m into BDSM,’ the world would view you as different. Bad different.” Kagome felt her heart tighten a little but nodded in understanding. 

“Nothing you're doing is wrong but it's a stigma. You just need to know who the right people to tell are. Miroku? Definitely yes. Your mother? Definitely no.” Inuyasha whispered in her ear and she nodded again in understanding. 

The front door opened and closed again and a boomed voice yelled, “Where is the birthday girl!?” Kagome heard a giggle before Rin was once again running to greet the guests. Inuyasha stood and held his hand out for her. No one else in the room moved and Kagome looked back at them in confusion. 

“Not everyone needs to meet my parents.” Inuyasha said tugging her arm to force her forward. Kagome flushed slightly before righting her dress and following him out. 

She followed him back to the entrance of the house to see three people standing at the entrance. One of the people was clearly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s father. He was taller than Sesshomaru and also had a fluff of his shoulder. He was filled out like Inuyasha and his silver hair was pulled half up exposing pointed ears like Sesshomaru’s. His gold eyes were focused on a bouncing Rin in front of him and his smile and booming laugh seemed to fill the entire room. He wore a deep navy sweater and jeans that accentuated the deep blue stripes adorning his cheeks. 

Next to him stood a small woman, taller than Kagome but not by much. She had pin straight chestnut brown hair and wide hazel eyes. She was rolling her eyes at her husband but still held his arm in her hands. She wore a tea length cream a-line dress, with a blue cardigan and black flats. Her smile was bright enough to rival the sun as she looked on to a still babbling Rin. 

But none of that mattered because next to Inuyasha’s mother, holding his little hand up to hold hers and looking around the room was Shippo. He was wearing a little t-shirt with a tuxedo print and black pants, his bushy tail visible behind his back. 

“Kagome!” Shippo yelled as soon as his eyes landed on hers and he ran towards her at full speed launching himself into her chest and giving her a big hug. Kagome stumbled from the force but grabbed onto him and held tightly. She looked up with wide eyes and Inuyasha and he just shrugged. “I told you they like taking in strays. I just asked them if they knew any fox demon families and mom just said she wanted to keep him.” 

Shippo finally pulled himself away from Kagome to look up at her eyes. “Izzy said you were the one who told her son about me. They’ve been so nice, Kagome. They gave me my own room and I tried mochi ice cream with Izzy. Did you know I’m starting preschool soon? Toga says I’m not allowed to use fox fire but he told me if I showed everyone my spinning top I would be the most popular kid there!” He enthused, jumping down and reaching up to grab her hand and pull her back to the entrance, pushing past Inuyasha.

Kagome followed him with tears in her eyes as he led her to Izayoi and Toga still standing at the entrance. She was pulled up to them and Shippo held his hand out to present her. “This is Kagome, she's the best nurse at my doctors office and she always gives me an extra sticker cause I’m so brave for my shots.” Shippo said, puffing out his chest.

Kagome was shocked but before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed both of them and hugged them close whispering “Thank you” from in between their shoulders. She heard a growl from somewhere behind her before Toga wrapped his arm around her shoulder and yelled back “Oh shut it runt, I had to share mine with you for years,” and returned her hug. Izayoi laughed and hugged her back as well, pushing Toga slightly away to hold Kagome completely in her own arms. 

“Thank you for giving me another baby. I hate the pregnancy but look at those chubby cheeks. How could I resist?” She whispered into her ear before pulling back and smiling brightly at her. Kagome smiled back with teary eyes before her face went flush. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m Kagome, so nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Inuyasha.” Kagome said, grabbing behind her to bring Inuyasha closer and save her from an awkward situation. Inuyasha laughed before reaching his hand out to grab her own and standing next to her. 

“This is my mom, Izayoi and my dad Toga.” Izayoi raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. “My mom goes by Izzy, please don’t actually call her Izayoi. She feels like an old lady when you do.” Izzy nodded before turning her smile back to Kagome. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Maybe now with the first meeting out of the way Inuyasha will actually come home more often” she teased. Kagome flushed but let out a giggle, “My mother actually said the exact same thing when he met her a couple weeks ago.”

Kagome felt her feet shake from the booming laugh from Toga let out before a shake at the bottom of her dress drew her attention back to Shippo standing at her feet. “I thought you were gonna to be my mate but Toga said Inuaysha was your mate. Can I be your second mate?” Shippo asked innocently. Inuyasha coughed and Toga laughed louder before Izzy elbowed him in the ribs.

“I told you you can’t just say things when there are little ears around. How did you help raise two children?” Izzy hissed at him. 

“You should probably hide your hand cuffs then, yeah?” Inuyasha said off handedly. Izzy flushed bright red before shoving past them and grabbing Shippo’s hand. “Come on sweetie, let's go see if we can taste test all the good food Sess and Rin have made for dinner.” she said, pulling Shippo along behind her as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Toga let out a chuckle before looking his son in the eye, “I’m not the one in charge of them.” He said with a snigger that looked almost identical to Inuyasha’s infamous smirk. 

Kagome balked at the two wearing identical smirks before a yell of “Toga!” came from the kitchen. Toga moved past them towards the kitchen and Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha to whisper. “He’s definitely her sub.” 

Toga let out another loud laugh before throwing up a thumbs up behind his back. Inuyasha let out his own booming laugh before turning to Kagome, “One half of a mystery solved.” He said, leading her away from the front door and back to the living room. 

About 15 minute later the door opened again and a loud yell of “Where are you my silly girl?” In a very shrill voice rang through the home before Rin ran to the front and brought her father in to introduce him to the group still in the living room. 

“Everyone, this is my dad, Jaken. Dad, these are my friends. Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend and Miroku is Sango’s boyfriend.” She said, pointing to the two new people in the circle before leading him to an arm chair and getting him settled. When they’d told her that Rin’s father didn’t look human she was shocked to see a small frog-like creature standing all of 3 feet tall sitting in front of them. He had a very shrill voice and all his statements felt like a mix of badly veiled insults every time he spoke to Sesshomaru. There wasn’t enough room but soon enough the room was filled with everyone crowding in on the furniture, on the floor or just standing; sitting in laps or just cuddled a little close on the couch. 

“And this financial business? Is it going well or do you intend to move on to something new soon?” Jaken asked, his eyes fixed on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grunted in a noncommittal way but it seemed to be all Jaken needed and he nodded in understanding. 

Kouga was holding Shippo on his lap and bouncing him slightly, telling his own story of being raised by Toga. “When Toga helped me out after my papa died, he didn’t know Izzy yet. I trained under him for about 50 years before I went back to take over my pack. Then when Izzy came around, I started coming back to visit more.” Shippo nodded in understanding but Toga scoffed. 

“You saying you wouldn’t have stayed around if Izayoi hadn’t showed up?” he said, earning himself an elbow from his wife for using her full name and scoff from Kouga in response. “You weren’t exactly warm and fuzzy before she came along. You know what they say, you go to train with Toga and you end up staying for Izzy.” Kouga said, sending a wink towards Izzy who was laughing behind her hand and nodding in agreement.

A timer went off and Rin jumped up and started making her way towards the kitchen. “I need a couple volunteers to help me get the table set up with food.” She announced. Kagome walked up to her from the corner she and Inuyasha had been occupying and gave her a bright smile. Izzy stood from her place on the couch and followed them out of the room, the rest of the group continuing to talk amongst themselves.

They’d figured out an assembly line of Rin pulling bowls from the table to hand to Izzy and Kagome to take to the table. After the first few runs of setting, Izzy looked at Kagome holding a basket of rolls in hand. “So Kagome, do you want to get married?”

Kagome flushed a little before setting the dinner rolls on the table and making her way back to Rin for another dish. “I do. I’m not really in a rush but I’ve always wanted to get married. I don’t normally like being the center of attention but I like the idea of getting dressed up as a princess and being a fake model for a day, you know?” Kagome said, taking a bowl and moving again to set it on the table. She completely missed the wink Izzy sent Rin and the wicked smile that passed her face. 

“What kind of ring would you want? Regular or white gold? Big or small? Diamond or a different gem?” Izzy asked, setting her own dish of green bean casserole down and following Kagome back to the Rin. 

Kagome flushed and bit her lip, depositing her last bowl of salad on the table before returning to Rin who just shook her head. Izzy walked up behind them and looked at Kagome for an answer. “I’m a little embarrassed to say.” Kagome said, flushed and looking to Rin as some sort of savior. 

Rin just smiled in return. “I want white gold and a small diamond. My hands are pretty small and I can always add on to it later.” Rin said, wiggling her admittedly tiny hands at Kagome. 

“I’ve changed mine a million times over the years. At first he just gave me a band but he also basically told my parents he was marrying me and we were married within a week. Then I wanted something big and gaudy, then something small and demure. I’ve had enough rings to probably make a small fortune.” Izzy said, holding up her own hand to show a gold ring with two small diamonds surrounding a pearl in the center. 

Kagome felt her blush recede slightly, only covering the bridge of her nose and she whispered to the women in front of her, “Can I be completely honest?” She whispered and both women looked eagerly at her. “I know I’ll have to wear an ugly silicone ring at work so I want a huge rock. I’m talking, like, 2 carat pear cut and shiny gold with little rocks down the side. I want to be able to cut someone if I hit them with my hand.” Kagome admitted and they both smiled brightly at her. 

“Sounds like the ring I made Toga get me after 50 years. That's the great thing about demons. They live so long and there is so much family money by the time you want something new they either have a connection or they’ve got enough money to buy one.” Izzy said with a swish of her hand and Rin rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. 

Rin looked towards the door and spoke in her normal voice. “Toga can you come in here and cut the turkey? Sess doesn’t want any so you can be messy.” She said and the door swung open a moment later with Toga entering holding a giggling Shippo and Sesshomaru following him. 

“You in here talking about gold digging me woman?” Toga said with a grin, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Izzy smiled up at him and shook her head, “If I was only in it for the money I would have to be waiting for you to leave and after over 300 years I feel like that ship had long sailed.” She said in a mock grumble and he patted her butt before setting Shippo in her arms and stepping around to grab a knife and handle the turkey. 

“Damn straight!” He yelled, beginning to cut the meat. “I spent over 900 years waiting for you. You’re never getting away.” He said, turning to her with a smile before turning back to continue butchering the turkey. 

Kagome left the room at Rin’s request to bring everyone to the table and she went to the living room to see Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha in a heated whispered debate. “Dinner’s ready!” She announced to the room, keeping her eyes locked on the trio for just a moment. 

As everyone left the room she pulled Miroku back. “What was that all about?” She asked him in a whisper. He stared past her towards the retreating people and turned back to her with a smile. “Inuyasha loves you.” is all he said as he pushed his way past her to make his way to the dining room table as well. 

Kagome stood for a minute before joining everyone else in the dining room. She took her seat between Inuyasha and Rin and looked around the long table to watch everyone happily conversing. It really felt like a hodge-podge family. Sesshomaru and Jaken were in a heated debate about some sort of trade deal. Izzy and Toga were holding hands and talking about what new toys they thought Shippo would need. Miroku Sango and Ayame were in a debate about which of the desserts would be best and Kouga was telling Shippo more stories about when he visited with Izzy and Toga after Inuyasha had been born. 

Inuyasha brushed her knee with his hand and her head snapped over to meet his eyes. “The best dessert is the peanut butter blondies. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He said to her, rubbing his hand along her leg and jerking his head at the bickering trio across from them. She heard a snort to her right and looked over to see Rin. “They aren’t the best but in a house full of canines anything with peanut butter is better than everything else.” She said with a huff before standing. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my birthday with me! Even though I had to threaten bodily harm to some of you” Rin’s eyes pierced Sagno who held her hands up in defeat, “I’m glad you could all make it. Eat, drink and be merry. I made 3 pans of peanut butter blondies so please don’t fight over them this year.” She said letting her eyes focus on Sesshomaru and Toga longer than anyone else. 

Toga snickered but nodded in agreement and Rin nodded before sitting down to begin piling her own plate with food, passing certain things to Sesshomaru and passing directly to Jaken for others. Everyone else took their cue and began filling their plates as well. Once the food began flowing conversation followed. 

“I’m thinking of starting something new. Maybe law or getting into the technology industry? What do you think boys? Do we know anyone to take over the financial firm?” Toga asked, taking a big bite of turkey and turning to look between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in agreement. “If we do something new it should be law but we should wait another decade. You have a new pup to care for.” He said, his eyes drifting across the table to Shippo who was showing Kouga a little fox fire in his hand as Kouga clapped next to him. 

Inuyasha groaned and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. “Why don’t we just go back to engineering. We could look into architecture, it's the same vein. I really don’t want to have to go back to school again” He groaned, leaning slightly into Kagome’s side. 

Kouga seemed to notice the conversation, “Ginta and Hakkaku have been running the pack’s finances for years, I’m sure they could take over if you wanted to step away.” He supplied before shrinking back at Inuyasha’s glare. 

“We don’t have to change our profession again. We could just revisit or rebrand, then it's not years of working the business up again.” Inuyasha said, gesturing between himself, his father and Sesshomaru. 

Toga shot him a hard glare, “You can go back to any of the past projects and run them but if you want to keep moving things will keep changing.” Toga growled, an air of authority in his voice. 

Kouga said “Daddy Issues” behind a fake cough and Kagome flushed bright red while Inuyasha turned a hard glare at Kouga. Kouga just rolled his eyes and continued eating, looking to Ayame for some different conversation. Inuyasha huffed before turning back to his father.

“Why all the sudden interest in getting back to work? Is mom bored of you?” Inuyasha said, stabbing his own piece of turkey. Izzy laughed and shook her head, “He’s getting too many ideas with Shippo around. Trying to convince me to have another baby.” She said, turning to fake gasp at Shippo’s fox fire before encouraging him to return to his carrots. 

Toga let out a booming laugh before clapping his hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, “I don’t know what you did inside your mother but she refuses to have more. I’ve been trying to convince her for 200 years and every time I bring it up we end up with a different pup in our house.” He said, jerking his thumb towards a happily munching Shippo.

Inuyasha shrugged but Izzy hit her husband on the arm. “You try carrying one of the first ever half demons in a world without epidurals and then you can tell me I wasn’t scarred by the experience.” She said before turning to look directly between Rin and Kagome. “It's a lot better now a days, you have nothing to worry about when it's your turn.” She said. Rin nodded in understanding but Kagome started choking on the dinner roll in her mouth. 

Inuyasha panicked and hit her back to try to dislodge the food and Kagome finally took a deep breath before grabbing the water on the table and taking a big gulp. Inuyasha continued to fret over her as she waved him off to try to take another bite of food. 

“Yo, Yash did you see what Brady did?” Kouga said, pulling Inuyasha’s attention away from Kagome who had been trying to take another bite without being stared at. 

Inuyasha pulled himself away from Kagome to look back at Kouga, “He’s the Goat man. Thank god Bill could keep him.” he said before continuing to eat his food. 

Kagome looked over to Sango to see her completely immersed in a conversation with Miroku about his week at work and Rin was completely invested in something her father and Sesshomaru were talking about. She looked over to see Ayame rolling her eyes next to Kouga and their eyes met before Ayame sent her a knowing look. 

“They’ll talk about sports all day if you let them. It turns into two old men jabbering about the good old days of sports.” Ayame said as she gestured at Kouga and Inuyasha, still in a heated debate about the patriots most recent loss. 

Kagome gave a small laugh but nodded in agreement. “Why don’t they ever talk about demon sports?” Kagome asked, taking a bite of green bean casserole. Ayame shrugged, “Demon sports are much more of the physical strength, not a lot of coordinating required. They normally do MMA or some sort of fighting contest. If they played human sports it wouldn’t be fair. You can't exactly move an ox demon and fox demons are fast and tricky. Would totally ruin the ‘sportsmanship’” Ayame said with air quotes.

“When they’re together it's all about bro-ing out. If you ever need estrogen just tell Inuyasha to have Kouga bring me along. We can talk about all the good stuff. Or better yet, we can just leave and have fun while they yell at people on a screen.” Ayame said with a wink and Kagome smiled before nodding. “I would love to have a girls day!” Kagome said. “Excuse me, where is my invitation?” Sango chimed in once again involved in the conversation and Rin also looked over expectantly for her own invitation. 

Kagome laughed before confirming they should have a girls day out soon. As they were shouting out ideas of things to do Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the table and pushed his chair back. Rin looked up at him in confusion and he pulled her up to stand next to him. He pushed her hair behind her ear before pulling a box out of his pocket and getting down to one knee in front of her. 

No one at the table said anything. Kagome noticed that Jaken had his phone out and seemed to be videoing the event and Izzy was holding in sobs. Rin and Sesshomaru were staring at each other, eyes locked and for the first time Kagome felt like she could completely understand Sesshomaru. His eyes were so expressive, a clear love and adoration held in them completely focused on Rin. Rin’s eyes were filled with tears and she was nodding at him. 

“Marry me.” He finally said and although it didn’t feel like a question Rin tackled him onto the floor screaming yes and pressing kisses all over his face. The entire table erupted in applause as the two lay on the floor, Rin still peppering kisses all over her face. “Stop your foolishness girl! No one needs to see that much affection!” Jaken squawked from his place still seated, blushing and looking away from the couple on the floor. Sesshomaru finally sat up and pulled Rin up with him, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her lips before letting out a small smile, his second facial expression of the evening. 

Rin was wiping tears from her eyes as she turned back to address the table. “Well I guess it's time for dessert, yeah?” She said with a sniffled laugh and the rest of the table clapped in agreement, everyone brought their dishes to the kitchen before returning with pieces of pies on smaller plates. 

Toga looked to Jaken, “Did you get a video of that for Kimi? She’ll kill me if I got to see his engagement and she didn’t.” Jaken nodded in confirmation and flashed his phone screen towards Toga to show him the video had been sent to Sesshomaru’s mother and she’d replied with a full paragraph of exclamation points 

Sesshomaru came out and dropped two pans of blondies on the other side of the table before leaving and returning his own pan settled in front of his side of the table. Inuyasha looked over with a scowl at the pan that was clearly only for Sesshomaru before Kagome elbowed him in the side, “Let him celebrate! You have at least 2/3rds of a pan for yourself too.” Kagome said and he whined a little before turning back to one of the pans in front of him to grab 4 slices. 

“You will be celebrating next little brother. I will be sure Rin gives her the recipe.” Sesshomaru said, taking a bite of his own blondie, half the pan in front of him already empty.

Inuyasha grunted a reply through his own mouthful of peanut butter.

* * *

They’d left a couple hours later after helping with clean up and promising a girls outings and Shippo playdates. 

They were sitting in the car with the heater blowing, some Shakey Graves playing through the stereo. “When do you think the wedding will be?” Kagome asked absentmindedly, staring out the window. Inuaysha snorted in reply but seemed to think about it. 

“He’ll probably soul bind her before they have an actual wedding, so it might be awhile. He’s basically been waiting until he felt she was old enough to do it. He knew she was it for him since the moment they met.” Inuyasha said, tapping along the steering wheel to the beat. 

“Like you did with me?” Kagome asked teasingly. Inuyasha smirked but nodded back at her. “Exactly. I did almost everything like him but I’m trying to take it a little slower. Give you time to fall in love with me instead of just telling you, you were going to be my wife.”

Kagome smiled back at him and mumbled a thanks. “So what exactly did you do the same? Should I also be prepared for a Thanksgiving dinner proposal?” Kagome teased. 

Inuyasha laughed but shook his head. “Sesshomaru met Rin at the meeting and went home and immediately sold his apartment and bought that house. He bought a second car that was more sturdy than his Lexus and called my Dad for help on how to court a human.” Inuyasha explained. “Dad couldn’t help because back in the 1700’s he basically just told mom’s family he would be marrying her, gave them a dowry, got married to her within a week and soul bonded her a couple years later and made me. Didn’t get any easier for him when he realized that Jaken was Rin’s dad.” Inuyasha said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah I noticed that. It was like Jaken loved and hated Sesshomaru at the same time.” Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. “Sesshomaru and Jaken worked together about 500 years ago when Sesshomaru was at his ‘peak ass-hole’ level. They separated about 100 years later and by the time he’d adopted Rin, Sesshomaru was a distant memory. Apparently before they started dating Jaken held Sesshomaru in very high regard but when they started dating Jaken almost had a panic attack. No one was good enough for his Rin but no one was good enough to his old friend Sesshomaru. That led to a weirdly protective dad who also couldn’t think of a better match.” He explained, stopping at a stop light and leaning over to quickly peck Kagome on the cheek before returning to his side of the vehicle to continue driving. 

Kagome looked over at him with a huge smile and he winked at her as he continued their drive home. “What was that for?” She asked, putting her hand on his knee. Inuyasha lowered one hand to rest on hers and flashed her a quick smile. “For not giving me the most awkward in-laws in my family.” He joked. 

“So what did you do like Sesshomaru? Did you also buy a house as soon as you met me?” Kagome asked teasingly. His leg tensed under her hand and she looked at him with her head cocked. He was a little flushed and seemed to be deciding on his answer. “Promise not to freak out?” He asked quietly. Kagome nodded in agreement and he took a deep breath. “I didn’t buy the house after our coffee date but I did after the first night I came over. I bought the car 2 months later.” He said in a rush. 

Kagome squeezed his thigh and began laughing. “So where is my invite to move in? Where is my engagement ring? Are you going to ask me to do the soul bond too? I feel like Rin got a lot more than I did.” She joked almost hysterically. Inuyasha studied her carefully before stopping a stop sign and pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. 

He flipped Kagome’s hand over and put the small box in her hand. Her hand shook as she brought it back to lap and stared at the box in wonder. She noticed that Inuyasha had not moved from the stop sign and had put the car in park to stare at her. She studied the box carefully before looking back to Inuyasha for confirmation, only meeting his soft gaze as he looked at her. 

_ Okay, so maybe not the most romantic proposal but I know I’m his soulmate, or scent mate or just regular mate or whatever. I’ve never been happier than I am when I’m with him. Maybe he just didn’t want to upstage his brother and Rin. His brother did say he was next and Rin did give me the recipe for the blondies. So all I need to do is open the box.  _

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the box to reveal a key. She picked it up and turned it over, looking for her engagement ring underneath but found the key was the only thing inside. She looked over to a smiling Inuyasha and she held the key in her hands, waving it around slightly. “Is this some sort of symbolism to a key to your heart?” She joked, trying to stop the disappointment from overwhelming her.

_ It’s barely been 8 months. How the hell am I disappointed that I didn’t just get proposed to at a stop sign in a car? _

Inuyasha laughed but leaned over to leave a deep kiss on her mouth. “It's the key to my house. I’m asking you to move in with me. I checked with Miroku and Sango tonight to make sure Miroku was still moving in with her.” He whispered against her lips before leaning forward to claim them once more. 

Kagome sighed into the kiss before reaching her arms out to wrap around his neck. She smiled against his lips and leaned back to say a quick yes before bringing their mouths together once more. Inuyasha released her with a sigh and brought himself back into the driver seat and put the car in drive to continue their move. 

“I was going to ask you after dinner but with the proposal I didn’t want to upstage them. I wasn’t gonna do it as a big thing but I know you were excited for them.” Inuyasha said, continuing on the path to  _ their  _ home. 

Kagome smiled and continued turning the key over in her hands. “So what about the soul bond thing?” Kagome asked, her disappointment from the lack of engagement ring in the box changing to an excitement for a chance to decorate their house. 

“Soul Bonds are hard core stuff. Some humans don’t even do them, but if they don’t then you have to watch your partner age and it's hard, especially with pups. I think that's why Rin wasn’t worried about it since her only family is also a demon. It's tying your soul to your partner's demonic energy. They age like you, live like you and some people can get some of the resilience from them, not as easy to get sick and stuff like that.” Inuyasha explained, taking a left turn to enter their neighborhood. 

Kagome laughed and looked back at him, “I don’t think I’d be opposed to that. Getting to spend basically eternity with the love of your life? Sounds like a dream come true.” She said with a giggle and a pat on his leg. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over to her at a stop sign. “It's not all sunshine and rainbows Kagome. You don’t age the same but everyone around you does. 100 years is like a month and all the humans you love are in and out before you look like you’ve aged a day. It can be really hard. I saw how you were when it was Buyo, try having the same thing happen when it's your mom, or brother, or Miroku. It would just be you and your demon partner, and whatever family that demon partner has. Maybe pups.”

Kagome shrugged, “Well it sounds like I would be the ultimate god parent. I think if the  _ right person _ asked me to be their soul bonded, mate, wife whatever I would happily accept.” She said, before crossing her arms in defiance. 

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and let out a laugh. “You sure are something else, aren’t you Kagome? You know what? Fine, when I ask you in 2 years I’ll remind you of this conversation.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome balked next to him before letting out her own giggles. “You wanna tell me how you decided on 2 years?” She asked as they pulled into his garage. 

He parked the car and unbuckled before coming around to open her door and scoop her out of the car and holding her bridal style. “Of course my dear!” He said, swooping his head down to kiss her lips. “By mid next year I’ll have proposed to you.” He leaned down to plant another kiss on her lips. “By the end of next year we’ll be married.” He said, kissing her lips once more, letting her get her giggles out as he carried them into the house. “Then I’m going to pup you.” He said, bringing them up the stairs and tossing her on the bed before jumping on after her. “And when that pup can keep its head up, I’m gonna ask you.” He whispered before fixing his lips against her own for a deep kiss. 

Kagome pulled back into the bed and looked up at the excited and happy looking demon above her and gave him a big warm smile. “And if I want it before we get married? Doesn’t seem fair that you don’t have to age but I do.”

Inuyasha smirked down at her before looking around in contemplation, “I could be convinced to change my timeline, you know, for the right person.” He teased, leaning down to kiss her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fanfic so Brady never left the pats. Don't judge me. I'm a chapter and an epilogue away from finishing this story and I'm emotional so i'm just posting because I love what I've written.


	16. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and the girls have a day of shopping and Kagome picks out a special gift for Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i've ever said this but like clearly these characters aren't mine.

Kagome sat in the booth surrounded by Ayame, Rin and Sango with almost 30 shopping bags swarming their feet. They’d decided to do their Holiday shopping together as a girls outing and Kagome had realized their next girls outing should probably be something with a set limit on cost. It was like a manic experience, every time someone wanted something all three girls would jump in and make suggestions or substitutions but no one was ever told not to buy something and if they decided they didn’t want an item they were immediately talked into buying something else. 

They had been through the first half of the mall and were currently finishing off their meal with milkshakes before tackling the other half. So far Kagome had gotten a blouse and some nice candles for her mother, a couple video games for her brother recommended to her by Inuyasha, and a few books on past presidents and World War II for her grandfather. She’d also picked up a new soft blanket for them and fluffy slippers for them to wear around the house. Rin and Inuyasha had both advised her against trying to buy something for Izzy or Toga since they tended to prefer giving gifts rather than getting them. All that was left on her list was something for Shippo and her gift for Inuyasha. 

Ayame only had to buy things for Kouga since the packs didn’t do gifts, normally celebrating with a huge potluck and bonfire, but that hadn’t stopped her from shopping for herself as they wandered stores. Rin said she was waiting to get to the jewelry store to get her gifts but she’d also stopped to buy sweaters that she said would be her gift to herself. 

Sango seemed to be having the most trouble shopping. She only had to buy gifts for her brother and Miroku but she tried to get little trinkets to give to the demon’s she trained and she kept complaining she didn’t know how to shop for people who literally already had everything. Her brother had gotten some video games like all college boys liked but she couldn’t decide what to get Miroku, saying she could always just get some lingerie and he would be happy. 

They continued sipping their milkshakes before Kagome suddenly felt all eyes on her. She popped off her straw and looked around the table waiting for someone to speak. “What?” She growled out after no one had spoken yet. 

Sango let out an awkward chuckle and Rin looked away and pretending to be very interested in the wall their booth sat against. Ayame groaned but kept looking at her, “We wanna know if you and Inuyasha have switched yet. You haven’t mentioned anything about it and we’ve been waiting!” Ayame half yelled before pulling her milkshake closer to her. 

Kagome flushed and looked down at her own milkshake. “We haven’t even talked about switching yet. The dynamic has been really good and I’m finally comfortable with all the different pieces to it. Do you think I need to bring it up to him?” Kagome asked, using her straw to stir the contents in her glass. 

“That depends,” Sango started, bringing Kagome’s gaze from her glass up to meet the other girls encouraging smiles, “Have you bought him a collar yet? Have you guys talked about his rules?” Sango asked. 

Kagome shook her head in the negative. “I would need to learn how to use the tools too. I’ve been on the receiving end but I’ve never actually held them myself. Is it bad that I don’t even know if I want to anymore? I like the way things are.” Kagome sighed, stirring her milkshake again before taking another sip. 

Rin smiled gently at her, “I think if you want to know for sure you should at least try it. If you hate it at least you tried it. Sesshomaru and I actually tried it once after I started therapy but it was a bad dynamic, I wanted to be told what to do and he wanted to be the one telling. After half of one session we agreed it wouldn’t work and our dynamic stayed the way it was.” Rin said. 

“Miroku and I have switched a couple times too.” Sango said, and Rin looked at her with wide eyes. “Don’t look so surprised! We had a very clear understanding beforehand and it’s only a once in a while thing. Sometimes it's nice to have someone else take care of you.” Sango ended in a small voice, drinking more of her milkshake to avoid Rin’s still bewildered gaze. 

Kagome looked to Ayame but she just shrugged. “I have literally never switched and I have no desire to but I’m also a demon. Kouga is Alpha but he’s also  _ the  _ Alpha. Trying to dominate him in a scene where someone is supposed to be the dominant hurts my brain and my instincts would riot.” Ayame said and leaned back in the chair, turning her head to look to the side at Kagome. 

“The most important question is what would our sweet little Kagome go by as a dom?” She said with a smirk. Kagome actually paused for a moment to think, “Can’t I just go by Kitten? That's what he calls me now anyways.” Kagome asked and both Sango and Rin shook their heads. 

“You have to be able to go to a topspace, the controlling part in a scene if you’re going to be the one in control. If he just calls you what he calls you when you’re in your subspace you won’t be able to get your head right.” Sango explained. “I go by Mistress, which is a little old fashioned, but I like the vibe.” 

Rin was still stealing glances at Sango but turned to face Kagome more head on. “Have you ever noticed him using a title with you? Maybe he’s trying to build up to it and you just didn’t notice?” Rin offered, still split in attention between Kagome and Sango. Kagome thought back to her experience with Inuyasha to see if anything stood out.

_ “Well then Ms. Kagome, I have good news, bad news and an offer” _

_ “You’re a tough cookie to crack, aren’t ya, Ms. Kagome?” _

_ “You are everything I never knew I wanted, Ms. Kagome.” _

“He’s been calling me Ms. Kagome since the beginning but is that too much of a mouthful?” Kagome asked, looking across her seat to Sango. Sango shook her head and gave her a smile. “He’s probably been getting his brain used to the idea of you dominating him. Any other names you’ve ever fantasized about? Maybe something he’s never called you before?” Sango asked before turning to glare at Rin who was openly staring at her. Rin smiled sheepishly before sipping her milkshake again. 

_ “Please Ma’am. Please, I will do anything. Please” He begged. She dragged the nine tails across his naked chest, hitting ties wrapped around his body that wrapped up to his arms, holding them above his head.  _

“I like the idea of being Ma’am. Like the ultimate power lady in the south.” Kagome joked but Sango nodded encouragingly. “That's a great dom name! Quick and easy for begging.” She said, smiling brightly at her. 

Kagome laughed and finished her milkshake off. “So what do I do now? Just go home and casually bring it up? ‘Hey Inuyasha remember when we started this I wanted to be a switch? Can we start doing that now?’” 

Rin shook her head and smiled. “First things first, you need to give him a collar. You can look for one with me when I go to the jewelry store. Bring home the collar and show him. He’s smart enough to know what it is.” Rin said as she finished off her own milkshake. 

Ayame threw her arm over Kagome’s shoulder and gave her a slight rub, “No matter what happens you’ll get a good fuck out of the conversation, right? Have you guys tried pegging yet?” Ayame asked just as the waiter came over with their checks and blush on his face. He sputtered out a thank you before dropping the bill folds with their cards and running away. 

Kagome groaned and threw her head on the table, a bright flush covering her entire face. Sango patted her shoulder before taking her own fold and handing the girls the others. “One big rule of being in the scene is you tip well. Makes up for the fact that you may have traumatized a waiter and if they think it's funny maybe they’ll get famous on reddit but will leave your name out.” Sango said, writing in her tip and signing her name. Kagome sighed but followed suit and soon the girls were heading to the cars to drop off their purchases before returning and heading to the other side of the mall. 

They’d passed a kids store and Kagome ran in quickly to buy some paw patrol pajamas and a stuffed fox for Shippo before their trek continued. Ayame stopped them in front of a store, the big glass doors and windows were covered in velvet curtains and  _ Adore _ was written in cursive against the glass. Kagome had seen the store before but she had never been in before. 

“The best gift to give a man, something they can take off you.” Ayame stated before moving into the entrance and disappearing behind the curtains. The girls followed, separating to look for things for their respective partners. Kagome looked through wide eyes at the store and tried to figure out where to start. 

It was definitely no Victoria Secret or Soma.  _ Adore _ felt like it was made for sexy and seductive lingerie, not supportive or comfortable. Kagome’s eyes caught a deep maroon something and she made her way closer. Arriving at the color she took the piece off the rack and held it in front of her. It didn’t look like any lacy underwear Kagome had ever worn before, in fact it didn’t really look like underwear at all. There were two small scraps of lace to cover the barest bit of her breasts and braided stripes of cloth crisscrossed between them and down the sides and across the middle. There was nothing covering where crotch would be except another piece for braided cloth. 

“I had one like that. It doesn’t work very well for impatient demons, they end up just ripping it.” Rin said from beside her, holding several hangers in her arms. Kagome flushed brightly and put it back. Rin gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a different section of the store. Kagome followed along, her eyes wide as she took in the plethora of patterns and lace and what looked like ribbons hanging around the store. 

They stopped in front of a different display with a more normal type of lingerie and Kagome took a deep breath as she began looking through the racks. She’d found a camisole set with small cutouts exposing slivers of flesh and a see through flowy piece showing crotchless red panties underneath. She grabbed it in her size and continued looking, finding a black mesh bra with claw marks pulling from that side that looked like it had teeth marks in the tops of the cups and matching underwear that was just crisscrossed cloth with nothing else to cover her.

She turned back to see Sango had an arm full of leather and black and Ayame had her own pile of gold and green. They smiled brightly at her before they turned back to the dressing area with Kagome following them. 

“Alright who has things they can actually show?” Ayame asked, looking between the girls convened in the back changing room. Rin struggled to put her own pile in one arm before holding up hand in a thumbs up and turning first to go into the dressing room. Ayame nodded as well before moving to set up in the second dressing room, Sango and Kagome sitting patiently for their x-rated fashion show. 

While Rin was changing Sango sat next to Kagome on the bench and waited for their turns. “So Kagome, do you even want to switch anymore?” Sango asked. Kagome stuttered a little and Sango gave a small chuckle. “I didn’t mean to stress you out, but that’s the most important question. Not your title or his or his collar or anything else. The most important thing is if you want to do it.”

Kagome took a calming breath and nodded her head in the affirmative. “I do want to, I’m just not in a rush. We’re living together and he’s basically told me we’re going to spend his entire life together so it doesn’t feel like something I need to force to happen.” Kagome explained, playing with the hanger hook on her own items. Before she could reply Rin stepped out of the dressing room and Kagome’s jaw dropped and Sango let out a low whistle. 

“I take that as a good thing? It's for normal night’s not play.” Rin said, doing a small twirl and popping her hips out. She was wearing a lace, navy chemise that clung to every curve of her body leaving a deep plunge between her breasts. The tiny straps were a wispy lace and the garter holders were made of the same material and attached to a thin lace garter on her thighs. 

“Definitely wouldn’t be good for play, it wouldn’t last a minute.” Sango chuckled but gave her a thumbs up. Kagome let out a loud cat call, “Where have you been hiding those things girl!?” She yelled, gesturing towards Rin’s chest. Rin giggled and did a fake shimmy before stepping back into the dressing room. “Sesshomaru doesn’t like flamboyants and he doesn’t like to show off what’s his. They’re strapped down most of the time.” She winked before closing the door. 

“Wait! Look at mine too! I finally think I got the belly thing right.” Ayame said, stepping out of her own dressing room. She was wearing a shiny gold two piece set with a thick braided cord leading from between her chest and down to the top of the pantie line and three other straps wrapping around the back. The chest piece was in a halter style leaving most of her back and the sides of her chest exposed and when she turned around Kagome could imagine without her own panties on her bottom would be very visible from the thong. 

“Very Princess Leia vibes. Perfect for if you want him to tie you up.” Kagome complimented and Ayame let out a whistle of her own. “That's the plan!” She said, smacking her own ass before walking back into her dressing room. 

Once they were alone again Kagome turned to Sango, “What if he doesn’t want to switch anymore though? What if he just wants to keep being my dominant and he gets upset when I bring it up?” Kagome said, gnawing on her lip. Sango rolled her eyes before looking at the two things in her hands. “I know that won’t happen but if you’re really worried you could always tell him while you’re wearing the red one. He won’t have any blood left in his brain so less likely to be combative.” Sango said, playing with the red strap on the hanger. Kagome let out a shaky laugh but nodded in agreement.

Ayame exited the dressing room and hung a few things up on the hanger before pushing Kagome towards the dressing room. “Wait, I thought we were getting a fashion show? We only saw one!” She asked as she lifted herself from the seat to make her own way to the dressing room. Ayame laughed but Sango shook her head. “Most of the things I have don’t keep much to the imagination. I love you guys but I don’t think you need to see me in cupless teddies or just string bottoms.” Ayame said and Sango nodded in agreement. 

“You can show us the red since your own panties will cover the crotchless part but keep the black bottoms to yourself.” Sango explained.

Kagome nodded and closed the door to begin trying on her black bra, leaving the bottoms to the side. She just stripped out of her top and own bra before sliding her arms through the straps and fastening the cups together in the center. She turned and huffed a little at her skin peeking through under the band before smoothing her hands down her stomach, willing the skin to become flatter by her hands. 

“Come on Kagome! I want you to see mine and I want to see yours!” Rin called from outside the dressing room. Kagome let out a sigh before opening the door to expose herself to her friends. All of their eyes were wide but no one spoke and Kagome let out a little cough in discomfort. Sango finally spoke up, “God damn Kagome, I wanna make babies with you too!” Ayame laughed but nodded in agreement before making an hourglass shape with her hands and ending with a chef's kiss motion. Rin was clapping her hands and smiling brightly at her.

Kagome let out a sigh before turning her back and looking over her shoulder at them. “Are you sure I don’t look fat? All I can see is the fat rolls in my back.” Kagome whined, pinching her sides. 

Rin snorted next to her and Kagome finally noticed she was definitely not the only one in lingerie. Rin’s top was covered in a lavender balconette bra that had a big bow in the front and lace matching boyshorts. She turned from her and moved to look back at her over her shoulder, her back making rolls as she moved as well. “Are you calling me fat Kagome? Because when I move my body, my body actually moves?” Rin asked, an eyebrow raised at her. 

Kagome shook her head but looked down at her body. Ayame coughed to bring her attention back. “I would literally show you how hot you look but I think we would both get in trouble. Trust me, you should get it but don’t be surprised if it isn’t on you for more than 5 minutes.” Ayame said. Kagome nodded and moved back into the dressing room, removing her jeans before working her back into the open camisole. 

She heard Rin exit the dressing room and Sango enter as she appraised herself in the mirror. Unlike the black bra and jeans she felt powerful in her red lingerie. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn’t see her rolls on the side hidden partially by the fly away sides but Kagome refused to think about that. It was Inuyasha’s favorite color and it was soft.  _ You’re sexy Kagome. Be sexy.  _

She faked a sexy pout as she exited the dressing room and posed for Rin and Ayame sitting on the bench. They whistled and a muffled, “Don’t you move until I get out there missy!” from Sango in the dressing room. Kagome continued to vogue to the cat calls of her friends until Sango emerged from the dressing room donned in a pointed leather corset with tight garters held against her thighs. 

“God damn! And it's his favorite color? If you’re worried about a fight just put that thing on and I guarantee you’ll win any argument.” Sango said, pretending to touch Kagome’s shoulder and pulling her hand away as if she was too hot. Kagome laughed and turned around to show them the back as well. 

“You were talking about my chest but that ass, Kagome! How have I never noticed it before?!” Rin exclaimed reaching out to pat her butt causing Kagome to squeal and turn around with a blush on her face. 

Ayame laughed but smirked at her, “It was the first thing Kouga noticed about her and me too. It's literally perfect.” Kagome laughed at the compliment before blowing them a kiss and returning to the dressing room to get redressed and gather her items. 

She exited just as Sango did. Sango set her rejects on the rack in the room before they made their way back to the front of the store. 

Kagome stopped when she noticed a very long, soft robe hanging on a rack. The only sexy part of it was a tiny bit of lace fringe at the collar and it was warm and cuddly. Kagome picked it up in her own size before walking over to meet the girls at the check. Rin looked back and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“It looks snuggly! So sue me.” Kagome said, sticking her tongue out. Rin rolled her eyes but followed Sango to the counter as they all finished checking out.

Leaving the store with Sango and Ayame sporting two huge bags while Rin and Kagome only held one, they continued on their walk around the mall. Sango found some keychains with boxing gloves on them for her athletes and Ayame had found some intense hiking boots for Kouga. 

They arrived at a jewelry store called  _ emotion. _ and Rin rushed them inside. She began searching in earnest for the gift she wanted for Sesshomaru and her father while Ayame just began oo’ing and aw’ing over the shiny objects. Sango swung next to Kagome and whispered to her, “This is a good place to look for a collar. Just see if anything speaks to you.” She said in a soft tone, pointing over to a case of necklaces on the side of the store. 

Kagome wandered over to the case and began looking at the options. Many were very feminine, diamond covered cylinders or circles or other ornate stones. She continued to look over the case until she found herself drawn into one display. The chain was thick with large interconnecting ovals, like a Tiffany bracelet, with a thick silver arrowhead pendant hanging in the center. Kagome continued staring at the necklace and her imagination suddenly held Inuyasha, kneeling in front of her, his eyes staring patiently for her and the necklace tight around his throat. 

“Excuse me Miss, can I help you?” someone asked and Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of a kind older woman. Kagome smiled before reaching out to point at the necklace in the case. “Could I possibly see that one?” She asked. The associate nodded before pulling it out and setting it on a velvet box in front of her. Kagome lifted the necklace in her hands, relieved to feel it wasn’t as heavy as she was worried it may be. The arrow head was definitely decorative and not a copy of a real one, but the metal work was beautiful and it was soft around the edges. There was a small golden drop from the top of the pendant dipping down to flow out in the center. 

“That’s really beautiful Kagome, I’m sure Inuyasha would love it.” Rin said, walking up next to her, having finished purchasing a watch for Sesshomaru and cufflinks for her father. Kagome nodded and turned to the associate in front of her. 

“I’ll take it.”

* * *

Kouga continued grumbling as he moved bags from Sango’s trunk into his own car. “Baby, how the fuck did you buy so much stuff? I thought this was for the holidays.” Kouga growled, continuing to move Ayame’s purchases to his car. 

Ayame shrugged but noticed he’d stopped when he noticed her Adore bag. He looked back at her and she winked. He continued moving bags but wasn’t grumbling as much anymore. 

Sesshomaru was bringing Rin’s bags from Kagome’s car to his own, Rin was trailing behind him whispering something quickly as he nodded in understanding. Kagome grabbed her own lingerie bag and brought it inside, stashing it under the entry table before moving back to bring her own bags inside. 

_ Somethings I would like to keep hidden from Miroku. _

Miroku and Inuyasha were in a deep debate about the game they had been watching on TV until Kagome slid past him with the bag. She noticed his eyes widen slightly and she made a shushing motion and he quickly continued his conversation with Miroku. As Kagome made her way back to the car and grabbed additional bags Inuyasha excused himself to help her grab bags as well. 

“Did you use my card when you bought your family gifts so I can put my name on the card too?” He asked casually, grabbing another couple bags from her trunk. Kagome hummed and nodded, grabbing the last couple of bags from the trunk. 

“I used my own money for your gifts though.” She said, putting the bags down to close the trunk before turning back with her hands full. Inuyasha scoffed but nodded his head in understanding. “And that bag you hid inside wouldn’t happen to have my gifts would it?” He asked nonchalantly, reaching over to grab more bags from her arms leaving her empty handed. Kagome shrugged as they entered her home, waving to her to her friends heading out as she closed the door behind them. 

“It might, but you’ll have to wait until we’re celebrating to get them.” She teased before pulling the back from the under the table and balancing it on her fingers. Inuyasha gave her a wolfish gift, “I don’t think you should show my parents or your mama those kinds of gifts.” Kagome snorted but nodded in agreement. “Would you like a preview now then?” She asked, removing her shoes to begin slowly moving up the stairs. 

She squeaked as she was grabbed around the waist and hauled against Inuyasha's chest as he moved them quickly up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom. She giggled when she was finally released and looked back to see Inuyasha’s wide eyes staring at her. 

_ He really looks like a puppy about to get his treat. _

She stood back and gestured for him to turn around. He did so with a huff and she quickly stripped and pulled on her new black lingerie before covering it in the snuggly robe she’d picked out and tying it around her waist. “Okay, you can turn around.” She said in a fake sexy voice. 

He spun quickly and his eager look was replaced with a look of confusion marred with disappointment. “Don’t you like it babe? It's so warm and cuddly.” Kagome said with fake enthusiasm. 

Inuyasha put on a fake smile and nodded his head in agreement before letting out a sigh. Kagome laughed a little before untying the robe and letting it drop around her on the floor. The eager look returned to Inuyasha’s face and he licked his lips as a smirk plastered itself on his face. 

“You fucking tease.” He growled out, prowling towards her. Kagome shook her head and held her hand out to stop his motion. He huffed but stopped with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t you want to see the other one?” She asked innocently, pulling her other lingerie out just enough to give him a peak at the color. Inuyasha let out a strained laugh but nodded, his eyes fixated on the piece in her hand before he turned around again and let her get dressed. She stripped off the black material before shrugging into the red lingerie and pushing up her breasts to make sure they looked plumper than normal in their bindings. 

She took a shaky breath and pulled the velvet box out of the bag as well, holding it in her hands. Kagome announced she was ready and Inuyasha turned around and his pupils blew wide at the sight of her. “Fuck, let me see the back.” He said and Kagome did a small twirl, shaking her hips at the back before turning around to face him, finding him right in front of her, his hands twitching by his sides. 

“What’s in the box?” He said, reaching his hands out to touch the box in her hands. Kagome took a deep breath before opening the box to show him the necklace she’d picked. 

_ You can do this Kagome! _

She turned her eyes up and was shocked to see the lust filled eyes of her boyfriend hadn’t diminished in the slightest. “I wanted to see if you wanted to be my submissive now.” She said in a shaky voice. 

Inuyasha grabbed her close by the waist and leaned down with an eager kiss on her lips. He pressed her close to him and his tongue ravaged her mouth before he pulled back to let her breath and place a small kiss against her forehead. “Is that a yes?” Kagome giggled, pulling back from him slightly to give him a shy smile. He pulled away from her to pick up the robe at her feet and pulled it over her shoulders. 

“Would you like to hear my rules, Ms. Kagome?” He asked, pulling her towards the bed and seating her on the edge. Kagome nodded before pushing herself back to be more centered on the bed and crossed her legs. Inuyasha smiled at her before he climbed on the bed and sat across from her. 

“I’m fine with all toys. Probably wouldn’t suggest you trying to peg me during our first scene and without warning but I’m basically fine with anything in the box.” Inuyasha started, scooting himself closer and making their knees touch. Kagome nodded in understanding. 

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, “I don’t like animal play at all. I don’t want to be led around on a leash or shit like that. I’ve been thinking about it alot and if you wanted to call me puppy in a scene I think I’d be okay with it but it would have to just be the name, nothing else in the scene could be...relying on that aspect of me.” He said, making sure to keep their eyes locked the entire time. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she launched herself onto his lap, giving him kisses all over his face. 

Inuyasha pulled her from his face, confused. Kagome gave him a watery smile and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. “What made you change your mind?”

Inuyasha shrugged but continued to hold her in his lap. “I don’t know. I saw my mom and she calls my dad her puppy and even though I have that terrible experience I just thought maybe I need to just release that part of it. I trust you not to go over my boundaries.” He said with a slight flush. Kagome laughed a little but leaned up to press another kiss to his cheek in understanding. 

“I didn’t know what I would call you. I was thinking maybe Honey but I like Puppy too. It's whatever you're comfortable with.” She said, smiling brightly at him. He nodded before removing her from his lap, stilling keeping their knees touching and holding her hands. 

“We can try it out in a scene, see which one fits better. I may hate Puppy when it's actually being used but I feel like it's fair to try. I’m willing to try if it's with you.” He said, slowly stroking her hands in his own. 

Kagome nodded and looked at him to continue. “I can handle pain on my body. A lot of pain to the point nothing you could do could hurt me. The only part of me that I can’t do pain at all is my ears. Maybe a nip with teeth but anything too intense and I’ll freak out.” He said solemnly, twitching his ears for emphasis. 

Kagome nodded and leaned up to give one a quick rub before settling back on the bed. “I also can’t do gags. Maybe on my human night we could try but when I’m demon they really hurt my teeth and sometimes I can accidentally chew through them and almost choke. It’s bad all around so no gagging for me.” He continued.

“Are you okay with all the rest of it? The blindfolding and the binding?” Kagome asked, moving her hands to stroke his wrist. He shivered a little but nodded. “You’ll need to start with handcuffs until I can show you how to do all the ties. They’re pretty complicated but the more you do them the easier it becomes.” He said flipping his hand over to let her trace the inside of his wrist as well. 

“My last rule is that if I go demon you stop everything. Untie me and stop doing whatever you're doing.” Inuyasha said, continuing to trace her wrists. 

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. “I’m honestly shocked you had rules at all. When Kouga sent me your form it basically said as long as there was no bleeding and slave stuff you were pretty much down for anything.”

Inuyasha laughed a little before moving his hands to brush her hand behind her ear. “He only showed you my dom list. It's what makes me a good teacher in this, I’ll show you how to do basically anything and then I’ll let you practice basically anything on me. My sub list had gagging as a hard no and pain as a yellow until the rules have been set.” He explained. 

Kagome nodded in understanding before jerking back slightly. Inuyasha looked at her with a cocked head and she smiled brightly. “What do you want for aftercare?” Inuyasha smiled gently at her before glancing behind her towards his en-suite. 

“I want to bath with you. It’s a trust thing for me instinctually and it’s comforting. After that I want to just cuddle and if you’re wearing anything if you could wear one of my shirts I’d like it more. Maybe add in what I do for you too.” He said with a slight flush. 

Kagome nodded and smiled up at him. “I will tell you I love you every single day for as long as we’re together.”

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her on top of him before laying down with her on his stomach. “So you’re going to tell me you love me every day for eternity?” He teased and Kagome giggled before pulling herself up “and every single day after that.” She said before leaning down to place a sweet kiss against his lips. 

“Keep talking like that woman and I’ll whip the engagement ring out of my drawer faster than you can say what.” He teased. 

Her eyes widened and she saw his eyebrow raise in challenge. She laughed at him before laying her head down on his chest. “You better not propose to me in lingerie while we’re discussing your submissive rules. I wouldn’t have any stories to tell my family or our kids.” She said, poking him in the shoulder. 

He laughed but wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “We’re just talking. You should see if Sango can show you better how to use the tools. Sesshomaru could show you too but Sango can show you on an actual person.” He said, his arms moving up and down her back. 

Kagome’s head snapped up and she looked down at him. “You mean to tell me Sango will be showing me how to use toys on  _ Miroku? _ ”

Inuyasha smirked at her but shrugged his shoulders. “It's the best way to learn how it actually looks against a human. I could ask Kouga to show you instead? Technically you could probably even ask my mom. Guess the question is Ms. Kagome, who do you want to see in a sticky situation, Miroku, Ayame or my dad?”

Kagome felt very different when he called her Ms. Kagome and she looked down at his smirk. “Don’t call me Ms. Kagome until I know what to do with it. Are we clear, Honey?” She asked him. His eyes unfocused a little and he nodded in understanding before a smirk spread across his face again. 

“Don’t ever let them ever tell you subliminal messaging doesn’t work.” He joked and Kagome laughed with him before jumping off his chest and walking back to her back and stripping down to leave her lingerie in the bag before returning to join Inuyasha on the bed, now facing her. 

He gave her an appreciative once over before scooting over for her to lay with him. “I thought I got my presents early?” He said with a throaty chuckle. 

Kagome gave him a demure smile before shaking her head. “I told you you could get a peak, not unwrap them. I have a different gift though, if you’re interested?” Inuyasha gave an enthusiastic nod and she pulled his shirt up for him to remove before moving down to his legs and untying his sweatpants.

Inuyasha ripped his shirt off and tried to pull her closer but was stopped with a hand on his chest. Kagome shook her head, pushing him back further until he was reclining on his elbows. She threw her leg over his hips and straddled him before leaning forward to kiss his jaw line, trailing her kisses down his neck.

“How do you feel about some marks of your own?” She whispered, leaving a harsher nip against his shoulder blade. Inuyasha panted out a yes and Kagome began sucking his neck in earnest, pushing her teeth hard against his neck before leaving the spot with a kiss. She moved closer to his neck and latched onto his pulse point before taking a harder bite. 

Inuyasha moaned and tilted his head further to the side. Kagome smirked against his neck before continuing to nibble and suck on his pulse point, only pulling away when a dark red mark was left behind. She moved down his body leaving a trail of bites across his chest. She reached his stomach and traced the pattern with her tongue. She reached his v and left a hard bite and kiss against each side. 

She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and pushed them down as he lifted his hips. Kagome left a kiss on the top of his pubic bone before reaching her hand up to grip his hardened length, running her fingers through the soft hair at the base. Inuyasha let out a gasped moan and she looked up to see his eyes wide and completely focused on her movements. 

“I think you’ve been so good by telling me all your rules. You deserve a reward, don’t you?” Kagome asked, moving her hand against his length. Inuyasha let out a whine and jerked his head up and down in agreement. Kagome let a coy smile grace her lips as she brought her lips to the head and left a long kiss. 

Inuyasha groaned above her and Kagome glanced up as she stuck her tongue out to lick a flat line from the base to tip and sucked the head into her mouth. Gold connected with blue as Kagome began to lower her head in a slow motion over his cock, taking barely an inch in on each pass. She hollowed her cheeks to give a deep suck and Inuyasha groaned above her. She stayed hovered over his cock for another second and looked up to him again. 

“I don’t think I can deep throat in this position, but I think I should try. What do you think?” She asked, moving her hand to rub against him again as his hips bucked up against her hand. “Please” he whimpered and bucked his hips again. Kagome smirked at him but descended again, taking half of him into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him. She marked the length with her hand and began to bob into his lap, glancing up to take in his form above.

One of his hands had come up to rest on his stomach, clenched in a fist and shaking slightly. His golden eyes had darkened to almost amber, his pupils were blown wide and his mouth was open to allow his pants and whines to escape. The hand on his stomach flex opened and she saw it move towards her head before he stilled and returned it to his stomach and clenched it to a fist once more. 

Kagome stopped her bobbing to look up at him straight on. She felt some saliva drip from her lips but she didn’t wipe it away. She leaned up slightly and pulled her hair into a ponytail on top of her head before grabbing his hand from his stomach and putting his hand around her hair. 

“Can you hold my hair for me?” She asked innocently, seeing him give a shaky nod in response before she lowered herself back to his groin and took his length back into her mouth, her previous motions resuming. She could feel the tension in his hand as he fought to not push her head down. She pulled off of him and kissed the tip before opening her mouth and swallowing, relaxing her throat to take him deeper. 

She huffed through her nose as she finally lowered her head until her lips were flush against his base and sucked in her cheeks and swallowed. The hand on her head immediately pulled tight and she felt his hips buck slightly. “Oh Fuck!” She heard above her and she pulled her head off and began moving her lips over him quickly but not as deep. 

She felt her head being pushed and she pushed back against his hand. She looked up and Inuyasha looked wrecked, he was whining in his throat and pushing his hips up to try to reclaim her mouth. “Where do you want to cum?” She asked, lowering her head to lick him again. He whined and pushed his hips up again. She tutted and continued to kiss and lip along his flesh but didn’t take him back in her mouth. 

“Please” he whimpered, his hand tightening again and his hips bucking again. “I asked where you wanted to cum. You tell me where and I’ll finish you off” She said, moving lower to tongue his balls. Inuyasha groaned again but didn’t speak further. Kagome continued her teasing touches maintaining eye contact with the man above her. “Do you want to cum on my face? Maybe on my chest?” She said, moving her chest down to rub her tits against his thigh.

He groaned and shook his head. “Down your throat.” He whined again trying to push her head down. Kagome smirked up at him before relaxing her throat to take him all the way down again, breathing hard through her nose as she hollowed her cheeks and hummed. Inuyasha groaned above her and began moving her head slightly, adding just enough friction to increase the volume of his sounds. 

“So close.” He whimpered, his hand moving her faster and his hips thrusting up causing her to gag slightly. Kagome pulled off to move quickly over him again for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and swallowing his entire length. His hand pushed down and his hips pushed up as she grunted her name. She felt his hips pulsed slightly against her chin before he pulled back and she pulled back, swallowing everything he’d given her. 

She pulled back and licked him clean before crawling up his body where he had fallen back against the bed breathing heavily. “Did you like your present?” She teased, running her hands over his slightly moist chest. He let out a half chuckle and looked over to her before pulling her face to his and giving her a deep kiss. 

“God. I fucking love you. ” He said through pants. Kagome smiled and kissed him again before relaxing against his chest. 

Inuyasha pulled her close and began kissing her neck before he was pulled back by his bangs. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” Kagome asked in an accusatory tone. 

He looked back at her in confusion, “Returning the favor?” He asked, his hands skimming down to grab her ass. 

She shook her head and shimmied off the bed, throwing on one of his t-shirts and motioning for him to get off the bed too. He groaned but adjusted his hips to pull his own pants on before getting off the bed. 

She leaned up to give him a light kiss but pulled back as he tried to deepen it, “I want to wrap the presents so we don’t have to worry about it last minute. I also got us a new throw blanket that really needs to be cuddled in.” He whined deep in his throat but nodded and followed her down stairs to her shopping bags. 

He moved the bags to the table while she went into their storage closet to retrieve the wrapping paper and tape. 

They rejoined at the table and Kagome pulled out the items for her mother and placed them in front of her before placing her brother's gifts in front of Inuyasha. 

As they began their wrapping Kagome sent Inuyasha a side glance, “So what should I expect from Christmas at the Takahashi’s? Should I warn my family of anything before they pick us up?”

Inuyasha snorted as he pulled some tape off the dispenser, “Well we don’t call it Christmas, my dad just calls it The Holidays. My mom was technically raised Baptist but my dads been alive longer than most religions so he’s not really bought into specific holidays, just the spirit of it. He has something for all the winter things, a Menorah, a tree, some lights, the occasional Buddhist statue just to include them.” Kagome nodded in understanding and moved the candle in her hands to properly wrap it. “Will Sess and Rin be there too?”

Inuyasha gave a curt nod but a smirk spread across his face. “They come in the afternoon since Sesshomaru’s mother demands to see them on that day. I think Jaken might be going with them too so chances are high that Rin is gonna come in hot and Sess is gonna be defensive.” 

“Is there something wrong with his mom?” Kagome asked, finishing her first candle and moving to the second. 

Inuyasha paused before shaking his head, putting his wrapped video games to the side, “Nothing  _ wrong  _ per say, she’s just really petty. Dad was The Great General but she was literal royalty and thinks she’s better than everyone else. She never calls Jaken by his name even though I know they text and she knows it and is constantly asking Rin when she will give Sesshomaru a male heir with my ears.” 

“And they don’t come in the morning with us because?” Kagome asked, placing her wrapped gifts to the side and grabbing the books for her grandfather from the bag and wrapping them as well. 

“Dad and Kimi were a political pairing so they don’t exactly like each other. They’re both pretty alpha in their own rights so when they get together it can be a little intense. They can behave for special events but since they both know religion isn’t exactly real they don’t put the holidays on that list.” Inuyasha explained, standing to grab a sharpie from the drawer and returning to hand it to Kagome. 

“Your mom isn’t the issue?” Kagome asked, grabbing the sharpie from him and began writing her family's names on their gifts. 

He snorted, “My mom isn’t the problem but when they start their pissing contest she takes dad's side which makes Kimi push harder. She’s not really into monogamy. She hasn’t found her mate so she just thinks it’s fake or just for males. Doesn’t see the importance of keeping someone around that long.” He said, watching her finish writing names. 

“What about the Higurashi’s? Any big secrets I need to know?” Inuyasha asked, taking the sharpie from her to return it to the drawer. Kagome shook her head, grabbing the biggest bag on the table and removing the new throw for them. 

“We all wear matching pajamas on Christmas morning. This year it's red flannel so you better have some.” She threatened before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

She walked to the living room and curled up on the sofa, patting the seat next to her in invitation. Inuyasha huffed and picked her up, before settling himself and her in his lap and wrapping the blanket around them. 

As Kagome put on a new Netflix show Inuyasha leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I still need to give you my gift too and the longer you make me wait the more times I’ll have to give it to you.” He said, nipping slightly at her lobe. 

She leaned back into his chest with a shiver and whispered back without turning around, “That’s the plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of posting, I know. But I've already started writing new stories so I want you guys to see this finished too!


	17. Unspecified Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Higurashi's join the Takahashi's for a celebration of unspecified holidays.

“Get in you two! It’s freezing out there!” Kagome’s mother shouted from the front seat as Kagome climbed into the backseat of her SUV shoving Souta to the end of the car as Inuyasha threw their gifts in the trunk before joining her and shoving himself on her other side. 

Once they were settled, Inuyasha pulled out his phone and navigated them to his parents house. “It's only 15 minutes away?” Kagome asked, when she glanced at the screen. Inuyasha nodded as he began giving her mother directions. 

“So tell me Inuyasha, Kagome said your brother and future sister-in-law would be joining us later. What are your parents like? Anything definite ‘no no’ talking points I should avoid?” Mama said, glancing down at his phone to make sure she was on the right path.

Inuyasha laughed lightly but shook his head, “Nothing is off limits but they can be pretty sappy. My dad is really touchy feely and my mom likes to tease him. Every once in a while they say something awkward but hopefully they’ll behave.” He assured, rubbing Kagome’s leg pushed against him in the backseat. “They don’t really do Christmas per say, but they try to celebrate the holidays as a whole. Presents and snacks and chocolate. If you don’t want your ideas of religion ruined don’t ask dad about specifics.” Inuyasha warned, meeting her mother’s eyes in the mirror. 

Kagome turned her head slightly to appraise her still half asleep brother against the window. “So what is Hitomi doing for the holidays?” She asked and he gave her a puzzled look. “Who’s Hitomi?” He asked. 

Kagome’s mouth dropped open and she glanced over at Inuyasha who shrugged his shoulders at her. “Weren’t you dating a girl named Hitomi like...2 months ago?” She asked. Souta’s mouth made a small o before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“We broke up like 3 days after that call. She was only dating me because I was on the soccer team. I started dating a girl named Mai about a month ago. I think she's the love of my life.” He admitted with a wistful smile. Kagome snorted but turned back towards the front of the car. Her mother rolled her eyes in the rearview mirror before continuing on their drive.

They arrived quickly and piled out of the car, grabbing their presents from the trunk and rushing to the front of the house. 

The door swung open to reveal Toga standing by, stepping aside to allow them all to push their way inside. 

“Get inside quick! The weather says it’s going to snow soon.” Toga’s voice boomed as they shuffled in and he shut the door behind them. Everyone quickly stripped off their winter gear which Inuyasha grabbed and left, exiting the room to toss on a bed somewhere before returning. 

True to Christmas morning fashion for the Higurashi’s they all wore matching flannel pajamas and Inuyasha had even worn flannel pants but a black sweatshirt on top. As Inuyasha had said, the house didn’t seem to be celebrating one specific holiday. There was a light up menorah in the window and the lights outside were bright white and blue but there was a Christmas garland on the door. 

Toga ushered them into the living room where Shippo was tearing into his stocking and munching on some pocky with a smiling Izzy sitting to the side. There was a huge tree decorated in the corner of the room with several boxes stashed underneath and a stocking for Shippo held on the wall. She smiled brightly at them before standing to give each of them a big hug in welcome. 

“Izzy, this is my mother Hina, my grandfather Daizo, and my brother Souta.” Kagome introduced after she’d been hugged. Izzy nodded slightly before stepping back to smile brightly at them all again. 

“Thank you so much for making the trek up here this year. I’m glad you were able to get here before the snow started.” Izzy gushed, pulling Hina by the arm to sit with her on the love seat. Hina smiled brightly and followed her over. “How was the drive? Did anyone stay awake to keep you company?” Izzy asked. Hina rolled her eyes and sent a blank look at Souta. 

“I don’t expect much from gramps anymore but Souta barely made it to the car before he fell asleep again. It was just me and my oldies for the hour.” Izzy tutted slightly at her answer but sent a look at Toga still standing. 

Toga quickly walked over to Kagome’s grandfather and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Inuyasha told me you're interested in World War II. I don’t have much experience in that one but I can tell you all about World War I. Interested?” He asked, leading her grandfather who was nodded furiously to one end of the couch. 

Souta followed and sat on the floor between his mother and grandfather and pulled out his cell phone. Kagome felt something grab her hand and looked down to see an excited Shippo staring up at her. He pulled her to the couch and pushed her back before climbing into her lap. Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha sliding their gifts under the tree before Shippo patted her cheek and gave her a very serious look. 

Kagome gave him her full attention and Shippo looked down to take a deep breath before looking back up at her, “I met my soulmate Kagome.” He said with a whine. Kagome gave a glance at Toga who had stopped his war tales to give Kagome a wink before turning back to her grandfather. “What's wrong with finding your soulmate, Shippo? Isn’t that a great thing?” Kagome asked, patting his back soothingly. 

Shippo threw his head back in exasperation like she was clearly missing a huge problem. “Kagome, we can’t get married since I found my soulmate. I have to marry  _ her _ . I’m really sorry but I think you may have to stay with Inuyasha.” Shippo said with a frown marring his face. 

Kagome ignored the snort from Inuyasha and tried to hide her giggles from the clearly upset boy in her lap. She cooed as she rubbed his back. “Don’t you worry about me Shippo. We can still be the best of friends and if I do end up marrying Inuyasha we’ll be related since you’re staying with his mom and dad, right?” She said, letting her smile hit her face. Shippo tapped his chin in contemplation before a huge smile broke across his face. 

“I will be the best brother you’ve ever had!” Shippo yelled, causing an indignant shout to come from her own brother still seated on the floor and glued to his phone. Hina laughed as she took in the interaction. “Souta gets very defensive about his sister but somehow barely speaks to her. When they were little she would beat him up and once he was taller than he returned the favor.” Hina said, pushing her hand down to rub against her son's head. 

Izzy laughed again before pointing to Inuyasha, “Inuyasha and his brother fought like rabid dogs for years. Toga finally had to step in when Inuyasha was temporarily blinded and Sesshomaru almost lost an arm. They finally started talking once they both started working with him.” Izzy said, pointing to Toga who was dutifully answering questions from Kagome’s grandfather.  Kagome gave Inuyasha a horrified look and he just shrugged and nodded.

“Sweetheart? Can you please go get the food from the kitchen? I think we should start opening presents.” Izzy said, drawing Toga’s gaze away from Daizo. Toga smiled brightly at her before exiting the room to head to the kitchen as Izzy pulled herself from the couch to drag the presents out from under the tree. Inuyasha stood and followed his father.

They both came back with a platter of mini waffles, a platter of bacon, cardboard boxes of orange juice and a big bowl filled with apples, bananas and oranges. They set the food down on a card table in the corner before Toga left and returned with a stack of disposable plates. They quickly grabbed their food before everyone reclaimed their seats, Izzy and Hina sitting side by side on the love seat with Shippo between then, Daizo and Toga sitting on half of the couch with Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled close on the other side with Souta still sitting on the floor.

“You know there is a chair right there Souta. You really don’t have to be a rebel and sit on the floor.” Kagome said, taking a bite of the bacon on her plate. Souta scoffed at her and turned his nose up. “Coach says sitting on the floor will help my back so I don’t pull a muscle from running Ka-go-me.” He said, spelling her name out like he was explaining something to a child. 

Right when Kagome was getting ready to fight back, Izzy clapped before grabbing the first bag on the floor and handing it to Hina. “That one’s from me and Inuyasha!” Kagome called as her mother began pulling her gifts out of the bag to unwrap them. She sniffed both candles before showing them to Izzy who also took a big whiff and sighed. 

“I can’t wait until there are more girls in my family. With 3 men who all have sensitive noses I never get good smelly stuff.” Izzy huffed as Hina put the gifts back into the bag and thanked Inuyasha and Kagome. Izzy grabbed another bag and handed it to Shippo who looked at it with wide eyes. Toga smiled at him and gestured for him to open it.

Shippo tore into the wrapped box and pulled out an ipad mini. He began giggling before throwing his arms around Izzy before gingerly placing the box in her lap and scrambling off the couch and throwing himself in Toga’s arms excitedly yelling thank you. Toga laughed and pulled him back slightly to look at his big shiny eyes. 

“We got some things on there for you to practice your letters and numbers so you’ll be all ready for Kindergarten in January.” Toga said, ruffling the hair on his head. Shippo nodded excitedly before returning to his place between Izzy and Hina. 

Izzy continued giving out gifts, first to Souta who eyed Kagome suspiciously and asked how she knew he wanted this specific game but she just jerked her hand at Inuyasha. Her grandfather opened his gifts next and jokingly asked Inuyasha if he’d picked a World War II book so he didn’t have to answer any more questions from him. Inuyasha stuttered out an ‘of course not’ just as Izzy slid a black box into Kagome’s lap. Kagome looked up and Izzy was smiling brightly at her. 

She opened the box to reveal a very long, very soft silk robe. She ran her fingers over the cloth before looking at the tag and noticing a very memorable logo.  _ Adore _ stared back at her and she flushed brightly before jerking her head up and thanking both Toga and Izzy for the gift. 

_ Do not think about Izzy buying lingerie. Do not think about Izzy buying lingerie. _

Izzy laughed slightly at her blush but Toga once again had a smirk on his face and sent her a wink. Shippo scrambled down from the chair and grabbed the next to last bag on the floor and looked at Izzy for confirmation. She nodded and he scrambled back onto the couch and began pulling out the tissue paper revealing the paw patrol pajamas and the stuffed fox Kagome had purchased for him. 

He squealed in delight and looked at Izzy, “Can I wear these now?!” He asked excitedly, already preparing to jump off the couch. She gave a slight chuckle but nodded. He jumped off the couch and immediately stripped causing a fit of giggles to flow through the room as he pulled on the paw patrol shirt and shorts. Just as he went to hug Izzy she shook her head and pointed to a still giggling Kagome held under Inuyasha’s arm. 

His smile broadened as he moved to be in front of her and jumped into her lap to give her a huge hug. “Thank you Kagome. These are the best gifts ever!” He exclaimed, the stuffed fox tucked tightly under his arm. Kagome smiled at him and returned his hug. Instead of jumping off her lap he crawled into Inuyasha’s and simply sat there. 

Hina got up and grabbed the last bag and placed it in Kagome’s lap. “This one is from the family. We thought you might need these.” She said with a cryptic smile before returning to her seat. Kagome cocked her head but opened the box in her lap revealing pearl drop earrings and a matching spaced pearl necklace. Kagome fingered the pearls gently before looking up at her mother. 

“Thank you guys so much. I don’t have anything fancy enough to wear these with.” She said, replacing the lid on her box. Hina just gave her a knowing smile as she shrugged her shoulders, “I’m sure something will come up.”

Izzy looked down to see no more gifts before looking up towards Inuyasha with a concerned look on her face. “Inuyasha, I thought Kagome would have gotten you a gift. I didn’t think to get you anything.” She said, a smidge of panic entering her voice. 

Inuyasha gave a dismissive wave in her direction, “She gave it to me this morning before her mama picked us up.” He said, pulling the necklace from under his shirt and holding it up against his neck to show his mother. She gave a sigh of relief but his father’s face once again held a smirk and he looked between them before sending a knowing glance towards Kagome. 

Izzy let out a sigh of relief. “That's everyone then, right?” She asked, standing and beginning to gather the wrapping paper from the floor and shoving it into bags. Inuyasha shook his head and his arm tightened over Kagome’s shoulder. “Her gift isn’t here yet but it’s not coming wrapped so we can clean up.” He said, making his way to stand but finding Shippo still stuck to his lap. He tried to gently move him to Kagome’s lap but he grabbed his thighs and held on. 

Shippo shifted to look up to Inuyasha with his huge green eyes, wide and full of sadness, “Don’t you wanna hear the story of my fox?” He asked, the stuffed toy still held tightly under his arm. Inuyasha faltered a little before relaxing into the chair and nodding. Shippo sent him a huge smile before launching into an explanation of his fox, appropriately named Foxy and his adventures that led him to now being under Shippo’s care.

The room slowly pulled back into easy conversation. Toga continued to tell Daizo about his experiences during the first world war, Izzy and Hina spoke in hushed tones and giggled randomly, Souta playing on his phone, and Inuyasha and Kagome trapped by the storytelling of an excited 5 year old fox. 

Toga suddenly jerked his head up and whispered a quick ‘Uh-Oh’ just as the door slammed open and a stomping Rin began aggressively removing her jacket and boots. 

“Rin.” Sesshomaru started but was interrupted by a very angry sounding Rin. “Don’t you even begin to defend her. ‘Don’t you know how much he hated humans? I’m so shocked he even wanted you in the first place! The best way to show him you love him is to hurry up and give him an heir. Don’t you agree Toad?’” She mocked right as she stormed into the living room. 

She quickly made her rounds giving Toga and Izzy a quick peck on the cheek before hugging Inuyasha and Kagome and introducing herself to Hina. “Hi! My name is Rin! I will gladly steal Kagome away and marry her instead of my fiance. I’m sure Inuyasha would understand.” She said quickly, glaring over her shoulder at Sesshomaru still staring at her from the doorway. Hina laughed lightly and returned her introduction. Rin gave Kagome’s grandfather a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled her brother's hair before moving to sit on the floor in front of Kagome’s legs. 

“Bad visit with your mother, huh?” Toga teased, standing to clap Sesshomaru on the back who was still standing in the doorway and glaring at Rin. Rin returned his glare and raised an eyebrow in challenge at him. 

Sesshomaru grunted and turned to his father. “She was in true form today.” He said moving to sit on the empty armchair in the corner of the room. 

“She seeing anyone these days?” Toga asked, not moving from the doorway. Sesshomaru broke his staring contest with Rin to look over at his father. “Many.” He growled out before looking away and back to Rin. 

Toga let out a booming laugh before walking over to Rin and holding his hand out to her. “Rinny would you like to come join me in the kitchen for some Eggnog?” He asked sweetly and she smiled before grabbing his hand and being hauled off the floor and directed towards the kitchen. 

Kagome heard Sesshomaru give a sigh as Inuyasha leaned in to whisper, “They’re going to bitch about his mother in the kitchen. I’ll give you the full run down when we get home.” He said quietly but Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped to them and Kagome could feel the anger radiating off him. 

“Cool it out there Sess!” They heard from the kitchen followed by a giggle from Rin. Sesshomaru sighed quietly again before leaning back to relax into the chair. 

Izzy and Hina were giggling about something from their couch and sparing glances at Inuyasha and Kagome who were now being told all about Shippo’s 2 day love affair with a 4 year old named Souten. All of a sudden Inuyasha’s head snapped up and a blush spread across his face. Kagome looked up at his sudden movement. She saw Sesshomaru smirking slightly in his chair and she looked over to see their mothers clearly speaking in hushed tones and unaware of her embarrassed boyfriend. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong a loud shout was heard from the kitchen. 

“Fucking  _ knotting _ , Toga! Who asks their child about that?” Rin yelled from the kitchen. Sesshomaru seemed to magically disappear from his chair and Inuyasha began choking on air. There was some scuffling in the kitchen before a smirking Toga reentered the room followed by a glowering Sesshomaru and bubbly again Rin. 

Rin sat down on the arm rest of the chair Sesshomaru had abandoned before opening her arm in an invitation. Kagome studied Sesshomaru’s face and even though it remained blank she swore she could feel his eye roll as he settled next to her in the seat. 

Toga swooped over to the women still in a heated, hushed discussion on the love seat and hauled Izzy up causing her to yelp in a surprise before sitting down with her across his lap. He looked to Hina with a huge grin on his face, “So what were you two talking about while Rin and I vented in the kitchen?” He asked, winking at Rin who was petting Sesshomaru’s arm in apology. 

Hina looked pointedly at Inuyasha, “You know, this and that. The future and what we’re looking forward to.” She said, causing Inuyasha to blush again and Izzy to giggle behind her hand. Inuyasha pulled his phone from his pocket and a huge smile spread across his face. 

He gingerly set Shippo down on the ground before turning to hold a hand out to Kagome. “Your gift is here, you want to come see it?” He asked. She nodded and let herself be pulled to her feet. He shoved her into his fathers coat and his house slippers before leading her out of the house and onto the porch. 

She felt a strong shiver run through her body as she looked in front of the house. Nothing looked out of place except the light layer of snow now dusting the ground. Sesshomaru and Rin’s car was there as well as her mothers and - .

_ Who’s car is that? _

She turned to look at him and he pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the caramel colored Lincoln Aviator in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked between Inuyasha and the car several times. 

“You bought me a car?” She asked quietly, still staring at the car in front of her. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, leaning down to place a kiss on the crown on her head. 

“You remember a month ago when you came over crying?” He asked quietly and she nodded, her eyes still locked on the car in front of her. “I hated it. I hated every second of it. So I did what I said I’d do, I found a home for Shippo and I got you a car and I was going to get a puppy too but I thought you might like to pick it out with me.” He said quietly, still rubbing her shoulder. 

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and she felt Inuyasha’s arm tighten as he swung her around to face him, his eyes frantic and searching her face for an answer. “Is it the wrong car? I thought you’d want something bigger. We can get something different. We don’t even have to get a puppy. Please don’t -” He was cut off when she pulled him down to place a deep kiss on his lips. When she finally released him a few tears had leaked from her eyes but she was smiling brightly still pressed close to him. 

“I love you so much.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He pulled back slightly to place kisses on her cheeks before turning her back inside and helping her pull off the too big coat and step out of the slippers. 

They entered the living room and Inuyasha went to reclaim his seat on the couch as Kagome looked at everyone in the room. Shippo had taken up residence in Sesshomaru’s lap and was eagerly telling him and Rin about the love of his life, Souten. Sesshomaru’s eyes looked warm as he held Rin by the waist in one arm and held his other behind Shippo to ensure he didn’t fall backwards. Her brother had joined in the conversation with Toga and her grandfather and they seemed to be discussed a political assassination. Her mother and Izzy were still locked in an excited conversation filled with big gestures and sparkling eyes. Her eyes finally fell back to Inuyasha to find him smiling brightly at her, patting his lap in invitation. 

She smiled warmly before sliding herself on his lap and hugging him close. 

* * *

“So, he hates his mom?” Kagome asked, still feeling confused. They’d left late in the afternoon to allow her mother time to drive home in the snow while it was still light out. Rin had demanded a nail date soon and Shippo had given her three drawings to hang on her fridge. As soon as they’d gotten home she’d pulled Inuyasha to the couch and pushed him to sit before sitting next to him and throwing her legs over his lap and wiggling her toes at him. 

Inuyasha shook his head again. “Hate is a strong word. He doesn’t really like her cause everything she does is for the drama. She says things to get a reaction which never works on Sess but always works on Rin.” He explained as he continued rubbing her feet. 

“So why does he put up with it?” Kagome asked, relaxing into her foot massage. Inuyasha just shrugged. “He’s as much her heir as he is dads. Probably feels like he owes them something.”

Kagome nodded in understanding. “What did she mean about knotting?” She asked. Inuyasha’s hands stilled against her feet. She leaned up slightly and pet his shoulder, “Stop freaking out. I love you and at this point I’m just waiting for you to tell me when we’re getting married.” She teased before wiggling her feet in his hands. 

He snorted at her but his hands resumed their work, “Your mother is too. Half of her and my moms conversation was about us and our future life together.” Inuyasha said, casually changing the subject. 

“Oh, really?” Kagome giggled. “So what did those ears pick up that I missed?” She asked, reclining into the couch once more. Inuyasha smiled a little as he spoke “Your mom asked when I was proposing, then why I was waiting so long, where we’d have the wedding, what our babies will look like, how many did she think we’d have. They basically planned our entire wedding and have decided we’ll be having 6 babies at least while your mother is around and we’re apparently going to move so we’re equal distances between your mother and mine so they can get together at our house.” He said, releasing one foot to grab the other. 

“So your mother knows when you’re proposing to me?” Kagome asked feigning disinterest. Inuyasha tickled her foot a little until she giggled before responding “The whole point of a proposal is you don’t know when it’s happening you just know that it is happening.” He teased before returning to his rubbing. Kagome groaned but nodded in understanding. 

“What did your dad and Rin talk about in the kitchen?” She asked, moving her now massaged foot under his leg to keep warm. “His mom was being real dramatic today. Used every name except ‘Jaken’ when she spoke to him, brought up the fact that Sess used to kill humans for fun and asked Sess if he was just keeping Rin around to eat her. Told them about her recent string of lovers and basically told him if he was keeping her around she should give him a male heir so she would be worthy of him. Then asked very intimate questions about their sex life” He said, huffing slightly before releasing her foot. 

“Rin gets upset but Sess has learned that if he reacts she just pushes harder. I think he must have let something show if she brought up knotting in front of Jaken.” He said, sliding her other foot under his leg as well before pulling the blanket from behind his head and throwing it over their laps. 

Kagome nodded in understanding, “I remember Rin saying he didn’t like flamboyants. Feels a little weird that he was raised by two.” Inuyasha shook his head and turned to look at her. “Dad wasn’t always as loud and happy as he is now. Before he met my mom he was apparently a lot like Sesshomaru just more aggressive and less poetic. Mom says when they first met she was scared of him and once he realized that he got louder and once he started getting louder he never really stopped.” Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding and Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed. “I almost forgot to tell you the best part!” He yelled, throwing his hand on her knees. “Dad apparently bribed Shippo with chocolate to be all over Sesshomaru and I.” He said with a laugh, patting her leg. 

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and he left a smirk fit on his face. “Dad apparently wants grandkids if mom won’t give him anymore of her own. He was using Shippo as a pawn to convince Rin and you to move faster and have babies.” He said with a little chuckle. Kagome rolled her eyes as she scooted closer on the couch, pulling her feet from under his thigh to pull her knees over his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. “I want a ring on my finger before any babies come out of my body.” He chucked again but threw his arm over her shoulder. 

“How many babies do you want?” She asked, feigning a casual tone. He shrugged beside her. “At least three but if we have forever I don’t want them super spaced, or if they are super spaced I want them to have a sibling. I grew up with Kouga as a big brother and he was already grown by the time I was born so I never had someone to play with like a sibling.”

She nodded but let them sit like that for a moment before pulling her head back to look at his face,“And now you’re going to tell me what knotting is since you changed the subject earlier.” She said. 

He groaned but tightened his arm around her shoulder. “Dog demons have some dog-like characteristics. Longer tongue, sharper nails, I even got the ears. When a male is trying to pup his bitch he’ll knot. Doesn’t mean a partner can’t get pregnant without it but it’s like a 20% chance versus a 90% one.” He said, with a bright flush on his face. Kagome hummed in understanding and snuggled closer to his chest. 

“And I’m your bitch?” She said, nonchalantly and Inuyasha grunted in confirmation.

When she didn’t speak further, Inuyasha broke the silence, “Does that freak you out?” He asked cautiously, his hand still wrapped around her shoulder. Kagome shook her head in his hold, “Not really. It’s not like you’re an animal and I enjoy your other more, uh, dog like characteristics. Maybe I’ll like that one too.” She mumbled. 

His arms pulled tightly around her and she felt herself in a tight hug. She moved her arms to wrap around him as well as they just sat holding one another. 

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair before leaving a kiss on her crown. She replied the same and relaxed against his shoulder. 

“So when are we getting a puppy? Can we get from the shelter or do you have a breed in mind?” She asked, closing her eyes and she listened to his even breathing. 

He grunted and pulled his hand from her shoulder to run through her hair. “Don’t care, I’m not in a rush. As long as it’s big and maybe not super hairy I’ll be happy with anything.” He said softly. Kagome nodded in his hold. 

“Maybe we can get the puppy after we get engaged. Go to a shelter and practice for a baby.” She said. “If you tell me when it’s coming I can plan a day of it.” He let out a little chuckle and moved his hand back to rub her shoulder. “Nice try.” He said. 

She groaned and threw herself back a little. “Do you know the ring I want?” She asked. He nodded and smiled. “Did you already buy it?” She asked and he nodded again. “Is it in this house?” She asked, glancing towards the stairs. He let out a laugh and shook his head in the negative. “Have you asked my mama?” She asked and he nodded again. “My mama knows about a soul bond and has said it’s okay?” He nodded again with a smirk. 

Kagome huffed but put herself back in his lap. “I want to make some changes to our timeline.” She grumbled as he laughed. She felt him nod again so she continued. 

“I don’t want to wait until we’re married to do the soul bond thing. Once we get engaged I want it done. Then I don’t have to worry about getting older and having wrinkles in my wedding photos.” She said in a commanding voice. He kissed the crown of her head before responding, “Anything you want Ms. Kagome.”

Kagome jumped at that slightly and her eyes went wide. “Oh god I totally forgot. Can I see your phone?” She asked. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion but grabbed his phone and set it in her hands. 

She quickly unlocked it and began searching for Sesshomaru’s contact but couldn’t find it. “Where is Sesshomaru in this thing?” She asked, holding his phone in front of his face. The confusion on his face deepened but he grabbed it from her and pulled up a message to a contact called ‘Fluffy’ before placing it back in her hands. 

She laughed a little before typing out a message and sending it. 

[To:  **Fluffy:** _ Hi, it’s Kagome. Can you show me how to use tools?] _

Inuyasha looked at the message before laughing and sending her phone number to him in the same thread. “What’s wrong Kagome, didn’t wanna see any of your friends get hit?” He teased. Kagome shuddered a little but nodded in agreement, “Didn’t want to see Miroku or Ayame  _ begging _ to be hit and didn’t think it would be appropriate to ask your mother.” She bit back. 

Her phone vibrated on the table in front of them but Inuyasha held her tight against his chest to stop her from grabbing it. “He can wait.” He whispered, pulling her close and cuddling her to his chest

Kagome sighed but relaxed in his hold and cuddling closer under the blanket around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left to write! Which means probably posting every other day until we're fully posted.


	18. Do So Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its New Years eve and Rin wants to party but Kagome has to get a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side stories are in progress!

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru and Rin’s house, twiddling her thumbs after knocking on the door. The cold night was made worse by the dark sky and Kagome felt a shiver run through her, from the dark or the cold she wasn’t sure. Rin threw the door open yelling ‘Welcome’ and dragged her into the house, rushing her to remove her shoes before dragging her into the living room. 

Rin ran to the center of the room and did a twirl to point out all of the decor they had on the walls for New Years Eve. Twirled black and gold streamers on the wall. Sparkling pillow cases on the accent pillows on the couch and soft indie music playing on the stereo. Kagome let out a little giggle and gave over the top snaps to show her approval of the decorations. Rin stopped her twirling and seemed to take Kagome in with furrowed brows. “Please say Inuyasha is bringing you different clothes.”

Kagome gave her a glowering glare before looking down at her leggings and oversized sweatshirt. “Even if he isn’t I thought this was just a friendly New Years Eve party?” Kagome said, giggling internally at Rin’s disgusted face. 

“We can’t go dancing because the demons and Sango are too possessive and it's too loud. If I can’t wear a short dress and go to a club you bet your ass I’m wearing a short dress and parading around my own home.” She huffed, pulling out her phone to seemingly text Inuyasha to bring her different clothing for tonight.

Kagome let out a huge laugh and waved her hand.”Yes Rin, I know I’m supposed to be dressed up and Inuyasha is bringing me a dress when he comes over for tonight. I didn’t think a skin tight dress would be the best for learning how to hold a whip.” Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. 

Rin appraised her before stuffing her cell phone back in her jeans. “Just for that, I get to do your makeup and hair.” Rin stated, pulling her over to sit on the couch with her. 

Rin let a huge smile spread across her face and Kagome looked around the room nervously. “How excited are you to learn how to use tools?! I was shocked that Inuyasha didn’t show you how to do it himself.” Rin said, and Kagome blushed while still avoiding contact. “He said it would be hard for him to see me using it without getting, uh,  _ excited _ , because of our relationship.”

Rin gave a laugh and patted Kagome’s knee reassuringly. “Sesshomaru is really good, he’ll show you how to use them. It might be harder to know force since it won’t be against a person but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Kagome nodded in response and finally looked at Rin’s face, “Inuyasha told me I could go with full force on him and I still wouldn’t hurt him as long as I don’t touch his ears. I thought it would be less awkward than actually seeing a friend begging for it.” Kagome said, still flushed slightly. Rin smiled at her and continued patting her knee. 

Just as Rin opened her mouth Sesshomaru stepped into the living room and gave them both a blank look. Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru and turned back to face Kagome, “Time for you to go train. He goes by Lord Sesshomaru so you should refer to him like that while he’s training you.” 

“Rin.” Sesshomaru said, his voice hard but she just stuck her tongue out at him. “Nevermind, apparently no Lord Sesshomaru.” She said with her eyes rolled. 

Rin stood and walked to Sesshomaru and pulled his hair, bringing his face down to her own and kissing him lightly. Kagome stood and walked towards the pair just as Rin released his face. Sesshomaru stood upright and turned back towards the door to leave. Rin pushed Kagome with him but she stayed where she was and turned back into the room. 

Kagome looked back at her, “Aren’t you going to come with us? It's not like he’ll be actually doing the hitting.” Rin gave her a gentle smile but shook her head. “It’s better for me to just not see him like that. Makes me feel like I’m not doing enough and sometimes I shut down just from the snapping noises.” She said quietly. 

Just as Kagome turned to follow after Sesshomaru he reentered the room and walked up to Rin and kissed on the lips again before turning and walking back out with a giggling Rin behind him. Kagome rushed to follow him up the stairs and to their bedroom. 

She entered the room expecting to see a white pristine room but was met with the opposite. The walls were painted a light lavender color with deep black dressers against the wall. There was a massive four post bed with a wrought iron frame pressed against the center of the back wall with low floating pot holders hanging over each side and glass end tables below. The bed was covered in a deep purple duvet and several pillows and smaller decorative pillows at the head of the bed. 

Sesshomaru stood at the end of the bed and raised his arm. Kagome rushed next to him to look down at the bed holding a nine-tails, a crop and a rope. Kagome felt her heart race and looked up to see Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised. 

“What is concerning?” He asked, looking back towards the bed. Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath. “Not concerned, just a little nervous.” She replied. He gave a curt nod before moving to the head of the bed and grabbing a long pillow from the pile of pillows and tossing it towards the end of the bed. 

Kagome looked back at the toys of the bed, “Why do you have the ropes out?” She asked, trying to calm her heart enough to actually pay attention to the lesson. 

“You do not need to learn ties.” He stated, his question once again coming out a statement. Kagome flushed but shook her head. “He said it would be fine to just use handcuffs for a while until I learn to do the ties. He said he could show me those himself.” 

_ Maybe if I don’t say his name, I can pretend they aren’t brothers.  _

Sesshomaru snorted but grabbed the ties and tossed them towards his closet. “It is a pity you can not gag him.” He said. Kagome flushed brightly again. 

_ Okay so clearly not going to pretend this isn’t for his brother.  _

“Why aren’t I allowed to call you Lord Sesshomaru? I thought that was part of the training?” Kagome asked, trying to move the conversation away from the fact that she was learning these things to use on his brother. Said brother had actually warned her that she would probably need to call him Lord out of respect. 

Sesshomaru appraised her before his eyes glanced towards the door. “She does not listen but she can hear.” He said, his eyes lingering on the doorway for a moment before turning back to the bed and picking up the nine-tails. 

He flipped it in his hand and pushed it towards Kagome until she grabbed the handle. “Try without direction.” He said, moving the pillow in front of them and laying it over the crop still settled on the bed. Kagome grabbed the end of the handle and gave a small swat against the pillow on the bed. The braided leather barely brushed the pillow and she heard a snort from next to her. 

“You must move faster,” He said, and gestured for her to try again. Kagome gripped the end of the handle and tried to move her arm faster. The leather hit the pillow with a little more force but only a few of the strands hit the pillow, the others laying limply. “Faster” Was all she heard and she pulled back to try to move faster against the pillow. More of the strands hit but not all and she growled in frustration but as she pulled her hand back to strike again, she found her wrist held by Sesshomaru. 

“Do not hit in anger. Do not practice in anger. Calm yourself before moving again.” He said sternly and Kagome lowered her hand. She took a few calming breaths before readjusting her grab on the end of the whip and moving her hand quickly causing each strand to hit the pillow at force. 

She beamed at Sesshomaru and he moved her hand slightly up the handle, now fully grasping the bottom third of the handle and moved back. She moved her hand at the same velocity as before and heard the snap against the pillow. Sesshomaru’s eyes glanced towards the door but did not move. 

After a moment he nodded and moved her hand further up the handle. “Higher hold, higher control and force.” He said, adjusting her grip at the center of the handle and standing back again. She nodded in understanding before moving her hand a few times, practicing with the new force behind her hits until there was clear indentation in the pillow from her force. Sesshomaru grabbed the pillow and fluffed it slightly before moving back to push her hand up to the top of the handle. 

He stepped back and they locked eyes. “With force and speed.” He directed and Kagome took a deep breath to focus before slamming her wrist down, jerking the ninetails as she moved. The pillow immediately bent in half and there were smaller dents in the pillow from the multiple points of impact.

Her eyes widened and she looked back at Sesshomaru before looking at the tool in her hand. “He told me I could go full force but there is no way that wouldn’t hurt him.” She said, studying the leather in her hand before striking the pillow again. 

Sesshomaru snorted before taking the tool from her hand and moving to grab a smaller, decorative pillow from the head of the bed. He adjusted his grip to the top of ninetails before moving his hand down quickly causing a low snap to sound through the room. Kagome looked and saw the pillow split in half with several other smaller splits on the rest of the pillow. He gathered the destroyed pillow and disappeared towards what Kagome assumed was their bathroom before returning. 

“You are human, he is demon. You can not hurt him.” He said bluntly before sliding the pillow back to grab the crop and adjusting the pillow back to the edge of the bed. He placed her hand on the center of the crop handle and stood back. Kagome used the same force to swing the crop and heard a loud crack. 

Sesshomaru nodded. “Nine-tails allow for more control. Crops are for pain.” He said, gesturing for her to hit again. She repeated the motion a few times before Sesshomaru nodded and took the tool from her. Grabbing the ninetails as well he moved towards the discarded rope and entered their closet before returning empty handed. 

“Thank you Sesshomaru. Any other tips?” She asked, trying to keep her conversation with him short, knowing that was his preference. 

“Notify me if you need guidance on canes.” He said before his eyes darted to the door. Kagome nodded just as knock hit from the other side and Rin yelled a very loud “Are you guys done in there?” Kagome yelled back an affirmative but Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it. 

Rin stood on the other side with huge headphones over her ears. He removed her headphones from her head and nodded. She shot him a huge smile before she turned her eyes to Kagome. 

She walked into the room just as Inuyasha bound up the stairs and peaked into the doorway as well. He gave her a smirk before nodding at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grunted back before looking to Rin. “I ripped a pillow.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. “It was small and ugly.” Rin gave a small chuckle before patting him on the arm. 

Inuyasha had joined Kagome and was rubbing her arm excitedly, his eyes glancing at the indentation still marking the surface of the pillow at the edge of the bed. “Alright boys, get out! It’s time for me to play dress up with Kagome.” Rin said, moving to the bathroom and returning with a huge bag is cosmetics. Inuyasha groaned beside her and tried to tuck his huge body behind hers. “Don’t make me leave Rin, I’ve been all alone all day and I need socialization.” He whined. 

Sesshomaru snorted but also seemed to refuse to move. Kagome felt like she was in a standoff. Inuyasha was using her body like a shield, Rin was glaring daggers at him before turning and glaring daggers at Sesshomaru who was looking at her with a blank face. Rin gave a sigh of defeat before pulling a confused Kagome onto the bed and seating her in front of her face. 

“Do not break my concentration while I do her make-up” she demanded, pulling a highlighter and eyeshadow palette from her bag along with a pack of brushes. “Inuyasha, bring me the bag you brought for her and the dress too.” Rin said, continuing to look at the colors laid out in front of her. 

Inuyasha gave an eager nod before running out of the room and returning a moment later with Kagome’s much smaller make up bag and a shopping bag in hand. Kagome looked skeptically at the shopping bag before turning her eyes towards Inuyasha. He simply shrugged and shoved the bags on the bed next to Rin before moving back to sit behind her on the bed. “I thought you might like something new for your last New Year’s Eve as an unmarried woman.” He said, pulling her back slightly to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

She huffed in annoyance but Rin was smiling brightly at her with wide eyes. “Has he proposed yet?” Rin asked, but instead of looking at Kagome her eyes were locked with Sesshomaru who shook his head in the negative. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked desperately around the room. “Did you hide my engagement ring here?” She asked, her eyes scanning the room for a clue as to where the small box she’d been told to expect could be hiding. 

Inuyasha growled at little but turned her face to directly look at Rin, who had begun sorting through the other make up bag on the bed. “Stop searching and just be patient. Let Rin make you pretty.” Kagome groaned but let her face stay forward as Rin pulled out a foundation and makeup sponge to begin. 

“Don’t worry so much about the ‘when’ Kagome. It’s definitely coming and I’ve seen the ring so I know you’ll love it.” Rin commented, spritzing Kagome’s face with a primer. “I knew it was coming but I didn’t know when and it made it that much more special.” She commented as she moved a foundation conceived sponge around her face. 

“I informed you it would be when you turned 24.” Sesshomaru remarked, still standing next to bed having only shifted slightly to be slightly behind Rin. Rin scoffed as she finished her blending before turning to face Sesshomaru. “I didn’t know you meant literally the day I turned 24.” She said before reaching into Kagome’s bag to grab her concealer. She applied it under her eyes before returning with her sponge to blend it. 

“Have you guys done the soul bonding thing yet?” Kagome asked, opening her eyes when she felt the sponge leave her skin. Rin shook her head in the negative, glancing back at Sesshomaru for a moment, before returning to grab a contour stick from her own bag. “It takes a lot out of a demon and then there’s the extra time afterwards solidifying the bond. We basically have to do it when we can take at least a week off of work.” Rin said as she drew marks along Kagome’s nose and cheek. 

“Solidifying?” Kagome asked, imitating the pout Rin made to allow Rin to blend the harsh lines she’d created. “It means you basically hole up and fuck non stop for a couple days.” Inuyasha said with a chuckle. 

Sesshomaru sent him a harsh glare but Rin just laughed. “Izzy warned me about it. Apparently it’s like a frenzy of sex food and naps.” Rin said, sending a playful glint towards Inuyasha before capping her stick and rifling through her bag. 

“What color is her dress Inuyasha?” Rin asked. Inuyasha stood from his place next to her and grabbed the bag from the bed, pulling out a black ruched, bodycon dress that was laced with shiny threads. Kagome looked at it with wide eyes before turning to glare at Inuyasha. “I didn’t bring a strapless bra and I’m pretty sure that won’t even cover my ass.” She growled out. Rin laughed in front of her before jumping up and entering her closet returning with her own dress for the evening, a shimmering strapless silver dress with a deep sweetheart neckline and a high slit up the thigh. 

“Kagome, remember when we went to adore and you commented on my assets?” Rin asked and although Kagome could once again feel the anger coming off Sesshomaru she nodded. “Well tonight is a night for flamboyants so nothing gets taped down and I get to dress like a college kid again.” She said before returning the dress to the closet. 

The anger from Sesshomaru didn’t dissipate and Rin gave him a soft pat on the arm before returning to her spot in front of Kagome. “He’s just mad because he knows it’s my condition for not being able to go out tonight, I get to wear whatever I want and we’re drinking. Heavily.” She said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha had shoved the dress back into the bag and went to climb on the bed again before a growl from Sesshomaru stopped him. “You were raised well whelp, shoes do not go on a bed.” Sesshomaru stated, his eyes glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled back before sliding his shoes off to slide on the bed behind Kagome but Sesshomaru’s growl did not cease. Inuyasha seemed to rise to the challenge and began his own growling behind Kagome, shaking the makeup laid on the bed. 

“Hey! If you two wanna fight go downstairs and do it.” Rin said with authority and both sets of growls stopped immediately. Kagome let out a low whistle and slow clapped at Rin. She just giggled in response before fake flipping her hair, “The perks of being an important bitch in this family. They don’t even start when Izzy is around.” Rin said, pulling a light blush from her collection and a shiny blue highlighter. 

Inuyasha scoffed behind her but his hands settled against her hips and he nuzzled the back of her neck before shifting forward to let her lean back as Rin continued pulling different eye shadows from her bag and mascara and eyeliner from Kagome’s. 

“How do you feel about a bold eye?” Rin asked and Kagome shrugged. “What if I did a cat eye with sparks?” Rin asked as she dug through her bag again. “That’s fine. How do you know how to do all this?” Kagome asked, noticing the many different colors and containers coming out of Rin’s bag. 

Rin smiled up at her after she’d pulled out the pile she needed. “I was the go to makeup person for my dorm the first couple of years of college. If someone wanted something I just kind of learned to do it. If I didn’t love flowers so much I probably would have gone to beauty school instead.” 

She pulled Kagome up from her leaning position and told her to close her eyes as she started applying a primer and the base for her eyeshadow. 

“Can I make a request?” Inuyasha said from behind her and Rin hummed in agreement, “Can you use the lipstick that doesn’t rub all over me?” He asked. Kagome let out a giggle that Rin returned. “Yes my dear brother, I will make sure to use a liquid matte. But if you get too much slobber on her it still wears off.” Rin warned, her brush moving across Kagome’s lids. 

The next few minutes were spent in silence, Rin focusing on making the angles right on Kagome's eye make up before adding a thick winged eyeliner and making Kagome apply her own first coat of mascara before adding another layer on top. “Have you ever used fake eyelashes before?” Rin asked, already rifling through her bag for something. 

“Nope and I don’t have any. Not to be rude but I don’t want your leftovers.” Kagome said, leaning back against Inuyasha’s chest during her quick reprieve of her forced makeover. 

Rin grunted in understanding before squealing and pulling out a brand new set of unused lashes from her bag and yanking Kagome up to begin setting them on her face. Kagome allowed herself to be moved before finally opening her mouth and letting Rin add lipstick and spritzing her face again with a setting spray. 

“God I’m so good. What do you think, Sess? She could be on a runway.” Rin said, throwing her arm back to pat Sesshomaru’s leg who simply grunted in agreement before Rin grabbed a compact from her bag and handed it to Kagome. 

Kagome began looking over her face and her mouth dropped open. She professional quality good. “Don’t take this the wrong way Rin but I was expecting a mess when you mentioned glitter but this is amazing.” She said, moving the compact around her face to get the full effect. Rin laughed but waved her hand dismissively, “No offense taken. A lot of people say they’ve done a lot of makeup but I did 30-40 girls Thursday through Sunday for almost 3 years.” Rin said, gathering the makeup back into its respective bags and jumping off the bed. 

Kagome continued to look at her face before she caught Inuyasha staring at her from the mirror. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be unable to take in her entire face at once. “Do I look pretty Inuyasha?” Kagome asked sweetly, closing the compact to turn around and face him fully. He nodded dumbly and a big smile spread across his face. “You always look pretty sweetheart.” He said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. 

“You stop right there buster! I let you stay for her makeup but you need to get out before you ruin the face I just spent all that time on.” Rin yelled, running back to the room and grabbing Inuyasha’s arm. He groaned in her hold and rolled his eyes to look at her. “Are you really trying to cock block me right now?” He fake growled at her. She stuck her tongue out and continued to tug on his arm until he got off the bed. 

She shoved him towards the door before coming back to drag a confused looking Sesshomaru to the door too. “Rin.” He said, following her hold. 

“I need to do my face and then we need to get dressed. You guys can’t be here for that.” They both gave her blank looks. “Yes I know you’ve seen us bother naked but you haven’t seen the  _ other  _ naked and I’m not really in the mood to flash my brother in-law. This isn’t an orgy.” Rin said, pushing both brothers through the door before shutting it behind them and turning to Kagome with a wicked smirk on her face. Kagome laughed but jumped off the bed to follow her to the bathroom. 

“They’re not gonna know what hit ‘em” Rin said with a maniacal laugh, pulling a curling iron and flat iron from under the sink and dragging Kagome into the room with her. 

* * *

After another hour and a half of being held hostage by Rin in her bedroom, Rin had finally deemed them ready. She curled Kagome’s hair and ruffled it to give me more volume before straightening her own hair and covering her face in a black smokey eye and peach colored liquid lipstick. They’d gotten dressed and Kagome turned to appraise herself in the mirror. 

The dress Inuyasha had brought her was as short as she worried but it did cover her completely, only showing a small amount of cleavage without a bra and ending about an inch below her ass. Rin’s dress, on the other hand, showed all of her assets and Kagome realized what she had meant by taping them down the other times.

“I kinda feel like this just shows my figure but not my assets.” Kagome said, grabbing her chest and pushing her breasts up and together before releasing them and sighed when they settled lower. Rin laughed behind her but simply turned her to the side in the mirror. “You’re just not looking at it at the right angle.” She said as she smacked Kagome on the ass causing her to jump slightly. 

Rin pulled her out of the bathroom and did a twirl in the middle of her bedroom. “So what do you think?” She said, striking sexy poses accenting the strip of skin at her thigh before shimming slightly in her turns. Kagome laughed but whistled “Sesshomaru isn’t going to be able to keep his hands off you.” Kagome commented and Rin sent her a wink and wicked smile, “He likes to be mad when people can see my assets but get a little liquor in him and he becomes my biggest fan,” before turning towards the door and leaving the room. 

Kagome followed her back down into the living room where Sango and Miroku had arrived and were chatting idly with Inuyasha while Sesshomaru sat looking towards the door for their arrival. Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru and did a small twirl before smiling eagerly up at him. His eye softened and he nodded his approval before opening his arms in invitation but she shook her head and turned to Sango and Miroku. 

Sango was dressed in a deep purple cross halter dress, her toned legs thrown over Miroku’s legs revealing a high slit on the side and the cut out in her chest going low enough to show the top half of her toned stomach. Her hair was down against her back in soft waves and her eyes sporting a cream blended look with her lashes coated, ending in a purple lip that matched her dress. Kagome suddenly felt very self conscious and tried to shrink into the wall but was stopped by a whistle from Inuyasha on the couch. He smiled brightly at her and she felt herself relax under his clearly approving gaze. 

His fingers did a little circle motion and she rolled her eyes before twirling slowly for him and snapping back when she heard a cat call from Miroku. “I was going to warn Rin that Ayame will definitely be groping her in her dress but you may wanna keep your hands behind your back too, Kagome.” Sango said from her relaxed position on the couch. 

Kagome flushed before shuffling over and shoving herself between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the couch. “I hope not, I think any sudden movements in this thing and I may be exposing all of my body to the world.” She said in a huff. Inuyasha gave a chuckle before throwing his arm over her shoulder. “Blame Rin for it, she told me to get something short and revealing. She specifically said, ‘Trashy, not classy.’” He said, his voice cracking as he tried to push it up to sound like Rin. 

Rin giggled and left the room, returning with two bottles of liquor in her hand. “I stand by my statement. There are enough rooms for people to crash here and I want to get wild.” she said, a excited look reflecting in her as she glanced around the room daring anyone to disagree with her. 

“Rin.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome could hear a warning in his tone but Rin scoffed and looked him dead in the eye. “You want pups and you want them fast. This may be my last New Years to get crazy for a long time. You are going to let me enjoy myself and you are going to drink with me.” She said, daring him to disagree. Kagome felt Sesshomaru sigh beside her, clearly not willing to fight the tiny woman waving bottles in her hands. 

“Who’s fighting in there!” a female voice yelled from the entrance and Rin giggled before running out of the room and a squeal sounded from the entrance followed by a “He let you in front of people like that?!”

Rin laughed and came back in the room followed by Kouga and Ayame. Ayame wore a cowl neck satin emerald green dress, short enough to show a lace garter around her thigh. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her make up was significantly less done than the other women in the room, only mascara on her eyes and a bright red lip. Ayame slid up behind Rin and honked her chest, caused Rin to squeak slightly and pull back into her chest and a deep growl to shake the couch. 

“She only does this shit around you Sess, I swear. I don’t know what you did to her to make her try so hard to work you up.” Kouga said with a laugh, jerking Ayame away from a still blushing Rin and pulling his arm down to keep her hands at her sides. The growling ceased but Kagome could feel the tension still radiating from Sesshomaru at her side. 

Rin skipped over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead before whispering something in his ear causing Ayame to laugh. “I’m helping him, he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Ayame said, pulling free of Kouga’s grasp to settle herself on the arm of the remaining chair in the room. Kouga moved to sit next to her in the seat and wrapped an arm around her waist but Sesshomaru still glared at her. 

“Can we start drinking now?” Rin moaned, settling on the arm rest beside Sesshomaru. “It's only like 9 Rin, if we start going hard now we won’t be able to last until midnight. I’ll make you a deal. We can take one shot now and one shot every half hour until 11 and then I promise we can pound ‘em back.” Inuyasha said, peering around Kagome to look towards a pouting Rin. 

“Every 20 minutes.” Rin bargained. Inuyasha seemed to contemplate it before nodding, causing Rin to smile brightly. 

She stood from her seat and made her way to the kitchen, Sesshomaru standing to follow her as she left. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha’s arm and he kissed the crown of her head. “How did your lesson go? It sounded like you did really well.” He said off handedly. Kagome snorted, “Did you come over early to eavesdrop?” She teased. He smirked but shook his head. “I came over to help distract Rin from the noise but when I showed up she was singing in the kitchen with headphones on. She refused to take them off and trying to talk to someone who clearly can’t hear you doesn’t exactly capture your attention.”

Kagome scoffed in clear disbelief but Rin and Sesshomaru entered the room with their arms full of shot glasses they began handing out to everyone. ‘Slap my ass and call me Shirley’ stared back at her from the shot glass in her hand. She looked up to Rin who was still passing them out. 

“I collected shot glasses in college and Sesshomaru had none so these are my treasures.” Rin said, handing the final glass to Ayame and stepping back quickly when her hands reached out to grab her again. 

“Babe, I know you think they don’t fuck enough but you really don’t need to get him angry. Let people live their lives.” Kouga said, his arms now locked around Ayame who was smirking at a glaring Sesshomaru. 

Sango snorted from her spot before sitting up and pulling her legs off Miroku’s lap letting her dress fall to cover both legs. “I’m pretty sure everyone here is fucking plenty. You don’t need to do anything to instigate it.” She said, grabbing a bottle from the floor and going to pour it before a shout from Inuyasha stopped her. 

“This is why you always end up with the demon liquor, just look at the damn label first!” Inuyasha yelled, yanking the bottle back from her before pointing to the one on the floor. Sango shrugged before grabbing the bottle on the floor. “Rin said we’re sleeping here so what does it matter which one I drink?”

“You will care in the morning.” Rin said solemnly. “I once asked Sess to let me drink it. I had two shots and blacked out. I had a hangover for 3 days and spent the first day laying on the bathroom floor trying to die.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as Inuyasha poured a shot from the bottle before passing it over to Sesshomaru. “Demons metabolize faster so liquor needs to be stronger. After sleeping a couple hours it’ll wear off but 1 shot for a us is probably equivalent to 6 or 8 for a human.”

“And you let her have two?!” Kagome said, her head swiveling to face Sesshomaru. He poured his own shot before handing the bottle to Rin who walked over to hand it Kouga and Ayame. 

“It was her one graduation request.” He said, his eyes following Rin who had moved to grab the bottle from Sango and poured Kagome her shot before pouring her own. 

Rin stayed standing before raising her shot. “A toast! To the new friends we’ve made this year, to an exciting year to come and to Ayame making unnecessary attempts to get Sesshomaru more blow jobs.” Rin said before throwing the shot back and wincing at the taste. 

Kagome laughed but took her own shot, grimacing at the taste before leaning back into the couch. 

“Kagome did you see the little lion demon that came in this week?” Miroku said from his couch. Kagome peered around Inuyasha to look at him and noticed Sango had moved her legs back to his lap and he had a silly smile plastered to his face. Kagome nodded and let out a little laugh. 

“The one whose mother was terrified because she had an imaginary friend? That was wild. I spent twenty minutes trying to convince her mother that an imagination is normal for kids and she kept saying that none of her other babies had ever done it.” Kagome replied, trying to pull up the top of her dress but feeling it slide up her thighs more as he jerked it. 

Ayame scoffed, “It's not normal in demon kids. I’ve never heard of anyone having an imaginary friend.” She said, chiming in from her place on the couch. 

Kouga patted her hip but shook his head, “I had an imaginary friend growing up. If you don’t grow up with siblings you normally make one up.” He supplied. “There weren’t any other pups in the pack when I was growing up so I ended up making my own.” 

Ayame cooed and pet his head lovingly. “I’ve also never seen a non-multiples pregnancy with the pack. Don’t worry honey, when we have pups if we don’t have multiples we’ll keep going until we do”

Kagome was staring wide eyed at Ayame and she looked over to see Miroku’s own eyes wide as well. “I’m sorry did you say you’d never seen a non-multiples birth in your pack?” Kagome said. Ayame nodded in confirmation, “A lot of demons who would normally have litters as animals end up having multiples when they have kids.” 

Miroku let out a laugh before moving his gaze to a now slack jawed Kagome. “So Kags, you gonna have a litter of puppies? I wonder if you’ll get lucky and have a full litter of 12!” He teased gripping his hand on Sango’s leg to hold himself up as he laughed. 

“Don’t make her panic. The only type of demons that's normal for are beast demons with litters of up to 3. No human or demon could handle birthing more than 3 babies at once. If you’re not with an amphibian you’re not having more than 3 at max.” Rin said. Kagome turned her wide eyes to Inuyasha who was holding in a laugh and nodding. “Multiples will only happen if you have them already in your family.” He said, rubbing her shoulder to try to calm her down. 

Rin smiled brightly and stood to refill her shot glass. “Multiples do run in my family so Sess knows we may end up with more than one.” She said, pushing Kagome to take the shot. 

Sango shouted a ‘Yep’ from her seat before turning to glare at Miroku, “I don’t know why Miroku is laughing, multiples run in my family too and if his star readings are anything to go by he already knows we’ll probably end up with 2 at a time.” Sango said, waving Rin over to refill her own glass as well. 

Inuyasha groaned but took the bottle offered to him by Kouga and refilled his glass before handing the bottle to Sesshomaru, “I thought we agreed to pace them.” Rin just hummed in response before sitting down and pushing at Sesshomaru’s shoulder. 

He stood and looked around the room, his eyes stopping slightly on Kagome before he moved to look directly at Rin and raise his glass, “To the future.” He said before downing his shot and the rest of the room cheered and took their shots as well. 

“And all girls to piss off your mother.” Rin said under her breath. Sesshomaru just sat back in his seat and pulled her from the arm rest to his lap. 

Sango sat up more fully on the couch and directed her look at Rin, “What are we doing for food? I warned Miroku he needed to eat before but I don’t think he listened.” She said, patting his arm as the silly smile from his teasing hadn’t left his face. 

Rin shrugged and relaxed against Sesshomaru’s chest. “I have some snacks but I was thinking we should order something more substantially. Sess and I haven’t eaten since lunch and Kagome and Inuyasha have been here for at least a couple hours so they probably need dinner.” She said, pushing slightly against Sesshomaru’s chest but finding herself stuck. 

“Maybe we could get Chipotle?” Inuyasha said, patting his stomach. Kouga shook his head. “I’m not doing Mexican stomach and drinking. Thats stupid. What if we did sushi? Get a shit ton of rolls and then everyone can have lots of different options.” He suggested leaning forward in his chair to look around the room for reactions. 

“If I end up drinking as much as Rin is pushing for, I will be throwing up raw fish all morning tomorrow.” Sango said, still relaxing against the couch and playing with her empty glass in her hands. 

Rin continued to struggle in Sesshomaru’s grip but he did not release her. She let out a huff before turning slightly in his arms. “Sess, I need to order pizza before we somehow end up with terrible food. You can join me in the kitchen to get snacks and order it or you can stay here but you need to let me go.” She said, stroking his face lightly. He grunted at her but his arms relaxed and she climbed out of his lap. 

Rin stood and held her hand out to Kagome before pulling her up to bring her into the kitchen. As Kagome walked out of the room she heard a catcall and looked back to see Ayame making fake spanking motions with her hands. Inuyasha was glaring at her and looked ready to attack. She let out a little laugh before following Rin to the kitchen and taking two bowls filled with snacks in her hands and coming back to the living room and placing a bowl on top of Sango’s legs and held the other in own lap. 

Inuyasha threw an arm around her possessively before digging his hand into the bowl of popcorn and shoving the handful in his mouth. Rin returned a moment later with two bowls in her own hands. She handed one to Kouga before settling into Sesshomaru’s lap again. 

Just as Kagome took her own bit of popcorn she saw the bottle pass in front of her face and Rin poured herself another shot before pulling Kagome’s glass up and pouring her one as well. No speech was made as everyone threw their heads back. 

“Why do you think I don’t fuck?” Kagome heard from her right. She looked over to see Sesshomaru, still possessively holding Rin staring with blank eyes at Ayame. 

Ayame just giggled and shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t think you fuck. At first it was to make you do the soul bond cause I know that the possessive brain goes into overdrive. Then Kouga said you were waiting until she was older and it became a game.” She said, popping a couple pretzels into her mouth. 

Sesshomaru grunted but leaned back. Pulling his hair over his shoulder when it got caught against his back. 

“It will happen soon.” He said, now moving his claws through Rins hair. Rin hummed in happiness before Kouga let out a huge laugh across from him. “Oh shit, they really haven’t eaten if Sess is already getting chatty.” He said as he slapped his knee before grabbing the bottle of liquor and pouring himself and Ayame another shot before standing and pouring one for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as well. 

They all drank and Sesshomaru moved his hands from Rins hair to comb through his own, causing her to huff in disappointment. Rin turned back to notice he was holding his hair at shoulder length and had his claws fully extended against it. Rin gasped in horror before pushing her own bowl of Fritos onto the floor and spinning around grabbing his finger. “What do you think you’re doing mister!” She yelled, standing from his lap as she tried to pull his claws away from his hair.

He gave her a blank stare, “It is a nuisance.” He said. Rin continued to struggle to pull his hand back and Kagome watched his nail recede. “What are you doing Rin?” He asked, watching her struggle against his hand. 

“Don’t cut my hair Sess! I like it long!” She yelled, continuing to try to move his hand away from his hair. He just stared at her for a moment before pushing his hand back causing Rin to falter in her stance. “I am much stronger than you.” He said, standing with his finger still held in her grip and lifting her entire body up, still grabbing tightly on his finger. 

Rin huffed from her elevated position and he smirked at her before lowering her to the ground and sitting back in his seat, leaving his hair pulled over his shoulder but unaltered. Sango let out a loud cough and Rin looked down and blushed before pulling her dress up slightly. 

“I feel like the only member of the IBTC here.” Sango grumbled from her spot on the couch, her hands going to press against her chest with a huff. Rin laughed but shook her head. “It’s genetics and age, I’m not looking forward to when they don’t just stay up like this anymore.” Rin said with a big smile. 

Sango groaned and threw her head back. “It’s not gravity I’m worried about Rin. Gravity will do nothing if there is nothing to impact.” Ayame let out a laugh and shook her head. “You’ve got the best body out of all of us and yet you're mad you’ve got the most average sized tits. You don’t get it all Sango.” She said, pulling more pretzels from her bowl. 

“I think you’re perfect!” Miroku said, looking more lucid after half the bowl of potatoes chips in his lap had been consumed. Sango groaned and shook her head at him before pointing accusingly at Kagome. “Kagome has bigger tits than me and a fat ass. I’m shocked you never went after her.” Sango said, her eyes locking with Miroku. 

Miroku's face scrunched up in disgust and he looked at Kagome before shaking his head. “Ew.”

“What the fuck do you mean, ew?” Inuyasha grumbled beside her and Kagome laughed before patting his thigh. “It’s a mutual agreement, I think he’s ew too.” She said comfortingly. 

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha grumbled but stood and walked to the door, greeting the delivery man and handing him a tip before returning to the living room with a stack of pizza. 

He handed one to each couple and moved to place the other 3 in the kitchen before returning to eat his pizza with Kagome. 

Kagome felt like after every slice of pizza she was somehow roped into another shot. Sango wanted to do one with her because they both had nice asses, Ayame said they should do one as future pack sisters, Rin had said she needed to celebrate having to deal with the boys together. Soon she felt completely stuffed and very drunk. 

“Did you get help with tools yet Kagome? My offer to help show you is still on the table.” Sango said, now almost completely reclined on the couch and patting her stomach. Kagome shook her head and stilled before realizing the room was spinning and Sango clearly hadn’t seen her motions. 

“Sesshomaru helped me tonight before you guys came. I now know how to use a crop and a ninetails” Kagome said, her chest puffing out with pride. Sango quickly sat up on the couch and gave her puppy dog eyes. “I thought you wanted me to teach you.” She said, a slight whimper to her voice. 

Kagome nodded at her and gave her a small smile. “I did want you to teach me I just didn’t particularly want to see Miroku begging to be hit.” Kagome explained, her arm waving at Miroku who had a half a piece of pizza shoved into his mouth, only looking up when he heard his name. Sango glanced over at Miroku still chewing his pizza hanging out of his mouth, and sighed before nodding in understanding. 

“Speaking of your future topping, Kagome, have you pegged Inuyasha yet?” Ayame said from her position in Kouga’s lap, having moved when the alcohol began making her stumble off the arm rest. Kouga gave a long sigh behind her. “Why do you care what's happening with Inuyasha’s ass?” He mumbled behind her but she pulled her arm back to elbow him slightly before turning her mischievous eyes towards a flushed Inuyasha.

Kagome just shrugged, “We haven’t done any of that stuff yet. He warned me that there was prep involved and I don’t know what that prep is. I’m excited to finally try it though.” She said the alcohol making the conversation seem much less embarrassing. 

Inuyasha sputtered next to her but Sango was looking at her with a big smile. “I can definitely help with that and Miroku needs to know absolutely nothing about it!” She said proudly, her words slurring slightly in her excitement. Kagome laughed at her excitement but nodded her head in thanks. 

Kagome stood on shaky legs and felt her head spin. She held her hands out to stabilize herself and felt Inuyasha move to ground her by the hips. She smiled up at him before leaning up and planting a deep kiss against his lip. His hands moved from her hips to encircle her back and he pulled her closer. Kagome leaned further into his hold and raised her hands to wrap around his neck. She felt his tongue tease her lips before a hard smack against her butt made her pull back and assess her body. 

She was flush against Inuyasha with her hands around his neck, his own hands were wrapped around her back and there was a 5th hand that was still planted firmly against her ass and gave her a hard squeeze. She felt an angry growl vibrate through Inuyasha’s body and she pulled her head back to look over her shoulder to see a flushed Ayame with glazed eyes looking at her. She let out a laugh and leaned back in Inuyasha’s arms, causing him to fall forward slightly before he righted them. 

His growling continued even after Ayame had removed her hand and returned to her spot on top of a smirking Kouga. Kagome turned her eyes back to Inuyasha who was angrily looking over his shoulder. Kagome giggled and pulled his face forward. 

“It's fine!” She giggled out, pulling his eyes back to her face. “She's just teasing you and that's the most she’ll ever get to touch.” She slurred, patting his cheek before pulling out of his grasp and stumbling out of the room to the bathroom. 

She returned to the living room a few minutes later to everyone glued to the tv and the ball drop counting down until midnight. 

She hurried over to the couch and plopped down in Inuyasha’s lap, snuggling into his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair and planted a few kisses on the crown of her head. She pulled her head back and looked around the room. Rin was straddling Sesshomaru and whispering into his ear, his hand placed possessively over the skin revealed by the slit in her dress. Kouga was sitting on top of Ayame with a smirk as she giggled and tried to push him off her lap. Miroku and Sango were cuddled closely on the couch and he was petting her head as it rested against his shoulder. 

She heard the countdown begin on the television on the wall as she pulled her head back to focus her eyes on Inuyasha in front of her. He looked at her so lovingly, the alcohol clouding his vision doing nothing to suppress the sheer joy he had in his eyes. She smiled brightly back at him and heard “Happy New Year!” ring out on the TV before he pushed down and laid a sweet gentle kiss against her lips. She leaned in to the kiss for a few extra seconds before pulling back and smiling brightly at him. 

She felt the couch shift and saw Sesshomaru stand with a giggling Rin secured around his waist. His unfocused eyes looked around the room before he closed them. Rin pulled back slightly and looked over her shoulder. “The two guest beds are set up and the blow up bed is in the closet. We’re going to bed.” She said, before pushing her face back into Sesshomaru’s chest. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes focused more forcefully and he seemed to be staring directly at Kouga and Ayame. 

“If you fuck, do so quietly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! All 314 pages and almost 160000 words. Coming daily to an AO3 near you!


	19. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all love Daddy DomInuyasha but can we just appreciate DomKagome cause like I love him but I would die for her.

The week after New Years felt boring. Kagome’s shift had been finalized and she would officially be working the morning shift, starting at 7:00AM and working until 4:00PM. She came home and cooked dinner and played on her phone until Inuyasha came home from work around 5:30 and they ate together before watching stupid TV and passing out in bed. They’d decided playing would only happen on weekends which meant their romantic evenings had been fewer and farer in between. Sometimes they just passed out on the couch until Inuyasha woke up enough to get them to bed. 

With no new holidays coming up, and their routine established, Kagome felt like she’d become boring. She’d jokingly told Inuyasha he better not get bored of her but he had just told her that she could knit for fun and wear old lady sweaters and he would still love her.

So here she sat on Thursday night, having made baked chicken for dinner and staring at Inuyasha shoveling food in his mouth, gnawing on her bottom lip. 

“Do you think I’m boring?” She asked, poking at the remaining half of a chicken breast on her plate. She heard mumbles from her side and she looked up to see Inuyasha’s overstuffed mouth trying to form words. She rolled her eyes and mimed chewing and swallowing at him. 

He swallowed before looking at her with a cocked head, “Where the hell did that come from? You mentioned it yesterday too.” He said before shoving another oversized bite into his mouth. 

Kagome sighed before taking a drink of water. “I don’t know. We haven’t had sex this week, I feel like I’m always so tired, and I just feel like there’s nothing exciting about me.” She said, as she picked up her fork to continue poking at her dinner. 

Inuyasha snorted beside her and her eyes snapped up to him, smirking. “You’re not boring Kagome, you’re comfortable. We both have jobs that make us tired, you get home first so you have cooked dinner and I pack our lunches. Just because it’s not exciting doesn’t mean it’s boring.” He said, finishing his final bite of food. 

“It’s doesn’t feel mundane to you?” She asked, pushing her food around. He shook his head beside her. “It’s love Kagome. It’s not about the kisses and the touches and the sexy stuff. It’s about being comfortable with each other. No matter what kind of day I have I want to tell you about it and I’m happy to sit in silence too. I just want to be with you. Mundane and boring weeks too.” 

Kagome nodded but didn’t look convinced. “And you promise you won’t get bored of me because we’re not, you know, as  _ active _ in our day to day life?” She asked, a small blush staining her cheeks as she stared intently at the plate in front of her, lower lip held tightly between her teeth. 

She felt him grab her hand but she didn’t break her stare on her plate. “Kagome, look at me.” She shook her head and he sighed before repeating his command and using his free hand to tilt her chin up. 

He had a small gentle smile on his face and his eyes were warm as he stared down at her. “I don’t love you just for sex. And I don’t love you because I’m supposed to. I love you because you’re you, addiction to cooking shows and over slept bed hair and all.” 

Kagome nodded in his hold and let her own smile pass her face. He moved his hand to remove her lip from her teeth before pushing her back to her plate of food. 

“Besides, we have eternity to get sick of each other. Well at least for you to get sick of me. Stop trying to force it to happen before year one.” He teased, standing with his plate and bringing it to the sink. 

Kagome took a few more bites before setting her own plate in the sink and followed him to the living room. “You don’t think you’ll get sick of me? I could try to be more annoying for you.” She said teasingly. 

He snorted but pulled her next to him and threw an arm over her shoulder. “You can try if you want but if you refusing to use a toothpaste cap doesn’t drive me nuts I don’t think anything else you can do would work either.”

“Why would I put a cap on it if I’m using it twice a day?” She argued snuggling under his arm. He laughed and pulled her closer before turning on the TV. 

“Have you thought about what you want to do in your first scene as a dom?” He asked casually. She blushed but nodded in his hold. “You remember my rules right? My safe word?” He quizzed. 

She pulled away from him and nodded. “No gagging, no animal play, no pain on your ears and full stop if you go demon. You never told me your safe word.” She said and he lifted his hands and snapped at her in admiration. 

“My safe word is Shikon.” He said, pulling her body back to his chest. “What do I get after you beat me up?” He said, hand tracing against her arm. 

She smiled as he tickled her arm, “I’m gonna go start a bath and come back to cuddle you until it’s full. Then we’re gonna take a bath together and then I’m gonna put on your shirt and tell you how much I love you a million times.” She said giggling when he chuckled at her explanation. 

“So tell me, what does my Ms. Kagome want to do for her first scene?” He said, his hand still tracing patterns on her shoulder. 

Kagome sighed but stayed silent for a moment causing him to turn his head and look down at her. She took a deep breath before locking their eyes. “I’m going to tie you to the bed and use the nine tails and a cock ring.” She said and saw his eyes unfocus a little before a huge smile spread across his face. 

He pulled her forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Sounds fucking perfect. I think I’m going to surprise you.” He said as he settled them back against the couch. 

“How so?” She asked, her eyes locked on the TV but completely ignoring the noise to focus on the man beside her. She felt a chuckle in his chest as he pulled her tighter. “I'm a masochist. I like the pain. I also make a lot of noise since I can’t be gagged. Unless you tell me to be quiet I’m gonna respond to everything you say.” He informed her. 

She shivered next to him but nodded her head in understanding. “I think I need that at least the first time. I want to know that I’m in control and you like it.” She said. He nodded and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head again. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow night.” He whispered into her hair before leaning back to focus on their show. 

* * *

He was fucking late. They had talked about last night, he knew it was her first night dominating him, and he was fucking late. She stared angrily at the text on her phone trying to will the message to change. 

[From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi:** _ Fucking idiot employees. Gonna be home late. _ ]

It threw back her entire night plan. They were gonna eat early so she had time to calm down with him in a normal setting. She was going to get up from the table and tighten his collar before going straight up to the bedroom and she was going to handcuff him. But  _ now  _ she had extra time alone with her thoughts. 

Sure in theory the entire night didn’t need to change. It was just pushed back, but extra time gave her that much more time to panic. Too much time to second guess her plans and wants. And to be honest, extra time of being angry that Inuyasha  _ knew _ what this night was and still was going to be late. 

She continued staring at the phone in her hands before a devious thought came to mind, one she hadn’t had since they’d begun this journey 10 months ago.

[To: **Inuyasha Takahashi:** _that’s not a good look on your first night meeting your dom. You know how we feel about being punctual._ ]

She smirked at the message. After being told not to keep a dominant waiting, even before he was actually her dominant, the ability to use it when referring to herself gave her a powerful feeling. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down to see Inuyasha had replied to her message. 

[ From:  **Inuyasha Takahashi:** _ I’m sorry Ms. Kagome, I’ll be home at my normal time. _ ]

She felt a flush come over her face and she scrambled to call him. She heard the phone ring a few times before he answered. She could clearly hear him throwing his things into the car as he greeted her before the phone connected to his Bluetooth. 

“I was joking Inuyasha, you don’t need to rush home. You do have a job.” She said with a laugh. 

He scoffed at her and she heard his turn signal in the background “Absolutely not, if I have to go in early on Monday I will but tonight you get me as your submissive. I know you’re nervous, I don’t wanna get home and you’ve backed out of this.”

Kagome smiled at the phone before she faltered slightly. “What if I’m not good at it? Or what if I hate it and I don’t want to be a dominant?” She heard a snort over the phone before his horn honked. 

“This is why I’m coming home now. You are allowed to hate it and we don’t ever have to do it again if you do. But you want to try so we’re going to try. Don’t you dare talk yourself out of this. I’ll be home in 15 minutes.” He said, talking a little too loudly as he spoke into the Bluetooth. 

Kagome bit her lip as she held the phone to her ear, hearing him mutter curses as he drove. “If I hate it and I never want to do it again are you going to be mad?” She asked, hearing his muttering abruptly stop. 

The line stayed quiet for a moment before she heard him give a long low sigh. “First thing, stop biting your lip, one day you’re gonna chew it off. Second, I’m just happy you want anything to do with this. Fuck Kagome, I’d be happy if you said you wanted to wait until marriage and then we only did missionary for the rest of our lives. Do you know why?” He said, his voice no longer loud from the phone. 

Kagome released her lip and whispered why, trying to stop chewing on her lip as requested. “Because I love you. Hard stop. Nothing you would ever do could ever make me just leave.” She heard him say and her heart fluttered behind her ribcage. 

“I love you too.” She said into the phone hearing a laugh come through from the other side. “Then stop worrying! If you hate it we can stop and switch in the middle of it, I don’t even care as long as I get to be with you.” He said firmly and Kagome heard the garage door open his car slam before he entered their kitchen to see her eyes watery and the phone still held to her ear. 

He walked over to her and pulled the phone from her face, setting it on the kitchen table before tilting her head back to lay a sweet kiss on her lips. “Thank you for waiting.” He whispered against her lips before reclaiming them once more. 

Kagome threw her arms up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers touching the clasp at the back of his neck and relaxing into his hold. He pulled his lips back slightly to give her space to breath and she smiled up at him. He moved his hands to meet her own at the clasp on his neck and undid it before moving the chain up and tightening it again. 

“Ms. Kagome, I think we should have dinner later. I was very rude when I said I would be late, I think you should discipline me now.” He said, a warm look in his eyes as he removed his hands from the clasp at his neck and moved them to lay at his sides. 

Kagome shot him a grateful smile before clearing her throat and stepping back from him. She gave him a once over, taking in the gray suit he’d worn to work and the braid hanging down his back. “That wasn’t very good Honey. Please go upstairs and get the chest out for me. Then strip and lay in the center of the bed.” Inuyasha nodded eagerly before rushing out of the room and bounding up the stairs. 

Kagome took a deep breath and counted back from 20. 

_ He wants to do this.  _ **_You_ ** _ want to do this. If it doesn’t work you tried and you can still be his submissive. Go upstairs and do this fucking thing. _

She reached one before turning and going upstairs. She entered the room to see Inuyasha had opened the chest and laid it at the end of the bed. He was situated on the bed, naked on his back as she’d commanded and she could see his erection was already at half mast. She smirked to herself before coming to the edge of the bed and grabbing the hands cuffs from the chest before moving silently to the head of the bed and handcuffing him around the frame. She moved back to the chest and grabbed the nine tails and a recently purchased vibrating cock ring before moving to the side of the bed. 

His eyes trailed after her in hunger and widened as she slowly stripped off her clothing, revealing the blank lingerie she’d purchased for him in December. She heard a whimper from him and looked up to see him staring appreciatively at her body, his arms tensed where they were held together against the headboard. 

“I don’t think it was very nice to keep me worried and waiting, was it Honey?” She said, picking up the ninetails and brushing it over her chest. She saw a shiver run through his body as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Ms. Kagome.” 

She tutted him as she continued to run the braided leather across his chest. “You made me worry Honey, that was rude. Tell me your safeword before I begin.” She said, feeling powerful. Inuyasha was bound and in her control. He would do whatever she asked, she could do virtually anything to him, and he was going to beg her for it. 

“Shikon” He said, his eyes unfocusing slightly at the tone of her voice. She pulled her knees on the bed and scooted close to him, pushing the leather more firmly after her chest before leaning over his face and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. 

“I'm going to strike you 10 times. If you can take it harder you’ll tell me. You don’t want to let me down, do you Honey?” She said, her tone low and demanding, continuing to run the leather over his chest. She once again saw him shake his head, his breathing heavy. 

She placed her hand low on the handle and gave a quick swat at his chest causing him to arch his back and whimper. “You’re not gagged. You should be speaking. I’ll ask again, you won’t let me down, right?” She said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. 

Inuyasha whimpered again before taking a shaky breath and lowering his chest back to the bed. “I won’t let you down, Ms. Kagome.”

A smile graced her lips before she leaned forward once more and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She grabbed the handle again at the bottom and took a calming breath before holding it up and moving quickly to bring the leather down against his chest once more. She was shocked to hear a deep groan from the man below her followed by a whispered ‘harder’ in a soft tone. 

She moved the leather harder and faster but held her hand in the same position, allowing the speed to create the force she’d demanded. He whimpered and his chest arched slightly once more before he groaned harder again. 

Kagome felt flushed, the power of the situation making her more excited than she thought it would. Her hand moved up the handle and moved quickly, her heart hammering from the noises coming from her boyfriend bound and panting on the bed. She continued for a few more hits against his chest, his groans getting louder and his begging for harder hits becoming more pronounced. 

Her hand was already halfway up and she stopped her hits to run the leather against the red spots decorating his chest. “You really love when I punish you, don’t you Honey? If you beg pretty maybe I’ll just do the last 5 hits as hard as I can. Do you want that?” She asked, moving her free hand over his tensed arm pressing against the handcuffs. 

He whimpered and she felt his arms press up as he arched his back. “Ms. Kagome please, I deserve it. Please punish me. I’ll be a good boy for you, I’ll never be late again. I promise, please punish me.” He whimpered, a whine clear through his throat as his back arched further, trying to push into the leather in her hand. 

Her eyes went hard and she moved her hand up further on the leather handle before moving it harshly against his chest. His chest snapped higher and she heard the metal of the frame groan as he pulled against it. She smirked slightly as his moan and pulled her hand back to bring it down again. His moans were no longer contained by his throat, ripping out of him followed by gasps as his back fell back to the bed. 

Kagome took a second to take in his face, eyes unfocused and looking eagerly up at her for direction, his ears straight up against his head and directed entirely on her. There was a small blush against the bridge of his nose and his hair was falling out of the braid over his shoulder. She let her eyes wander down and they widened at his erection now standing straight up and an angry red. 

She brought the ninetails down again against his chest and watched his hips buck up as his back arched again, her eyes watching his cock bounce as he pushed against the restraints to follow the motion of the leather against his skin. She brought her hand down quickly again, entranced by the deep moans coming from the man in front of her. 

She pulled her hand back before looking down to him, making their eyes lock. “How many is this? Have you learned your lesson?” She asked, teasing the leather against his chest, the barest brush against his now red and raw chest. 

“This will be 10 Ms. Kagome. I will never disappoint you again.” He whimpered, his chest laying flat against the bed as his unfocused eyes stared up at her. She smiled at him before pulling her hand back and laying a hard smack against his chest. The groan from his mouth seemed layered, intense lust paired with a deep discomfort from the pain, his cock still bobbing as his chest fought to get closer to the instrument in her hand. 

She threw the ninetails behind her before brushing her fingers against the red irritated skin of his chest. “You did so good Honey, I think you deserve a reward. Do you want a reward?” She cooed at him, letting him catch his breath, hissing through his teeth when her fingers brushed a deep red mark of his chest. 

“I will do whatever you want Ms. Kagome.” He whimpered, but his hips thrust up, clearly indicating what he wanted. She giggled slightly before reaching next to her on the bed and pulling out a cock ring. 

She moved her hand to stroke lightly against his length causing a whine to push through Inuyasha’s throat, and she could feel the tension in his hips as he tried to stop himself from thrusting against her hand. She grabbed the cockring in her hand, licking it and stretching it before sliding it down and securing it around his base, running her fingers up and down a few times. He was panting below her, his hips making small motions against her hands teasing strokes. 

“I’ll let you eat me out and if you do a good job, I’ll let you cum. Do you think you can make me cum with just your tongue, Honey?” She asked, her hand still teasing against his length, just using her fingertips to brush against him. 

“Please!” He gasped out, his hips finally thrusting up against her touch to gain some friction. She chuckled before pulling her hand back and throwing her legs up to spread wide and straddle his chest. His eyes flashed forward staring at the strings that crisscrossed over her groin but left her core open for him. He whined in his throat and wet his lips with his tongue before looking up to Kagome’s face, unwavering and demanding. 

She smiled down at him before reaching down to lightly scratch his ears causing his hips to buck once more and push her body forward onto his shoulders. He jerked his head forward but was still out of reach. She laughed a little at his motions before pushing his head back and forcing him to look up into her eyes. 

“Beg to get a taste, Honey.” She said, brushing the hair that had fallen from his braid back behind his head. He gave a whimper as he leaned his head into her hand. She growled and grabbed his chin, forcing his face forward again. She glared down at him and he whimpered in his throat, his eyes showing clear submission and overwhelming lust. 

“Please let me taste Ms. Kagome. I will make you cum as many times as you’ll let me.” He said, the growl she was used to muted and a whine coming deep from his throat as he spoke. She nodded slightly before shifting and pulling off his chest causing a small yelp of concern from the man below her. 

“Don’t worry Honey, I’m just readjusting. You’ll get your taste, just be sure to make me cum.” She cooed, straddling his face with her stomach against his chest and his cock now held firmly in her grasp. He groaned against her core before nuzzling the curls with his nose and letting his tongue out to sweep against her clit. 

She let out a small moan of her own before steeling her nerves and focusing on teasing the cock in her hands. She felt his tongue delve between her folds, working hard against her clit before sliding his tongue deep into her entrance and pushing against her walls. 

She let out a shaky breath against his dick, licking her own hand before moving her hand more forcefully against him. He moaned into her cunt before his efforts doubled down, his fangs brushing against the lips of her sex before moving forward to attach his lips around her clit and sucking hard. 

It was now a race. Him trying to obey aided by the cock ring and her trying to control her own orgasm and force him to cum first. The more she touched him the harder he worked against her, his dangerous fangs scraping against her more frequently, his tongue digging deeper against her and working against the soft spot inside her, before coming back to lap excitedly at her clit. 

She felt herself falling and pulled off his dick, her harsh pants coming against the straining erection in front of her. With no more distraction, Inuyasha seemed to move quickly around him until she felt herself spasming on his tongue. 

“Make sure you drink it all.” She gasped out, sitting up slightly to grind against his face as her orgasm raced through her. He grunted below her as he swallowed her orgasm and she felt his jaw muscles working against her thighs as she shook against him. She pulled off and her a whine of protest from the man below her. 

She sat next to him calming her breath. His chin was wet and his eyes looked feral, focused on her still dripping core from between her gaped underwear. She shifted slightly on the bed before moving her hands to his cock and clicking a button on the cock ring causing it to vibrate. His eyes rolled back as he thrust up against the vibration and she chuckled from his side before moving her hand to push his hips down. 

She moved from his side to straddle him pushing her hips back to grind against the vibrations, letting a moan of her own slip out as she pushed against him. He hissed but his hips stayed flush against the bed. 

“Does it feel good, Honey?” She cooed, continuing to push against his hips until he was thrust up against it. He hissed through his teeth again before opening his mouth, “Very sensitive, Ms. Kagome.” He said, gasping through the sentence and moving his hips slightly. 

She hummed in agreement before adjusting her hips up to slide down his cock, moaning when the vibrations hit her clit directly. She stilled above him before looking down at his glazed eyes and flushed face. “If you come before me I’ll be very disappointed Honey.” She said in a stern voice, beginning to grind against the vibration, causing him to move against her in very shallow thrusts. 

He gasped in agreement before moving his hips slightly against her. “I will cum when you command Ms. Kagome.” He panted out, his hips shifting slightly against her. She hummed in contentment before lifting herself up against his chest and raising herself up to lower herself slowly down on his length. 

He gasped at the movement, his hips instinctively following her up to meet her thrust. She groaned at the contact and threw her hand out to catch herself, landing on his throat as she fell forward. She looked up to his eyes to see his eyes blown wide and she felt him twitch inside her. She flexed her hand slightly and heard a choked gasp escape his lips. 

She held her hand more fully against his throat as she began to move at a steady pace above him. She looked into his eyes to see the gold almost completely disappeared, his pupils blown wide as he choked behind her hand. She relaxed her hand slightly before slamming her hips down and grabbing his neck tightly at the same time. She could feel the moan bubbled in his throat as he thrust his hips up against her. 

“Can you break the cuffs, Honey?” She asked, keeping her voice firm as she moved against his cock, the steady drag inside of her already sensitive body making her feel close to the edge. He moaned a yes as the hand of his throat tightened again. 

“I want you to break them. Use one hand to play with my tits and one hand to rub my clit. Nothing more. Do you understand?” She demanded, her voice wavering slightly as she saw him nod his head slightly before she heard the metal snap. The metal from the broken cuffs brushed against her thigh as he moved his hand rapidly against her clit, the other hitting against the underside of her breast as he grabbed her breast in hand, pushing it up and pinching her nipple. 

She moaned louder and her hand left his throat to grab her other breast as her bouncing increased. “You can come as soon as I do, do you understand Honey?” She said, feeling the tension building in her stomach, the onslaught of his hands making her feel every stimulation on her body in overdrive. 

“Please Ms. Kagome, I’m so close.” He whimpered, his hips now pushing against her own at every downward thrust, his fingers twisting her nipple and his other hand rubbing furiously against her, stopping to pinch and pull. She moaned in understanding before pushing her hips down hard grinding against his hand aided by the vibrations of the cockring. She let out a low moan and threw her head back as she reached her peak. Feeling his hips thrust against her twice more before he threw his head back as well, his hands still against her body. 

She took a deep breath as she came down from her orgasm. She pulled herself off his body before reaching to his cock and turning off the ring before sliding off his member. She leaned over his still gasping body and laid kisses all over his face. 

“Give me two seconds to start the bath and I’ll be right back, okay?” She whispered to him and heard him grunt in his understanding, his hands moving to pull the ruined handcuffs off his wrists. She hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, stripping quickly before throwing the cockring in the sink and turning to the tub, warming the water before plugging it and returning to a still gasping Inuyasha. 

She crawled into the bed and moved to run his ears, keeping her ear trained on the running water in the bathroom as she moved her hands up to run against his ear. “Are you okay, Inuyasha? Do you need anything?” She whispered, her ears rubbing against the base of his ear before peppering kisses against his shoulder. 

He let out a choked laugh before turning to her with a huge smile. “That was amazing sweetheart, you did a great job.” He said, snuggling into her shoulder slightly and licking the sweaty skin there. 

She giggled slightly before pulling back and pulling him off the bed with her. She led him to the bathtub and pushed him slightly until he got in. She moved to join him, sitting behind him once she’d turned off the taps. 

She released his hair from the braid before running her fingers through the barely tangled strands, massaging his head every so often and brushing through it until the ends were completely soaked by water. He grumbled his approval before moving slightly and shifting backwards, his back laying against her chest as she continued rubbing his shoulders and chest. 

“I love you so much. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I’m so grateful to have you.” She whispered into his ear, pulling another grumbled purr from his chest as he snuggled further into her chest. She moved her hands over his arms, pushing harder against the muscles to make sure there was no tension before grabbing his hands out of the water and bringing his slightly bruised wrists up to her mouth. 

“I didn’t mean to make you bruise. I’m sorry, does it hurt?” She said, kissing the slightly bruised wrists in her hand as he shook his head against her. “The bruises will be gone in an hour or so. Probably wouldn’t be so bad if I could have controlled myself better.” He said with a chuckle turning his head to the side slightly so she could see his smirk. 

She rolled her eyes before pulling him back and wrapping her hands around his chest, rubbing his pectorals and resting her head on his shoulder, continuing to whisper her love and gratitude to him as he purred in her hold. 

Once the water cooled he stood from his position in his arms and stepped out of the tub, Kagome scrambling to follow him and pulling the stopper from the tub as they existed. She wrapped a towel around him before quickly drying herself and pushing him towards the bed before she grabbed a t-shirt of his from the dresser and rushed back to his side to cuddle against him. He laid his head against her chest and let out a sigh as she began to rub his ears slowly. 

“I thought we were moving too fast. I was really worried about it.” She whispered and felt him tense slightly in her hold until she moved her fingers harder against his ears, causing him to relax slightly against her. “But now, I don’t.” She continued and felt him relax fully against her. “I think if you told me that tomorrow you wanted to soul bond and we were going to elope to Vegas, I’d probably agree. Isn’t that crazy?” She whispered, giggling at the idea of Inuyasha in a tuxedo shirt and herself in a t-shirt and jeans with an Elvis impersonator singing them vows. 

She felt him chuckle against her chest before he pushed up, his eyes looking sleepily at her his chin propped up on her chest. “If I didn’t think your mother would kill me I would put you in the car right now.” He admitted and she nodded in agreement. “I think your mother may also have some words about it.” 

He smiled at her but continued to look at her, she stilled her fingers against his ears and he nuzzled into her chest slightly. “I will never be tired of you. I love you more every single day. When I do ask you to marry me, it's going to be perfect and you’re going to cry and I’m even going to have pictures so your mama can see it too.” He promised and she let out a watery laugh as she smiled and nodded, her fingers once again attaching to his ears. 

She felt his breathing even out and she thought he’d fallen asleep until she heard him whisper, “I’ve never felt that way in a scene before.” She moved her hands from his ears and looked down at the top of his. 

“I was in my subspace but I wanted to do more. I wanted to make you cum more. I wanted to be in charge while you were in charge. It was weird.” He said and Kagome felt herself gasp a little. 

He moved his head up and looked at her with concerned eyes. “Did I do a bad job? Do you not want me to do it again?” She asked, her eyes searching his face. He gave her a gentle smile before pulling himself up to lay a kiss against her lips. “It was amazing. I loved it and if you want to keep doing it I’m happy to. I’ve just never felt like such a willing submissive before. I normally like it for the masochism so it’s playing the role to get the hit, but with you…fuck, Kagome. You could have told me to lick your feet and I’d have jumped at the chance.” He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her again. She sighed into his mouth and pulled him close. He settled himself close to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. 

“I do have one question.” He said, head buried in her shoulder. She nodded and he kissed her shoulder in response. “I told you you could use Puppy but you didn’t. I thought with your reaction when I told you, you’d be all over it.”

Kagome giggled before pulling his head back to look at him. “I told you at the beginning of this, puppy doesn’t fit you. At least not in a scene. I think in a normal way I’d be fine as a pet name but I didn’t want to use something I’d rather use in day to day” She explained, moving her hands up to pet his ears lightly. 

He smiled brightly at her before snuggling into her shoulder again, “Then where did honey come from?” He asked as he trailed gentle kisses on her shoulder. 

“Your eyes are like pure honey. Helped me remember it was  _ you  _ I was playing with.” She said and he hummed in understanding. 

She smiled as she moved her hands to continue petting his ears as he nuzzled her neck, whispering their love in hushed tones before Inuyasha’s grumbling stomach interrupted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this I thought of another one shot so guess I got to start working on that now.


	20. Oh God, Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said not to bite the ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just like.....post it all?

His father called them early in the week to say their annual get together with past business partners was coming up this weekend and he was very insistent that they come. Kagome had asked when and what she should wear and she heard Izzy squeal in the background before the phone ruffled and Izzy began speaking quickly about the time, date, place, and dress code. 

Kagome laughed but looked to Inuyasha for agreement before confirming they would be there. Their routine had become much more solidified. Their past two weeks were specifically for loving touches, irrelevant fights about movies or TV shows, and snuggles. Weekends, however, had become dedicated to Ms. Kagome. She had enjoyed getting into the role of controller and had even learned enough ties that the loss of their handcuffs from the first night hadn’t hindered bondage. 

“Am I going to know anyone or is it my job to be eye candy on your arm?” Kagome asked, fluffing her hair as she stepped out of the car. She smoothed her hands down the little black dress she wore. A plunging v-neck dress with long sleeves and a flared skirt, small kitten pumps on her feet. Inuyasha laughed but shook his head, offering her his arm. His navy fitted suit clinging to his body and the white button up underneath opened at the top. “Everyone is going to ask about you, I’ve never brought someone to this but Rin and Ayame will be here to keep you company if the work talk gets boring.” He said, leading her into the restaurant and to the private room in the back. 

The room was set with two large round tables with small place cards indicated who was sitting where. Kagome scanned the room to see many faces she’d never seen before. Two older people sitting down at a table in deep conversation with Toga. Sesshomaru was standing next to an equally huge man with curly maroon hair and a tall woman standing next to him, her face soft as she spoke with Rin in front of her. Rin was smiling brightly, her head tipped back to look at the taller people surrounding her, her purple turtleneck dress swinging down to her knees. She heard rambunctious laughter and saw Ayame in a deep green blouse and dress slacks with Kouga talking to two other wolf demons if the leather and fur accents on their suits were anything to go by. Behind them Izzy stood in a golden dress, giggling at a huge demon with red eyes and very sharp teeth and another small flea demon jumping on her shoulder as he spoke.

Cocktails were in everyone’s hand and if Kagome didn’t know who she was with, she’d think she was a business function. She felt her arm jerk and followed Inuyasha as he moved them towards Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced over to them causing Rin to look as well and a huge smile to bloom across her face. She raised her hand and waved as Rin began bouncing on her toes across from them. 

“Both brothers have found their mates?” The huge man with maroon hair asked, glancing between Rin and Kagome. Kagome noticed the woman next to him elbow him slightly in the ribs and roll her eyes. “You have met Rin before, dear.” The man’s eyes glanced down towards the woman beside him before flitting across from her to a still bouncing Rin now pulling Kagome into her arms in a hug. 

Rin released her before turning back to the man in front of her, her head tilting almost completely back to look up at his eyes. “Don’t worry Kirinmaru, I know you’re just forgetful. You’ll remember me once I have pups for you to play with.” She teased and Kirinmaru’s eyes lit up as he smiled and nodded. 

Sesshomaru raised an arm and gestured to the man and woman in front of him, “Kirinmaru and his mate Midoriko.” His arm moved to point at Inuyasha and Kagome, “Inuyasha and Kagome, his intended.” He spoke before lowering his arm to his side one more. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in greeting before turning to Inuyasha. 

“You think anyone’s gonna to fight tonight?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes looking between Sesshomaru and Kirinmaru. Kirinmaru shook his head and Sesshomaru grunted. “I think Izzy is trying to keep  Ryukotsusei and Toga separated until they get food in them.” Midoriko supplied from her spot next to Kirinmaru, his arm now wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha nodded in understanding before glancing over to where Toga and the elderly couple were now in a heated discussion, Toga moving his arms wildly. 

“I’m gonna bring her around and introduce her to everyone. Rin, you can keep an eye on her when it gets boring, right?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes moving from his father to look at a brightly smiling Rin. She nodded at him before sending him a wink as he moved Kagome by the arm towards his father. Kagome heard Kirinmaru whisper ‘Who’s Rin?’ before Rin sighed loudly and began speaking again. 

Toga looked up and sent a bright smile towards Kagome before nodding his head in his son’s direction. “Come here pup, tell Totosai I take good care of my blades.” He said, moving his hand to clap the older man on the back, the man not moving in the slightest but shrugging his hand off his own shoulder. 

“You can’t take good care of your blades, you never have to use them anymore. I bet they’re in your closet collecting dust just like mine.” Inuyasha said with a snort before pushing Kagome forward slightly. “Kagome, this is my father’s mentor Totosai and his mate Kaede.” Inuyasha said, pointing to the two people in the seats below him. Kaede sent her a gentle smile but Totosai seemed to be judging her, his eyes raking her form and settling on staring into her eyes before nodding to himself and turning to Inuyasha. 

“She’s too good for you pup. Should warn her to get out before she’s stuck.” Totosai said, directly to Inuyasha and Kagome heard a growl sound from the man next to her. She gave an awkward chuckle before patting his arm. Toga laughed but shook his head, “He said the same thing to Izayoi and she’s still around. He’s just not really a dog person.” Toga said, clapping the old man on the back once more and jostling him slightly. 

Inuyasha’s growl subsided but his hand moved from her own to wrap around her shoulder possessively. “Totsai worked with dad when he was in the jewelry business. He’s a fire demon.” Inuyasha said, Totosai nodded in confirmation before moving his hand to pat the woman's knee next to him. “Kaede is my mate. We’ve been together since...before Sesshomaru was born?” He said, tapping his chin in thought but Kaede rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Far too long.” She said, her tone indicating she was used to him pushing buttons with this family. Toga smiled brightly before looking towards the two. “Would have saved me a lot of trouble if I’d know a demon and human could soul bond before I met Izzy.” He said, laughing when Kaede flicked Totosai’s hand off her leg. 

Kaede nodded and sent a glare towards Totosai, “Aye, had he listened to me, he could have been a source for ye.” She said, her words reminding Kagome of someone from the Feudal Era. Totosai shrugged before turning to Toga. “It wouldn’t have helped, I don’t know dog mating rituals and we aren’t nearly as clingy.” Totosai said with a huff causing Kaede to sigh and shake her head. 

“Kaede, you’ll like this. Kagome is a nurse, I’m sure you could talk to her about all your medical mumbo jumbo.” Inuyasha said and Kaede’s eyes lit up before turning to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her and nodded in confirmation. “I’m a nurse in a pediatrician’s office.” she said and Kaede clapped in excitement. 

“Such great news! A good match with a good head on her shoulders.” Kaede said, elbowing Totosai as he opened his mouth to speak again. “We should speak on your training Kagome, I am pushing for more natural remedies to be used in the medical field.” Kaede said. 

Kagome’s eyes widened and she looked to Inuyasha for confirmation and he smirked before nodding at her. Toga laughed before glancing past them and turning back to Inuyasha. “You better bring her over to your mother. She’s chomping at the bit, you really need to come visit more.” Toga said, pointing behind them. Kagome turned and saw Izzy waving excitedly at her and the two demons she’d been speaking to smiling at her as well. 

Kagome smiled before turning to excuse herself from the trio at the table and making her way to the other side of the room. She was pulled into a big hug by Izzy who pulled back to examine her. “You look absolutely gorgeous Kagome! Shippo sends his love, but we thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to have him here running a muck.” Izzy said, squeezing her hand before pulling back. 

“This is Ryukotsusei and Myoga.” She said, pointing to the man with red eyes and huge teeth and the bouncing flea on her shoulder, respectively. They both nodded their heads at her in greeting and she sent them a gentle smile. “What businesses did you do with him?” Kagome asked and Ryukotsusei snorted. 

“I am his risk analyst for all his ventures.” Myoga said, still bouncing on Izzy’s shoulder and smiling brightly at her. She nodded in understanding but Ryukotsusei was mumbling something under his breath until Izzy turned to him sharply and said a quick. “Don’t you dare start.” She growled and he held his hands up in mock defense. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” He sputtered but her glare didn’t diminish. He let out a sigh before turning to Kagome. “Toga and I were never business partners, we’ve been friends for a very long time.” Ryukotsusei said, and Izzy relaxed slightly next to him. 

“Friends until either of you decides it's time to kill the other.” Inuyasha said as he slid up next to Kagome and threw an arm around her. Izzy snapped her eyes to him and his arm tensed over her shoulder. “Don’t you start either, if I have to pay to rebuild another restaurant I will offer all three of your services as labor.” She said and Inuyasha chuckled slightly before pulling his hand back to scratch the back of his neck. 

“I was joking Ma. That hasn’t happened in almost 50 years at this point!” He said through awkward laughs. Kagome looked to see Myoga with a smirk on his face as he laughed along with Inuyasha. Ryukotsusei looked a little sheepish and turned to Izzy with his hand held up, “I promise I will not start a fight in a place you would then have to rebuild.” He swore and Izzy sighed before shaking her head. 

A waiter came out and looked at Izzy before she smiled and nodded. “Alright everyone! Time to eat! Take your seats!” She yelled to the room. 

Everyone began shuffling around as Inuyasha led her to the table already holding Ayame and Kouga before finding their names and pulling her chair out for her before seating himself next to her. Kagome looked around the table to see Sesshomaru and Rin sat next to them and Kouga and Ayame along with their two guests sat on the other half of the table. 

“Hi Miss Thang! You peg Inuyasha yet?” Ayame asked from across the table. A loud cough came from the other table and Kouga slapped a hand over her mouth before muttering a quick, ‘I’ll remind her.’ under his breath and leaning over to whisper something in her ear. Ayame sighed but nodded before turning back to Kagome. 

“How are you doing on this lovely evening Kagome?” Ayame asked in a fake proper tone and Kagome laughed, “I’m doing well Ayame. Did Toga just yell at you?” She asked and Ayame scowled before nodding. Ayame smiled before pointing to the other two men at the table. “This is Ginta and Hakkaku, they’re Kouga’s beta’s and they run the financials for the construction company and our pack.” She said, pointing to two very identical looking men who were smiling at her and waving. One had silver hair with a black tuft front and center and the other had a faux-hawk of all silver hair, their electric blue eyes shining brightly. 

Kagome waved back before reaching for a roll at the center of the table and taking a bite. Rin whispered something to Sesshomaru who nodded before she turned back to Kagome. “Kirinmaru isn’t actually an old business partner. Toga and him knew each other back when they were military men together but he’s actually Sesshomaru’s oldest friend. He mated Midoriko about 150 years ago and then fell out for a little before Sesshomaru met me.” Rin explained, pulling her own roll from the center of the table. 

Kouga snorted from across the table. “Falling out a nice way of saying when Kirinmaru stopped killing humans with him he declared him his enemy until he met you.” He said, taking a drink from the bourbon glass on the table in front of him. Kagome’s roll dropped to the plate in front of her and she moved her eyes slowly over to Sesshomaru. 

His face remained impassive and he moved only to take a small sip from the water glass in front of him. She continued staring at him before Rin giggled beside her and distracted her from her staring. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes before her eyes snapped back to Sesshomaru. 

“It’s not really that shocking, Kagome.” Rin said, still giggling behind her own roll. “I’m sorry, isn't it?” Kagome asked, picking up her roll from the plate in front of it and nibbling on it, trying to stop her staring at the literal murderer at their table. 

Rin shook her head but a sad smile was on her face. “Not just demons are bad, humans can be bad too. Every living thing has the capacity for evil. It's recognizing that and making the choice to change it that matters.” Rin said quietly and Kagome watched Sesshomaru move his hand to lay on the table next to Rin, who grabbed it tightly. 

Ayame laughed from her side of the table, “God it feels like I’m talking to Toran.” She giggled and Rin let out her own breathy laugh. Kagome relaxed slightly to fall back against Inuyasha’s arm thrown over the back of her chair. 

Waiters began bringing out trays of food. Kagome looked around the table and noticed almost everyone had something different. Rin had a roasted Cornish hen and vegetable medley, Sesshomaru had some sort of baked squash, Kouga had a huge steak with mashed potatoes, Ayame had chicken alfredo, the twins both had lamb lollipops with some sort of puree, Inuyasha had a huge t-bone steak and a lobster and Kagome had a small filet with parsnip puree and roasted asparagus. 

“I don’t remember telling you an order.” She whispered to Inuyasha as she cut into her steak to find it a perfect medium rare. He mumbled something to her through his mouthful causing her to roll her eyes and Kouga to laugh. “He probably just picked something for you. That's why they do this meeting at restaurants. They make the order beforehand so we can all eat and be happy when we have to start talking business.” Kouga said before taking a bite of his steak as Inuyasha nodded next to her.

Kagome took a bite and stifled her moan as the meat melted in her mouth. “I thought this was a party.” She said and Rin snorted next to her. “Toga calls it that so Izzy gets to plan something fancy, but after we finish eating the boys are going to get pulled over to that table to start yelling about money and stocks and next ventures.” Rin grumbled stabbing a carrot and shoving it in her mouth. 

Sesshomaru hummed next to her and she sighed but nodded and continued her eating. Once they’d finished and their plates had been removed, a server returned with slices of cake and coffee, setting them down before leaving them once more. 

“Have you looked at the margins on a start up?” Kagome heard from behind her and she turned slightly to see Kirinmaru staring hard at Toga who’s brow was furrowed and a bouncing Myoga in front of him. He nodded but seemed conflicted before pulling up to speak loudly. “Alright boys, come over and bring your cake, we’ve got things to discuss.” 

Inuyasha sighed but leaned over to kiss Kagome against the temple before grabbing his plate and leaving the table, the other four men moving with him. Kagome turned slightly to see all five of them standing behind Toga who had pulled a paper out and was running his finger over numbers, speaking in low tones. The women at the table had all moved to the other side of the table and were giggling as they passed a champagne bottle between them. 

Kagome turned back to see that Ayame had moved her own plate to sit in Inuyasha’s abandoned seat and Rin had stolen the piece of cake left by Sesshomaru and was eating it as well. 

“So what do we do now? Am I allowed to know the next business venture too?” Kagome joked, taking a bite of her cake. Rin nodded but Ayame snorted. “You’re  _ allowed _ to know but it's boring as hell. I’ll give you the rundown, Toga wants to do law or tech because he thinks Sess or Inuyasha will actually stick with one of them. Inuyasha doesn’t want to change until you’ve already had kids and Sesshomaru is completely indifferent because he has no emotion.” Ayame said with a laugh. 

Rin snorted next to her but nodded. “Actually pretty succinct. Sess doesn’t sleep much so he’s happy to do the school thing even if we have pups but Inuyasha is lazy and wants to be able to sleep in without taking tests.” Rin said, and an indignant shout sounded behind them. She waved her hand dismissively in the air before returning to her second piece of cake. 

“And Kouga is also somehow involved.” Kagome said and Ayame nodded. “Toga basically raised him. He was too young to take over the pack when his dad passed so Toga taught him how to do the Alpha thing before sending him back a couple decades later, but they’ve been pretty tight. Especially since Kouga was like the big brother Inuyasha never had.” Ayame explained. 

“Inuyasha  _ had  _ a big brother.” Rin said angrily and Ayame shook her head at Rin. “I know you hate it but he wasn’t cuddly and soft until he met you Rinny. I’m sure if Inuyasha was born now it would have been different.” Ayame said calmly and Rin huffed but nodded in understanding. 

“So what do we do while they talk?” Kagome said, glancing back to the women at the other table who seemed to be drinking much more heavily than they’d been during dinner. “We’re not getting sloshed like them.” Ayame said, noticing her eye line. “I wanna talk about you guys! What's going on? Have you soul bonded yet?” Ayame asked and Kagome shook her head but Rin nodded slightly causing a squeal of excitement to sound through the room. 

“After New Years he was being extra possessive and we ended up just taking a week off right after.” Rin flushed but her eyes glanced to the side, “I’m going to show them my mark, don’t freak out.” She whispered before pulling down the top of her dress to show a few healed marks against her chest over her heart. Kagome said congratulations but Ayame was looking at her in confusion. 

“Those aren’t mating marks Rin.” Ayame said, pulling her hair to the side and pulling the shoulder of her blouse down to expose her shoulder where there was a clear shallow bite mark scar on her shoulder. She traced the mark slightly with a small smile on her lips. Rin smiled and shook her head. 

“It's different when it's done with a human.” She said, adjusting her dress back to cover herself. “Toga had to tell Sess about it. Apparently since it's basically a restructuring of the soul, it needs to be done closer to the heart. He tried to do it with Izzy on the shoulder and it didn’t work the first time so he had to try again and after biting a couple different places he realized the closer to the heart the better.” She explained, a little flush covering her face. 

Ayame shrugged her shoulders, unsure if it was right but unwilling to fight it, “Was the rest of it the same? The solidifying and the rest?” Ayame asked and the light dusting on her cheeks spread over her face as she glanced over her shoulder to the men still huddled over the other table. 

“Definitely the same. I thought they were joking about it being a frenzy but literally for 4 days it was constant. I don’t think I was alone except when I had to go to the bathroom and I could hear him whining the whole time.” Rin said, her eyes softening as she looked over to the men still hunching over the table. 

Ayame laughed before moving her hand to pat Kagome’s shoulder, “My work with Rinny is done, time for me to upset Inuyasha constantly until you have a mark too.” She teased and Kagome laughed. “It's only been 10 months, I don’t think he’s ready” She reminded her and Ayame snorted. 

“Kouga and I met, I switched to train under him and I was marked within 4 days. Your time means nothing to me. Get ready for me to grab your ass a lot and probably kiss your face.” Ayame warned and Rin giggled next to her and nodded in agreement. “It's true, she warned me too and I ended up agreeing to a lot more...  _ mouth _ activities out of the scene than I normally would.” 

Ayame was plucked from the chair with a laugh as Kouga moved her back to her own side with him and wrapped an arm fully around her. “Are you going to ruin my relationship with the family?” He teased and she giggled and nodded, snuggling into his shoulder. He groaned but held her close. 

Inuyasha slid back into his seat and planted a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t blame pushing the soul bonding on me.” He teased and Kagome flushed before swatting at his arm. “You didn’t tell me Sess and Rin had soul bonded!” She said with a wave in their direction. Inuyasha shrugged, “Not my information to tell. Didn’t want to overwhelm you and make you think it had to happen faster.” He said casually, causing her to huff and flush slightly. 

“So what's the verdict, are you going back to school?” She asked and Inuyasha groaned but shook his head. 

“Not yet, dad can’t decide what he wants to do but he knows he doesn’t want to do both at once. He’s thinking law first but it requires more school than tech so he might send Sess now and start with him and then I’ll join in once it's off the ground.” He said, shifting in his seat to throw his arm around her shoulder again. 

“That just means more girls nights for me and Kagome while he studies for tests!” Rin exclaimed, her hand once again held by Sesshomaru’s on the table. He gave a small nod and she beamed at him. “I’ll bring the babies over and we can have play dates!” She squealed and Kagome flushed again.

“I don’t think I’m going to be having babies by the time you do Rin.” Kagome said, waving her hand until a loud, “What?!” Sounded behind her. She looked back to see Totosai looking at her with big eyes. Toga was laughing next to him and shaking his head and Myoga was perched on his shoulder. 

“If she’s not having them soon, when are you going to have grandbabies to share? I thought you said you had a plan?” Totosai said, turning to look at Toga who was jerking his hand against his neck in a cut-it-out motion. Inuyasha laughed beside her and turned to yell back to the pair, “She wants them and has already agreed to at least a couple on the first go around. Don’t let the blush fool you!” He said, ruffling her hair but still staring at a now laughing Toga and a nodding Totosai. 

Kagome sputtered and smacked his chest, causing him to laugh harder. She turned around to pout and saw Rin laughing behind her hand and Ayame smiling brightly at her. “Why does no one bug you two about kids?” Kagome accused, pointing a finger at Ayame. 

Ayame held her hands up in defense before pointing a hand at Kouga. “He says Inuyasha has to go first. I wasn’t about to start pushing the conversation unless he hadn’t found someone for another hundred years.” Ayame said. Kagome glowered at Rin but she just shook her head. “I’ve been hearing it for almost 3 years now. It’s nice to have them focused on another person.” Sesshomaru nodded his head beside her and she groaned into her hands. 

“You ate my cake.” Kagome heard and she turned to look at Sesshomaru, staring down at Rin. Rin nodded and pulled his head down to press a kiss against his lips. She pulled back as smiled at him, patting her stomach. “You shouldn’t have said I looked too skinny, I wouldn’t feel the need to fatten up.”

Sesshomaru sighed but grabbed his coffee from the table. “I said no such thing.” He said, taking a sip but holding her hand once he’d set his cup down. Rin hummed in response before tracing his hand in her own. 

“Do you guys have a wedding date picked out, Rin?” Kagome said, trying to evade more teasing from her boyfriend. Rin smiled and nodded. “It’s going to be very small, only the people here plus our parents and Miroku and Sango. We’re planning for Valentines day.” Rin said. 

Kagome gaped at her before turning to Inuyasha who just shrugged at her. “Rin, you know Valentine's day is like 3 weeks away, right?” Kagome asked and Rin smiled brightly and nodded again. 

“We’re just doing something in the backyard. We don’t want something huge and I’ve been ready since I was 21.” Rin explained, her smile never faltering and the hand holding Sesshomaru’s gripped tightly. 

Kagome sputtered a minute before looking around the table. No one else seemed shocked so she took a deep breath. “Well then I guess Valentine's day I’ll meet you in your backyard.” She said and Rin nodded excitedly at her. “I’m not having a baby right after, so don’t feel like you need to rush. I told Sess and Toga that I wanted a real life honeymoon not worrying about pregnancy.” She said, seeing Kagome’s shocked expression.

“You have a dress and everything? I haven’t even heard you planning anything!” Kagome said, trying to wrap her hand around a 4 month engagement. Rin shrugged before turning back to point at Izzy, giggling with her head thrown back as she chatted with Midoriko. “Izzy wanted to plan the whole thing, she even went with me to get my dress made. Thank god she has good taste.” 

“Mom gets bored at home and I think she’s sick of Dad too. That’s why we’re starting something new and why things that normally take a long time to plan are taking no time at all, she’s got nothing else to do.” Inuyasha explained, pulling her shocked face back to his own. 

She nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath. She felt her heart rate calm a little before looking back to Rin. “I guess we’re going to have to shop for a dress for me, I don’t think I have anything warm enough for a backyard wedding.” Kagome said with a smile causing a slight squeal from Rin.

Kagome suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Toga smiling down at her. She returned his smile and kicked Inuyasha’s chair causing him to stand with a grumble.

Toga sat and held his hand out to Kagome. She gave him a confused look before putting her hand in his. “I know it feels fast Kagome, It’s hard for demons when your partner is human to know what’s too fast for them. Inuyasha isn’t going to force you to move faster than you’re comfortable and all the teasing we do is just teasing. No matter what you decide we’re not gonna push you, just remember that.” He said, his eyes kind as he took in her still slightly overwhelmed look. 

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded at him before leaning forward to give him a hug. “Thank you. It's actually not the fast that bothers me, even though four months from engaged to married feels very fast. No offense.” She said, looking back at Rin who snorted and waved a hand at her. “The stress is that it doesn't feel too fast. I feel like I shouldn’t be ready but I am and I’m still waiting for Inuyasha to get sick of me.” She said with a flush and heard a loud scoff from the other table before Inuyasha was once again behind her with his hands on her shoulders. 

“My goal is to make it a whole week without you asking me if I’m sick of you. As soon as we hit that I’m gonna have a ring on your finger.” He said teasingly, his hands rubbing her shoulder. Toga laughed in front of her and left another pat on her hand before moving over to a still giggling Izzy. 

“How much have you had, you lush?” Toga said, grabbing the bottle from Izzy as she went to pour another glass. Her head swiveled back and she groaned as her eyes closed before opening and refocusing on Toga behind her. “I needed it if I was going to have to deal with you.” She said, her voice light and teasing and a giggle bubbling out of her chest. He tutted at her before moving the bottle back to Kaede, who nodded at him and moved it out of reach. 

Inuyasha reclaimed his seat and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled as she pulled back. “I promise you that I love you and I’m going to marry you. As soon as you believe me, you’ll be engaged.” He whispered and she let out a loud laugh before standing to move over to Kaede. 

“Can I have a glass of that? I feel like I need it.” She said, followed by cheers from a drunk Izzy and Midoriko. 

* * *

Inuyasha parked in the garage before holding his hand out to stop Kagome from removing her seatbelt. He climbed out of the car and went to her side, unbuckling her before swinging her out of the car and into his arms before peppering kisses all over her face. She laughed trying to capture his mouth as he moved quickly around her, to no avail. She shifted slightly in his arms as he kicked the car door closed before carrying her upstairs and throwing her on the bed. She giggled madly once she’d landed and looked up at him with a bright smile. 

She moved to her knees and crawled to him on the bed before lifting her hands to the back of his neck and finding the clasp against his neck. Just as she went to unhook it, Inuyasha pulled his hands back to still her hands. 

“Inuyasha?” She asked, her hands shifting down to his shoulders. He gave her a soft smile before shaking his head. “Can it just be us tonight?” He whispered, pulling one of her hands from his shoulder to place a gentle kiss against her palm. 

She nodded and he pulled her closer, giving her a tender kiss as he slid his arms out of his suit jacket. She moved her hands to the top of his button down and slowly made her way down, unbuttoning the shirt as she went, pausing every so often to feel the skin of his exposed chest. She felt his hands move to the back of her dress and slide the zipper down and run his fingers down her back. She moved to kiss again, removed her hands from his chest to wrap around his neck. 

He whimpered against her mouth before pulling back to push the shoulders of her dress down and expose her bra. He moved his kisses down to her shoulder, leaving a small bite against the crux of her neck and shoulder. “I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, continuing to trail kisses along her shoulder and neck. She panted against him, her hands returning to continue unbuttoning his shirt. 

Once his shirt was opened she ran her hands across his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles before pulling her hands up and over his shoulders and pushing the shirt down his back. The kisses on her shoulder stopped and she was pulled up to kneeling position and her dress flashed in front of her face as it was pulled up her body. 

As her eyes refocused in front her she saw Inuyasha just staring, his hands down by his sides, fingers twitching in anticipation. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered before moving his hand up to smooth against her arms and shoulders. His hands moved behind her back and unclipped her bra before pulling the material off her body. 

She reached her hands forward to undo his pants and lower the zipper but she stopped with his hands on her own. She looked up at him in confusion but he just shook his head and pulled her hands to his mouth before kissing each of her fingers. 

“Can you lay down?” He asked quietly. She nodded slightly before shifting back on the bed and laying, watching him from the side as he shucked his pants off and climbed into the bed with her. He laid next to her, running his claws along her body, stopping to tickle her stomach lightly causing a giggle to bubble up in her chest. She swatted at his chest and he moved his hand to grab her flailing arms. 

He placed them next to her head before leaning over her and pressing a deep kiss against her mouth. She smiled and relaxed in his hold, pushing her mouth up against his own and teasing her tongue against his lips for entrance. He groaned against her before opening his mouth to allow her entrance. 

He shifted on the bed until he was laying flush against her, grinding against her through their underwear. She moaned at the motion and thrust her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against her own. 

His hands moved down and Kagome heard two distinct rips before there was nothing in between them. His grinding continued, pushing hard against her clit with every thrust. 

She pulled back gasping for air and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He whispered, his hand trailing down her body, tweaking her nipples before moving to slip two fingers into her core. He groaned and began a slow pace, her wetness aiding the motion of his hand. 

“This pussy is mine.” He growled into her neck and she nodded in agreement. He bit her shoulder blade hard and she arched against his mouth. “Every feeling you have is mine.” He whispered harshly, his tongue darting out to soothe the bitten flesh. She moaned in agreement and adjusted her legs to throw one leg over his hip. He growled and his fingers pace increased inside her. 

“Every orgasm you have is mine.” He growled, moving his hand to allow his thumb to press hard against her clit as his fingers continued to pump within her. “I love you so fucking much.” He groaned, hearing the wet sounds her pussy made with the motion of his fingers. 

He pulled his hand back away from her core and she groaned in disappointment before thrusting her hips up, the head of his cock hitting hard against her clit causing him to hiss before he moved his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. “I’m yours, Kagome.” He said, sliding himself in and seating his hips flush against her own. 

“Every feeling I have, I have because of you.” He said, beginning to move slowly within her. “You’re the fucking air I breath.” He growled out as he thrust in hard against her. She moaned and nodded wildly below him. 

“Say it.” He demanded, pulling out slowly to push in hard once more. “You’re mine” she whimpered, pushing her hips up to prolong to harsh contact. He groaned above her before moving his hand to hold her leg up at his hip. 

“Yes, I’m yours.” He whispered as his pace increased, the hard thrusts in ending in small noises of contentment from Kagome below him. He leaned down and nibbled her earlobe. “I’m gonna marry you.” He growled into her ear and she whimpered as another thrust hit deep inside her, feeling her heart beating wildly against her chest, her breathing coming in short pants. 

“I’m gonna marry you, and then I’m gonna fucking breed you. Every fucking person who sees you will know you’re mine and I’m gonna scream I’m yours from the rooftops.” He growled, his hips moving faster against her own and his hand abandoning her leg to move between them and tease her clit. 

“You’re mine.” She cried, her hips thrusting up against the attention on her clit, feeling her peak coming closer. 

“Fuck yes.” He growled in her ear before biting her below the ear and licking down her neck before kissing a path back to her fucking ear. “You wanna be my wife, Kagome?” He said, followed by a deep groan as her thrusting finally hit in time with his own, causing him to hit deeper within her. 

“Oh god, Yes! Inuyasha!” She screamed as her orgasm flowed through her. Inuyasha growled and pulled away from her to push her knee back and thrust into her, chasing his own orgasm through the clenching of her body. She gasped for air as his frantic movements prolonged the feeling in her body, feeling herself catch a breath when his hips finally stuttered against her own and he let out a deep moan. 

Finally catching her breath she reached up to pull him down and place a lingering kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips before hauling her up in his arms and shuffling until the blanket was pushed down before he pulled her to his chest and pulled it over them. She giggled a little at his struggle before resting her head and snuggling into his chest. 

“You better not have stopped my playing to get out of your punishment.” She teased, nuzzling against his chest. He let out a bark of laughter before shaking his head above her. “You can punish me for my teasing tomorrow, I promise.” He whispered, his hand running through her hair. 

She stayed silent a moment longer before whispering again, “Did you mean it?” She asked quietly and she felt him still beneath her before she was pulled up and placing on the pillow next to him, their eyes colliding. His golden eyes looked darker, deeper and more intense. 

“I’m not lying when I say I want to marry you Kagome. I didn’t mean to ask you while I was fucking you, but I do want to marry you, as soon as you tell me you’re ready.” He said, his words final. Kagome nodded against the pillow. “Say you believe me.” He said, the depth of his eyes not changing. 

She took a shaky breath before whispering a soft I believe you. He shook his head and pushed his body closer to hers, tangling their legs below and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Say it like you mean it. Say I’m yours.” He said again. She sighed before taking a deep breath and looking straight into his eyes. 

“I believe you, you’re mine.” She said firmly and his eyes lightened before he leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips. 

“I fucking love you Kagome. I’m going to marry you, and pup you and keep you with me until I’m not around anymore. And after that I’ll meet you in the afterlife too.” He said, his tone light but the emotion behind his words staggering. 

Kagome nodded at him, her eyes feeling glassy before moving herself down to nuzzle against his chest once more. 

“Did you mean yes? ” He said quietly and she nodded.   
  


* * *

“We can’t sleep all day Inuyasha, don’t we need groceries?” Kagome tried again, pushing against the death grip he had around her waist. “Instacart.” She heard him mumble behind her as she was pulled deeper into his chest, undoing the 20 minutes of wiggling she’d done to remove herself. She sighed and turned over in her arms. His ears were still droopy and he hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes yet. 

She smiled gently at him before pulling her hands up to scratch his ears. He moaned and shifted his hips closer to her, rubbing his budding erection against her thigh. “No fair.” He mumbled but his eyes cracked open, still heavy with sleep. She giggled and removed her hand to run through his hair. “We have to get up. It’s already past noon.” She whispered to him, trying to ease him into the world of the waking. 

He grumbled and pulled from her to lay on his back, dramatically throwing his arm over his face. “You wake up. I wanted to stay in bed all day and cuddle and you’re rejecting me.” He fake whimpered before removing his arm to send her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and moved to pat his cheek. “I think you’ll live. Besides, didn’t you say I could punish you for teasing me at the party last night?” She teased. 

His eyes lit up and he nodded at her before throwing his hands up to grab the headboard and closing his eyes. “Have your way with me Ms. Kagome. I’m ready for you.” He yelled, a broad smile spreading across his face. She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes when he let out a very fake moan. 

“Not funny.” She said, pulling herself off the bed and running to relieve herself and brush her teeth in the bathroom. Inuyasha switched with her as Kagome went back to turn down the blanket on the bed. Just as she was crawling off the bed, she felt her hips pull back and Inuyasha nuzzle her neck. 

“I do want you to get to have your day if you want.” He said into her hair and Kagome reached back to scratch his ear, pulling a deep groan from his throat as he pushed his hips against her backside. “You promise to get groceries with me after?” She whispered, pushing her hips back and feeling him nod against her neck. She smiled before pulling out of his hold and turning to him, tightening his necklace before stepping to the side. 

“I want to see how well you can control yourself. Do you think you can keep still while I punish you for teasing, Honey?” She said, her tone turning hard and demanding. Inuyasha nodded a whimper a small “Yes, Ms. Kagome.” Before climbing on the bed and raising his hands above his head, turning his head to wait for further instruction. 

Kagome removed her underwear slowly before crawling on the bed and pulling down his boxers, tapping his hips slightly to make him lift and allow her to pull them all the way off. “Safe word?” She said, setting her hands at his shoulders before dragging her nails down his chest causing a ragged moan to spill from his mouth. “Shikon” he said shakily, hands now grabbing the iron headboard tightly. 

She hummed her approval before moving to straddle his middle, placing teasing kisses over his chest. “It wasn’t very nice to tease me last night, was it Honey.” She said, laying light kisses on his chest before flicking her tongue against his nipple. He hissed but his head shook in agreement. 

“I want to show you the dangers of running your mouth. So I’m going to use my mouth to mark you all over. Do not cum and do not speak. Are we clear?” She said, biting down on the nipple near her mouth and hearing a small groan escape his mouth before he mumbled a small noise of understanding. 

Kagome smirked and began her biting. She bit his pectoral right above his heart, then the side of chest. A bite placed on the definitely in each abdominal before another placed on each side of his hips, directly against the bone. The closer she moved to his erection the more he whined but he did not speak. She moved to the tops of his thighs, leaving harsh nips across them before letting her breath fan across his cock, causing it to twitch and jump for attention. 

“Good job, honey. You’re being very good.” She praised when his hips trembled but did not lift. She heard him let out a breathy sigh and she moved up his body, sucking hard at each previous bite mark, leaving small hickeys all over his torso. She moved to his neck and bit hard against his pulse point, drawing a low and loud moan from him. She laved the abused skin with her tongue before sucking hard against it and leaving it with a kiss. 

She looked at his disheveled face before moving up until her mouth was directly in front of ears, her chest swinging close enough to his face to feel his pants hards against her skin. “Remember Honey. Don’t touch.” She warned before sticking her tongue out and tracing the shell of his ears. She felt a full shiver travel through his entire body and his ears flicked back away from her ministrations. She brought her hands up to scratch them at the base before leaning forward to lick the tips once more. 

Inuyasha was breathing heavily against her chest and she could hear the iron crying from the intensity of his grip. She smirked to herself before pushing forward to leave a small bite along his left ear. 

She felt a sudden pulse of energy from below her and pulled her head back and down to raise an eyebrow at him. When their eyes met she was looking at blood red eyes with navy irises and familiar blue jagged markings on his cheeks. 

“Oh shit!” Kagome yelped before pulling back and pulling his hands away from the headboard. “Inuyasha we’re just playing, remember? It’s all over now, we don’t need to play anymore. Just Inuyasha and Kagome.” She spoke quickly, holding his hands in her own and rubbing her thumbs back and forth. 

She suddenly realized he’d told her to stop the scene if he went demon but not exactly what would happen after that. Was she supposed to call someone? Just leave? Maybe go straight to aftercare and calm him down?

The last option seemed the best so she slowly pulled herself off him and sat back, causing him to sit up as well, his signature smirk on his face but looking much more feral with longer fangs in his mouth. “Inuyasha, would you like to bath with me?” She said calmly, knowing the worst thing to do would be show fear. He nodded his head and she smiled gently before pulling off the bed and grabbing his hand to lead him into the bathroom. 

She went to start the tub but was stopping by a clawed hand grabbing her wrist. She turned back to see Inuyasha shaking his head. He led her towards the shower and turned on the waterfall shower head before stepping into the warm water. She followed him quietly and moved to stand behind him, intent on washing his hair. 

She gasped when he quickly turned and pushed her into the wall. “Bitch.” He growled at her before his head was shoving into her shoulder and he began nibbling and sucking on her skin. 

Kagome gasped and tilted her head, moving to put her hands around his neck but stopped when his growling increased. He removed himself from her neck to grab both hands and set them against the wall at her head. “My bitch wants to play, I will play.” He said, the smirk once again at his face. Kagome nodded silently and held her hands against the wall. 

He nodded before returning to her neck, his sucking and biting sure to leave a bruise against her skin. She moaned and arched her back against him. 

“‘My bitch is so needy.” He mocked, bringing a hand up to his mouth and snapping off his claws before pushing the hand down to slide his fingers against her core. She moaned and thrust her hips out to meet his testing fingers, trying to move him towards her clit. He growled again and pulled his hand away. “Bitch behave.” He growled and she whimpered but pulled her hips back. 

Satisfied that she would listen, Inuyasha moved his fingers back, rubbing the lips of sex roughly but never pushing in to touch her clit or enter her. His mouth had moved from her neck down to her chest and he was leaving bites around the flesh, ignoring her nipples to suck bruises into the skin. 

“Please Inuyasha!” She begged, trying to remain still but feeling like she was being held close to an edge without falling. He was not trying to make her cum, just touching her, possessing her. 

“Not until I’m inside.” He growled, but his mouth moved to attach to her nipple, his fang grazing her pulling a deep moan from her. Her head fell back against the wall, and she absentmindedly thought she may have a concussion from the force.

Her whimpers were rising in volume, his hand moving quickly as her wetness leaked to stick to his fingers, and he moved to her other breast, suckling the nipple like a newborn. She cried out in frustration when he pulled his hand and mouth away. 

She opened her glassy eyes to look up at him, his smirk looking more feral. She panted as his hand came to her hips to hold her. “Turn around bitch, I’m going to breed you.” He said, his voice low and rough. She nodded and turned to face the wall. He pulled her back, forcing her to brace her hands straight in front of her and she felt him nudge her legs further apart. 

She felt him lift her by the hips as if she weighed nothing before his cock slid hard into her pussy, his hips laying flush against her ass. She groaned and pushed her hands hard into the wall, sure that at any moment she would fall force and crack her head open. 

She heard him groan behind her and give a testing thrust hard against her. Her hands slid down the wall and she was already falling right as he slid out of her and righted her footing. “Bitch so small.” He seemed to mumble to himself as he caught her. He moved behind her to and lifted her bridal style before adjusting her to spread her legs in his grip, her back laying flush against his chest. 

She felt him humm in approval before his cock slid into her. He groaned behind her before and his hips pulled back before thrusting in again, jostling her to pull her hands back to grab his hair, but not cause her to fall. 

She heard him growl behind her as his pace increased. Her legs held tightly in his hands and spread wide, her own hands tangled in his hair to ground herself. He was moving quickly, against her, the position making for shallow but quick thrusts. She felt him move slightly to face the door of the shower before leaning down to growl into her ear. “Look at us, bitch.” 

Kagome opened her eyes and found the mirror in front of them. She watched the scene in front of her and moaned. Inuyasha was gripping the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs apart and digging his claws into her skin. His bright red eyes were locked on her own through the mirror, his hips pulling and pushing against, lifting her slightly to get deeper inside. Kagome groaned at the sight of his cock, stretching and moving inside her. She felt her body near the edge watching the erotic sight in front of her. Inuyasha pulled his mouth down to leave a harsh bite against her shoulder blade. 

“Mine.” He growled against her skin, his hips pushing harder against her, his shallow thrusts moving faster against her. She nodded in agreement and tried moving her hips down to meet his as well, groaning when it caused it to hit deeper inside her. His eyes flashed up to meet her own in the mirror again the look in his eyes hard and demanding. “Cum for me bitch.” He growled and Kagome felt herself tense around him, throwing her head back as her orgasm flowed through her body, her legs shaking in his hold as they tried to snap close. 

He growled and lowered her to the floor before spinning her to push her against the wall and hiking her up, slamming back into her still spasming core. She gasped and her eyes shot open to see his red eyes staring hard down at her, a smirk still plastered to his face. 

“Again.” He growled, pushing her further up the wall as he began a fast and brutal pace against her. She whined in abandon, her legs hooked loosely around his hips as he pistoned in and out of her body. She moaned and threw her head back, her chest arching in front of her as her orgasm flowed through her once more, too sensitive to hold out. She felt him growl before his mouth moved forward and clamped down on her shoulder, breaking the skin and holding her in place as he came.

She felt her body calm as he slowly retracted his mouth from her shoulder, whimpering and licking the blood left behind. “Fuck.” She heard him whisper before he slowly pulled out and pulled her with him directly under the spray of water. 

He pulled her close and just hugged her, her body completely dwarfed by his frame as he swayed them slightly. Kagome pulled back to look up and saw remorseful gold eyes looking down at her. She smiled brightly at him and pulled his face down to leave a gentle kiss against his lips. “Welcome back stranger.” She whispered and he let out a humorless laugh before turning the water off and shuffling her out of the shower, wrapping her in a huge towel before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. 

He situated her on the bed but didn’t lay down next to her, sitting to her side, his eyes still downcast and his ears drooped. “I’m really sorry Kagome.” he said quietly, his hand moving to run through her wet hair. 

Kagome laughed before looking up at him with warm eyes. “You told me not to mess with the ears and I pushed it. I don’t know what I was expecting but to be seduced by you in demon form wasn’t exactly on my bingo card.” She joked pulling herself up and removing the towel from her shoulders to wrap around his shoulders. He sighed but used the towel to wipe himself off. 

“That's never happened before. You didn’t even really bite them but fuck my demon rioted and I tried to mark you. Honestly shocked I didn’t knot.” He said, a light blush dusting his cheek. Kagome blushed too and brought her hand up to the raw bite mark on her shoulder. “So guess your demon doesn’t like being submissive, huh?” She said, running her fingers over the bite mark.

Inuyasha shook his head. “I’m dominant by nature but I’m also a masochist, it's the reason I’m a switch.” He said, pulling her hand away from her neck to get a better look at her neck, whining at the raw bite. 

“It was supposed to be your dom day and you aren’t gonna learn anything if my demon can’t chill the fuck out when you’re in charge.” he whined, leaning forward to lick the mark on her shoulder, cleaning the wound. Kagome shivered and Inuyasha let out a small chuckle before sitting back and staring at her, his eyes a little brighter but his ears still drooping on his head. 

“I feel like I’ve learned enough. I don’t need to  _ just  _ be the dom for a couple months. I think I’d be fine if we switched more often than on and off every couple months. You think that would help keep the demon calm?” She asked, moving her hand to pat his hand. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t had something like that happen in a long time. Normally if the demon comes out I let him but that was like he was demanding to be let out. I could see what was happening but I didn’t have any control.” He said softly, his eyes looking over her chest and neck before landing on the bite on her shoulder. “I don’t know if it happens again and you’re unmarked if you’ll come out without a soul bond.”

Kagome nodded slightly in understanding, her hand moving up to once again touch the bite in her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled brightly before reaching her hands out and grabbing his hands. 

“I would like to make some adjustments to our timeline.” She said sternly and he cocked his head at her in confusion. “I would like to stop playing for a while, just to make sure the soul bond doesn’t happen without warning.” She said, seeing him nod his head slightly in understanding but the quizzical look remained on his face. 

“I also think maybe we should do the soul bond before the engagement, is that allowed?” She asked, her voice getting smaller as she looked down at the comforter in front of her. She felt his hand grip her chin and lift her face to look at his own. His eyes were soft but he had a huge smile on his face and he adjusted his hold to cup her cheek. 

“You tell me when you’re ready and I’ll take the week off. Whenever you want and we can stop playing until then.” He said calmly, his thumb stroking her cheek. Kagome blushed but nodded in his hold before letting out a shaky breath. 

“Alright, so you ready to go get groceries with me?” She said with a shaky laugh, he smirked at her before glancing back towards her neck and chest, “You may want to wear a turtleneck for a couple days.” He said, a whine breaking through his throat as he stared at the bite mark. 

Kagome groaned and reached to her nightstand to grab her phone and send a quick text. She heard him whine as he continued to pet the mark on her shoulder.

[To: **Pervert:** _Do you know how to get rid of hickies on your neck in 24 hours?_ ]

She stood from the bed and walked to the dresser pulling out one of her turtlenecks and leggings, followed by a bra and underwear before returning to the bed to grab her phone as it dinged, feeling Inuyasha pull her into his arms and nuzzle the mark once more. 

[From: **Pervert:** _Put a quarter and a spoon in the freezer now. You’ll need to get some stuff from the grocery store too._ ]


	21. Hush Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is clingy and Kagome gives him a present.

Inuyasha was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist swaying her slightly. “I’m only going to be gone for a few hours. You and the boys will be watching the Super Bowl, it's not like you’re going to miss me.” Kagome said, laughing as she tried to pull from his arms and finding herself completely trapped. 

“We haven’t been apart except for work and I  _ am  _ gonna miss you.” He whined, leaning down to push his head into her shoulder. She patted his arm to try to get him to release her again and he groaned and tightened his hold. 

“Who’s playing tonight?” She asked, trying to distract him from their impending separation. He shook his head against her neck and didn’t answer. “I don’t care, I'll watch next year. Can we just cancel?” He whimpered again. 

“Too late for that big boy. Release your woman so we can watch the game.” Kagome heard from behind her and shuffled them around to face a grinning Kouga flanked by Miroku and Sango holding pizza’s and plastic take out containers. “Go home.” Inuyasha growled, his arms not releasing her. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to a confused but grinning Kouga. 

“He went demon on me last weekend and has literally refused to not be holding me since. I’ve been late to work twice because he wouldn’t let go and I’m pretty sure he scarred an old lady at the store.” Kagome explained, trying again to pull away from him and failing. Kouga laughed and moved into the room. Miroku looked at her with his head cocked, “Is that the day you needed help with hickeys?” He asked and Kagome sighed but nodded. 

Sango moved into the room and the bags on the ottoman and stood back up to glare at Inuyasha. “You basically keep her holed up like an ogre. Let her go so we can have our girls night.” She demanded and Inuyasha whimpered and shook his head above her. 

“Hello!” Rin sang as the front door opened. Sango yelled a quick ‘living room’ back and Rin bounced in with Sesshomaru right behind her. She looked at the held Kagome and started giggling. “He accidentally hurt you, huh?” Rin asked, an eyebrow raised at her. Kagome blushed and nodded, her hand ghosting up to her shoulder causing Inuyasha to whimper behind her again. 

“Embarrassment.” Sesshomaru scoffed from behind Rin and she turned to him quickly with an eyebrow raised. “Oh really? I remember something similar happening to us when you -” Sesshomaru had clamped a hand over her mouth and was staring blankly down at her as Rin continued to mumble behind his hand. Once she’d finished he removed his hand and turned her back towards the still tangled couple. 

“You have to just tell him to let you go. Don’t suggest, don’t distract, just tell him.” Rin said, looking over at her before her eyes narrowed slightly at Inuyasha. “What did he do to you anyways?” Rin said, her eyes moving quickly over Kagome searching for something. 

Kagome let out a shaky sigh before moving her hands up and moving her sweater off her shoulder to show them the healing bite mark. Rin’s eyes widened and she looked up at Inuyasha. “You know that's not where it's supposed to go on humans.”

He let out a growl-whimper and his arms tightened around her waist. “I wasn’t trying to mark her, my demon came out and he doesn’t know the specifics when I’m not in control.” He ended in a growl, moving his head down to lick the mark again, causing Kagome to flush hotly and try to push his head away. Miroku let out a huge laugh before turning to Sango. “When she asked for help with hickeys I didn’t think she had a flesh wound.” Sango snorted but nodded, “Frozen spoons don’t heal broken skin.” 

“Whelp, let her go. Rin wants to leave.” Sesshomaru said, moving into the room and sitting in an armchair. Inuyasha whimpered and held her tighter, now completely buried in her neck. Kagome sighed and looked up, worrying she would be held hostage until her neck healed before looking back to Rin who kept mouthing _ Be forceful  _ at her.

She took a deep breath before putting on her dom voice and speaking sternly. “Inuyasha, let me go.” He whimpered and shook his head against her neck. She looked back to Rin who was waving her hand to repeat it. “Inuyasha, let me go now.” She demanded once again and heard him whine but his arms relaxed around her. She turned in his arms to look at his sad eyes before kissing his cheek. “I will be back before the end of the game. Have fun.” She said before jumping out of the way just as his arms went back to grab her. 

She turned to Kouga once she was a safe distance from him and raised an eyebrow, “Ayame’s not coming?” She asked, finally free from her hostage situation. Kouga shook his head, “She had to finish something up for a client. She told me to grab your ass and try to kiss you for her but I said no!” He finished, waving his hands at a now snarling Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved his snarling away from Kouga to send her puppy eyes and held his arms open making grabby motions at her. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Rin said, jumping in front of her and holding her hands over Kagome’s eyes. “No puppy eyes. Stay here and watch the game. I need to help them get dresses for my wedding.” Rin said, pushing Kagome behind her and backing out of the room. Her eyes glanced to Sesshomaru who gave a curt nod and she smiled before looking at a confused Sango. “Get the car started, we’re going to have to make a run for it.” 

Sango laughed and faked spy moves as she exited the room, the door opening and closing. Rin continued to block Kagome and stared Inuyasha down. “If you come after us Sesshomaru has my permission to hold you down and use his poison.” Rin said and Kagome gasped behind her. “Hold on, no poison. No poison!” She said, now looked directly at a blank faced Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kept whining and he took a step forward before Sesshomaru and Kouga were both on him, Sesshomaru holding him from the back and Kouga standing in front of him. 

“Go.” Sesshomaru said forcefully and Rin grabbed Kagome and pulled her through the front door and into the car. She shoved them both in the backseat and slammed the door before turning to Sango in the front seat and yelling, “Go! Go! Go!”

Kagome pulled herself up in the backseat and glared at Rin. “Was that really necessary?” She growled out and Rin and Sango both nodded. 

“Sess once accidentally tied me too tightly and bruised my wrist and I literally had to miss an entire week of classes.” Rin sighed, pulled her seatbelt on and over her shoulder. “Telling them to let you go doesn’t make them not clingy. Escaping is harder than escaping prison. My guess is Sesshomaru or Kouga are both going to have to hold him down and he’s gonna be whining like a baby the entire time.” 

Kagome sighed but nodded, slipping her phone out of her pocket to send a quick text to Inuyasha. 

[To:  **Honey:** _ I love you. I will be home after dinner and I get a dress. Be good for the boys. _ ]

She immediately got back an entire page of sad face and crying emojis and she sighed and slid her phone into her pocket. 

“So where to Rinny? You have a shop in mind?” Sango asked, having gotten to the exit of their neighborhood. 

Rin nodded and smiled brightly, pulling her own phone out and putting in an address and directing Sango. “We’re going to my dress store in the strip. I figured we could get dinner after we picked out something for you guys.” Rin said, directing Sango to turn. 

Kagome nodded and stared out the window as they continued on their journey. “I don’t understand why it’s so much worse this time. He’s left bruises before when we’ve played.” Kagome said, still staring out the window. 

Rin snorted and shook her head. “Have they ever told you the story of Izzy bruising her knee and Toga carrying her everywhere?” Rin asked and Kagome nodded. 

“That’s not the whole story. Her and Toga were goofing around and she tripped over his momo and he couldn’t catch her. Something in their brain says ‘You hurt bitch without consent! Grovel!’ Hurting consensually doesn’t seem to fuck up their heads but when it’s not intentional they freak out. Hickeys are like an ownership mark, but when Sess bruised me cause he tied the ropes too tight, and Inuyasha bit you too hard without consent, they were hurting without reason.” Rin explained causing Sango to snort in the driver seat. 

“Fucking monkey man brains.” She said, shaking her head and causing Kagome to laugh behind her. 

They arrived at the shopping center and rushed into the dress store. A huge half demon sat behind the counter and smiled gently at Rin as she entered. 

“Hi Jinenji! Are you ready for us?” Rin asked and the huge man nodded his head slightly and moved from behind the counter, looking even more massive as he stood. Kagome looked after him and felt like she’d definitely known him from somewhere but she couldn’t quite place it. Sango pulled her by the arm and they followed the huge man towards the back, “He was in the intro class with you.” Sango whispered to her and Kagome nodded in understanding. 

He stopped and Rin patted him on the arm, “Did you pick out a few options for each of them?” She asked, looking at the rack in front of them. The huge man nodded and separated them to each side. “The right is for Kagome and the left is for Sango.” He said, the quietness of his voice shocking Kagome. Rin smiled brightly and gave him a half hug. 

“Thanks Jinenji, I’ll let you know when we’ve picked something.” She said with a big smile that he returned before turning around and heading back towards the front of the shop. Kagome went to the right side and ran her fingers down the dresses. “These are gorgeous Rin, did you get your dress from here too?” Kagome asked, pulling a red dress with a high slit from the rack and looking at it before moving to the next. 

“Yeah! I had my final fitting yesterday with Izzy. I introduced Jineji to his mate Shiori so he was happy to help even with such short notice.” Rin said, her eyes running over the different dresses on the rack. Sango smiled and shook her head, “I can’t believe Shiori was willing to date him. It's like beauty and the beast. She’s so tiny and he’s so huge.” Sango said with a giggle. 

Kagome pulled a turquoise dress from the rack and held it in her arms, running her fingers over the soft fabric. “I don’t think that's weird at all, look at me and Rin. Compared to Inuyasha and Sess we’re tiny.” She said, holding the dress up for Rin and receiving a thumbs up. 

“I was actually going to suggest you meet Inuyasha at the meeting too but Jineji came up to me and then I saw Kouga taking care of it.” Rin said off-handedly, pulling a peach colored dress for Sango and shoving it in her arms when she took too long to pick one out. Sango snorted and held the dress up before turning to look back at Rin. 

“Just so we’re clear, the other dresses are fake options and these are the one you actually picked for us, right?” Sango said, hitting the dress in her arms. Rin blushed but nodded her head and pushed them both towards the fitting rooms. 

Kagome and Sango slid into their dresses before coming out to be appraised by Rin. Kagome stayed in for a moment and took a photo in the mirror to send to Inuyasha. Sango stepped out first. The peach chiffon maxi dress falling to her ankles with a deep v-neck hitting at her sternum. Lace covered her arms with a similar band of lace at the a-line cut. She twirled for Rin striking a few poses as Rin giggled and clapped. Kagome stepped out second, the turquoise gown hanging off her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline and clinging to her body before flaring around her shin and ending a few inches off the floor. 

Rin smiled and walked up to both girls, touching both their shoulders before pulling back and hissing. “God I’m so fucking good.” She said, looking over both women again. “Why did you even have him pull fake options Rin? You knew we’d wear what you wanted us to.” Kagome said, running her fingers down her hips and feeling the soft material. 

Rin shrugged but looked to the rack, “They were my rejected ideas, I wanted to be sure I wasn’t thinking too much.” She said before ushering them back into the dressing rooms and taking the dresses from them and walking up to Jineji with a big smile. 

“You did a great job Jinenji! We’re going with my final choices. Can you put it on the card on file?” She asked and the large man gave her a small smile and a nod. Rin handed him the dresses to be packed up and Kagome slid her phone out of her pocket to see 32 new messages from Inuyasha. 

[From:  **Honey:** _ You look so beautiful. _ ]

[From:  **Honey:** _ Your neck looks red, I’m sorry. _ ]

[From:  **Honey:** _ Please come back. _ ]

Sango looked over her shoulder and let out a low whistle. “Jesus you’d think you’d left him and been gone a year.” She commented and Kagome sighed and nodded, sending off a quick message. 

[To:  **Honey:** _ Be patient. I’ll be home soon and I have a present for you. _ ]

His response was immediate and another wall of sad emojis and Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Rin holding two bags in her arms. “Lets put these bad boys in the car and go to the restaurant a couple doors down, Jineji says it's got good burgers.” Rin said, moving them towards the door and rushing to the car, pulling the handle several times before Sango was able to unlock it. 

They moved down the strip and into a warm American bistro, grabbing a booth in the corner and sliding in to order a few sodas. 

“What's your present for him?” Sango said, glancing over at Kagome. She flushed slightly but looked up and between them. “Don’t tell Ayame I said this but I’m actually very glad she’s not here for this conversation.” Kagome said in a hushed tone. Rin looked at her in worry and Sango looked confused. 

“Do you not like Ayame? You know if you tell her to stop the teasing she will, it's really harmless.” Rin said, trying to repair what she assumed was a broken friendship. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head. “I like Ayame plenty but I need some guidance and I think she would overwhelm me with information.” Rin looked at her confused but a huge smirk spread across Sango’s face. 

“Alright ladies, you know what you want for dinner?” the waiter asked, sliding back to their table. Rin ordered a ceasar salad with chicken and Kagome and Sango both ordered a burger before the waiter left and Sango turned to a still concerned looking Rin. “Rin, relax. Kagome wants to ask questions about anal.” Sango said, patting Rin on the back. 

Rin’s mouth shifted to a small “o” before she nodded in understanding and smiling slightly, “Yeah she would definitely over inform.” Rin said leaning back slightly and sipping her soda. Both women looked at her and Kagome felt herself fidgeting under their gaze. “Well?” She finally exclaimed and Sango let out a giggle before leaning forward.

“I’m going to tell you all the prep involved. It's easy and as long as you don’t eat huge meals leading up to the evening you will be absolutely fine.” Sango said before launching into an explanation of douching, what to expect and her recommendations on different lubricants. 

Rin chimed in with relaxation techniques and good vibrators to use while it’s happening to make it better. “He’s gonna cum in you too. Demons are almost Catholic with their rules on cumming.” Rin said with a small blush. 

Sango stopped listing lubricants to raise an eyebrow at her. “Explain.” She demanded and Rin gave a small cough before turning to Kagome. “Have you noticed that he always cums inside you and if any slips out they kind of...push it back in?” Rin said with the slight flush now covering her entire face. 

Kagome blushed as well before nodding in agreement. “It’s their instincts. No drop wasted and everything ends up inside you. Makes you smell like them which makes their instincts proud.” Rin said, shoving another bite of salad in her mouth. 

“Hold on, are you telling me your men have never just cum without being inside you? Kagome, when you're topping you’ve never just made him masturbate in front of you.” Sango said, chewing on a fry in skepticism. 

Kagome flushed before shaking her head. “I have a couple times but he wouldn’t cum until he was inside me or in my mouth.” She said with eyes wide in realization remembering him pleaded and begging to finish inside her. Rin nodded in agreement. “Sesshomaru wouldn’t even let me give him head until we started playing because he didn’t want to waste it on my mouth.” Sango shook her head in disbelief but Kagome flushed but agreed. “Inuyasha didn’t want it for awhile either.” Rin nodded before casting a mischievous glance at Kagome. 

“What made you decide to do it now? Don’t tell me it was all of Ayame’s teasing.” Rin said, leaning back against the booth. 

Kagome shook her head and let a gentle smile come to her lips. “I think I’m ready to be with him forever and I remembered the old joke about a marriage hole and thought it would be a funny way to tell him I’m ready. I’ve wanted to do it since the camping trip but I was embarrassed to bring it up to him without the background information.” Kagome said and Sango let out a chuckle. 

“Sometimes I wish I was a demon. No questions about who you should be with, you just give a little sniff and boom, married.” Sango said, smacking her hands together for emphasis.”I dated someone for over a year and a half and was pretty positive he was the one for me at first. He was kind and he showered me with gifts and love but we were very incompatible.” Sango said with a sad sigh. 

Kagome cocked her head to side and Rin giggled but smiled. “Takeda was also kinky but a very different kind of kinky. He was into age play and Sango is not.” Rin explained and Sango snorted beside her. 

“Dude thought since I liked being dominant I would like to change a grown man’s diaper. It was definitely not my cup of tea.” Sango said, shaking her head. Kagome tried to contain her giggles but failed. Sango sighed and shook her head, “If I had been a demon I wouldn’t have wasted my time on him at all. One little sniff sniff and I would have known it wasn’t right. Just like Sess with Sara and Inuyasha with Kikyo.” Sango said with a huff, Rin growling lowly at the mention of Sara. 

“Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo for a while though didn’t he?” Kagome asked and Rin nodded but then stopped and shook her head. “He dated her but I think it was so he knew where he would be fucking for a couple months. Sess told me he knew she smelled close but wasn’t right.” Rin said and Kagome let out a little giggle. 

“I’m shocked Rin, that was the least reaction I’ve ever seen when Sara is mentioned.” Sango commented and Rin snorted, patting her chest. “She may have had him first but I’ve got him forever, that bitch.” Rin growled and Kagome laughed before turning to Sango.

“At least with Miroku you know he’d be down for anything. Shit you could probably tell him no more sex and he’d be happy as long as he got to cop a feel every couple months.” Kagome joked and Sango laughed along and nodded. “He tells me every day that I’m going to marry him and when he’s not saying that he’s just calling me his wife. At this point I feel almost conditioned to agree.” 

Kagome and Rin joined in with her chuckles until the waiter returned leaving their bill which Rin grabbed and paid for, flashing Sesshomaru’s credit card at them as she laid it down. 

They quickly left the restaurant and began their drive home after a quick and embarrassing trip to a sex shop to get Kagome supplied with three kinds of lube, a douche, a vibrating dildo and a buttplug with a fluffy cotton tail. Once they were back in the car they began jokingly calling Sango ‘Mrs. Miroku’ and Rin teasing them with ideas of what her dress looked like without showing them a picture. Rin told her to slide the toys into her garment bag since Inuyasha wouldn’t look there at least not before she was ready to use them. As soon as they turned towards her house Rin let out a sigh and turned to face Kagome in the back. “I’ll get your dress for you.” Rin said as they rolled to a stop and Kagome was about to ask what she meant before the door was yanked open and she was pulled out and back into Inuyasha’s arms, his whines loud as he pushed his head into her shoulder licking and taking deep breaths against her skin. 

She groaned and adjusted to be more comfortable in his hold before he carried her back into the house and settled her on the couch in his lap, taking deep breaths and nuzzling her shoulder. “I broke my phone.” He mumbled into her shoulder and she turned to try to look at him but found herself securely locked in his arms. She sighed and leaned back. “What happened to the screen protector?” She asked and he replied a mumbled “Wouldn’t let me call.” Miroku snorted beside her before pulling up 3 completely cracked protectors. “We tried to stop him but he was crazed. I swear this is the quietest he’s been since you left. I didn’t know humans could sound so much like caged puppies.” Miroku joked. 

“Not a human.” Rin said entering the room and moving to sit on Sesshomaru’s armrest and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “They picked the dresses I wanted.” She said to him and he nodded, shifting his arm around to rest on her waist. 

“Did you guys leave my wife at the restaurant?” Miroku asked, looking between a caged Kagome and a relaxing Rin. 

“For the love of god pervert, I am not your wife.” Sango said, entering the room and sending an exasperated look at Kagome who giggled in her prison.

Kouga groaned and looked around the room. “There are three minutes left and the Pats are only up by one touchdown. Can we wait to talk until after?” He grumbled before looking back to the TV. 

Kagome hummed and settled back into Inuyasha’s chest, hearing him whine ever so often before he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. “Don’t go to work tomorrow.” He said into her shoulder and she groaned and shook her head. 

She turned to look at Rin, pushing Inuyasha’s hair out of the way to see her. “How long is this going to last?” She asked and Rin snorted before looking to Sesshomaru. He gave her a blank look before answering, “Until it is healed.”

“But it is healed, it's been 7 days!” She insisted, ignoring the whimper against her back. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha before turning his eyes to her. “I never scarred Rin.” He said and Inuyasha whined loud and pulled her closer to his chest. 

She groaned and leaned back. “I am going to work tomorrow and you’re going to let me leave in the morning.” She said firmly and she heard him whimper but nod against her shoulder. 

“If you let me get up and get a glass of water I’ll give you your present tomorrow after work.” She said teasingly, causing Rin and Sango to laugh on either side of her. 

Inuyasha’s whimpering stopped and he stilled against her back. “Did you get more lingerie?” He said into her shoulder and she shook her head. “Nope. But you’re going to like it even more.” She said confidently. 

He whined a little but relaxed his arms and let her climb out of his lap to go get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

When she returned Kouga was standing and dancing in the center of the room. “Brady is the GOAT.” He said firmly before continuing his dance. She laughed and looked over to see Inuyasha had his puppy eyes on and his arms were open in a clear request. 

She sighed but moved to sit back in his lap, laughing when his arms immediately tightened around her, locking her in. 

The other people in the room slowly trickled out. Miroku teased her about her guard dog as he left and Sango slapped his back. Kouga told her he would tell Ayame they’d already soul bonded for a laugh and asked her to play along if she texted her. Rin pushed Inuyasha back before giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before telling her she’d hung her dress in the coat closet as she and Sesshomaru left as well. 

Once they were alone Kagome leaned back into his chest. “Are you going to whine while we have sex tonight?” She asked teasingly and Inuyasha whimpered behind her but shook his head. “No promises for before or after though.” He said seriously before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to bed. 

* * *

_ Hey, I’m ready to soul bond.  _

_ Hey, let’s do anal because I’m ready to marry you.  _

_ Surprise! You get to fuck my ass as long as I get an engagement ring out of it! _

Kagome lay on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Inuyasha to get home. His clinginess had let up after sex the night before and he’d put a screen protector over his cracked screen to avoid cutting himself until he could get it fixed. 

He’d texted her a normal amount and had only asked about her shoulder once, not mentioning it again after she’d sent him a photo of the now slightly red but healed skin. The small scar was barely visible and she was sure in a few months it would just be a silvery line.

She adjusted her cotton shorts as they rode up her legs and pulled her sleep shirt back down. She let out a big sigh and thought about the offer she was about to make. She knew she loved Inuyasha. She knew he loved her. She wasn’t getting any younger and Inuyasha wasn’t getting older so she didn’t know what she was waiting for. So tonight she’d tell him she was ready to soul bond and would be willing to do it after Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding next weekend. 

So she was going to offer to take the week off soon and ask if he was interested in that. She was going to say some funny quip about since they were basically getting married she’d let him fuck her ass and he would laugh and then do it. But she couldn’t figure out how to say it without sounding like the weirdest person in the world. 

She took a deep breath and thought of more options.

_ I’m ready to marry you so you can stick it in my ass.  _

_ Know the joke about a marriage hole, well you’ve got a one way ticket.  _

_ Inuyasha, I YouTubed how to douche for this.  _

She groaned and threw her arms over her head in exasperation. She heard soft footsteps and pulled her arms back to look up at a concerned looking Inuyasha. 

“Hey baby, you okay?” He asked quietly, moving to pull himself into the bed and pushing her hair back. She took a steadying breath and looked up into his eyes. “We need to talk.” She said seriously. 

She saw blind panic flit across his face and he was looking quickly all over her face. “I’m sorry about this past week, I just hated that I hurt you. I’m sorry I was so clingy.” He said quickly, tearing his eyes from the mark on her shoulder and looking up at her. 

She pulled herself up and cocked her head to the side. “I’m not mad about that.” She said, confusion lacing her voice. 

“I’m sorry for pushing the marriage thing. We can wait, really. I’ll tell everyone to stop mentioning it and we can just -“ Kagome moved her hand to slap over his rapidly moving mouth. 

“Inuyasha, what do you think is happening right now?” She asked and saw the panicked look in his eyes turn to confusion. She pulled her hand away and he looked up at her. “Are you not breaking up with me?” He asked and Kagome burst out laughing. 

She leaned forward and placed her head on her knees before pulling back and meeting the glaring eyes of her boyfriend. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and shook her head. “Definitely not breaking up with you. Where did you get that from?” She asked and she saw him fidgeting on the bed. 

“You said ‘we need to talk’ and you haven’t been asking me if I like you anymore so I was worried you were just...I don’t know, over it.” He said and Kagome cooed before moving forward to wrap her arms around him. “The opposite actually.” She whispered and she felt him relax into her hug before returning it. 

As they pulled away she took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready. For all of it. The soul bond, the wedding, maybe not the pups immediately but yes to them too.” She said, bringing her eyes up to meet his and seeing shining love and a bright smile staring back at her. He pushed forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips pushing her back to lay on top of her before she held a hand to his chest. 

He pulled back and looked up at her with a confused look. She took a shaky breath before continuing. “Sango told me how to prep for anal so I thought maybe we could try that, if you’re interested.” She whispered and was met with another fierce kiss on her lips. 

“You don’t have to do that Kagome. I love you so much.” He whispered against her mouth, his hands ghosting under her shirt and rubbing her sides. She laughed but pushed him back to look into his eyes. “I’ve been spending the last hour trying to think of how to propose this and also tell you that I’m ready to commit forever and you tell me it's not needed?” She teased and he chuckled but nodded against her. 

“Like I said Kagome. We could be celibate and I would be disappointed but I would take anything just to spend forever with you.” He said, his smile gently and eyes full of love. Kagome smiled up at him but shook her head. “I want to try it and Sango and Rin gave me all the pointers I could ever need. I have to look things up on Youtube Inuyasha. Things that I had to then delete from my browser history.” She said seriously, eyes glancing towards her phone on the edge of the bed. 

“Can you tell me some of the ways you were going to propose it?” He teased, pulling back and sliding his suit jacket off before moving his hands down to unbutton his shirt. Kagome laughed and sat up, stripping off her shirt but leaving her shorts

“I’d like to marry you and since you’re getting that you can use the marriage hole too” She said jokingly and he let out a laugh as he shucked off his pants and underwear and jumped into the bed with her. “Oh Kagome, it's 2021. Anal is on the menu, marriage or not.” He said before leaning forward and sealing her mouth with his own. 

She giggled but returned the kiss, pulling back to hop off the bed and grab lube from the nightstand. “I was thinking of maybe just showing you what I did and then making a joke about it but that felt a little weird.”

His eye left her chest to give her a questioning look. She took a huge breath and shimmied out of her shorts and turned around to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth was parted in a small gasp. She let out a shaky sigh and shook her hips. “So?” She said quietly and saw him move forward to rub his thumb over the soft cotton of the plug set inside her. 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered before tugging on it slightly causing Kagome to moan and push her hips back. “How did this go?” He asked quietly, his hands palming her ass. 

She flushed brightly and turned to face forward as she spoke. “I’m embarrassed to say that after I did the  _ prep _ I didn’t want to wait and I figured this would help.”

“Did you like it or are you just doing this because you think I want to?” He said, pulling her hips back and crawling forward on the bed to leave kisses along her shoulder blade. She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head. “I've wanted to do this since September. I really liked it and I, uh, may have moaned when I put it in.” She said quietly. 

She heard him growl behind her before she was lifted up to the bed pulled down below him. His lips immediately pushed against her own and his hands were fixed against her ass, groping rubbing. He pulled back to kiss along her neck and growled against her skin. “You’re all mine.” He rumbled one hand leaving her ass to grab her chest and pinch her nippled causing a moan to bubble up from her throat. 

He smirked against her skin before his head moved down to take the opposite nipple in his mouth and giving it a hard suck. “Did you get lube too, my little vixen?” He said against her chest and she nodded before pointing towards the side table. 

He pulled away from her to pull out the lube and a dildo with a sucker before looking back at her with an eyebrow raised. She flushed but didn’t look away. “Rin said it would be better the first time to have a distraction.” She said and a feral smirk played across his lips before he nodded and slipped both items onto the bed and down towards his knees. 

He moved back to her chest, leaving small bites and kisses before moving up to ear. “I’m going to make sure you feel so good you can’t speak.” He said gruffly, her whine and hips bucking under him in agreement. He moved his hand down and grabbed the dlido before bringing it between them, rubbing it against the lips of her sex to lubricate it. 

She groaned and bucked up against him, trying to get it closed to her entrance, but when her hips lifted Inuyasha pulled his hand down and tugged on the buttplug tightly in her ass. She moaned and her back arched. “My sensitive bitch. You’re going to love this.” He growled before slipping the dildo inside her and giving her a couple pumps. She moaned and thrust her hips against the toy, giving him more room to slowly pull the buttplug in and out of her. 

Just as she was climbing the peak to orgasm she felt him slip off of her, the dildo leaving her heat. She whined in protest causing him to let out a chuckle before he flipped her over and pulled her up to her hands and knees. One hand went to her hips and the dildo was turned on before he thrust it inside her and fixed the suction to her clit. 

She moaned and rocked her hips back to try to get him to move it but he chuckled and pulled his hand back to pat her on the ass. “Patience my mate, I want to savor this.” He said and his hand drifted up to pull the plug halfway out, causing it to stretch her unused hole. She whimpered at the feeling and pushed her hips back, the vibrations in her pussy making her feel very needy. “God damn.” He whispered, before pushing the plug back in and tugging it a few times causing her hips to push back against him. 

“Please Inuyasha.” She whimpered and she heard him chuckle before he pushed the plug back in before moving his hand down to the vibrator and moving it in and out of her at a quick pace. 

“You’re going to cum all over this toy and then I’m going to fuck your ass until you cum again.” He growled out and she nodded her head in agreement, already feeling herself climbing to a peak. His hand left her hip and she thought she’d heard the cap on the lube being removed but she was too focused on the feelings in her body. Just as she was at the peak she felt him thrust the toy hard into her and push the suction piece hard against her clit. 

She let out a moan and threw her head back, chest arching towards the bed as she threw her hips back to prolong the contact. She felt the toy in her ass clenched inside her as the dildo continued to pulse. He leaned down to leave a kiss on each of her cheeks before pulling the dildo out of her. She panted against the pillows in front of her. 

He slowly slid the buttplug out of her ass before he trailed two lubricated fingers into her ass, scissoring inside of her and rubbing against the walls of her ass. “You’re so fucking perfect Kagome, every single thing about you is perfect.” He mumbled and she hummed in agreement, finally feeling her breathing return to normal. 

He pulled away and shuffled to push his hips against her backside, his top pushing against her cheeks. “Are you sure you want this Kagome? I’m really fine if you don’t.” He said confidently, continuing to move his length against her ass, leaning down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. 

She giggled and nodded before pushing back against him, “I’ll beg you if you need Daddy.” She said teasingly causing him to let out a gruff laugh before backing away from her before the dildo was once again pushed into her core and turned on, sucking against her clit and vibrating her walls. She moaned and felt him move back against her, his cock pressing tightly against her ass, the lube a stark contrast to the heat of his length. 

He slowly slid in, the hole stretching easily to accommodate his size. The entry felt good just like the buttplug had, her body having been stretched to accommodate him, but once he pushed further in she felt a slight discomfort. She felt him pull out when she was tensed before slowly moving himself in and out, pushing himself inside more on each entry. 

She focused on the vibration in her pussy and moaned, pushing back slightly on his retreat. It wasn’t the most comfortable but it didn’t feel  _ bad,  _ just very different. “Focus on the feeling of me and the vibrator. Can you feel me rubbing against it inside you?” He whispered to her and she nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on his rubbing next to the vibrator inside her as he slowly entered before retreating. 

She moaned at the motions and her hips slid back more, feeling more used to the motions. She felt him groan behind her before he moved forward and she felt his hips come flush against her ass. He held still for a moment and she whimpered out a small please before he started a slow pace inside her. 

She began to move back against him, feeling her hips hit him hard when he thrust forward as she thrust back. “Fuck.” He growled and she felt his pace increase, pushing his dick hard into her ass and jostling the vibrator in her pussy. “Please, fuck Inuyasha. So close. Need more, please!” She babbled, pushing her hips back wildly to chase the orgasm that felt so close. 

He groaned and pushed her head forward onto the bed before grabbing both her wrists and crossing them behind her back before holding tight and thrust hard against her. She bit down on the pillow in front of her and he groaned before repeating the motion. “Fuck, everything about you is fucking mine.” He growled out, punctuating his statement with another hard thrust that moved the dildo inside her again. She moved her head to the side to moan in agreement. He panted and released her hands, moving them lay next to her head before reaching around her chest to pinch her nipples as he moved. “Fuck, cum Kagome. I need you to fucking cum.” He growled into her ear and she threw her hips back once more before letting out a loud low moan. She heard him snarl before he pulled back, grabbed her hips to thrust into her hard before gasping her name and stopping his motions flush against her. 

He continued panting as he turned the dildo inside her off before pulling it out of her. “Stay right there.” He commanded before jumping from the bed and returning with a washcloth to wipe off her ass and his dick. 

She turned her head to look at his as he threw the washcloth towards their laundry basket and climbed into bed with her, adjusting her to lay half on top of him and still on her stomach, tracing patterns with her fingers as her breathing returned to normal. 

“If you ever want to peg me just tell me and I’ll prep for it.” He said suddenly and Kagome blushed but nodded. “I’m more interested in when you want to do the soul bond than when you want me to fuck you up the ass.” She teased and he chuckled before removing her from his chest and turning on his side to look directly at her. 

“Little miss eager now, aren’t you?” He teased and she snorted but didn’t disagree. “We should let Sess and Rin have their moment. Not distract from their wedding with a new mate mark.” He said and she nodded in agreement. 

“So the beginning of March? Give us a couple weeks to get ready?” She asked and he sighed but shook his head. “End of March I think. That way you can give your job notice and I can get everyone ready for when I'm away instead of coming back to a shit show like I did last time.” He said and she sighed but nodded in agreement. 

He looked down at her and a bright smile covered his face before he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth. “I can’t wait to spend eternity with you, my mate.”

“Only a few weeks of waiting, my mate.” She teased back seeing his eyes brighten when she finished her statement. 

“Say it again.”

“My mate.” She saw his eyes brighten before she was attacked with kisses. 


	22. Big Fat Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use parts of Sesshomaru's vow to her in the CD Drama and Rin's old song for when Sesshomaru left her to travel as their vows? Absolutely. I definitely don't own any of it but god I love it so much.

Stepping through the entrance of Rin and Sesshomaru’s home, Kagome felt like she’d some sort of fairy world. Their furniture had all been moved leaving the living room empty except a canopy on the far wall and sets of chairs facing it, the dining room table had another table shoved beside it to allow for extra seats. The paintings and swords had been replaced with photos of Sesshomaru and Rin and there were fairy lights decorating the walls. Intricately carved wooden stump tables holding beautiful flowers Kagome couldn’t name were scattered around the room, vines hanging down and twisting around the bases and over the potted plants. The room seemed to be illuminated by the shining snow outside reflecting inside. 

She remembered a text from Rin two days prior saying “Snow ruins everything. Wedding will be in the living room” and being confused how they expected to fit everyone inside. She looked around the altered space for a moment before Inuyasha pulled her hand dragging her further into the house. She let herself be dragged and helped out of her coat before smoothing down her dress and looking to the other people milling about. 

“Who’s officiating?” She asked Inuyasha and he pointed towards Jaken who looked ready to be squashed as he looked up at Sesshomaru and then spoke in low tones. Kagome almost laughed at the severe size difference before she noticed a woman she’d never seen before. She stood next to Sesshomaru and had her perfectly manicured hand held over her mouth as she giggled at something Jaken had said. Her markings matched Sesshomaru and she had the same long silver hair as the other dog demons. She was dressed in an ornate slate gray strapless gown with metallic accents on the bodice. 

“That's his mother Kimi.” Inuyasha said and Kagome stopped staring at the shiny dress to look up at him and nod. Ayame bounced over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning up to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek as well. “I’m so excited for you Kagome! Kouga told me all about it.” Ayame said with a grin and Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha. 

“What happened to letting Rin and Sesshomaru have their moment?” She growled out and Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her. “I only told Kouga and my dad.” He said sheepishly and Kagome flushed before looking around the room and locking eyes with a laughing Toga who had his thumb held up to her and a grinning  Ryukotsusei.

Kagome sighed and pushed her curled hair over her shoulder. “I can’t be too mad, I told Miroku so I’m pretty sure the entire room knows. Poor Rin.” Kagome moaned but Ayame laughed and shook her head. “Rin doesn’t care. She wanted to go to the court house but her dad and Izzy insisted they have something.”

Sesshomaru looked up from his conversation with Jaken on the floor to look at her and she could see there was a certain calm in his eyes. She smiled brightly at him and he just gave her a nod before moving back to look down at a still squawking Jaken. Kagome sighed and looked back to a beaming Ayame and laughed. “I promise I’ll tell you everything about everything when there aren’t parents around.” She promises and Ayame laughed before patting her butt and moving on to talk to Midoriko. 

Kagome rubbed her butt and looked at beaming Kouga. “Anything from your side of things BFF?” She asked teasingly and he just shook his head. “I bet you’re gonna want a big wedding which means I get to be the best man since I introduced you.” He said beaming and Kagome heard a scoff from behind him and peered around him to see Miroku and Sango shuffling in in their coats and moving around them to hang them up as well. 

“So Rin gets to be maid of honor since she texted you and told you to introduce them?” Sango said and Kouga grumbled something about doing it anyways before Sango laughed and moved to allow Miroku to hang up his coat as well. Kagome hugged Miroku and Sango before a loud shout interrupted their conversation. 

“Everyone’s here!” Toga yelled and the room was silent for a few moments before he moved to enter the kitchen. Kagome looked to Inuyasha in confusion and he just shrugged. “Mom told him to check on the caterers and then get us seated. We should just go now.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room and pulling her to sit in the second row with him. Kouga and Ayame slid in next to them and Sango and Miroku took the seats across the aisle. 

“Shouldn’t you be standing next to them?” Kagome whispered and Inuyasha shook his head. “They wanted it to be just them, no bridal party and I don’t think Jaken is even walking her down the aisle.” Inuyasha replied and Kagome noticed everyone else was filing into the room. Toga sat in front of them with a jumping Myoga in the seat next to him and Kimi sat on the other end of the row with Ryukotsusei next to her. She looked to the other side of the aisle and noticed Totosai and Kaede along with Kirinmaru and Midoriko had sat in the front row and Ginta and Hakkaku had taken the seats next to Sango and Miroku and they were chatting quietly. 

Kagome heard some blubbering and saw Jaken moving to take his place at the front of the room. He was patting his eyes with a handkerchief and taking deep breaths. Once he’d calmed down Sesshomaru walked in and stood next to him, staring blankly ahead of him. Toga shuffled in front of her and she heard music begin to play softly over through the room. This Feeling by Alabama Shakes played softly through the room and Kagome watched Sesshomaru jerk his head up and stare at the back of the room. 

Kagome turned and stood, her breath hitching in her throat. Rin looked beautiful. Her off white dress was adorned in lace flowers layering bunched at the top and dwindling towards the end of her dress. Two small straps that look like vines laid on her shoulders and there was a deep cut between the cups of her chest covered in a sheer lace panel. Her make up was a natural look with just mascara and a nude lip, her hair pinned up in an ornate updo with a pin of a large dog demon holding it in place. Her eyes sparkled and didn’t shift as she looked at Sesshomaru standing ahead of her. 

She began moving down the aisle and Kagome noticed Izzy with a huge camera snapping shots from behind her and moving quickly to take photos of her moving down the aisle. Kagome turned back to look at Sesshomaru and saw he was smiling. Honest to god smiling. No sass, no mocking, just clear bright eyes and a clear genuine smile, small but visible, gracing his lips. Rin moved past her, showing her open back and small train and moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru. 

“Who has the rings?” Jaken squeaked, his voice heavy with tears once more, and Shippo bounded up the aisle as well, pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing the box to Sesshomaru who had kneeled down to take it from him. Once Sesshomaru had moved to hand the box to Jaken he stood once more and held his hands out to meet Rins. 

“Everyone please be seated.” Jaked said, his high pick voice sounding unsteady as he spoke. Everyone shuffled to sit and she heard him cough a bit before speaking again. “I have known no one longer or better than Sesshomaru. As an incredible ally and a good friend, I never thought he would find his mate after we parted ways several hundred years ago. Then I was working through lunch in a park one day and a small skinny girl started throwing flowers on my head.” He said, his voice squeaking a bit as he looked to Rin and tears once again filled his eyes. “My little girl who filled my years with joy as she tested boundaries and took years off my life.” He joked and Kagome heard Rin give a choked giggle as she glanced down at him. “I didn’t think my loud bubbly girl would marry a demon, I assumed we would part one day. I never thought when she told me she had met a demon who knew me it would be my old stoic friend. I was worried for both of them, until I saw them together. Sesshomaru doesn’t speak but Rin understands, Rin doesn’t stop speaking and Sesshomaru can pick out the smallest things. They are perfect together. A true Yin and Yang.” He said, moved to pat his eyes again. 

“They have written their own vows.” He said and Sesshomaru nodded and looked down to Rin, the small smile still head on his face. 

“You have made our life with the silk I have brought to you into a beautiful gown. When you are troubled, or anxious, or sad, or any other time, feel free to call on me. I will come to you immediately. Even if we are far apart, if you call my name I will fly to you. If you cannot speak, you can whistle. Whistle through your fingers, if you like. Distance is no object. Our hearts are tied together. With the power of trust, there is nothing to fear. Simply having that feeling should be enough to fill your heart. We have plenty of time. We will examine our hearts together.” He finished and Kagome felt the tears running down her face, matching the tears on Rin’s own face. She smiled brightly up at him as he lifted his hand to brush the tears from her eyes. 

Rin took a deep breath before speaking. “I will follow you, through the mountains through the trees. I will trust you, to care for me to love me to save me. I don’t need to speak to know you, I don’t need to hear you to understand you. I belong with you, in the mountains, in the forests, in my dreams, I am only with you. My heart belongs to no one else. Not today, not tomorrow. Never before and never again. It is only you and I, because I will never leave, and you always return for me.” She finished and Sesshomaru nodded, his hand still brushing the tears falling from her eyes. 

“Don’t whine, they’re happy tears.” Rin whispered and Sesshomaru nodded but continued to push her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Jaken let out a sob before pulling the rings out of the box and handing them up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru released her face to take her hand in his own and press the larger of the two rings into her palm. 

“Please place these rings on each other's fingers, to symbolize the unity and eternity of this union.” Jaken said through his tears and they both nodded before sliding their rings onto each other's fingers. 

Once the rings were securely on their hands Rin beamed up at Sesshomaru and his smile had left but his eyes looked softer than Kagome had ever seen before. “You may kiss your bride.” Jaken said and Sesshomaru rushed forward to grab Rin by the back of the neck and pull her forward to seal their lips. 

The room erupted in cheers and squeals, the quieter shutter of a camera going off in the background as they finally separated. Rin pulled Sesshomaru’s arm up with her own and whooped causing the room to laugh before the music started again playing Daylight by Matt and Kim as they moved back down the aisle and out of the room. Kagome looked next to her with a shaky laugh and noticed Inuyasha was smiling brightly at her but there was a quiet whine coming from his throat. She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. “Happy tears Inuyasha.” She whispered and he smiled but his whine didn’t let up until he’d moved his hand to push the tears off her face. 

They filed out of the room and Kagome noticed Sesshomaru and Rin weren’t visible but the potted plants had been replaced with some horderves. She moved towards one of the small tables and grabbed a mozzarella ball with tomato and popped it into her mouth. Inuyasha joined her and grabbed one as well. 

“So what do we do now?” Kagome asked, chewing the food and swallowing before grabbing a glass from one of the men passing with several on a tray. Inuyasha shrugged and took his own glass. “They’ll probably come down soon, they’re making out upstairs.” He said with a laugh causing Kagome to flush. 

She looked at everyone else moving about the room, Ayame and Sango laughing with Miroku draped over Sango’s shoulder and Kouga turned to his side speaking to Kirinmaru, Ginta and Hakkaku. Mirdoriko was looking over Izzy’s shoulder at the photos she’d taken as Toga leaned over her other shoulder to look at well, a bouncing Myoga on his shoulder.  Ryukotsusei and Kimi were laughing with each other as Jaken continued to pat his eyes and Shippo was trying to cheer him up with his spinning top. 

Inuyasha threw his arm over her shoulder and directed them to their friends. “So what do you think Kagome, you want a quickie wedding like this?” Miroku asked, turning to her as they approached. Kagome laughed and shook her head, “You know mama would have my head if it wasn’t a huge deal. She told me in college that I better not elope since she thinks Souta will.” Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Kagome! Come look at this!” Someone yelled and Kagome’s head jerked around to see Izzy waving her hand. She walked, hand-in-hand with Inuyasha over to her and looked at the camera in her hands. On the small screen was a photo from over Rin’s shoulder, and Sesshomaru smiling at her. It almost looked like he had a ray of sunshine on him and his eyes looked bright, with the smallest corner of the frame covered by Rin’s shoulder. 

“Wow!” Kagome complement, “I can’t believe you actually have a photo of him smiling.” She remarked and Izzy giggled and looked around the walls. “He only smiles for Rin and normally only when they’re alone. It feels like finding a dragon when you finally catch it on camera.” She explained, pointing to one of the other photos on the wall where Rin was making a face at the camera and there was a half smirk on Sesshomaru’s face. 

“You know you can just catch me Izzy, no need to be missing out on dragons.” Ryukotsusei said with a wink, causing a growl to sound from somewhere else in the room. “Don’t tease him Ryukotsusei, it's his oldest son’s wedding today. Why don’t you go spend some time with Kimi, I’m sure you haven’t seen each other in years.” Izzy said with a flippant wave, as she scrolled through the other photos on her camera. Ryukotsusei huffed but moved away and turned back to his conversation with Kimi.

“This is the one I wanted to show you.” Izzy said, pulling the camera out from herself to turn towards Kagome. On the small screen was a photo of her and Inuyasha, his hands on her cheek brushing the stray tears from her cheek, a smile on both of their faces. They both looked stunning, to be expected at a wedding but that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the soft loving look in both their eyes. Clear love communicated while he tried to stop her tears and she assured it was happiness. A moment forever immortalized of them just being together, in love. 

Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears again and was brought back from the photo by a whine in Inuyasha’s throat. Izzy laughed and dropped the camera to her chest to pat Inuyasha on the back. “Don’t worry about the whining, they figure out after a couple decades which are sad tears and which are happy tears.” She said, soothingly petting her sons back and looking at a now smirking Kagome. 

“Does the clinginess if they hurt you ever stop?” Kagome joked and Izzy laughed but shook her head. “I’m afraid that is a forever thing. A few years ago Toga was flailing around and accidentally knocked me off the couch. I didn’t even have a bruise that time and he wouldn’t leave my side for 4 days.” Izzy said, a small smile on her face as she looked over towards her husband. 

“Izayoi!” Kagome heard and Izzy chuckled but lifted her camera and moved towards the stairs just as Sesshomaru and Rin descended. The guests cheered from the foyer of the home as they made their way down the stairs. Once they’d reached the bottom of the stairs Izzy lowered her camera and moved away from them, getting photos as the newly wed couple began moving through the room. 

Inuyasha threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her with him as he joined the group swarming Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin chatted animatedly with Sango and Ayame, twirling to show the dress she’d been hiding and pushing a few wayward strands behind her ear. Inuyasha pulled her over to Sesshomaru and she heard him mumble something about his collar but Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Kagome! Isn’t the dress great! We’ll have to work with Jineji for yours too, he’s great at knowing what you want!” Rin exclaimed, grabbing Kagome’s hand and pulling her from Inuyasha to give her a huge hug. Kagome laughed as she returned the hug before pulling back. 

“I told him not to tell anyone, I didn’t want to upstage your big day.” Kagome said and Rin scoffed before waving her hand. “This day is for my dad and Izzy. I was ready to make a quick trip to the clerk's office but I got a very stern talking to.” Rin said, looking over to her father who was now playing with Shippo. 

Kagome giggled and shook her head, “My mom has been telling me for years the wedding isn’t for me and my husband it's for everyone to have a party together. Inuyasha suggested we just go to Vegas a couple weeks ago but we didn’t want the fight.” Kagome said and Inuyasha had moved back to her and nodded in agreement. 

Rin opened her mouth to speak but stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and beamed at a stoic looking Sesshomaru. “Rin, it is time to eat.” He said, and she nodded and moved to walk into their dining room.

Kagome walked in and noticed there were no place cards but everyone seemed to be going to assigned seats. She looked back to Inuyasha and he smirked at her. “Sitting in pack order, come on, I’ll show you where we sit.”

He drug her towards the front half of the table before pulling out a chair and pushing her in before sitting next to her on the other side. Sango and Miroku sat next to her on the other side and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s mother sat across from them. She looked towards the head of the table to see Sesshomaru and Rin were seated at the head of the table with Rin on the right next to Jaken and Sesshomaru on the left next to Toga. She looked towards the other end of the table to see the other wolves, Ryukotsusei, Midoriko and Kirinmaru were sitting down with Shippo and playing with him and Totosaid and Kaede at the end of the table. 

“It’s pack order.” Sango whispered to her and Kagome looked at her in confusion. “Family of the family sits the closest the guests of honor. Sess and Rin are the honor and Toga and Jaken are Alpha of their respective families.” Kagome nodded in understanding before glancing over to Jaken who was kneeling in the chair to be able to reach out top of the table. 

“Jaken doesn’t really strike me as the Alpha type?” Kagome said questioningly and she heard Toga snort from his place at the table. She flushed brightly but Sango laughed. “Amphibious demons don’t have a pack but since Sess does they go by that. He’s Rin’s dad so he’s the Alpha of their family just like Toga is technically the Alpha and Inuyasha and Sess are his Betas.” Sango whispered back. 

Kagome nodded in understanding and set her hand on the table, immediately having Inuyasha hold her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked up at him and he was smiling gently down at her. She returned the smile and relaxed into her chair. 

Rin stood from her place at the head of the table and smiled brightly down the table. “Thank you all for coming! Dinner will be coming shortly but if anyone has any toasts we’d love to hear them now!” Rin said with a smile sitting and raising her own glass. “To my quiet and attentive husband.” She sang and everyone lifted their glasses in agreement. 

Sesshomaru lifted his own glass and glanced down at Rin as he spoke. “To finding my true mate.” He said calmly and everyone raised their glasses again. 

“To finally getting a male heir with puppy ears!” Kimi sang, staring intently at Inuyasha across from her who fidgeted under her gaze but lifted his glass in cheers. 

Toga cleared his throat and stood to raise his glance staring down with a kind smile to Rin. “To expanding our pack.” He said and Rin smiled and cheered as she lifted her own glass. Izzy raised her own glass from his side to add in her own. “To finally having more girls in the family.” She said with a wink and a small glance towards Kimi.

“To getting to spend forever with my little girl.” Jaken squawked, once again sounding choked up. Rin cooed and pulled his hand into her own. 

Inuyasha stood and held his glass high. “To Rin turning Sesshomaru softer than his momo.” The table giggled and raised their glasses but as Inuyasha sat Kagome saw a heated glare sent his way by Sesshomaru. 

Kagome raised her own glasses and turned to face Rin, who smiled at her encouragingly. “To a future sister who can give me pro tips.” She said with a smile and Rin cheered and threw her own glass in the air.

Ayame stood and cleared her throat but just as she opened her mouth, Kouga pulled her down and slapped a hand over her mouth. He looked toward Sesshomaru with a sigh and turned to glare at the women held in his arms. “To the trust a bond like this creates.” Everyone laughed and Ayame was giggling behind his hold on her mouth. 

“To future business togethers!” Ginta and Hakkaku spoke in unison, raising their own glasses. Ryukotsusei smiled and lifted his glass “To eons more of friendship through fighting.” Toga barked a laugh and raised his own glass in agreement. 

Shippo looked up and around before holding up his water bottle. “To a new sister!” He squealed and the table cooed and lifted their own glasses in agreement. 

“To our eternal future godparents.” Miroku said, raising a glass at Rin before sending a wink to Kagome as well. Sango elbowed him hard in the ribs before raising her own glass, “To 3 years of hearing about this and eternity of it being reality.” Sango said and the table raised their glass a final time. 

Just as Sango had finished, caterers moved through from the kitchen, placing plates in front of each other guests and refilling wine glasses. Everyone began eating, tender steaks and creamy potatoes sided with roasted vegetables and red wine. 

“So Inuyasha, you’ve found your bitch but have not mated?” Kimi asked, causing Kagome to jerk her head up. Inuyasha laughed and took another bite of his food. “She wants to do it but I told her we have to wait a couple weeks so I could make sure everything at work was good and settled before I left for a week. Didn't want to deal with the mess Sess had to come back to when he didn't prep the team.” He said.

Izzy looked at him with abject horror. “I did not raise you to speak with your mouth full! Chew your food!” She said and Inuyasha grunted and swallowed. Toga laughed from beside her as he took a sip of his wine. “He hasn’t lived with us in over 200 years dear, you know he’s picked up bad habits.” 

“Excuse me mister, I’m not the one pushing for it. I can wait as long as I need to” Kagome growled out. Inuyasha snorted and took another bite of his steak causing Kagome to growl and take another bite of her vegetables. “I am perfectly fine waiting, we don’t need to do it anytime soon and I would be perfectly fine.” 

Inuyasha swallowed and let out a loud laugh beside her. “You big fat liar.” He said, taking another bite of his steak and ignored the glaring Kagome next to him. She glowered and turned back to her own meal, stabbing a piece of steak a little too hard making Inuyasha snort again beside her. 

“I love you Kagome.” He said, throwing an arm around her and whispering into her ear as she angrily chewed her bite. “I love that I can tell when you’re lying and you can tell me when you want to move forward with me. I love that you’ve moved your timeline around me. I love that I want to do anything to make you happy. I would literally become an astronaut and fly to the moon to wrangle you a star if I thought it would make you happy.” He said quietly into her ear, kissing her cheek as he pulled back. 

She sighed and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. “You know that's not how stars work, right?” She whispered and he laughed but nodded.

* * *

Kagome laid in bed, draped in one of Inuyasha’s shirts as he plugged their phones in and climbed into bed with her. 

“Did you know that Rin is the reason we all call Sesshomaru, Sess?” Inuyasha asked, crawling next to her and throwing an arm around her waist. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “The first time I met Rin it was her 21st birthday and me and Sango went with him to celebrate with her. When we got there she called him that and it was hilarious. He was one of those ‘if you’re going to say my name at all, you’ll say it fully’ but she said it like it was clearly all she’d been calling him and it just kinda stuck.” He explained, moving his hand under the shirt to scratch her stomach. 

“They got married really fast, right? Like four months to marriage is crazy, right?” She asked and Inuyasha just shrugged. “Not really. Demons don’t ever really even get married until it's to a human and Sango wasn’t joking when she said Rin’s been waiting for it since she found out she was his mate.” Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to face him head on. “But Kouga and Ayame are going to get married and have a wedding.” She argued and he snorted but continued rubbing her sides. 

“Kouga is the Alpha of a huge pack and he wants to flex and prove he’s in charge. Wolves are also super theatrical, they like when the attention is on them. They like parties and showing that they’re the biggest and baddest. Once they actually do it, it’s going to be more for show and a party than for a wedding.” He said with a shrug. 

Kagome took her teeth in her lip and began to chew. “Do you even want to get married or are we only doing it because I’m human?” She asked and his hand moved from her stomach to pull her lip from her teeth, petting it soothingly. 

“I’m half human too, ya know. I want both halves of me to get all of you.” He said with a small smile. Kagome nodded in understanding and kissed the fingers petting her lips. “When we have babies are they going to be a quarter demon?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“Probably not since I’ll pup you when I'm a demon. I think I’d have to be human or demon to pup you, so we just need to be careful on human days so we don’t accidentally make a human.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. “The horror, a regular human baby.”

Kagome shuffled forward and snuggled into his shoulder. Inuyasha pulled his arms around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “That's the one thing I wish was different though.” He said and she hummed into his chest to show she was listening. 

“Kouga and Ayame knew immediately that they were destined. He didn’t have to tell her anything, she didn’t have to say anything. They were together and just never apart.” He whispered and Kagome nodded in agreement. “Probably would have made this whole thing move faster.”

Inuyasha snorted above her but ran his hands up and down her arms. “I was trying to be chivalrous, you know? Didn’t want to be pushy about it, wanted to give you a chance to make a decision and not terrify you with the fact that I knew immediately that you were it for me. Me and Sess both heard enough horror stories from dad.” 

Kagome pulled back to give him a confused look and he smiled and pulled her back down to his chest, his hands moving up and down on her arm. “Dad met mom in the 1700’s so he basically just had to pay her family to get her. He had never even met her before except smelling her and showing up being introduced as her future husband. When the great dog demon general shows up and tells you he wants to marry your 19 year-old-daughter and showers you in gifts and money you don’t say no, so they got married in a tiny ceremony and then he moved her back to his castle with him. She was confused and scared. Dad was pretty silent like Sesshomaru but very direct so he basically said ‘You’re my soulmate’ and was shocked when she was terrified of him. By the time I came around he was louder and talking more and she was more comfortable but that was like 4 years later.” Inuyasha explained. 

Kagome laughed into his chest and shook her head. “I can’t imagine your dad not being loud and laughing.” He snorted but pulled her closer. “Just imagine Sesshomaru but instead of speaking in riddles he spoke in direct statements.” 

She laughed and snuggled further into his chest. “So you love me because it's your destiny.” She said quietly and he shook his head. She pulled up to look down and he was smiling gently at her. “I’m half demon but I’m also half human. My demon knows I’m destined to be with you and that helps but my human heart had to figure it out too. It helped to have half of me screaming mine but my human had to know you too and I know I love you more than fate. I love you because you’re you. 2AM chocolate demands and chewing your lip off and all. My instincts say you’re it for me but my heart decided too.” He said softly and she smiled brightly at him before snuggling back into his chest and letting him leave kisses on the crown of her head. 

“Would it be different if you were a full demon?” She asked quietly and she felt his shoulders jerk as he shrugged. “Don’t know, but probably. Dad and Sess just kinda went with it. If Rin had told him to bond her immediately he’d probably have said yes and dad just kinda married mom immediately. Not much thought goes into it for them, all instinct.”

Kagome hummed in understanding before speaking again. “So when were you sure? Like heart and instincts in sync?” 

He grumbled a laugh and pulled her tight against him. “On your birthday, when we were both drunk and my dirty talk turned into what I envisioned for our future. I wasn’t just saying it. I wanted it and after that I went and got the key to my house made and hid it in that box.” He said quietly. 

“The engagement ring box.” She said and he laughed before confirming “The engagement ring box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an end folks! But Strong, Silent Type is still going strong and I have a ton of other stories in the works for the Switch Universe and also Dumplin' which is grouchy Inu which we all love.


	23. Sex, Food and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gives some helpful insight and Kagome and Inuyasha complete the soul bond.

“And you’re completely prepared for next week off? You’re not gonna have to work late every night fixing things?” Kagome asked again, as Nailed It! played on the TV. 

Inuyasha huffed and moved his hand from her shoulder to tickle her chin. “I am completely prepared for it, Kagome. And I’d like to remind you that  _ I’m  _ the one who actually knows what it’s going to look like and  _ you’re  _ the one who just has a general idea.”

Kagome swatted his hand from her face as she spoke “Which isn’t fair by the way. Do I need to get more food? Like does our pantry need to be double stocked? What am I really going to be dealing with? All I know is naps sex and food.” She grumbled. 

Inuyasha laughed and moved his hand back to rub her shoulder. “More like sex, food and naps. It’s an act of trust and passion. Basically when we cum I’m going to bite your chest and let some of my demonic energy out to fuse with your soul.”

“And you’ll be demon when that happens?”

“Yup.”

“But not like last time when you went super intense?”

“Nope, I’ll be letting him out so I’ll have control.”

“But what about -“ Inuyasha's hand moved from her shoulder to pull her closer and clamp over her mouth. 

“The only thing you need to know about round one is I’ll definitely be demon, I’m gonna bite you but it’s gonna heal super fast and leave a couple scars where my teeth go in, and there is like an 90% chance I’ll knot.” He finished with a sight flush on his cheeks. “What about the rounds after that? How many rounds will there be?” she asked and he sighed as he shrugged his shoulder. “I might bite the same spot a couple times to make sure there is a visible scar, I’m gonna be pretty needy. I don’t know exactly how many rounds, that's not a question I’ve ever wanted to ask but it's gonna be pretty constant for at least 3 days, Sesshomaru went for 4.”

Kagome nodded in his hold and pulled his hand from her mouth. “Is that how you got that scar on your chest?” She asked and he looked at her in confusion. 

She pulled up his sweatshirt and ran her fingers over the small blemish on his chest and he laughed in understanding. “No, that is from when I was a teenager and Sesshomaru shoved his hand through my chest and let his poison spread. Dad sucked out the poison but it fucked up the skin and left a scar. Soul bonding is a once in a lifetime thing unless somehow your mate dies and you end up finding their reincarnation.”

Kagome looked at him in horror and traced her hand over the scar on his chest. “I feel like every time someone tells me a story about Sesshomaru I feel like he’s a super villain that’s going to take over the world.”

Inuyasha laughed and pulled his sweatshirt back down forcing her hand away from his chest. “He was until he met Rin. Just be grateful she met him first.”

“I’m so dumb! I should just call Rin, she can definitely give me more information about this!” Kagome squealed, pulling away from a groaning Inuyasha and swiping her phone from her side before sending a text. 

[To:  **Rin:** _ Need more information on soul bond. Can I call? _ ]

Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder and let out a whine. “You know I’m going to have hear about my brother fucking now, right?”

Kagome scoffed and turned to him with her eyebrows raised “You have literally heard him fucking and he taught me how to use leather instruments on your body. Pretty sure you’ll survive.” She said. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, her phone began ringing with a FaceTime call. 

She pulled her phone up and answered the call, coming face to face with Rin in a mud mask smiling brightly at her. “What questions can I answer my dear?” Rin said, putting some sort of exfoliant on her lips. 

Kagome laughed and leaned back into the couch, Inuyasha’s arm pulling her slightly into his side. “Next week we’re planning to do it but I have gotten no information except we’re gonna fuck and he’s gonna be a demon, he might knot and then it’s at least 3 full days of sex, food, and naps.”

Rin laughed before wiping the exfoliant from her lips and looking directly into the camera. “Full disclaimer, Inuyasha is going to hear things he never wanted to and Sesshomaru may barge into this room.” She said and Kagome giggled but nodded at her to continue. 

“The first round is intense. It’s like the wild and rough and passionate and you definitely will not feel the bite when it happens.” Kagome blushed but nodded at her to continue. “He’s right that he’ll probably knot, Sesshomaru did the first round and then randomly a couple times a day during the week and we went for 4 days before he calmed down. Do you have birth control?” Rin asked and Kagome nodded. “IUD”

Rin nodded and smiled, “Good, just want to be sure cause the goal of knotting is to get you pregnant and they will definitely not wear a condom or they’ll end up ripping it.”

“Does it hurt?” Kagome asked and Rin gave her a confused look before pulling away from the phone and rinsing the mud off her face. “The knotting.” Kagome said quietly and when Rin popped back up with a clean face there was a blush covering her nose. 

“It doesn’t hurt, it just feels very full. I don’t know about you but Sess was...bigger than my past exploits. Since it’s already stretching you when it’s in it’s not really painful, just more stretching. If you’re in the right position they can still move, just not pull out and you can keep cumming and they’ll encourage it and Sesshomaru has officially entered the room.” Rin said, looking to the side with a sheepish smile.

Kagome laughed and looked to her left to a glaring Inuyasha. “Inuyasha is glaring at me too if it makes you feel better.” She said and Rin laughed and turned back to the camera. “I wish I had known more before it happened. Izzy told me it was a frenzy but I thought she was exaggerating. Let me tell you, she was definitely not.” Rin said with a laugh and Kagome heard a low growl from the phone. 

“Oh hush! She needs to know. I’m going to be blunt with you, they’ll let you nap because they know you need it but they are literally ready to go as soon as you’re conscious and fed. They won’t let you leave their little love den for any period of time and they’re constantly touching you. The only time Sesshomaru wasn’t touching me was when he ran to get food or when I had to go to the bathroom and he came back whining and normally ended up taking me again once we were together again.”

Kagome let out a low whistle and glanced at Inuyasha at her side who seemed to now be ignoring the conversation on the phone and watching the TV. “So like when he accidentally bit me?” Kagome asked and Rin shook her head. 

“Multiple it by 1000. It’s not just a need to comfort, it’s a breeding frenzy. It’s like the point. Mate, solidify, populate.” Rin said sticking up her fingers as she spoke. 

“I’m assuming at this point you’re used to the stamina?” Rin asked and Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. “You know, multiple rounds and not really needing more than a 5 minute break?” Rin asked and Kagome blushed but nodded, glancing to her left to see Inuyasha still staring forward but a smirk now on his face. 

“I’m gonna be blunt, they are constantly hard. Like cum and immediately be ready for round two. They also will try to get you to cum even if they don’t. If he’s anything like Sess, he’s gonna basically push it against you every moment you're conscious and with him. Even while you’re eating he’s gonna be pushing it on you and whimpering until he’s inside you again.” Rin said and Kagome flushed a bright red as she heard another low growl from the phone. 

“Is it any playing or is it just like normal sex?” She asked, feeling Inuyasha’s presence like an iron pushed against her. “They’re not going to scene but they’ll still be rougher than just vanilla. You’re definitely not going to switch and he’ll be dominant the entire time. It’s not exactly dirty talk but when they talk, it’s really focused on baby making and ownership but the goal isn’t the same as playing. It’s still dirtier than normal but it's romantic? Does that make any sense?” Rin said, no longer looking at the screen but off to the side where Sesshomaru must have been confirming with her. 

Kagome sighed but nodded, bringing her hand up to run through her hair. “Does anything change after the soul bond happens?” She asked and Rin glanced to her side to Sesshomaru again before nodding slightly and looking back towards the phone. 

“Clearly I didn’t get pregnant so his instincts are a little...confused. He’s knotting more frequently now and he’s been a lot more affectionate afterwards. The clinginess let up a little right before our wedding but he’s been trying to get me alone more, trying to convince me to have pups but our honeymoon is in a week and a half so he’s just going to have to wait.” She said teasingly, sticking her tongue out towards the side of the phone. 

Kagome chuckled “So any tips or tricks? Anything to avoid or things to prepare for?” She asked and Rin seemed to think before nodding. 

“Don’t worry about food, they’re not going to let you out of their little nest once it starts. I’m sure Inuyasha already knows he’s going to be spending thousands on delivery while it’s happening. Also, take the naps when they offer them, you’re really going to need them. Afterwards you’re going to be sore all over, so take lots of baths with epsom salt and call me to come do a spa day with you.” Rin said seriously and Kagome blushed but nodded in understanding. 

“I’ve already got saved orders on all my apps to order for when it starts” Inuyasha said calmly, still staring at the TV in front of them. Kagome blushed and looked at him but Rin laughed on the other line and Sesshomaru snorted. “He got that idea from Sesshomaru. Sess couldn’t focus enough to get an order in and ended up making me do it while he humped my leg.”

“Rin.” Kagome heard and Rin sighed. “I think he’s at his limit. Did that help?” Rin asked and Kagome smiled brightly before thanking her and hanging up. Kagome looked at her phone as text dinged. 

[From: **Rinny:** _I need to do nails soon. Lets go before your bonding._ ]

She sighed and leaned back into the couch, laying her head on his shoulder and cuddling close when his arm pulled her in. “So you’re really ready to be with me for eternity? No part of you is questioning this in any way?”

Inuyasha snorted next to her and tightened his hold on her shoulder. “Been ready to bind you since I saw you at the coffee shop.” He said calmly. 

Kagome pulled away and stared up at him. “You told me after their wedding that you didn’t know if you loved me yet, that it was instinctual.” Kagome said, her brows furrowed. 

He scoffed and pulled her back into his side, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “Soul bonding is all instinctual so I knew you were it for me. I figured my human heart would catch up to the program so I wasn’t concerned about it. I do love you on both sides but if my demon says you’re it, I’ve learned to not bet against it.” He said. 

“So when I leave my hair in the drain or the toothpaste cap off?” She asked and he chuckled before leaning down, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. “Makes me feel like I get to help you with little things when you’re feeling too frazzled.”

“When I throw a fit because you ate all my raspberries that I was saving?” She asked and he chuckled again but kept his lips pressed against her head. “You get so excited when I bring home more or a different treat. It’s like I took away your stuffed animal but brought you back a real puppy. ”

“What about when I wake up at 2AM and beg you to go get me some chocolate from the kitchen because I’m scared of the dark?” She said triumphantly and he pulled back to give her an incredulous look. “You know you share it and I end up fucking you since you’re awake.” He said with a smirk, causing her to flush. 

He grabbed her chin to turn her towards him. “I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I have never felt more comfortable or so complimented by another person in my entire existence. It’s you for me. If you’re scared we can push it but I promise you, I want this.” He said softly, his hand shifting to lay across her neck and brush her skin. 

Kagome sighed softly and kissed his fingers before smiling gently up at him. “I’m ready. Now we just have to wait until Saturday.” 

He smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against her lips before pulling back to kiss the tip of her nose. “I’ve waited my entire life for you, I can handle 3 days.”

* * *

She opened bleary eyes on Saturday morning and turned over to snuggle deeper into her boyfriend's chest. 

_ I guess I should start calling him mate, today’s the day he’s going to mark me for eternity.  _

Her eyes shot open and she glanced up to see Inuyasha already awake smirking down at her. “Good morning my love.” He said, pulling her to lay fully on top of him before pulling her lips down to meet her own. 

She giggled and returned his kiss before snuggling back into his chest. “Shouldn’t you let me sleep so I can rest up for the big event?” She teased and she felt him laugh before he flipped her to her back and stroked her cheek. 

“Nope, gotta get you fed before the big event.” He said before rolling out of bed and coming to her side to pull her up. She groaned but allowed herself to be pulled up and over his shoulder. “When do you stop carrying me like a caveman?” She asked, swatting his back. 

“I don’t know, apparently I’m the only one in the family that does it but you have the best ass. Not my fault I want to be near it.” He said, accentuating his statement with a firm slap on her ass. 

He brought her downstairs and placed her at the island before turning to grab some things from the fridge and started cooking breakfast. 

“You ready for today? You know it's forever.” She asked and he snorted but continued stirring the eggs now in the pan. “Again, I have been sure since the minute I met you. Are you sure? You seem to be trying to convince me not to do it.” 

She giggled but shook her head. “Nope, I changed my mind. Let me go grab all my things and get out of here.” She said and he turned to her with a glare. “I will tie you to the bed.” He said and she laughed at his angry look. “Isn’t that what you’re basically going to do for 3 to 5 days anyways?” He glared at her a moment longer before returning to his eggs. 

“Why did Kouga’s instincts not go haywire when Ayame didn’t get pregnant after they mated?” She asked, staring as his exposed back flexed as he continued to cook their meal. He shrugged before turning the eggs onto two plates and slapping some bacon down. 

“For them it's about the ritual of it, not necessarily the baby making. They have basically a party for it, like everyone gets together and watches him bite her and then they leave to solidify.” Inuyasha said as he flipped the bacon. “It also could be the breeding instinct is so strong because the soul bond wasn’t really intended for humans so it’s your instincts trying to extend the line in case you aren’t there to do it later.”

Kagome nodded in understanding before reaching her hand out to take the plate from him. He pulled it back with a reprimand before placing his face next to her mouth. “I expect payment for this meal, ma’am.” He said, patting his cheek. She rolled her eyes before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek and taking the plates from his hand. 

“I’m literally sharing my soul with you. I think that’s a big enough payment.” Kagome said, grabbing the fork in his offered hand and taking a bite of her eggs. “Oh so now she’s all ready and all in.” He teased taking his own seat next to her and eating from his own plate. 

“Is there a chance the soul bonding won’t take? Like you’ll bite and it won’t work?” Kagome asked and Inuyasha tensed beside her before giving a slight nod. “It didn’t take the first time I tried with you. The scar on your shoulder? That’s technically a mate mark but it’s not gonna do the soul bonding because it’s in the wrong spot.” He explained, picking up his bacon.

Kagome hummed and took the final bite of eggs before picking up her own bacon and pointing it at his face. “You know where to bite now though? I’m not gonna be a bitten up mess with a very clingy boyfriend?” She asked and he laughed and nodded. “Yes teacher, I have gotten a full run down from my brother and father and my mom showed me all the random places dad bit her trying to get it to work so I definitely know where not to bite.” He said cringing slightly at the memory. 

“I also won’t be so stressed because you’re going to beg for it. Even if I miss a couple times you’re going to be cumming so much you won’t notice.” Inuyasha said, finishing his last piece of bacon. Kagome flushed and swatted at his arm before pulling her last two pieces of bacon from the plate and handing him her dish as she munched. 

He took her plate and rinsed and dried their dishes before washing the pan and cleaning up the kitchen. Kagome watched him move around the room, placing clean dishes back in cabinets and wiping down the counter until the room was clean. He turned back to her and took the half piece of bacon in her hand and shoved it in his mouth, winking at her indignant shout. 

“So Kagome, are you ready to be my mate?” He asked quietly, his eyes kind and loving and his smile gentle. She gave him her own smile in return before hopping for her seat at the island and grabbing his hand, pulling him up the stairs into the bedroom with her. “I’m ready to spend forever with you.” She said confidently as they entered the room. 

He slowly peeled his shirt over her head and slid her panties off her legs. Once she was naked he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before laying her on the bed. He stepped back to shed his own clothing before sliding back onto the bed with her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I’m gonna let the demon out.” He said quietly and she nodded in understanding, a soft smile on her lips as she cupped his cheek. 

She felt the same pulse of energy come from the man beside her, the skin under her hand producing deep blue stripes and his eyes closed as he breathed deeply through his nose. When his eyes opened they were bright red with navy irises. He smiled down at her, looking feral with the large fang in his mouth. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and nodding at him slightly, stealing her nerves.

_ You love this man. You want to spend your entire life with him. He’s your literal soulmate and you don’t have to guess, you already know. Just relax and - OH SHIT! _

She realized that he was no longer studying her face and had moved down to suck on her skin, neck his teeth nipping slightly. “Relax bitch.” He said, his voice deep and gravelly as he spoke to her ear. She let out a shaky breath and nodded slightly. 

He pulled back, his eyes looking down at her before leaning down to leave a small lick against her nose. “I’m still me. I love you.” He said, his blood red eyes piercing her and his mouth twisting to smile. She laughed and nodded before leaning forward to kiss the stripes on his cheek. “I like the stripes, you look fancy.” She whispered. 

He let out a bark of laughter before moving his mouth back to her neck, leaving small kisses over her shoulder and up to her neck, nipping slightly against her ear lobe before soothing it with his tongue. “I’m going to wreck you.” He growled into her ear, a strong shiver running through her body at the deep demanding tone he used. 

“Please” She whispered and she heard him give a dark laugh before removing himself from her and putting his hands into his mouth, biting off his sharp claws and the sharp edges remaining before lowering his hands down to run along her body. “Mine.” he growled and his hands grabbed her chest as his mouth descended on her own. 

His tongue wasted no time, pushing straight into her mouth and running his tongue along her teeth, moving to stroke her own tongue and pull it to dance with him. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her tongue joining in to move along his elongated fangs. She felt him groan into her mouth before moving down to kiss her neck once more, moving one hand from her chest to allow his mouth to worship her breasts.

“Mine.” He growled again before lowering his mouth to her nipple and sucking hard, putting pressure from his fangs around the edges. She threw her head back with a gasp as the sharp feel of his fangs against her chest made small jolts of electricity to course through her body. “Such a responsive bitch.” He groaned again, his mouth leaving her nipple to move to the other side, above her heart and kissing the skin lightly. “Mine forever.” he said reverently, kissing the place above her heart several times before scraping his fangs against the skin of her chest again. 

“Yours.” she whimpered, arching her back to bring his mouth back to her chest again. He growled and forced her down back to bed. “My pace.” He growled and continued to licked and nip at the skin above her heart until the skin was a bright red. Once he was satisfied he looked up to a panting Kagome. He gave her a feral smirk before moving his hand down to brush against her wet core. 

“Needy bitch.” He said, the smirk still plastered against his face. She met him with her own smirk and hummed in agreement before pushing her hips up against his hand. “Don’t you want to take care of your bitch, mate?” She said teasingly. His eyes flashed and he growled before moving his hand to rub against her clit. “Again.” He groaned and she moaned at his motions. “Please, mate.” 

He let out a feral growl and moved his hand to slip two fingers into her core, his thumb moving to press her clit in tight circles. “Mate.” He groaned, his fingers moving in and out, his thumb rubbing in tight circles against her. “What does my mate want.” He said, his tone almost mocking her as she panted against his movements. 

“Please Inuyasha.” She whimpered and his hand stopped and he looked straight into her eyes, his mouth curled into a snarl. Kagome panted and nodded in understanding, “Please  _ mate. _ ” She whispered and his snarl turned into a smirk as his fingers began moving again. 

“My mate wants to cum or my mate wants my cock?” He grumbled out at her. She panted and bucked against his hand when he once again stilled at her silence. “Please fuck me!” She squeaked out, trying to move his hand with her moving hips. 

He let out another dark laugh before moving his hand from her and pulling her hips wide before settling between them. He pushed himself against her core, not entering her, just rubbing his cock between her lips, stopping to push the head firmly against her clit before repeating the process again. She moaned beneath him before shooting her hands out to grab his bicep flex in a hold against her waist. “Please mate, please fuck your bitch.” She said firmly and she saw his eyes darken as he adjusted his hips to push into her slowly. She gasped and closed her eyes until a firm hand on her throat brought her eyes open.

He moved his hand from her throat but the intense look in his eyes did not leave. “You will watch me.” He growled at her before withdrawing and snapping his hips forward in a hard thrust. Kagome gasped and her jaw went slack but she did not close her eyes. She watched him smirk before he moved slowly, pulling back to snap his hips forward hard. “Beg me.”

“Please fuck me.” she whimpered out fighting the instinct to close her eyes as another hard thrust hit her. He tutted at her, his pace remaining slow except his hard entry. “You want to bear my pups mate?” 

She nodded frantically and went to move her legs up but he grabbed them, forcing them back to the bed. “You will tell me what you want.” He growled at her, moving to lean his hands down on the bed around her head, his hips adjusting and hitting deeper but moving no faster. “Please fuck me mate, please fuck me hard and pup me.” She whimpered out, her eye eyes looking up at his face. The dominant demands and his slow thrust had her slowly climbing to her peak.

His lips twisted again into a dark smile and he thrust hard against her three times before pulling his mouth down and biting her neck. He moved his mouth up and ran his tongue around the shell of her ear. “Is that what my bitch wants? My bitch wants me to claim her?” He mocked against her, his hips moving at the slow pace again. She whimpered next to his head and nodded frantically, her hips bucked up to try to get him to move against her. 

“I will claim you bitch. You will take every drop of me inside you and bear my pups.” He growled and his hips began moving faster against her. She let out a gasp of yes and threw her hands back to grab the headboard above her. His hands moved to pinch her nipple while his other hand travelled down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. 

Kagome had felt so close to the edge for so long at his slow pace, as soon as he sped up she felt herself almost at her peak. “I’m so close” She whispered out and she heard a grunt of acknowledgement before the pace sped up once more and he was thrust into her in abandon, his hand abandoning her to chest to angle her hips up to take him deeper. 

“Take every fucking drop.” He growled before leaning down as her peak overcame her. She let out a scream of his name as stars exploded behind her eyes. She thought she’d felt his hair brushing her chest and stomach and his hips push hard against her own but nothing could distract her from the intense explosion of her orgasm. 

As she came down she noticed Inuyasha was licking the same spot on her chest above her heart and she felt much fuller than she normally did after sex. She let out a couple gasps of air before looking down at him still kissing the skin above her heart. His ears flickered as he looked up, golden eyes once again across his face but the blue markings still across his cheeks. She noticed he had a small drop of blood on his lip and she looked down at her chest to notice two puncture wounds that seemed to already be healing over. 

She smiled down at him and he smirked up at her before his tongue flicked out to lick the blood from his lip before leaning forward to kiss her against the lips. As he moved she felt him shift within her and groaned at the feeling. He kissed her cheek and whispered down to her. “Cum again for me, my mate.” He said, his voice no longer sounding gravelly but still deeper than normal. She let out a breathy laugh that turned into another moan as he moved his hips again, a shallow pull and push. His hand moved down to rub her clit as he continued his shallow movements and she felt her orgasm overcome her again, still sensitive from her last.

He groaned as she clenched around him again before leaning back and pulling himself free of her body. She let out a shaky laugh and smiled brightly up at him. “You’re stuck with me now.” She said and he smiled gently down at her before leaning forward to kiss her again. “I’m never letting you go.” he whispered, before pulling himself to her side and shifting her over to lay facing him.

She smiled at him and brought her hand up brush across the stripes on his cheeks. “How long will your tattoos last?” She asked quietly and he laughed before pulling her flush against him, his hard length poking against her stomach. “Only through the week I think.” He said, shifting her leg up and over his hips and adjusting his own hips to slide his cock flush against her core. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes but he just smirked in response. “I’m going to make you cum until you black out.” He whispered before sliding his cock into her once more. She gasped and her eyes rolled back as he lazily pumped his hips against her. 

“I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, moving her face up to kiss her soundly as his hips continued to move against her. He pulled back and panted against her lips. “I’m gonna pup you.” He groaned against her, moving his hand down to adjust her leg giving him room to move faster inside her. 

“I want you to cum again Kagome. I promise I’ll give you a break after. Cum for me again Kitten.” He whimpered against her. She moaned in response and moved her own hand down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. 

He groaned against her, his eyes locked on the bite mark on her chest. “God you’re so fucking perfect and all mine. For eternity.” He groaned out, the hand against her leg tightening against her leg. She nodded in agreement as her hand moved faster. 

“Yours forever.” She gasped out and he groaned in response, locking her leg over his hip and moving his hand to aid the rubbing against her clit. “Please cum for me again.” He whimpered, his hips thrusting more erratically against her.

She let out a soft moan as a soft orgasm flowed through her and he pulled his head down to bite against the scar on her chest, pushing his hips against her own again. She didn’t feel the same fullness as before but he didn’t remove himself and he didn’t seem to soften at all. 

She let out a shaky laugh and looked up to him as he let out ragged breaths. “How is that physically possible?” She said, wiggling her hips. He groaned and thrust against her again. “Need to pup you.” He mumbled and continued his soft pumping against her. 

She groaned and continued to grind against him as well. They continued moving together, just soft panting and low moans. She moved her hands up to scratch his ears and he groaned against her, his hand pushing her leg higher up his torso and thrusting harder against her. She moved to grab his hair and threw her head back as another orgasm flowed through her and she felt him cum again with a deep groan. 

“Sleep Kagome. I’ll wake you up and feed you soon.” He whispered, removing himself with a muted whimper and turned her around to cuddle into her back, his still hard cock resting against her back. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the sleep consume her. 

She opened her bleary eyes to a phone in her face. She looked at the order on the screen before clicking reorder and saw the order processing. She heard a whine behind her and moved her hand back to run her fingers over his head. His whimpering continued and she felt her hips shifted down to lay flush against his own, his length pushing through her thighs before he lifted her leg and slid into her again. She felt him groan behind her and let out her own gasp. 

“We don’t have time.” She gasped out but ground her hips back against him. He grunted behind her and leaned forward to lick her neck. “20 minutes is plenty.” He said, moving his hand under her to grab her nipple and his other hand down rub against her clit. She left out a gasp and felt herself climbing the peak again. He pulled hard against her chest before leaning forward to nibble on her neck. “Need to pup you.” He groaned into her ear, the hand against her clit pushing harder and his thrusts angled to hit deeper inside her. She felt another orgasm come over her and his accompanying groan sounded behind her. The doorbell rang and he growled before sprinting off the bed and grabbing sweatpants and staring hard at her. 

“Don’t move.” he commanded before the doorbell rang again and he whined before running out of the room. She let out a giggle and jumped off the bed to run to the bathroom. She heard him whining in the room before he rushed into the bathroom and looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Inuyasha!” She squealed. He whined but let her in peace to finish. She’d barely left the bathroom before he had picked her back up into his arms and was whining into her neck. “Don’t leave again.” He whined before pulling them both onto the bed and sitting her between his legs. 

She let out a small giggle and reached forward to open a box of boneless wings and a bag of fries before her hands were stopped. Inuyasha reached over her to grab a fry and popped it in her mouth. She chewed before looking over at him with a glare. “I can feed myself honey.” she said with a smirk and he nodded in agreement but continued to pick up food and feed her. 

“I know you can. Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.” He said confidently, continuing to put small bites of food in her mouth, only grabbing himself some as she chewed. She leaned back into his chest and felt him pushing against her back. “Holy shit, she really wasn't kidding.” she whispered and he laughed before pulling them flush to each other and reaching around to grab a boneless wing and hold it out for her to bite before taking the other half and popping it in his mouth. 

“Eat now Kagome. You’re gonna need it.” He taunted, grinding slightly against her back and offering her another fry. 

She sighed and ate the offered fry and leaned back into his chest. He began to kiss her neck, the food laying abandoned in front of them. He moved the food to the side of the bed before pulling her back with him and pushing her arms down and pulling her hips up, settling behind her. She felt his mouth begin to kiss her, first between her shoulder blades, then down her back, across each cheek of her ass before ending at her core with a long lick. 

“Need you again.” He groaned against her core before his tongue flicked out to tease her clit before diving into her core. She gasped and pushed her hips back just as he pulled his mouth away and grabbed her hips. He slid back into her and she threw her head back as a gasp escaped her. 

_ This is going to be a long week. _


	24. It All Leads Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go!

“And, this one is for Miroku.” Rin said, handing him a Komboloi, “For you to play with instead of grabbing Sango’s ass.” She said with a giggle, closing her now empty bag of gifts at her feet and smiling brightly at everyone in the room. “Alright, that's everyone! Now say thank you to Sesshomaru for letting me spend too much money on gifts for every person I know.” Rin sang, leaning back into Sesshomaru’s chest. There was a yell of thanks from everyone in the room and she giggled and did a pretend bow. 

Rin and Sesshomaru had returned from their honeymoon to Greece two days ago and demanded the group get together so Rin could give them the gifts she’d gotten them in Greece. She’d gotten olive oil creams and soaps for the Sango and Kagome, some leather headbands and leather sandals for Kouga and Ayame, and two huge bags of sweets for Inuyasha. 

Kagome had been noticing small things Rin had warned her of since she’d mated Inuyasha. Inuyasha refused to not be in the same room with her and his physical affection now included literally just holding her, regardless of who was around them. When they were alone he seemed to be sniffing her constantly and after he’d spent a few minutes snuffling she would end up naked. He’d knotted a few times since the initial bonding and he had told her to expect it until she had their first baby. He also mentioned babies every day, sometimes off handedly, sometimes very directly, sometimes just leaning down and kissing her empty belly. 

“Alright so how long are you guys staying? Do we have time for wine and take out?” Kagome said, shaking free from her place pressed against Inuyasha and rolling her eyes at his huff. Rin smiled and shook her head. “Take out, yes. Wine, no. I made Sess wait a very long time to pup me and I promised when we got back he could so I’m officially in ‘baby making’ mode.” 

Sango snorted from her place on the floor and shook her head. “I feel like I’m around demons too much. I know I should feel awkward knowing that much about your sex life. Also, where is the feminism, Rin? You’re not just a baby making machine.” Kouga barked out laughter behind her and nodded. “You’re an honorary one at this point. Shouldn’t have become best friends with Inuyasha and this never would have happened to you.”

“She’s not my best friend.” Inuyasha grumbled and Sango snorted from the floor before looking up at him. “I’m the best friend you have that doesn’t have a tattoo to prove it.” Ayame let out her own choked laugh and patted a now fuming Kouga. 

Kagome let out her own giggle before pulling her phone out and listing dinner options for them. Once they’d settled on Korean fried chicken she passed the phone around the room for everyone to input their orders. “So Rin, you’re really gonna get pregnant?” Kagome said, and Rin smiled brightly and nodded at her. 

“I may already be honestly, they can smell it pretty close to when it actually happens but I asked Sesshomaru and  _ everyone else in this room _ to keep their noses to themselves until I tell them it's happening.” She said, sending a glare at Kouga and Ayame before landing on a smirking Inuyasha. 

“I didn’t say anything!” He said, his hands raised in defense. She huffed and glared hard at him. “If the man who lives with me can keep his nose to himself you should too.” Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but a growl from Sesshomaru made him sigh and lean back. “I’m not saying anything about anything about you but the minute Kagome is I’m gonna tell everyone.”

Kagome looked at him in horror and violently shook her head. “You absolutely are not. We are going to wait to tell people until the end of the first trimester so we know everyone is healthy.” She said sternly. He whined and gave her puppy eyes, “But I can tell you when it's happened right?” He asked. She sighed and nodded in agreement. 

His eyes turned bright and he pulled her close to nuzzle her neck. “Get a room you two.” Miroku said from his spot on the floor next to Sango, tutting at Kagome as he took the phone and put in his own order. Kagome groaned and tried to pull away from her over amorous boyfriend. “I promise the PDA will calm down after a month. His instincts are just trying to make sure you still want him without a baby.” Rin said from her perch on Sesshomaru’s lap, leaning back and petting the arms wrapped around her. 

“So he’s trying to baby trap her?” Miroku said jokingly and Rin shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “Not exactly but close enough.” Grabbing the offered phone from Miroku and entering her own order

“It is not a trap.” Sesshomaru said behind Rin and she laughed but leaned back into his chest. “Not a trap.” She confirmed and he leaned forward to kiss her temple, nodding when she showed him the food she’d picked for him.

The phone made its way back to Inuyasha who pulled away from Kagome to enter his own selection and submitted the order. He tossed the phone in her lap before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his side. 

“Who am I going to tease now?” Ayame said offhandedly watching the two demons cuddling their mates. Her eyes widened a little before she turned to Sango and winked at her. “I don’t think you need to convince him to keep me Ayame, he’s already stopped using my name and just calls me his wife.” She said with a small smile and shake of her head. 

Ayame through her head back and laughed. “Oh no my dear Sango, you’re not the target to get someone to make a move.” She said mischievously before her eyes slid over to Miroku who was raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Nope!” Kouga yelled, pulling her back and holding her close to him. “You will absolutely not be flirting with a man. Hard no. It was funny with the girls but you will not be touching or kissing another man. Do you hear me?” He growled out and she tried to push out of his chest. He growled lowly and pulled her back. “Do not make me make an alpha command.” He growled out and she stilled before nodding and relaxing in his hold. 

Kagome looked on with wide eyes and Inuyasha just laughed beside her. “I told you he was the actual Alpha. That's not just his title.” He said, laughing as Ayame began nuzzling under his chin in apology. He growled and leaned back but allowed her to continue her cuddling. 

“Talk about animal instincts.” She muttered and Kouga laughed before hugging Ayame to his side. “Definitely fate to give the alpha the most insane bitch in the pack.” He said lovingly, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. 

Miroku looked around the room before scooting closer to Sango on the floor and pulling her over, making her fall into his lap with a grumble. “Everyone else is all cuddly! I wanna be cuddly too!” He whined and Sango huffed but pulled herself up so they were touching. “You’re really fucking needy, ya know that?” She said, but wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist and moved it slowly down. “You say that like it's a bad thing but I know you love me and you’re going to squeal like a little girl when I propose and then gush about our beautiful babies.” He said confidently. She pushed away from him with a glare. “Maybe I would be more willing to actually believe you if your hand wasn’t on my ass right now.”

“Miroku! Use the beads!” Rin said with a giggle. Miroku pulled his hand from under her and wrapped the beads around his hand. “I don’t think anything could keep him from an ass.” Kagome said with a small chuckle of her own. 

Miroku looked at her in indignation. “Not just any ass Kagome. Sango’s ass is the only one for me now.” He said flexing the beads on his hand but moving his hand to rest over her shoulder. Sango sat up and flushed before swatting his chest. “Not cute.” She said with a huff but put her head against his shoulder. 

“When will you marry?” Kagome heard and her head swivelled to see Sesshomaru staring at her, his blank eyes showing no emotion. Kagome gave a little chuckle but shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, he told me I wasn’t allowed to know when the proposal was coming but the mating is done and that's the important part for the family, right?” She asked and Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, his blank eyes staring deep into her soul. 

Rin jerked her elbow back and broke his intense stare. “Don’t say anything.” She said sternly and Sesshomaru nodded before moving his head forward. Kagome huffed and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be avoiding looking at her and she felt a chuckle bubble up in Inuyasha’s chest. 

“So everyone in this room knows when the proposal is coming except me, don’t they?” She said through a growl and Inuyasha burst out laughing beside her. Rin flushed and looked towards the ceiling, Sesshomaru burying his face in her neck. Miroku and Ayame let out huge fake coughs and Kouga snorted in laughter. 

“Sure do.” Sango said, sending a wink in her direction. Kagome sighed and leaned back. “Will someone make sure my nails are done before it happens please?” She asked. “Why do you think I’ve been asking you to come with me to get our nails done?” Rin asked and Kagome head snapped towards her. 

“But you’ve been doing that for months. We’ve already gone  _ several  _ times.” Kagome said with her mouth agape. Rin smiled and nodded in agreement. “If I just ask you once out of the blue it's not going to be hard to guess as to why.” Rin said matter of factly. 

Kagome moaned and turned to begin swatting Inuyasha repeatedly on the chest. “That's not fair! I’m the last to know!” She said, continuing to smack him on the chest. “Chill out woman! You’re supposed to be the last to know!” He said grabbing her flailing arms and stopping her hitting.

“It’ll make it more special, Kagome! I told Kouga I wanted to get married and he planned this whole super sweet evening that I knew nothing about. He didn’t even really have to but he did it for me, it was really sweet.” Ayame said with a smile. Kagome groaned again but nodded in understanding. 

“If it makes you feel better I bought the ring after Miroku bought Sango’s.” Inuyasha said, kissing her cheek and rubbing her shoulder. “Not fucking funny, Inuyasha!” Sango growled from her place on the floor but Miroku was beside her nodding in agreement. 

The doorbell interrupted the coming fight and Inuyasha pointed at Miroku to go grab the food. He huffed but stood and walked to the front door, grabbing the bags and pulling them into the living room, setting them on the ottoman before pulling out boxes and yelling out orders to give them to their owners.

Once everyone had settled with their food, Kagome looked over to see Rin had two extra smaller boxes on the armrests and was eating from all three. “Rin, are you feeling okay? That’s a lot of food.” She commented and Rin blushed but continued to eat. “I’ve been very hungry the past week.” She mumbled and Kagome saw Sesshomaru send a heated glare towards Inuyasha who gave a guffaw but continued to eat his own food.

Kagome giggled to herself and continued eating her own food, chiming in on the small talk flowing through the room. 

“Can someone come with me to get my nails done?” Sango said suddenly and Kagome’s eyes snapped to her. Sango shrank back a little and held her hands up. “Not because of anything! My nail snapped the other day and it hurt so I need it fixed.” Sango defended. 

Rin giggled but nodded in agreement. “We can go after work on Wednesday?” She offered and the girls all nodded. “Should we do pedicures too since we’ll be there?” Ayame asked and Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha whined and pulled her closer. “Don’t go, stay home with me.”

Kagome sighed and peered around to see Rin finishing off her final box of food. “You promise this gets better, right?” She asked and Rin giggled and nodded but her eyes glanced to the side slightly. 

“It gets better but Sesshomaru never just came out and said stuff like that, he would just move things around so I ended up spending more time with him.” She said with a small smile. “There was one day my co-workers wanted us to get drinks and it was two weeks after the bonding. I texted him to let him know and I came home to all our plants moved from their normal spots and placed in random places around the house. I walked in and saw the plants and he just casually said he liked them better in their new places but he put our Hibiscus in a dark corner. I ended up staying longer to move them back to their original places and by the time I was done he’d brought me a glass of wine and ordered us dinner.” Rin said with a giggle. 

“I preferred their new spots.” Sesshomaru said but Kagome saw a ghost of a smile on his face. Rin snorted in disagreement but laughed. “Sure you did. You don’t even like them in the house!” She exclaimed before turning around and pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing and moving out of the room. Kagome heard the door shut and looked back to Inuyasha. 

“She’s pregnant right?” Kagome whispered and Inuyasha gave a small nod in confirmation. She let out a little giggle before turning to Sesshomaru and giving him a thumbs up. He nodded slightly before looking towards the door. He looked back at her. “Twins.” He said quietly and Kagome squealed in excitement, hitting Inuyasha’s leg in her excitement. 

“Don’t hit me woman!” He said, grabbing her arm and pinning it to her side. “I feel like you’re having too much fun hitting me. You should stay home after work this week and make it up to me.” He said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. “You literally beg me to hit you frequently enough for me to know you like it.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Sango laughed at them from her place on the floor before her laughter stopped and she turned and smacked Miroku. “The beads are supposed to help you! Stop groping me in public.” She yelled and Miroku shrugged and kissed her cheek. “You’re too perfect to not touch Sango.” He said with a wistful smile.

Kouga and Ayame were in a staring match over their last piece of chicken, both forks stabbed into the meat. “The Alpha should get the last piece Ayame, it’s so I can be strong.” He argued. She snorted and pulled the piece closer to her. “You should provide for your bitch, Alpha. It’s almost like you’re starving me. I will surely wither away from your neglect.” She said in a mock horror and he sighed but moved his fork away from the meat and let her take the last piece. 

Rin entered the room and looked around to everyone in their disagreements before laughing and moving back to Sesshomaru, settling into his lap and snuggling into his momo. “Do you and Sesshomaru ever fight Rin?” Kagome asked, moving on from her argument with Inuyasha to look at the couple. Sango snorted from the floor and nodded. “They used to fight all the time but you can never tell. The first time Sesshomaru met her father I got an 8 page text about how annoying he was but when I saw her the next day it was like nothing had happened.”

“Jaken was very supportive and Rin was upset.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk and Rin grumbled in his arms. “I wasn’t upset, it just made no sense! Sesshomaru came in, they spoke maybe 3 sentences and then my dad said he approved but wanted to know first when I got pregnant. Like what the fuck?!” She yelled out, sitting up and gesturing wildly with her hands. Sesshomaru moved his hand to brush her face and she sigh and relaxed back into his momo.

Kouga snorted but nodded in agreement. “She gets mad at him but I don’t think he’s ever gotten mad at her. I think it's a human thing. Me and Ayame don’t really fight cause we’re mates, the point is to be with someone who is complimentary to you. Humans are more emotional so the fights still happen the first couple of decades.” 

Rin sighed and nodded in agreement. “You’ve seen us fight Kagome, you just thought it was telepathy.” Rin said with a small laugh. Kagome flushed but nodded in understanding. “Inuyasha and I fight sometimes but it's always small things. I know he definitely gets mad at me though.”

Inuyasha scoffed and scowled at her. “I’m never mad at you, just frustrated and it normally goes away as soon as we are together for more than 5 minutes.” he said confidently and Kagome shook her head in disagreement, “That's definitely not true! We’ve gotten in fights before!” She said and he laughed but shook his head. 

“I like to see you mad but I’m not fighting with you.” He said, booping her on the nose and causing her to scowl at him. Miroku laughed from his position on the floor, “Sango and I fight all the time. I don’t think there is anything wrong with fighting as long as you make up. How else are you supposed to have angry sex and then apology sex?” He said with a pervert grin. 

Sango flushed but didn’t disagree, choosing instead to stare off to the side and ignoring the entire conversation around her. 

Ayame leaned back and patted her stomach. “The clinginess is going to be bad when you’re pregnant though. He won’t fight with you and he’ll be following you around like a puppy. Probably won’t let you do anything for yourself.” She said, laying her head of Kouga’s shoulder. 

Kagome looked at her in confusion but Kouga spoke for her “Once you’re pregnant it’s all about keeping you healthy and safe. Not really a thing in this day and age so it turns into cooking for you, driving you everywhere and probably in your case not letting you walk.” Kagome opened her mouth at him and turned to Inuyasha who just shrugged and nodded. 

“Sesshomaru has been doing all of that since I moved in with him.” Rin said in a sing-song voice. “Means I will have no indicators that I’m pregnant until I take a pregnancy test. He promised to act surprised too.” She said with a smile. 

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised. “Show me your shocked face Sess.” Sesshomaru stared blankly back at him but opened his mouth a tiny bit and his eyes widened slightly. Kagome snorted beside him and the rest of the room erupted in giggles. 

* * *

“So nice of you to join me.” Miroku said with a huff, faking tapping his wrist as Kagmoe rolled her eyes. “I saw you yesterday Miroku and I needed to pull out my lighter jacket since it’s getting warmer.” She scoffed before grabbing one of the cups from his hands. 

“Seeing me at work doesn’t count.” He grumbled before swapping the cup she’d taken for the other which was marginally more full. 

She hadn’t gotten to spend as much time with Miroku outside of work lately and they hadn’t spent any time alone in months. Since she and Inuyasha had completely the soul bond about a month ago he had been a little clingier than normal and since Sesshomaru was already being clingy with Rin most of their hang out time had been group dates for movies or dinner. 

He’d asked her during the week to take some time away from her clingy mate to get some coffee and hang out, telling her their lunches together wasn’t good enough for him. She’d convinced Inuyasha to spend some time with his mom or Kouga so she could spend some time with her clearly neglected best friend. 

She took a sip of the drink in her hand and gave him a big hug. “How did you know it was a hot chocolate kind of day?” She asked with a grin and he smirked at her. “It’s cold and it's not a work day. Coffee is not needed and hot chocolate is always welcomed. Come on Kagome, we’ve been friends for years. I’m not gonna forget everything without seeing you in my apartment.”

She nodded in agreement before linking their arms and wandering with him away from the coffee shop towards Post Office Square. “So what made you need a friend date? You already getting sick of Sango?” She teased and he looked at her in mock horror. 

“I just wanted to spend time with you Kagome! I always end up staying back with the men and watching football. You know I don’t care about sports or understand it.” He said with a glower and she nodded her head in understanding. “I’ll try to convince them to let you come with us next time. I’m sure Sango would enjoy football more than you.” She promised and bumped her hip against his own. 

They continued on their trek before arriving at the district and finding a bench under the arch ways. She settled in and Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. “It's wild to think how much things have changed in a couple years.” He said and Kagome nodded her head in agreement. 

“It's insane to think that a year ago we were sitting on a couch getting completely fucked up and looking up kinks.” She said with a giggle, pulling from his shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. He laughed and shook his head. “We weren’t looking up kinks Kagome. We were looking up a specific kink that you were specifically interested in and pretended to not be interested in.” He teased. 

She flushed before swatting his arm. “I miss that old couch. Inuyasha’s couch is comfortable but it hasn’t been sat in enough to have an indent of my butt yet.” She joked and Miroku laughed along with her. “Even when it gets the needed imprint it’s gonna be of his and not yours. He seems to not let you not be physically on him at any moment.”

“It’s worse now that we’re mated. I swear I used to be allowed in my own seat but now it’s like if I’m not in his lap he’s panicked.” She said with an eye roll. “Do you ever miss having your own room?” He asked and she looked at him with her head cocked.

“Not like sharing a bed, but I feel like sometimes I want to sit in silence and meditate and I’ll go in the room and be alone for 5 minutes before she wanders in and seduces me.” He said and Kagome laughed, “I’m so sorry your girlfriend likes you enough to want to be around you.” She teased and the smile on his face turned gentle. 

“I’m so in love with her Kagome. I knew the minute she slapped me that she was the only one for me.” He said seriously and she smiled and patted his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re willing to forgo your meditation for some pussy.”

He shoved her playfully before hauling her back from her slumped position. “You’re supposed to be my best friend. Mope me with me that I get constant pussy but can’t meditate.” He whined and she threw her hand over her forehead and swung her head back. “Whoa is you Miroku, who is loved by a kind beautiful woman but doesn’t get to sit in silence for hours a day.” She feigned utter despair with a giggle and he laughed with her. 

“I feel like we got so lucky to find our people, ya know? Like to find them at the same time, basically the same place. It feels like fate was on our side.” He said and pulled his shoulder around her. She sighed and nodded against his shoulder. “I’m really happy for you. I’m happy you have Inuyasha and won’t die and old maid.”

She pushed off his shoulder to glare at him. “I’m not getting older now anyways, you’re the only one getting older here.” She huffed and he nodded. “I’m not worried about getting older, means I’ll have you as my best friend for my entire life.”

She scoffed and pulled back to the bench. “He’s my person, ya know? He doesn’t complete me but it's like a perfect compliment. Like I’m ice cream and he’s whipped cream. Both delicious on their own but better when combined. He makes me want to do better and have babies and take on the world. It's empowering.” She said and he laughed beside her. 

“I’ve never been happier to hear you have a partner. I always thought we would raise our kids together. You’d be aunt Kagome and I’d be uncle Miroku and all our kids would be best friends and love each other. Maybe even get married so we could officially be related.” He said with a sigh and a smile across his face. 

“That was...surprisingly sweet. More sweet than normal. What’s going on with you? What are you hiding? Do you need money?” She asked suspiciously and he smiled before standing and pulling her to stand with him on the pathway of the arch. He situated her in front him at the bench before looking around. “Can you keep a secret?” He said quietly and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather box. He smiled down at the box before opening the lid and showing Kagome a thin solitaire ring with an oval diamond in the center. Kagome gasped at the ring before staring up at Miroku who was still smiling gently down at the ring. “I bought it a month after we met. I don’t just call her my wife because I think she’s funny when she’s angry. She’s it for me. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” He said, finally dragging his eyes up to look at Kagome beaming brightly up at him. 

“Oh my god Miroku, I thought Inuyasha was joking! That's so amazing! Why are you showing me now? Is the proposal coming soon?” She asked, giggling at the idea of her long time best friend marrying one of her new go to girl friends. He smirked and looked over her shoulder, “Someone else has to go first.” He said before pocketing the ring and turning Kagome to face the other direction. 

What had started as a amicable break up, had led to too much drinking with her best friend, had led to an intro group to BDSM, had led to Sango for Miroku and Inuyasha for Kagome, had led to new jobs and new homes, had led to finding their people, had led to Inuyasha, kneeling in front of her with an open ring box in his hand. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared down at a grinning Inuyasha. He took a shaky breath and looked up into her eyes. “I love you Kagome. Every single piece of you is every missing piece in my own soul. You are like the most delicious curry that I get to eat every day of my life. I get to help take care of you and have pups with you. I can’t wait to spend everyday with you and share every experience in my life with you, new and old. So, Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?” He finished, his face spread in a big smile, eyes bright and full of love and a small whine pushing through his throat. 

Kagome wiped her eyes and let out a soft gasp. “You have to know these are happy tears right?” She joked and she saw him nod but the whine persisted. She let out a choked sob and nodded, “Of course I’ll marry you Inuyasha.” She whispered and he jumped for his spot on the ground to wrap her up in his arms and place a deep kiss on her lips. 

She laughed as she returned the kiss, pulling her own arms around his shoulders to hold them close together. He pulled away from her to slide a ring on her finger, a gold band glittered with inlaid diamonds and a huge pear cut diamond in the center. She laughed and looked at the ring for a moment before leaning up to kiss him again. 

“God that was so beautiful!” She heard from her side and broke her kiss to see Izzy standing, her huge camera in hands and tears in her own eyes. Kagome laughed and leaned back in Inuyasha’s grip, her head falling backwards as he held her tight in his arms. 

“I brought her here to get pictures for your mama and Miroku took a video so she’ll see the whole thing too.” He said to her, pulling her back up to cuddle her to his chest again. “It’s already being sent to her!” She heard Miroku say from behind her and she twirled out of Inuyasha arm’s to glare at him. 

“Did you even miss me or was this just a set up?” She said, pointing an accusing finger at Miroku’s face but her face refusing to do anything but smile. He laughed and held his hands up. “I did miss you but come on now, we see each other every day at work and we’re all together basically every other weekend.” He said before pocketing his phone and pulling her into his arms for a big hug. “You’re going to have to look after my kids, and my kids' kids and every other member of my family or I’ll haunt you for more than just fun.” He whispered into her ear and she let out another gasping sob as she nodded into his hug. 

She pulled back and looked towards a still grinning Inuyasha. She returned to his hold and wrapped her arms around his waist to look up at him with shining eyes. “Here’s to forever.” She whispered. 

He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss against her lips before pulling back and giving her a soft smile. “Forever.” He confirmed


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are the gang now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss this story already.

“You gotta hit him in the chest Moro. It’ll knock him off balance.” Toga yelled to a floored Moroha who was growling at Daichi laying above her. “He cheated grandpa!” She yelled and thrust her feet up to kick him in the stomach, forcing him off of her and down to her side. 

Kouga laughed and walked over to the panting pair to hold his hands up. “He’s a full demon Moro, you’ll have to get stronger to beat him.” He said with a smirk, hauling both four years olds up by the hand. “I’m six months older than him! I should be able to beat him.” She said with a huff before sticking her tongue out at him and turning away. 

“Oi! Don’t be filling her head with that bullshit! She can kick his ass any day!” Inuyasha yelled from his position at the grill. A shrill yell of his names made his ears lower. “Sorry mom.” He yelled and Izzy huffed from her place on the patio furniture. 

“I swear it's like I raised him in a barn.” She said, turning to a smiling Kagome and a laughing Hina, holding a one year old son Akito next to a very pregnant Rin. “We have a strict ‘Don’t repeat anything daddy says at school’ rule in this house and so far we haven’t gotten any calls.” Kagome said with a laugh, bouncing a babbling Akito in her lap, his ears flicking around before his head snapped towards their door. 

Sango and Miroku walked in with their twins, Kin’u and Gyokuto and a 6 month old Hisui in a baby wrap around Miroku’s chest. “Mine!” He screamed and Kagome flushed bright red as Kin’u giggled and came over to him. She gave his ears a quick rub and smiled at him. “My favorite puppy! How are you?” She cooed at him and he smiled a big fanged grin at her. She pet his ears before taking a seat in Hina’s lap and making faces at the giggling baby. 

Sango came over and took the remaining seat, unwrapping Hisui and handing him to an already waiting Setsuna. “When Miroku said all our kids would end up with all your kids I thought he was full of it.” She said with a huff as Setsuna quickly took Hisui who was babbling at her and pulling her hair. 

“Don’t pull, Hisui.” She growled at him and he just looked up at her with a wide gummy grin. “You don’t have to hold him Setsuna. You can just put him on the ground and he’ll crawl around.” Miroku said with a laugh, placing their diaper bag at Sango’s feet. Setsuna growled but continued to hold him as he pulled her hair. “He smells the best. I want him near me.” She grumbled out before walking away from the now laughing adults. 

Miroku excused himself to go join Inuyasha by the grill. Clapping him on the back and whispering something into his ear that made him burst out laughing. 

“She is young, do not project adult feelings.” Sesshomaru growled from his place on the ground in front of Rin. Towa sat in his lap braiding his hair in small sections, the entire right side of his head covered in twists. At almost 6 years old, hair styles were her newest focus while Setsuna had been more focused on how to properly carry a sword. “Daddy, your hair looks so good! I did really good with this braid!” Towa said excitedly, pulling up a braid that looked identical to the others on his head. He hummed and nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. Towa giggled and moved to a new section of his hair to braid. 

He leaned his head back on Rin’s protruding belly and sighed. “I bet you're excited to finally have another boy in your house.” Kagome said with a small laugh and Sesshomaru sighed and glanced down at the braids in his hair before nodding. 

“I can’t wait until he’s out of me. He somehow moves more as a single baby than the twins did the entire time, and he still has two more months of cooking.” Rin said with a groan, shifting on the chair to get comfortable. Sesshomaru hummed and moved his head to turn and kiss her belly before settling back to allow Towa to continue her make over. 

“He may not have ears.” He said quietly and Rin nodded but continued speaking “But we will still love him and allow your mother to meet him if he does.” Sesshomaru groaned but nodded in agreement. 

Izzy laughed and reached her hand out to pet Rin’s belly. “I feel like I’m getting baby fever. Look at how cute they all are! My heart is melting over all these babies!” She gushed, looking around at the playing children in the backyard. Hina laughed and shook her head. “I couldn’t even imagine having more than the two I have. Even spaced out I still get calls from Souta asking how to make a doctor's appointment and now I have all these grandbabies to fawn over.” She said, reaching over to rub Akito’s ear. 

Toga appeared beside Izzy, his hand on her shoulders. “Don’t talk her out of this Hina, this is years in the making. You just tell me when Izzy. We’ll lock down the house for a couple weeks and we can make another one.” He said and excitedly and she sighed before turning back to him. 

“There are currently 9 children here and Shippo is coming over soon to make it 10. Maybe, and I mean  _ maybe _ when there are no more babies for us to play with.” She said and Toga let out a victorious yell before running back over to continue helping Itsuki practice his moves. “Don’t go easy on me Toga, I’m going to be the Alpha one day and I need to be strong.” Itsuki, the older of Kouga and Ayames’ twins said, putting himself into a fighting position. Toga nodded very seriously before adjusting his own stance and calling him over. “Big words for a four year old but I’ll take ya.” He said with a smirk.

“Daichi, why don’t you go train with Toga too and give Moroha a break?” Ayame yelled from her place at the table. Daichi blushed and shook his head. “I’m gonna stay with Moroha.” He said, kicking the ground at his feet. Moroha snorted and walked away from him. “I’m going to go run with the dogs. They smell better than you.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He let out a bark of laughter before rushing after her and pulling Ah, Uh, and Waffles up to play fetch with them. 

Kagome laughed and Ayame shook her head at her son. “He probably smells too sweet for her now. We’re going to have to keep a close eye on them when they’re teenagers.” She said and Kagome laughed harder at Moroha’s indignant shout. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late! Souten asked to practice her thunder on me.” Shippo said, entering the backyard and smiling at the group. His kindergarten girlfriend had become his best friend as they’d grown and they were inseparable as teenagers. Gyokuto squealed and ran to him to be lifted in his arms. 

He gave her a big hug, breathing deeply before putting her down. “How is my favorite big kid?” He asked with a smile before letting her take his hand and lead him to the table for the 3 year old run down. Miroku watched the interaction before leaning over to whisper something to Inuyasha again causing Shippo to blush a bright red. 

“Its almost incestuous.” Inuyasha muttered and Miroku laughed before going into the kitchen to grab some serving plates and paper plates. He left the serving plates next to Inuyasha before leaving the pile of the plates in front of Kouga and Ayame on the table. 

Toga looked on from his position with Itsuki in a head lock and released the boy before patting him on the shoulder making him stumble forward a bit. “Don’t worry Itsuki, when you’re as old as me I’ll bet you’ll be able to take me down no problem.” He said. 

“Kids! Lunch is ready! Go to the table!” He yelled, shoving a still grumbling Itsuki towards the table. Moroha and Daichi ran up to the table, the 3 dogs following along with them. Waffles took his post at the edge of the table next to Moroha, his head cresting the table as he sat. Daichi sat across from her, trying to get her attention while she laid kisses on Waffles head. Ah and Un trotted towards the other end of the table next to Towa who gave both grey pit mixes a pat on the head.

Setsuna returned Hisui to Sango before taking her own seat next to Towa. Kin’u and Gyokuto took their own seats beside Moroha with a whine of protest from Akito and Shippo grumbled that he wasn’t a kid anymore before taking his seat beside the twins. Inuyasha came out with Akito’s high chair and shooed Waffles out of the way to put it at the head of the table.

Kagome moved to bring Akito to his chair booping his nose with a giggle when he reached back to be picked up again. “You’re getting too spoiled mister. Sometimes you have to sit in your own chair and not on people.” She cooed and he whined. 

Inuyasha came back with buns and condiments, depositing them on the table before leaving and returning with a tray full of mini cupcakes. “Alright! Time to sing to the birthday boy!” He announced, passing a cupcake to each child before turning to Akito and placing the cupcake out of his reach and lighting a single candle in it. 

“Happy birthday to you!” They all sang and Akito giggled and waved his arms in excitement. As they finished the song, Kagome blew out the candle before removing the candle and handing the cupcake to Akito who promptly shoved it into his mouth, paper and all. Hina was laughing and snapping pictures as he chewed and swallowed.

Inuyasha laughed as the other kids removed their paper to pop their mini cupcakes into their mouth. He moved to bring the trays with meat and corn to the table, the parents moving around the table to cut hotdogs and burgers for kids and squirt ketchup and mayo where requested. 

“You better eat some corn too, boys.” Kouga said and Itsuki and Daichi sighed before grabbing corn and taking bites to appease their father. Moroha grabbed a piece of hotdog and tossed it behind her to Waffles who was waiting patiently. Ah and Un had moved from Towa to behind Setsuna who was feeding them pieces of her burger as well.

“This is why the vet is telling us they’re fat. Setsuna, the food is for you!” Rin grumbled, pulling the dogs back next to Towa who would occasionally pet them when they whimpered for food. “Waffles has officially hit 130 pounds and the vet told us they finally thought he was done growing.” Inuyasha said, grabbing his own hotdog and patting the dog affectionately on his head. “Chow chow mix my ass.” 

Kagome laughed and called Waffles over to him. “He was just a tiny wrinkle and now he could take us all out with one wrong swish of his tail. But you would never do that? Would you my little puppy?” She said, scratching him behind the ears. 

A sudden growl erupted from the table and Kagome looked up to see Kin’u and Itsuki in a stalemate over the last hotdog on the plate. Sango sighed and Inuyasha moved forward, grabbing the hotdog from both of their forks and popping it in his mouth causing a loud protest from the two at the table. “There is more food, don’t fight or I'll eat it” He said and both kids sighed but nodded. 

Kagome stood to kiss him on the cheek and he smiled gently down at her before leaning forward to kiss her chastely on the mouth. 

“Mama!” 

Kagome broke the kiss to see a pouting Akito staring at the couple and Kagome laughed before moving to him and cutting more burgers up for him.

“Fucking runt out here cock blocking me.” Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome swatted at his chest as she continued cutting his food. “They’re having a sleepover tonight with mama and you’ll have me all to yourself.” She said teasingly and he growled before swatting her butt and moving to grab more meat from the grill. 

“You better be good for daddy while we’re gone!” Moroha said through a mouthful of food. Kagome stilled in her cutting and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Miroku snickered under his breath before placing a calming hand on Moroha’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about Mommy and Daddy, I’m sure she’ll be a very good girl for him. Won’t you Kagome?” Miroku said with a perverted glint in his eyes. 

Kagome sputtered and blushed and bright red before turning to her daughter and nodding in confirmation. “I will follow whatever rules Daddy has.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all the fanfic writers who I've been reading for years, who helped me and inspired and made me feel confident enough to write this bad boy!
> 
> More one-shots incoming for switch! Plenty of other stories to read too. Strong, Silent tTpe is going strong, Dumplin' has officially made it to "A full story because we love puppies", and I have a one-shot in the works about how Inuyasha and Kagome reunite after 3 years apart.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic and i'm really just going in head first lol. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
